The Fall of Empyria
by fil03
Summary: Six people band together due to their hatred for elves, eliminating elven settlements as payback for the wrongs elves have wrought them. They fail their last raid, leaving the world afraid of them nonetheless. The world bands together to form a supercity, Empyria, intent on destroying them, leaving them no choice but to find out how to fight back before Empyria crushes them.
1. Chapter 1

"Is everyone in position?"

Two men sat perched on the outer walls of a large and bustling city of Alvesari, their shadowy forms expertly hidden from the local guardsmen. Both of them heard the voice in their heads, looking at each other with a nod. One, a bow strung across his back, responded. "This is Wake...we're almost ready. Give Lance just a moment."

Lance turned around as he shuffled across one of the turrets adorning the walls, unsheathing a dagger from his belt that appeared without a blade. "It's about time this came to an end...I know we can do it."

"Don't lose sight now, brother. Sariel's here, but so is an entire town. They know we're coming...they might not know when, but Sariel's no fool. This will be our hardest challenge yet. Stay focused."

"You as well, Wake." Lance climbed higher up the battlement, stopping once he heard movement from the guards above him. Silently he hung, bladeless dagger in hand, as he hurled it into the center of town, watching it flip end-over-end, soaring towards the top of the local barracks. Just as it was about to hit the roof the half-elf vanished, reappearing instantly with dagger in-hand on the rooftops. Here, he was hidden from view, the architectural battlements surrounding the building shielding him from the busy streets below.

"This is Lance. I'm here. Shavvir?"

A guardsman slunk off to the corner of the barracks, discreetly unlocking a grate to the city underground before walking out of the barracks, turning back around to look at the rooftops briefly before continuing. "Your cover's good, Wake. Hold while I get ready. Maul, what's your status? Your path's clear, big guy."

Beneath Alvesari, a warforged pushed through the sewer system, grime and filth doing little to the scarred and chipped exterior. "Soon." The machine made a turn, seeing a flicker of light from up above, a singular rope dangling from the grate. "Exit located. I'm position."

"Good. This is Phyrra...I'm starting to get some way looks...leave it to the Elves to despise their own kind. Let's make this quick before they start asking questions." A drow looked around in the marketplace, idly wandering from stall to stall with heavy disinterest, her patience wearing thin as she gazed at the meaningless merchandise. She walked over to one final stall, waiting for the people around the shopkeeper to clear out before looking her in the eye. "Zay...are you ready?"

The shopkeeper nodded, her eyes darting around to the people in the marketplace. "Oh, so many delectable pieces...but now's not the time. Shall I get this started, or are we in need of more time?"

"One moment Zaelynir. I'm almost at the other barracks." Shavvir picked up her pace, the second of the city's two barracks less than a block away. She turned around, looking at the marketplace behind her before continuing on, nearing the building without suspicion. "Alright Zaelynir. Let's show them why they fear us." Shavvir entered the guardhouse, nodding silently at the other members that she'd come to know during her time here.

There was an audible tension across the telepathic link...the silence between the six of them said more than words possibly could. Phyrra turned around, leaving Zaelynir's stall. The drow spoke in hushed tones, only able to hide her voice due to the sounds of the bustling marketplace. "Remember the plan, everyone. This link has ten minutes left on it at most. If they find who cast during the commotion, less. If you don't hear from anyone, continue the mission. Eliminate as many as possible, and advance on the keep once the resistance has been thoroughly stopped."

"Yes yes, dear, I think we're all well aware of the stakes at hand...now, it's showtime." Zaelynir walked out from her stall, the comely elven shopkeeper carrying with her a small pouch of coin. She feigned tripping, the sound of gold clattering to the ground filling the space around her. Several pairs of eyes turned to her as blue eyes turned red, magic filling her immediate space as a smile curled across her lips. "Good...now that I have your attention...riot!"

The spell was cast, nearly a dozen people, predominantly elves, turned on each other as spells began flying through the air. Zaelynir smirked, her form fading away as abyssal wings sprouted from the shopkeeper's back, giving way to the form of an incubus. He walked over to a guard who had previously been focused on the brawl, but whose form was now petrified by the face that he'd seen plastered on wanted posters on every street corner of the city. Zaelynir's eyes lit up again, a hand gripping the guard's wrist. "You weren't supposed to see that...my apologies." Zaleynir pointed upwards as the guard floated into the air, struggling and fighting against the telekinetic powers that kept him trapped in place.

"It has begun, everyone. The tyranny of elves shall hold no longer."

A guard sprinted towards one of the barracks, Shavvir waiting inside. "There's been a riot in the marketplace. We need additional resources quickly!"

Shavvir nodded, turning around to the group behind her. "You heard the man. I want five men rallied immediately!" The guard pointed to five others, each of them grabbing their equipment and preparing at once. As soon as the fifth left, the guard that had delivered the news faded away, Shavvir's disguise fading away as the elven features she had been wearing sharpened even further, the form of a Shadar-kai emerging from what was previously the lieutenant. "As for the rest of you...your services are no longer required. Raven Queen, do with them as you will."

Spears and swords were grabbed and readied as Shavvir sauntered out of the doorway, turning around as a burst of magic erupted behind her. Darkness consumed the barracks as unspeakable horrors erupted from within, claws and tentacles lashing out at the guards as the Shadar-kai closed the door behind her, the wails of the guards nigh indistinguishable from the roars of the horrors that she'd just unleashed. "Zaelynir, Phyrra, you've got five coming your way. Lance, Maul, might want to get busy."

"On it. Maul, let's turn the lights out on 'em". Lance arced the dagger overhead, vanishing from the rooftops and appearing right in front of the doors to the barracks. All eyes turned to him, weapons immediately drawn. Lance smirked, seeing his face nailed to the back wall of the barracks. "I see I'm worth more than I was a week ago." He frowned, looking at the face next to his on the wanted board. "Wake is still beating me though...let's see if I can fix that."

He held his dagger in one hand and a small rod in his other hand. A sword came crashing down from above him as he clicked the button on the rod, holding it in place as the sword harmlessly bounced off of the object. Lance ducked low, avoiding his Immovable Rod as the bladeless dagger plunged into the guard's chest, dropping her instantly. When he pulled it out, blood coated the illusory blade that he quickly wiped off, only stopping when another sword slammed into the Rod. He felled two more before he heard the grate open up behind him. Several guards turned around as Maul rose out of the sewers, the massive warforged rising to stand towering above even the sinuous elven forms before it.

"Orders?"

Lance smiled, stepping inside and closing the door behind him, the Immovable Rod locking it in place. "Kill."

Maul nodded, drawing his weapon as he put a large shield on his back. Maul gripped the handle of the warhammer, extending it until the massive weapon was almost too long for him to wield before slamming it into one of the guards. He swung again, two hands gripping the now-maul as it sent another guard careening into the walls.

One of the guards managed to slip past lance, trying to work the door that had no hope of being opened. Lance killed off one guard before turning his attention back to the one at the door, disappointedly shaking his head.

"We've taken down how many cities, killed how many people? And you think we'd be so careless as to leave the door unlocked? Pathetic." The bladeless dagger ran across the guard's throat, now only a few left that put up a pitiful resistance. Once the barracks were clear Lance unlatched the Rod, opening the door once more. "Barrack's clear, brother. How are things overhead?"

Wake sat on the rooftops, hidden by shadows of his own magical making. Around him, arrows protruded out of all of the nearby guards, leaving him alone on the city walls. He scanned the city, watching for movements, tracking the actions of everything that he could see. The marketplace was in shambles, the few guards Shavvir had let through decimated by Zaelynir and Phyrra. Both barracks had been ruined at this point, causing mass panic to overtake the streets. As he watched, guards were being sent forth from the city keep, two large battalions meeting up in the center as they marched down the elven capital's main street. He shook his head...that wasn't expected. "Everyone, watch out. They're sending double the guards of what we expected...unless they have more guardsmen than we were aware of, they're leaving the keep dangerously empty. Something's amiss...but more importantly, we've got a large group inbound. I'm coming in."

From the marketplace Phyrra nodded, a massive arachnid standing nearly as tall as she was positioned right next to her. "Zaelynir and I are free. We'll meet you there. Shavvir, what's your status?"

"Guards are all dead...I'm just making sure of that. I'll be there soon." A dagger plunged into one of the guards in the second barracks, a similar wound on each of the others. Satisfied, the Shadar-kai walked out, revelling in the terrorized looks of the civilians around her. None dared to approach - creatures of the Shadowfell were innately feared on the Material Plane, moreso when they have a bounty like Shavvir's. The stowed her dagger and retrieved her longsword, casting a spell as her studded leather armor became emblazoned with magical runes and growths, wicked spikes and ethereal plates coating the armor by the time she was done. She walked to the rendezvous point, seeing Zaelynir and Phyrra ahead of her. Phyrra stood next to a massive spider, a token of Lolth's apparent appreciation for her...though Shavvir believed Lolth's blessing to be nothing in comparison to the power the Raven Queen had gifted her. Beside Phyrra, Zaelynir stood with a Shadow Demon beside her, standing and watching ahead of her, facing towards the keep.

Lance and Maul were the next to arrive, the two of them looking nearly unscathed for arguably having had the hardest task up until this point. Neither of them knew any magic...Lance had his dagger, and Maul his maul, but beyond that the only thing keeping them alive was their skill.

Finally Wake arrived...or perhaps he'd been there the whole time. He emerged from the very shadows around the group, the cape he wore granting him such ability. He looked around to the five near him, the sounds of the elven army growing louder as they approached. "I don't know what Sariel is planning...but as soon as we are in the keep, be on your guard."

"And slaughter everyone in front of you on your way there." Phyrra pulled out a javelin in the shape of a lighting bolt, holding it ready as the army neared them. There were at least one hundred marching in file, shield and spears in the front, swords and then swords, archers, and finally the renowned elven mages in the back. They came to a halt, staring down the six beings before them that had terrorized Alvesari with practiced ease. The soldiers feared them...everyone on the continent did, but Elves above all. They'd come through like a reaper, starting with elven outposts and devastating them. Soon, outposts became elven-dominated villages, towns, cities, and finally the capital. They knew this day would come...they'd been preparing for it for months now. Every elf on the continent feared for their lives...wherever this group went, the only casualties were the elves. Dwarves, humans, even half-elves walked free every time, able to tell the stories of what had happened. The group was practiced and deadly...but with so few able to tell the tale of what had happened, preparing a defense was nigh-impossible. They all knew that they had to stop the group here before they reached the keep...for Queen Sariel's sake.

And so, it begun. A rain of fire accompanied a volley of arrows that soared into the night sky, briefly illuminating the city streets as they came crashing down.

"Maul!"

The warforged nodded, drawing out his shield and slamming it onto the ground. As he did it erupted, bending and unfolding into a massive tower shield that stood almost as tall as the towering warforged, a quick thrust forward causing an illusory ring of such shields to encircle the group. Magical protection washed over the party as the fire and arrows rained down upon them, feeling like little more than sticks and matches clattering harmlessly around them. The first line of soldiers ran forward, spears held in front of their own shields, charging the group.

Zaelynir took to the air, wings unfurling and flying into the night sky. "Well, this is always the fun part...I've always enjoyed when they think that they can win. It's so...so earthly, thinking that you can fight against the power of the Abyss." The incubus held out his hand, powerful bolts of electricity arcing from her hand that hit several of the archers, lighting coursing through their bodies as they fell to the ground in a heap. At the same time, Phyrra threw her javelin forward, transforming into a bolt of lightning that erupted in the center of the legion's front line, felling several of them. However, that was several out of dozens and dozens of soldiers...as powerful as the magic was, it did little to turn the tides of the battle.

Lance and Wake both took to the rear ranks of the elves, Lance throwing his dagger into the air before teleporting to it as it hit the ground, Wake dropping down into the shadowy ground, slinking past the front formations before reappearing around the archers. As he appeared he called forth a wall of wind in front of them, sending the front line of archers flying haphazardly into the air, the next volley of arrows from the remaining group turning their allies into pincushions. He looked towards his brother, focusing back on the telepathic link. "Archers are out. Front line has no support." He focused back on Lance, dropping the link. "Time to show you why I've got the higher bounty."

He notched two arrows in his longbow, angling the weapon at two of the mages. He fired one arrow, blinking out of the way as their spells narrowly missed him, firing the other as he felled two at once. Some continued the assault while others prepared more powerful spells, another wave of fireballs flying towards him. Just before they were to land he vanished...to everyone.

Wake stepped through the Ethereal plane, the roaring battle notably quieter here. Everything was softer here, the sounds and the sights most notable. It gave him time to analyze the situation...see what he could do. He stepped around the plane, taking stock of the mages in particular. He watched as Lance fought back, now alone and trapped between the archers and mages. He blinked around as he always did, the dagger he'd carried with him for so long defining everything about how his brother survived on the battlefield. He watched as Lance threw it into an archer's head, reappearing behind the slain archer as he retrieved the dagger. He was elusive, cunning, deadly...and almost impossible to catch. So long as he had that dagger, Lance could go anywhere.

Wake went back to analyzing the mages...he'd spent enough time around elves to know that there was always one in charge. He listened, trying to sift through the dampened sounds of the Ethereal plane to distinguish the leader. His elven heritage served him well, much to his chagrin...he was able to distinguish the one calling the orders soon enough, stepping through the gray world as he notched an arrow. He stood, arrow ready, just behind the leader.

He phased back into the Material plane, launching the arrow through the elf's skull. The head mage dropped to the ground, Wake stepping through the world again to appear behind the remaining cluster of mages, notching another arrow and firing it off. "Mages are scattered. How are the front lines?"

"Not much left of them. I expected better" Phyrra stood in the back of the group, Lolth's magic ready to aid those that needed it. Maul waded through the swordsman nigh-unscathed, the warforged a terror against non-magical adversaries. What his massive tower shield couldn't block, the warforged's iron-infused skin almost assuredly absorbed. His weapon slammed down on the soldiers one-by-one, pulverizing them as he turned his attention to the next one that tried to be the hero to fell the iron beast.

Beside Maul, Shavvir fought back against the front line, her abyssal armor sustaining the brunt of the damage. However, there was something terrifying about her sword...the way it sucked the life force out of those that were unfortunate enough to meet its tip seemed to sustain Shavvir's magical augmentations far longer than expected. Though Phyrra's devotion to Lolth was unerring, she had to admit...the Raven Queen certainly looked out for her followers. Shavvir took to the air, merging with the raven that sat perched on her shoulder silently, three more joining it as she soared higher. Phyrra smiled...she'd seen this trick before.

The flock of ravens dove down in a tight formation, scattering just before they hit the ground, Shavvir materialized from one of them, sword in hand as she stepped forward, blade sapping the life from her prey as she turned around, the runic sigils growing stronger as the blade revitalized her. A solder managed to catch her off-guard, spear striking her side. As it did the armor lashed back, sigils flaring with power as they struck the guard. Shavvir spun about, hilting her blade in the soldier's chest.

High above the battle, Zaelynir continued to barrage the soldiers with bolts of fire. He watched with sadistic glee as his shadow demon rampaged through them, shadowy talons raking across a soldier as it cried in agony. The incubus fired several more spells, powerful rays scorching the soldiers, creating heaps of charred bodies on the grounds. Most of the opposition was dead at this point...normally they started to try to run at this point, but he knew Alvesari would be different...they were protecting royalty. Lance and Wake's mother, from what he knew...but also knew never to repeat that in front of either of them. They'd disowned their mother much earlier in their life, the seed from which bore what was coming to fruition today.

"Enough demon...as much as they elves fear you, they hate this even more." He dispelled the demon, lowering himself to the ground as the Incubus focused on the corpses, willing them to life. Four bodies rose from the ground, hideous mockeries of the elves that had been alive just moments ago. The horde leaped onto the nearest bodies that they could find, ignoring the spears and swords that they had been carrying, instead simply clawing at the soldiers around them.

The battlefield quickly dissolved into utter chaos, but it was clear that the elves stood no hope against the elite group in front of them. Lance and Wake continued to surgically eliminate the backline, both of them teleporting and jumping about, making it almost impossible to hit them without endangering one of their allies. Phyrra, Maul, and Shavvir all carved their way forward, aided by Zaelynir from above as he took out the more pesky of the bunch. Slowly but inexorably, the elves began to fall, slain bodies joining their companions on the ground. Eventually, there was nothing left...the six of them had been victorious. The only casualties had been the reanimated bodies Zaelynir had summoned, something of little consequence to the Incubus as he flew down to join the rest of the group.

Wake looked back, seeing the massacre behind them...in the past, that might have affected him. Now, however, it was simply a means to an end. "Remember everyone, the keep is essentially unguarded if we got our numbers right. They have something planned...we just need to figure out just what that is before they spring it on us."

"And you want Sariel dead, right?" Phyrra dismissed the massive spider beside her...it was heavily injured from the battle, and she would be remiss if she let one of Lolth's prized creatures die at her hand.

"Yes." Lance and Wake responded in unison, the archer continuing. "She's far too crafty to be kept alive. The best cells in Carceri could only hold her for so long before she managed to squirm free of them. We're doing this world a favor by getting rid of her."

"Agreed. Elves killed the warforged." Maul walked in front of the rest, thinking back to his kin. The elves had managed to cause two conflicts between Mechanus' modron and the Material plan's warforged at the same time. Expertly they managed to remove themselves from the situation, sparking an unending war between the two mechanical races that had lasted for hundreds of years.

"We're all here because elves have made us, or those we care about, suffer in some way or another." Phyrra remembered back to her childhood, before she'd passed Lolth's trial and lived expectedly in Guallidurth, deep in the bowels of the Underdark. The elves had launched an invasion, their distrust and fear of the drow risen to new levels. All the drow had tried to do was to assimilate themselves into the upper world's societies, and yet the mere presence of more drow in the streets sparked enough fear that a rogue coalition of elves had decided to fight back. They invaded Guallidurth, one of Lolth's most devoted cities, and ransacked it.

"Well...most of us. Some of us are just here for the show." Zaelynir kept to the back of the party, walking across the keep's lowered drawbridge. The demonic powers he served wanted nothing more than to see the Material plane in turmoil...it was practically a hobby. He'd found the other five operating like an expert strike force, raising havoc nearly undetected while always managing to accomplish their goals. He'd been the last to join...there was no hatred of elves within him, but he knew that the demons were watching him, and would have to be pleased by the progress that they'd made.

"I, too, harbor no hatred for elves. I am here because the Raven Queen wills it. Should she not...I would have no purpose here." Shavvir had been a devout follower of the Raven Queen her whole life, but even after all of that she still struggled to understand her deities goals. All she knew was that she'd been sent here to see this crusade out to its conclusion...which she hoped would end shortly. It had been so long since she'd been able to return to the Shadowfell that she was starting to grow accustomed to the trees and sun of the Material plane. During her extended time her, however, she started to understand why the others carried the resentment they did...the wary looks, the disapproving glances. It was clear that Shadar-kai weren't welcome here, and the elves were the ones that seemed to disapprove of her the most.

"Whatever the case is, it's too late to quit now. Let's go." Wake walked forward with bow in hand, the keep eerily quiet. As they walked, he heard the sounds of chains grinding nearby. He turned around, seeing the drawbridge raising up behind the group. He shook his head...this was bad. Sariel wanted them here...and she didn't want her guards here. He needed to know what was going to happen, and soon.

"Sariel?"

The group walked forward, the keep now only dimly lit by candles. From further inside, they heard the sounds of a woman. "Oh, I'm here dearie. Just like you wanted."

Wake followed the voice, the group following after him as he hunted down his birth mother. She wasn't hard to find...her throne room was the most elaborate thus far, and Sariel was the only one in it. All her guards, her court...they were all gone. Lance looked around, searching for where the strike would come from. They wouldn't target Sariel...it would have to be from somewhere else. Perhaps she'd imbibed a potion that would save her from the effects? His mind raced...he wasn't about to be outwitted by her. Still, as much as he searched, he couldn't find anything. The walls contained nothing unusual, he heard no movements from the other rooms of the keep...they were alone, the six of them and Sariel the only lifeforms in the building.

"I knew you'd come, Wake. You too, Lance. I've wanted to see you for so long...ever since you ran away, nothing was ever the same. I've missed you...but you didn't have to meet like this."

Lance shook his head. "Save it witch. We ran away because you hated us...both of us. You made that clear when the village had dad killed." Their father had been the only human in the village, and he was only there because Sariel had taken a fancy to him. Lance and Wake had never met their father...as soon as they were conceived, their father had been slain, elven distrust reaching out even to spouses of their own kin. It didn't take long for the half-elven brothers to piece together what had happened...as soon as they did they ran away...but never forgot.

"Your father...he was a cruel man. The village had to put him out. He was a threat to us all. Certainly you understand that."

"No, Sariel. You're the threat." Wake readed an arrow, his longbow angled at her forehead. "We were outcasts from birth. We were the only half-elves in the village. You knew from the very beginning we wouldn't be trusted. I can't remember a single person that bothered to look at me twice except Lance." He looked at his brother, a nod of understanding between the two. "We were all the other had. You didn't even love us...you never did."

"And so what? I admit I wasn't the best mother, but - "

"You aren't my mother." Lance grabbed his dagger, taking a step forward. "What? You think this is our fault? Look behind us. The elves are a scourge. You don't trust anyone that's not your own. You find reasons to hate. There are no redeeming qualities...and for that, you need to be eliminated. Everyone here...they're aren't because we forced them to be."

Sariel's expression hardened. "You blame me for actions I have no control over? Honey...you're better than that. I did you wrong...I blame myself for this."

Wake's eyes narrowed. "No...you don't. You haven't."

Phyrra was quick to reply. "What do you mean?"

Wake looked back, trying to keep one eye on Sariel at all times. "We've spoken since we left...she's never blamed herself for anything, always putting it on us."

The drow clutcher her holy symbol, casting a spell. As it ended, she saw the world through a different lens, one where illusions held no sway. She looked towards Sariel...or rather, the doppelganger that was impersonating Zariel.

"It's a fake. She's not here!" Phyrra brought down a ray of holy light from above, burning at the doppleganger. As soon as he heard the words, Lance let loose his arrow, landing it straight in the doppleganger's skull. That was enough to kill it, the visage of Sariel fading away to the gray and alien body that had been impersonating her.

As soon as it died, a red light started blinking within its stomach. Immediately, Zaelynir looked at the rest of the group. "We need to run. Demons use this spell to terrorize people...it can level this entire city.

The six started running, all semblance of camaraderie gone as soon as their life was at risk. Zaelynir took to the air, abyssal wings propelling him through the air far ahead of the rest. Phyrra and Shavvir both opened a portal, teleporting themselves several hundred feet forward, back out into the antechamber. Maul, Lance, and Wake all ran as fast as they could, the blinking of the light speeding up as time went on. As they all made it, Phyrra was working the drawbridge crank, desperately trying to lower it as they all could tell that time was running out.

As the drawbridge slammed into the ground, Zaelynir looked back, shaking his head. "Someone has to raise it back up...it'll kill us all if we don't block the explosion's path with something. The drawbridge might be enough...it's all we have."

Six sets of eyes stared back at each other, nobody walking to the crank. Shavvir was the first to respond. "Phyrra should do it. You can use Dimension Door again. It's low risk."

Phyrra raised an eyebrow, looking to the incubus. "Zaelynir can shrug off death like it's nothing. If someone has to stay behind, it should be the one that is easiest for **me** to resurrect. Because if something goes wrong, I'd like to come back alive, and I know none of you can resurrect the dead." She immediately followed up, seeing Zaelynir raise a finger in objection. "You are not turning me into a zombie, you beguiling filth." Phyrra

Zaelynir shook his head. "I can't survive that, it's too powerful. We're running out of time...if nobody steps up, we're all dead."

"Shut up, all of you, and start running! I'll throw the dagger as the door's closing. I should be able to slip out fine." Lance started walking towards the crank, getting one hand on it before Wake interjected, casting a spell."

"No, start going. I've hasted myself...I'll be much faster closing it. Run, brother."

Lance didn't budge, the other four already starting to run beyond the gate. "And how do you propose you escape? You've already entered the Ethereal plane today, and we both know you can only pull that trick once. There's a non-zero chance that I survive, but there's no chance that you do. Start running, brother. No sense in us both getting killed by Sariel." Lance started raising it, the drawbridge angling back towards the sky.

Wake shook his head, walking back towards the climbing wood walkway. "Damnit Lance, fine. I'll see you on the other side." Wake ran up the sloped drawbridge, leaping from the end and back out. The other four had already cleared out, scattering to the winds.

Back inside, Lance furiously turned the crank, watching it close. He couldn't see the blinking light anymore, causing him to worry...it could erupt at any moment, and he'd never know. He had to stick to the plan...close the door, throw the dagger, and get out. It was something he'd pulled off in the past...but the risk had never been nearly this high. As the drawbridge neared closing he threw the dagger, watching it soar perfectly through the air, slipping out of the small crack he'd left. He closed the drawbridge the rest of the way, letting go as he felt himself get pulled towards the dagger.

The explosion happened while he was in transit, his ethereal body being shredded by the searing-hot flames that wholly consumed him. His essence was eviscerated while his material body remained untouched, reappearing with a limp hand on the dagger as he plummeted into the ground.

The explosion destroyed the castle, stone flying through the air in a massive pyroclasm that decimated the surrounding town. Wake was the only one that watched, his eyes tracking his brother. Immediately, he knew something was wrong...Lance wasn't moving.

The archer ran through the devastated city, diving into the moat that Lance had fallen into. He grabbed his brother and the dagger, pulling them out of the moat and back onto the ground. Wake sprawled Lance out, any semblance of life gone within his brother's eyes.

"Not like this...not like this. We were supposed to make it out of this together...we were supposed to beat her together.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Lance?"

The half-elf's eyes opened for the first time in half a year. Five pairs of eyes were looking at him expectantly...as if they'd all been building up to this moment.

"Oh Lance...you're back."

The half-elf sat up from his resting position on a cold stone table, looking around. "What...what happened?"

"We've been searching for a way to bring you back to life, boy. I couldn't do it...your soul was destroyed by the explosion. We've been looking for someone that could fix that unique case...looks like we've finally done it." Phyrra didn't look pleased by that. Lance's eyes slid over to Wake's.

"What did you do?"

"I...pulled some strings. Talked to some demons...it's a steep price, but I don't care. You're alive, that - "

"Brother. What did you do?"

Wake sighed...he knew he'd have to explain sooner or later. He took a dagger, making a small cut on his forearm. Lance winced, an identical cut appearing on his forearm in the same spot. "They couldn't recover the whole soul...so I split up part of mine. It'll be like this forever now...but that's a price I was willing to pay."

Lance shook his head disappointedly. "We'll talk about this later. Someone fill me in. How long has it been, and what's happened? Shavvir's still here...which makes me thing there's still more to be done."

The Shadar-kai nodded. "Until the Elven scourge has been eliminated, the Raven Queen wants me here."

Maul gestured towards Lance, letting him off the table. "Elves control Empyria. It's a problem."

Lance looked around at the room, faces sinking to the floor. "Empyria? Somebody better start talking now."

Wake nodded. "We've been branded 'The Syndicate' now...enough people survived that saw what happened that they know almost everything there is to know about us. The Material plane's formed a supercity where everyone lives - Empyria. You can guess who's in charge...she had eyes on us the whole time I bet."

Phyrra interjected. "We're being hunted. The world saw what we were capable of, and for the first time we weren't able to finish the job due to Sariel's surprise. It's only a matter of time before they find us...the illusions hiding this place aren't going to keep us hidden for long. We can't run from this one...and we certainly can't fight it either, at least not right now. That's why we need you...we need to know if you've got a contact that can help."

Lance furrowed his brow. "I don't follow."

The drow continued. "We need a way to fight back...we're not just facing cities this time, we've managed to anger an entire plane, a plane that's now banded together to kill us because they're afraid that we can kill them...which at one point we might have been able to. We need an army of our own, something that can fight back. The only person that really has a hope of finding refuge somewhere else is Zaelynir…"

"But until I'm certain it's not going to pan out, I don't see a reason to leave just yet. It's quite the treat getting to watch what's happened so far...and if we're looking to fight back, that should make it all the more fun."

Phyrra rolled her eyes, continuing. "Anyways...is there someone you know. Even if it's only twenty men, that's twenty more than we have now. Anybody? We have some plans...but we need everything. If they finish building Empyria, we're doomed. Right now it's still getting stood up. I don't want to imagine what sort of death machines get constructed when you've got a world's worth of gnomes, dwarves, and elves in the same place."

Lance looked around the room. "You said you've got plans? What are we working with...I've already died once, and I'm not keen on doing it again. Why not just go hide in the lower planes? It might not be the best life, but it's better than being hunted for eternity."

Wake shook his head. "Lance...you haven't seen the bounties. They'll find us wherever we go and hide. There's only two ways out of this. We fight back, or we die trying. Trust me on this one."

"I do." Lance once again scanned the five other faces. "So what do we have. Who do we have to talk to?"

Wake was the first to respond. "I've got some intel that there's a devils in Dispater, Zariel. She's looking to usurp Bel as Lord of the First. I figure we go and forge a contract with him beforehand, see what he's willing to offer us in exchange for dispatching Zariel. Devils like their power...I think he'd react favorably to us securing that further."

Maul responded next. "The warforged are in Acheron. They've been fighting the Modron for hundreds of years. We free them, and they will help us. Warforged are a race of loyalty...I know the leader of the army trapped there, Bulwark. He pays his debts."

"I'm far from happy about it...but the Raven Queen has told me that Strahd von Zarovich can help. The Shadowfell emulates the Material plane...Strahd's domain stands where Empyria is now. If there's anyone in the Shadowfell with more power than he needs, it's Strahd." Shavvir shook her head. "I just wish it was anyone else, but I will not disobey Her influence."

Phyrra was next. "I know Lolth. She is a harsh mistress, but she takes care of her own, especially those loyal to her. I have served her faithfully for several centuries now, never once erring from Lolth's direction. She will provide for me...of that I am sure."

Lance looked towards Zaelynir...the incubus was the only one not to have spoken up. "I'm doubting it'll come to it, given that we're already consorting with devils. However, I'm close to some very powerful demons, namely Orcus. He would love nothing more than to see a shining city like Empyria fall...but I doubt we'll have control over whatever army he might send us, and that's not even considering that we're trying to make demons and devils fight on the same side. Still...it's a resource."

Wake looked imploringly at Lance. "Please tell me you know someone else...I know we've been separated at times. Is there anyone I don't know about that might be able to help. I tried to think through who we've met...but nobody came to mind."

Lance nodded. "Perhaps...Molag."

Wake's eyes went wide. "Wait...the Molag in Carceri...that Molag?"

The rogue nodded. "That Molag. I trained under him for a time...I was the only one with him when he was abducted and taken to Carceri. Normally I'd never suggest walking into Carceri, but it sounds like everything's well and truly desperate at this point. I know it's only one man...but it's Molag."

Everyone but the half-elves seemed confused, and so Lance continued. "He was probably the greatest criminal to ever walk the Material Plane...perhaps any plane. More assassinations, thefts, and deception than someone could do in a hundred lifetimes. He only got caught because he got set up...like us. He'll help us for setting free, I know. But we'd be suicidal to walk into Carceri. It's a prison."

Phyrra shook her head. "Doesn't matter...we'll consider it, if nothing else."

Lance scanned the table once more, dour expressions all around. "So, six people...and no two people know someone from the same plane it sounds like. We've got, what...the Material plane, the Shadowfell, Acheron, the Nine Hells, the Abyss, and Carceri. Since it sounds like everything's appropriately terrible, let's go ahead and ask the hard question...where to first?"

**Word Count: 6814**

**Hello all! This fanfiction is being written for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) 2019. The goal of NaNoWriMo is to put 50,000 words towards a new piece of literature over the course of November. This is my fourth year doing it, and I'm as excited as always to get started. I ran this concept as the DM for the campaign earlier this year and while my players said they enjoyed it, I felt like there were some elements of the story that I struggled to tell from the DM perspective. That being said I'm by no means simply retelling that campaign, but rather taking the overall 'Fall of Empyria' concept and re-imagining it with new characters and new locations to visit.**

**As this is a NaNoWriMo story, I expect I'll be putting out a new chapter every two to three days at worst until I've hit that elusive 50k. Feel free to message me or leave a review if you've got any feedback - I'm always trying to get better as a writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

The question was asked, and six voices fell silent...it was clear none of them had thought this far ahead.

"Well, I can take one for the team, since I know nobody else will. You don't offer help to a demon and expect payment later. Either we go visit Orcus last, or we don't even bother." Zaelynir folded his arms, leathery wings draped behind him. The incubus still only held a passing interest in all of this, but the excitement of what might come from the future was enough to keep him here. Incubi and Succubi weren't highly regarded among demon-kind...they had better luck with the devils, if you ever had the chance to escape to them. Travel wasn't something that you got to do very often...though he certainly put up the front that he was here for the chaos and the carnage, in truth the incubus also wanted the chance to see the planes.

Lance was the next to back off. "I'm with Zaelynir...Molag's just one person, and Carceri's the most dangerous place we've proposed. It's not worth going there first...if potentially at all."

Wake cut off Phyrra and Shavvir, both of them about to speak up. "The outer planes aren't easy to get to, but I can help. I've had a knack for finding planar portals for decades. That being said, I can only locate them if I'm fairly close."

Phyrra interjected. "So it sounds like it's settled, then? I know the path to the Underdark...I know where I need to go, and how to get there. No portals required.

"And just how do you intend to commune directly with Lolth? The elves assaulted the Underdark several times this century. What's left down there?" Shavvir folded her arms, the Shadar-kai continuing. "As little as I wish to entreat Strahd's charity, he's a man of absolute power, and Shadowfell portals are by far the most numerous next to the Feywild. Finding Strahd is easy...you'll be able to see his castle almost anywhere on the Plane?"

The drow narrowed her eyes. "And why's that?"

Shavvir sighed, shaking her head. "I said the Shadowfell mirrors the Material plane, and Strahd just so happened to be fortunate to stand where Empyria now sits here. His castle has grown proportionally, from what I've been told."

"So why not wait? Empyria's still being built, which from what you're saying means Strahd's only growing stronger. He'll have more resources at his disposal if we come to him later."

Shavvir turned around, pointing towards where Empyria stood. In the underground room, it simply looked like she pointed to the wall...but all except Lance knew what was out there. "You said it yourself earlier. If Empyria gets completed, we don't make it out of this alive without a miracle. You're telling me you want to wait and give them more time?"

Wake stepped in, cutting off the two women. "Let's...put this fight to rest for the moment, please. Maul, you've been quiet. What do you know of Acheron?"

"Warforged army moved from the first layer, Avalas, to second layer, Thuldanin. I failed to cross in time, which is why I'm here now. Lower plane portals are rare. Portals from Avalas to Thuldanin, worse. Advised to wait until high-priority targets are acquired."

Wake nodded. "Okay...as for me, all I've been told is that Zariel is somewhere within Dispater, but I do know the location of a portal from Avernus, the first layer, to Dispater once we get there. Finding Zariel is the only challenge...but let's get back to the problem here. Phyrra, Shavvir, you both know who you have to talk to, right?"

Phyrra nodded. "Guallidurth may have been assaulted, but it still stands. I know of one way to commune with Lolth there, yes."

"And you know how to get there?" This was the question Wake was most interested in...standing here and fighting amongst themselves wasn't going to solve anything.

"Yes. Guallidurth is in the Middledark. If we take the closest tunnel down…" Phyrra drifted into thought for a few seconds, tracing the maze-like series of caves in her mind. "We'd pass through Iltkazar and Dolblunde, both Upperdark cities populated by Duergar and Deep Gnomes, respectively. Neither are loyal to Empyria...it would be safe passage. If we travel without interruption, we'd make it in a little under ten days."

Wake turned his attention to Shavvir, who stood glowering at the drow. "Same questions. Do you know who to talk to, how to get there, and how long it will take."

The Shadar-kai nodded, smirking. "Empyria's about a week away, we know that, and Strahd would be remiss if he denied entry from a follower of the Raven Queen like myself. Finding a portal to the Shadowfell shouldn't be too difficult...with a week's journey, we're likely to find several."

Phyrra interjected. "So you admit you don't know where the closest one is?"

Shavvir spat back. "Listen, drow, it's not as simple as - "

Lance slammed his dagger blade-first into the stone table, the invisible blade making the hilt hover several inches off of the slab. "Shut up, both of you. I've been dead for six months and we still hate each other? We might as well walk to Empyria and hand ourselves in at this rate if we can't even decide how we want to save our own damned lives."

Wake followed up. "I say we put it to a vote. Underdark or Shadowfell, simple. Sounds like everyone else is willing to concede priority for now."

Phyrra rolled her eyes. "A vote? Please, what is this, - "

"What, afraid people aren't going to trust in the power of your spider-god?" Shavvir scanned the room, eyes either looking at her or the drow beside her. "I'm fine with a vote. I think my choice is clear. The Raven Queen provides for all. Strahd will provide."

Zaelynir finally cut in, having watched the situation play out in front of him. "I think I'll abstain. It's so fun watching you all fight amongst yourselves...but truthfully, there's an even number of us. I don't even want to think of what comes next if there's an even split. You can label me as absentee, if we're being all formal about it."

The drow threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. If we're being diplomatic about how we'd wish to do this, then yes, I'm casting my vote for Underdark." She turned to glare at Shavvir, eyes staring daggers. "Because I know Lolth will guide us through this."

Wake followed up. "I have to err towards the Underdark. There's less uncertainty...I don't want to take chances if we don't have to."

Maul shook his head. "Certainty of arrival yes, but not of reward. Strahd von Zarovich's resources are defined, Lolth's are not. Vote cast for Shadowfell."

Wake looked dumbfounded at Maul...it was rare that the two of them disagreed. Wake had tried to strike a middle ground between Maul's reliance on logic and Phyrra's utter lack of risk aversion. More often than not, he found himself siding with Maul if there was a dispute...rarely did he find himself on the side of Phyrra and opposing Maul at the same time. It made him reconsider his analysis...perhaps the Shadowfell was the correct option. He shook his head...no, it couldn't be. Resources didn't matter if you couldn't access them, and Shavvir had put enough doubt in his mind that he wasn't confident the Shadowfell was time-effective. Plus, he knew that Phyrra trusted and worshipped Lolth, practically lived for her. Maul had never been one to understand deities or religion in general, and while Wake had cast aside making any such ties...he still accepted their power. Perhaps that was why he found himself opposite of Maul.

Zaelynir smiled, eyes trained on Lance. "And just like that, we're split two-two. Wasn't quite how you expected to wake up, was it boy? Time to make your choice, since everyone else's gone along with this little game."

Lance's eyes flicked between the two women. In truth...he didn't care. He didn't know enough to care. He'd been dead, and only woke up to realize that the entire world wished him dead. Everyone else had had time to process that...to take time to formulate a plan of action and mentally prepare themselves to execute it. He didn't have that luxury...he had only heard about Empyria ten minutes ago. Underdark, Shadowfell, he'd barely even paid attention to the details of either...there was so much else to take into consideration at the moment. Thus, for him, the decision wasn't where, but who...it was clear that this vote effectively came down to picking sides, something he'd been trying to avoid for the longest time. If he had to choose whether to anger Phyrra or Shavvir, the choice was clear.

"I guess we're going to the Underdark then." Lance let out a sigh...he knew Shavvir would hate him for it, but he also knew that Phyrra was the only one that could save his life, and the last thing he wanted to happen was to die again. He'd been around Phyrra enough in the past...if she wasn't on good terms with you at the moment, the odds of her saving you in the heat of trouble dropped substantially. It was a game that everyone else knew that they had to play...and while everyone else likely had good reasons for picking their sides in the vote, Lance only did it to play that game.

Shavvir shook her head. "They're brothers, of course they were going to vote the same way. Shouldn't have counted."

Phyrra stood with a smug grin plastered across her face, looking at the Shadar-kai pompously. "You were the first to vote. I don't think you get to complain, Shadar-kai." She turned her attention back towards the group, Lance and Wake specifically. "The nearest tunnel to the Underdark is maybe two days away if we leave at dawn. From there, two days to Iltkazar, two to Dolblunde, and then four to Gaullidurth. That was assuming we don't get interrupted...odds are that won't happen."

"Why's that?" Wake was already checking his equipment...everyone in the Syndicate traveled light, but Wake exemplified that more than the rest. His bow, his cloak, a dagger...and a few coins should he truly need them. Maul carried most of the essentials...everyone else simply held onto whatever they needed should they get ambushed.

"I've heard that Empyria is reached into the Upperdark. I haven't enough intel to know what tunnels they've been using, but there's a chance we might run into them. I don't know what they're trying to accomplish there, but there's also a chance we might encounter them in Iltkazar. Dolblunde is removed enough from the surface that I doubt they've made it there."

Shavvir looked wide-eyed. "Of course you tell that important piece now, after the votes have been cast. We're walking through enemy territory? Please...what a joke."

"Doesn't matter...I don't change where I stand. Empyria is strong because they have numbers. If we just find a legion of soldiers...we've shown we're more than capable of handling that. Let's not waste any time...get ready to leave before dawn tomorrow. We have the advantage in the dark, but we need time to prepare. We don't know when we'll be back...if I sense any portals on our journey, it will be worth our time to follow them if they lead to where we want to go. Portals like that are rare...we'd be a fool to pass one up."

"Agreed. Lower plane portals are high priority due to rarity. Advised to step through them if possible." That was the Maul that Wake remembered...logic over emotion, if the warforged even had any. He'd never met another to know if they were all like that, or if Maul had been damaged somehow. Still, it made for a rock that the archer could rely on...and one that he often did.

"Fine. Whatever...obviously I don't agree, but I'm not going to argue any longer. I'll be in my chambers...if I'm getting trapped in the Underdark for a week, the Raven Queen may well have guidance for me." Shavvir stormed off, descending deep into the mountainside hideout that the Syndicate had built for themselves. Strong illusion magic gave off almost no hint of their presence...the entryway was hidden by illusory terrain, and wards prevented Empyria's scryers from locating them. While that level of protection might have been enough to give away their location, there were other groups that refused to enter Empyria's ranks that took similar precautions. The druids most notably refused to enter the megalopolis, hiding their presence in order to remain at peace with their world. The Syndicate may be hiding themselves, but they were far from alone.

As everyone began to separate, Maul had a final parting question. "Knowledge of the Underdark is lacking. Requesting details on required gear."

Phyrra responded quickly. "The only light is from plantlife that gets scarcer the further down we go. Don't bring a lantern - every bandit in sight is going to know where you are. Besides that...don't leave your weaponry."

"Acknowledged. Thank you."

The six departed, moving about the underground bunker as they began to prepare, though few had much to gather. The Syndicate's hideout was tucked within a mountain range far to the north of Empyria, a lair they'd found long since abandoned. Based on the scrolls and papers that littered the lower floors when they found it, they presumed it to be the lair of an old necromancer...the piles and piles of rotting flesh and yellowed bones certainly helped back up that assumption. All proof of the previous owner's residency had been long since discarded, either burned away if possible, or discarded through a more magical nature.

As such, they had plenty of room to work with, to the point that the lowest floors were purely for whatever storage was necessary, often little more than rations. Chambers were situated as close to the entrance as they could afford, meeting chambers and a common room directly after that. Near the back of the middle of three floors was their planning room, which several of the group were now leaving. On one wall was a massive map of the planes, several pins and rope drawn between several.

In the center was the Material Plane, four pieces of thread currently extending out of it while Wake started adding a fifth, a note next to the plane indicating the Underdark as a potential location. To the left and right were the Feywild and Shadowfell, the latter of which had a pin and thread situated in the center. They bordered the Material plane...easiest to get to, easiest to get out of.

Beyond that, the four Elemental planes: fire, earth, wind, and water. Largely ignored, but there was a note under the plane of Fire. The City of Brass, long renowned as the interplanar hub for magic items, now struggled to compete with Empyria due to the Material plane's consolidation of power. The denizens of the plane were desperately trying to stay afloat, with rumors saying that even their most renowned artifacts were selling for fractions of what they once had. The elemental planes were neutral territory...going there without disguise might mean that Empyria could corner them, but there was great power there for cheap...it might be too good to pass up.

Around the elemental planes, the outer planes. Largely, the Upper planes had been ignored - the Material plane was hostile enough as is, venturing into the realms of angels would get them killed even faster. They'd been branded as villians, evil-doers...not the revolutionaries that they were.

The other three pins, with a fourth being added to Carceri, extended to the Lower planes - Acheron, the Nine Hells, Gehenna, Hades, Carceri, the Abyss, and Pandemonium. They were arranged in a semicircle in that order, one that Wake was more than familiar with. He added another piece of thread from the Abyss to Carceri, mirroring the one from Acheron to the Nine Hells. He felt the coin pouch he carried feel heavier...travel from one Lower plane to an adjacent one was nearly impossible unless you had the correct resources, and even with them it was a tall order. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, but the archer was prepared to pay whatever price he needed to save himself...but moreover, to save Lance. He'd watched his brother die once...he wasn't willing to let that happen again.

As he finished situating the pin, he joined the other five in moving to his own private chambers, struggling to come to terms with what was ahead of them. In the months that followed Alvesari, the world was silent. It wasn't until three months ago when Empyria started to be built, the supercity quickly growing to dominate the skyline, even from several days' travel away. Their plan to fight back took time to hatch, but they'd put the details on hold as Wake persisted that they spend time searching for a way to bring back his brother. The time was finally upon them...it was do or die.

Maul was the first to rouse the following morning. Warforged had little need for sleep...he needed little more than a few hours in order to maintain operations of his primary functions. The second to awake was often Wake or Phyrra...elves and their subtypes also expedited the sleeping process. This morning, however, Lance was the second to meet the warforged out in the common room. Maul stood almost motionless, examining the planar map that Wake had put together...analyzing it, trying to optimize a path between all of the planes...but such a task was hopeless without knowing all of the variables in play. He knew of Acheron...and he cared of little else besides that. Empyria, the Syndicate...both mattered little to him. The Syndicate was strong. Arrive in Acheron, and Maul knew firsthand that -

"Morning, big guy." Lance examined the space around him before dropping onto the floor, still bleary-eyed despite just waking up. "Sounded yesterday like you've never been to the Underdark...I think we can handle it."

Maul nodded. "Agreed, Lance. Challenge will not come from travel." Maul turned himself away from the map, having learned that the other races prefer to engage in this sort of banter. Lance had always been one that had taken his interest...he was named after a weapon that he did not use, and showed no indication of wanting to use. For warforged, such rejection of designation never happened. Maul carried his namesake weapon with him, learning the intricacies of how to fight with it. "Empyrean presence in Upperdark may prove difficult."

"Not if we are careful. Stick to the shadows and stay undetected. I know that's never been your strong suit, but we'll make it work." Wake was roused by the conversation, Phyrra following shortly thereafter. The four of them set to making final preparations, stowing any evidence that they had ever lived here...they didn't know how long they'd be gone, or how good Empyrean scryers were, but they didn't want their hideout to get raided, and their plan unfolded, while it was indefensible. Shavvir was the fifth to wake up, seeing the old necromancer's lair practically pristine. Finally, Zaelynir. The incubus was almost always the last to wake up, but thankfully didn't waste as much time today as he normally did.

Phyrra walked towards the exit and turned around to the rest. "Unless there are any final concerns, let us depart. While we did agree yesterday to venture for the Underdark first, I do agree that any portals we find are of higher importance...even the Shadowfell." She said the last few words with distaste, Shavvir raising her eyebrows unexpectedly. "Barring that, however, it'll be two days on foot before we make it underground. Lance...prepare to see Empyria.

Phyrra stepped out into the mountain range that hid them, the illusory walls that kept their base hidden from plain sight shimmering as the drow exited. One by one each member of the Syndicate departed, snowy peaks and windswept paths making the descent to the ground treacherous enough, to say nothing of what lay before them.

Empyria...while the others had had time to adjust to its presence, this was the first time Lance had seen it. The descriptions he'd heard didn't do it justice...it was massive. The supercity's profile was dominated by a towering spire in the center that appeared to be the focus of the remaining construction, stone and metal walls giving way to wooden scaffolding as it climbed higher. It was impossible to judge just how large it was...he knew from previous conversations they were about a week's journey away, and size meant little at that distance. Still, it had to be hundreds of stories tall...and that was just the tower.

Beneath that, a large wall swept around the rest of the supercity, the details of which were barely noticeable at this distance. Still, the wall was what posed the greatest threat - walls had always troubled them in the past. There was no infiltrating a city like that...the trick they pulled at Alvesari with Shavvir and Zaelynir going undercover weeks ahead of time wouldn't pass. No, the only way to siege Empyria was to engage in an all-out war...a realization the others clearly came to while he was dead.

"So...what do we know about it?"

Zaelynir shook his head. "Surprisingly little. Turns out when you fear six people, two of which can look like your neighbor, you raise some strict policies on crime. I've tried to...encourage some passersby to infiltrate and give us some information, but I've only heard back from one. They were about to put him to death for even acting suspiciously...it's almost endearing being feared this much."

"You're saying they put anyone suspect of being allied with us to death?"

The incubus nodded. "Right-o, boy. Odds are the only knowledge we'll glean from here on out is from what we can see on the outside, which isn't much. It's big...that's about all we know. Any attempts to scry were eliminated about two months ago...must have finally realized they needed some wards."

Phyrra nodded. "Wards that we are now out of. We are two days' journey to the caverns on foot, Empyria is four but they do not travel on foot. We won't know if we were spotted until they're upon us." The drow continued the descent, maneuvering her way down the mountainside with practiced steps, little in terms of either wildlife or vegetation blocking their way. As they descended, Empyria only appeared to grow taller, the massive pyre towering higher and higher on the horizon.

"At the rate they've been going, how much longer do we have until it's built?"

"If we knew how tall that they were making it, that would be an easy question. We don't know what they're doing in there...based on estimations, the surrounding land is enough to house all of the residents. If they're using it for research, Lolth only knows what's inside, or why they need it so damned tall."

"Supply stations dwindling. Current resources enough to last three months." Maul struggled down the rocky slopes, his larger and heavier frame creating challenges the others didn't have.

"Have they restocked before?"

"Once, and only once. They seem able to acquire resources at an unimaginable rate, and they've got plenty of space to hold them. Now come on...let's not waste time speculating. We've been operating under the assumption of three months for...about since they restocked a month ago. Every day counts, especially in the Lower planes. You know just as well as I do that hours can become days or minutes depending on where you end up. A week's journey in the Abyss may well take us a month for all we know." Lance strode alongside Phyrra, the two guiding the others down to the base of the mountains. By the time they reached the base the sun was high overhead, though the dense foliage above masked them from most of the early autumn's heat. Phyrra turned, traveling parallel to the mountain range, staying as far away from Empyria as she could. Though it was out of sight, it was certainly not out of mind for any of them.

"Zaelynir, can you scout?" Phyrra looked at the incubus, gesturing towards Empyria. "We know they have a base less than a day from here. If we're going to be spotted, I want warning."

Wake shook his head. "The forest is enough cover. We don't need to risk them spotting us by having him above the treeline, unless - "

"Unless I disguise myself, you were going to say?" Zaelynir looked around as feathers began to sprout on his wings. "Thank the Aarakocra for making it easy." Within seconds he had taken the visage of the avian race, his final few words harsher as they came from his new beak. He was colored like a raven, silvery-black feathers covering the sleek body that the shapeshifter had crafted for himself. "Give me the stone...I'll make sure none of you pretties get caught unawares."

Maul reached into his equipment, retrieving a set of Sending Stones - long range communication. He handed one to the Aarakocra, keeping the other for himself. "Do try not to make it hard to keep up. I'll come down at nightfall unless something goes awry earlier. Take care now." Zaelynir flapped his wings and took to the air, a ruffle of leaves following his grand exit.

"Alright...let's continue." The remaining five traveled across the ground, Wake looking up every so often to see as hint of black feathers sneaking through the foliage overhead. All was quiet for several hours, the only signs of life around them being the stray animal that wandered near them. Eventually, they passed through the remains of a village, one created by Empyria's construction. The buildings were intact, the crops in the outlying fields several months overdue for harvesting. The village wasn't in shambles...it was simply deserted. People in the outlying lands hadn't left for Empyria out of fear...those that were far removed from the Syndicate's influence weren't informed enough to fear them. Instead, one family decided to leave for Empyria's superior benefits, and then another, populations slowly migrating until eventually the remainder of the town up and transplanted as well, leaving behind whatever they couldn't carry. As such, the Syndicate had found meager success in ransacking these types of places...more often than not, there were still some items of value behind.

"I can sense magic nearby...nothing too strong." Phyrra's drow blood coarsed with magical influence, noticing the presence of magic nearby. She followed it to the source, the doors all unlocked in the abandoned settlement. She unearthed a meager supply of healing potions...based on the furniture in the small hut, this must have been where an alchemist lived. They pocketed the potions, adding to what else they had found or created during their hiding. Zaelynir flew down, momentarily shifting back to his true form now that they were out in the open. "Not a soul in sight. Either they haven't spotted us, or they're too scared to advance."

"Or they aren't where you're looking. The forest ends in less than an hour's walk. Might be smart to make camp here rather than in the open, what do you think, Phyrra." Wake turned to see the drow sifting through the village's more mundane belongings, finding little of value.

Lance interjected before the drow had a chance to respond. "I know these woods...there's a cave not far from the edge of the woods. If we're this worried about time, it gives us more chance tomorrow."

Phyrra mulled it over for a second. "Then let's go. The sooner we get out of this sunlight, the better." The drow perpetually wore a cloak over her head, shielding her from the oppressive sunlight that all drow loathed. "I'd be happy just being back in the woods. Zaelynir, are you ready to go?"

The incubus shifted back into his avian body, feathers expanding to cover his wings once more. "For you? Always."

Phyrra rolled her eyes in disgust, locating Shavvir. "You've been quite. Anything you wish to share?"

The Shadar-kai shook her head. "Nothing important. Just on the lookout for portals to the Shadowfell, nothing more."

"Maul, Lance? Need more time?" Both shook their heads, and so the group continued on. It wasn't much longer until they reached the edge of the forest and ventured out into the open, hugging the mountainside that they'd been trailing for hours at this point. Lance guided them to the cavern, fairly small but enough to house the six of them comfortably.

None of them carried tents...Maul didn't even bother with a bedroll, but the rest carried at least that with them. As they were getting ready, Lance turned back. "I don't know what the watch order usually is...I'll work with whatever is good."

"I'll wake you up when it's your time then, brother. I've got first watch alongside...Zaelynir."

"What can I say? An incubus needs his beauty sleep. Don't you dare wake me up in the middle of the night unless you need me."

Wake sighed...he was used to this, Zaelynir's watch practically worthless. He stood at the gate of the cave, bow in hand as he watched for movement as the Incubus sat much further back, barely even leaving his bedroll. The watch ended uneventfully, Wake moving to his brother to wake him up, Shavvir following shortly threreafter.

Lance stood next to the mouth of the cave, Shavvir on the opposite side as they both stared out into the beyond. He could sense a distaste coming from the Shadar-kai, and it wasn't hard to understand why...he had been the final vote. He could only assume that Shavvir blamed him for being in their current position, rather than searching for a portal to the Shadowfell.

"I'm - "

"Save it." Shavvir cut him off abruptly, Lance stopping dead in his tracks. "Your brother made a good point, though don't you ever tell him I said so. Phyrra and I were getting heated. We all have at one point or another. If we want to actually live to see this army walk, we need to get along with each other. You made your choice. I won't blame you for it, boy."

Boy...it was something they'd all been calling him since he'd woken up, and Lance wasn't fond of the term, apt as it may have felt. In this realm, one where Empyria now dominated the skyline in front of him, he felt like just that - a child. "I'm glad you understand."

Shavvir shook her head. "I don't...the Raven Queen does. Her guidance has never wronged me in the past. If her advice is to soothe my rough edges, then I will do what I can to accomplish that goal."

"Who is the Raven Queen? You've talked a lot about her...but little about who or what she is." Lance kept part of his mind focused on the night sky before him, the other on Shavvir.

"She's not like Phyrra's Lolth...she's so much more. You can't see her, touch her...but you can sense her presence. I do, even now. She manifests in images, thoughts, fragments...things you wouldn't pay notice to if you didn't know any better. She's a collector of sorts...she desires memories above all else. Why she wants them, even I don't know...but my life is spent in service of providing her knowledge of all that I can find."

Lance's focus had trailed off as she kept talking, noticing a pack of wolves on the horizon that continued on their way. "If you can't see her...how do you know she's even real?"

Shavvir balked at the question...she'd been asked something similar many times before, but never quite so bluntly. "The raven on my shoulder isn't enough for you?" It often remained so still that Lance forgot it was even there, its head only turning towards him now having been motionless for hours beforehand. "It was a gift from her, but not the only one. Have you heard of the legendary blade Blackrazor?"

Lance nodded. "Of course. You mean to say that she forged it?"

"Not forged it...created it. She takes the memories that her Shadar-kai bring her and coalesce them into weapons of war, Blackrazor the most notable. My weapon was born from such a process as well...Everlife. It was born from memories of people fighting against impossible odds only to fail...Everlife was created to allow me to do the same and succeed."

Lance had seen it used plenty of times, and it certainly lived up to the description. It siphoned life from its targets and fed that life into Shavvir, allowing her to fight dozens at a time in melee combat and emerge victorious.

"And what about your blade? Where'd you find it? Such a thing can't be found at a mage's guild."

"Blink?" Lance grabbed the bladeless dagger, tossing it in his hand. "It was Molag's for the longest time. I found the weapon when he was captured. I've always said I wanted to return it to him, but I didn't think I'd ever be able to turn that into a reality. Then again, I'm not sure I'd want to now...I can't think of how many times it's saved my life. Lance danced Blink across his hand, deft fingers maneuvering it with practiced ease. "I don't know where he got it from, though...it'd been with him since I first ran into him."

"Fair enough. It's about time to wake Phyrra and Maul...get some rest."

"You as well." Lance flicked Blink across the room, landing at his own bedroll as Shavvir moved to wake the third watch. Maul simply stood in the back corner, likely having heard everything that had just been spoken...Lance was never too sure with the warforged. He slept through the rest of the night, Phyrra and Maul's watch ending as uneventfully as the other two.

The next morning they set out just before dawn, Empyria's tower framed by the rose-colored sky. Phyrra led them along the mountains, sun rising higher and higher overhead as they progressed. With nothing to hide their vision, Empyria loomed over them the entire day, the outer wall too low to be seen, but the tower never able to leave their sights. From the ground it seemed even more imposing, especially given just how far it was...truly a monument to architecture for aeons to come.

Once again, they day went on without much event, Phyrra eventually breaking the monotony. "We're no more than a tenth of a mile out. Shavvir, can you scout?"

She nodded. "Always." She took a seat and closed her eyes, the raven opening its. It beat its wings and flew off, flying along the mountain range there was silence as the raven eventually was too small to spot, stopping at its destination.

"They've set up a perimeter. They knew we were coming. Several dozen, as well as some machinery I've never seen before. I can't tell what it does. We aren't getting in without a fight." Shavvir's words sounded distant, seeing the world through the eyes of the bird.

Wake looked out on the horizon, seeing movement in the distance. "They're going to collapse on us. Either we make our move now and hope to lose them in the tunnels, or we wait and fight even more later. Phyrra, I can only assume you know of places to hide should we make it inside?"

The drow held a sly smile. "Of course. We cut a path now. Once we're inside, we're as good as invisible. You overworlders are hopeless in a cave."

"Then let's go. Enough planning." Lance started making his way towards the gates, the rest forced to catch up with him.

"The machines...they suppress magic. Zaelynir's shapeshifting may still work, but mine won't." Shavvir caught up, the raven landing on her shoulder. Lance was quick to close the distance, seeing the machines that she'd called out prior. Each was easily fifteen feet tall with small holes for spears and arrows to fly through, but the powerful thrum that they gave up made it clear that they served more of a purpose than to hide. A translucent dome surrounded the entrance, Lance's elven eyes catching the barest trace of it. Blink's powers would be suppressed within the dome...it had been so long since he'd been grounded in a fight, it would take some adapting.

"I've been out for a while...has the game plan changed much?"

Maul charged past him, the first of many guards already having spotted them. The cavern entrance was almost impossible to sneak up on, the warforged having given up any such idea upon seeing the terrain. High visibility, high defensibility. "No modifications. Decimation." Maul held his shield up as a volley of arrows flew towards him, easily able to absorb the blow. The magic-suppressing barricades meant little to him, though their height meant that he would have to get past through brute force. Behind him, Shavvir and Zaelynir both took to the air, Shavvir able to propel herself through magical means while Zaelynir simply beat his leathery wings.

Maul slammed his weapon into the structure, a repulsive blast nearly knocking the weapon from his hand. He took a spear to the shoulder as he tried ramming into it, a similar effect sending him staggering back. It was almost impossible to get past from the outside...exactly why Empyria had built the barriers here.

"Coming in!" Lance threw his dagger into the air with a high arc, flying past Zaelynir and Shavvir both on its way up and down. He leaped to it just as it was about to cross through the barrier, plummeting into the ring. Shavvir and Zaelynir were quick to follow, diving into the center as sword, dagger, and staff all became a flurry of activity within the dome. It was clear that Empyria still had plenty to learn about the Syndicate, not expecting to evade such a barrier so easily. Wake was next to enter the ring, running near the edge of the barricade before blinking to a spot above it, launching an arrow while in freefall in order to reposition himself, knocking another soldier to the ground as he descended.

Phyrra walked over to the warforged. "I'm good in there, but they need you in there. Go." A Dimension Door opened up in front of Maul as Phyrra performed the spell, the exit of which was at the top of the dome. He stepped through it, unfolding his shield into the massive tower shield that he wanted as he fell, crushing a soldier beneath him as he hit the ground. Lance and Shavvir were doing most of the work, Wake retreating into the caves as he fired more and more arrows.

However, Maul was here...and his opponents had no escape. His weapon slammed a gnomish gunner, a relatively new weapon Empyria had crafted. The fragile weapon shattered along with hits wielder, the gnome slamming into the creation she had most likely aided in constructing. Two more followed quickly thereafter, Phyrra able to watch as the barricades were jostled by the devastation that must have been happening inside. Maul continued pulverizing the group, little resistance able to be had within a zone that suppressed magic - this was his domain. Arrows bounced off his metallic carapace, spears failed to scratch the wooden plates adorning him, and swords lodged themselves in the massive shield he bore. All the while, his maul annihilated everyone within his sight, soon the legion behind the barricade nearly gone.

Lance dodged out of the way of an arrow, countering as he closed the distance with his dagger. The weapon struck true into his target...but what surprised him more was the bolt of necrotic energy that leaped from his flesh, diving towards the archer. It ate away at his flesh, the dwarvish figure's skin quickly blackened by the assault that surprised Lance as much as the dwarf. As it fell, he turned around in shock. The archer beside the one that had just died simply looked at Lance with fear in his eyes.

"Well...you learn something new everyday." Lance hadn't the slightest clue how he'd done that, but made sure to keep it in mind for later. His next kill was simply with his dagger, several quick cuts downing the archer before he had a chance to react.

It had been less than thirty seconds, but the battalion was dead. Shavvir toyed with the last one, sword pressed against the gnome's neck, forcing her words to come out strained.

"What are they building in the tower. What's it for?"

The gnome struggled, the sword pressing into her neck even more. "N...nothing."

Shavvir shook her head. "You don't spend months building something like that for no reason. Try again." The sword was pressed harder, blood starting to flow down the gnome's neck.

"Nothing."

"One more time." It was a marvel that the gnome could even speak at this point, but Shavvir was practiced enough with a blade to know how far was too far. This gnome would talk...whether she wanted to or not.

"Nothing."

The blade was dangerously close from the gnome's vitals, the edge perilously close from ending her life. "Let's try something else. How much time did you have to set this up?"

"Nothing."

Lance shook his head. "They're trained. They wouldn't sent people here that might squeak."

"Seems that way." A quick flourish lopped the gnomes head off, silence befalling the barricade. Shavvir turned back towards the outside, Phyrra having never entered. "All clear in here, little drow. No need to keep hiding."

They all waited, no response coming. The walls were too tall to see out of, save for the slits that the defenders had used earlier. After several seconds of no response, Shavvir sent her raven out, transporting her vision to it only momentarily...the scene was clear.

"We need to leave. She's been captured."

**Word Count: 7116**

**Total Word Count: 13930**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, captured?" Lance had the first look of fear on his face since he'd been brought back from death.

"I mean, I see her in chains. If anyone else claims to have served Lolth like a good little dog for centuries, you're more than welcome to speak up." Shavvir paused for several seconds to wait for the inevitable lack of response before continuing. "In that case, we need to get her back. We voted, and the Underdark won...which means we need our drow."

"Then how do you suppose we exit? We all jumped in here, but we can't exactly get out."

"Analysis misinformed. Observe." Maul slammed into the towering barricades as hard as he could, the metal and wood plating bowing under the warforged's powerful assault. He tried again, this time with his namesake weapon, snapping one of the core struts along the wall. The magic-dampening barrier flickered momentarily, clear pockets of space within its grasp now free from its effects.

"How kind of you. Now, since we're known for leaving a mess behind…might want to take a step back." The others stepped back as Zaelynir began preparing a spell, fire roaring to life in his hands. Three blasts of fire barraged the damaged plate, dampened by the field they were within rather than simply being snuffed out. The three rapid assaults burst it completely off, the smoldering metal being sent ten feet into the out as the field was thoroughly dissipated. The incubus took a step back, holding his arms forward and making a mock bow. "Voila. After you."

The five quickly filed out, all fully able to see what Shavvir had seen just prior. It wasn't the second coalition that had found Phyrra, but some other force...one that they hadn't managed to spot. The second force wasn't far off, wrapping around to join up. It wasn't hard to spot Phyrra amongst their ranks, the drow's hood having been ripped from her head, a shock of short white hair something you'd only see on a drow.

"I know she won't break easily, but they're no doubt trying to get information from her. The faster we get there, the less time she has to hold out. If you can go quickly, do so. Just don't put yourself at risk. The rest of us will catch up when we get the chance." Wake started running, nearly all of the others managing to pass him up quickly save for Maul. In the blink of an eye, Shavvir was gone, the raven on her shoulder now looking around with the heightened intelligence of the Shadar-kai inhabiting it. Zaelynir as well took to the air, the two easily outpacing the rest. Lance was faster but only slightly, trying to keep up with the two ahead of them but rapidly falling behind.

Zaelynir was the first to reach the coalition, spotting the drow from overhead, trapped within the center of the pack. To her left, the second legion was rapidly approaching, likely to convene in less than a minute. The incubus needed a way to cause mass panic...in a way that didn't risk his own life. Such a task was trivial for one trained in the art of manipulating the mind.

He flew in low, far enough away to avoid the powerful crossbows the rear guard carried...crossbows that would do well to target their own kind. He performed a spell, mass hysteria sweeping the rear ranks as a small pocket of them erupted into utter chaos. Some simply ran off, the ranks of the entire division being ransacked within seconds. Others actually took their crossbows and fired on their allies, the high-powered bolts piercing through several at a time.

Perfect...he was safe to move in closer. Two guards had their hands on Phyrra's shoulders, walking the handcuffed drow along silently, ignoring the hysteria that had broken out behind them while their allies tried to calm them down. The incubus reached out to them telepathically...among members of the Syndicate, he hadn't even revealed that he possessed such a capability. These two guards, however...they likely wouldn't live to be able to spread the word.

"_Release."_ The command was simple, and abruptly followed. Each pulled out a key, moving to undo the handcuffs on each side. Phyrra looked up, Zaelynir giving a smile and wave.

Shavvir finally caught up, the Shadar-kai releasing herself from the body of the raven, hovering next to the beating wings of Zaelynir. "What is needed?"

"Relax dear...everything's under control." The statement was punctuated by a crossbow bolt flying past them, cries of pain coming from below as similar bolts pierced their allies.

"All I see is utter chaos. Is Phyrra…?"

Zaelynir hushed the Shadar-kai. "As I said...under control. I convinced them to let Phyrra go...I think she's going to be just fine." When he looked down, however, he couldn't spot the drow anywhere. Zaelynir dove in lower as Lance, Wake, and Maul were quickly approaching, due to arrive at roughly the same time the second legion was about to come in. They had sped up their pace upon seeing the commotion, saying nothing for the incubus floating in the sky. They had arrived to try to take out the Syndicate...and it was clear that such a task was too small for the dozens of them.

One of the guards pushed through the group, snagging a crossbow off of one of the deranged soldiers that Zaelynir had thrown into panic earlier. It was clear that she didn't know the first thing about how to use it, struggling with the mechanisms for several seconds before finally releasing a high-powered shot aimlessly into the air. She ran backwards, the disguise sloughing away as she did so...it was Phyrra.

"Well...I suppose I can't be too disappointed. She learns well." Shavvir began following after Zaelynir, stopping after only a couple seconds...while they may be able to fight this off, it was also clear that Empyria was still trying to gather information on them. Throwing a decoy may actually play into their favor. The Shadar-kai merged with her raven only momentarily in order to stealthily make it to the ground as she returned to her normal form, hands clasped together as she began readying a spell.

"Raven Queen...may they fear you for months to come." The spell unleashed, an illusory form of the Shadar-kai advancing forwards, the sounds and sights enough to convince even a trained observer. As the illusion walked, however, it grew more monstrous, slowly growing from five to ten, finally towering over the grasslands at twenty feet tall. As it grew more monstrous, it began to shift more and more into the image of the Raven Queen that Shavvir had in her head...the image that she'd served for so long. Her head became a wicked and horrific face fitted with a dangerously sharp beak, eyes growing bloodshot and vile. The arms and legs took to the form of a raven as well, wicked talons jutting out as a second pair of arms sprouted from its sides, this one complete with large feathered wings capable of lifting the creature off of the ground...if it were real. Rather than the caw of a bird, it let out a deafening roar, bellowing loud enough to shake the grass beneath it.

Shavvir chased after the illusion as she had it charge forwards, the illusion dancing on the edge of the range in which she could control it. She couldn't grow it any larger without causing too much strain, instead simply having it grow more fearsome. The robes it wore began sprouting feathers as well, each etched with glowing arcane sigils, the symbols she'd seen throughout her life that proved the Raven Queen's existence to her. By the time it had finished being developed, it was the very embodiment of the creature she had followed for so long...at least, the image she carried in her head.

Even though it was an illusion, it was a very convincing one. Scores of Empyrean soldiers started fleeing the scene, some even dropping their weapons in terror. Ahead of her, Zaelynir called out. "When I'm in position, lift its hands. You don't fool me...but I want to leave little room for doubt in their minds."

She nodded. "Hurry...it's getting harder to maintain." While most of the soldiers had run, some fought back...a task that was terrifyingly challenging to keep track of. Phyrra tried to mimic the effects of bolts lodging itself in the Raven Queen's flesh, having them appear on the surface while the real ones passed harmlessly through. She watched as Zaelynir took to the air as Phyrra rejoined the companions on the ground. They'd rescued her...now it was about sending a message.

Shavvir watched as Zaelynir flew into the image, hands starting to glow red with fire. The Shadar-kai mimicked this, watching and waiting as duel fireballs were launched from the incubus' hands. The fire faded as the real ones passed through, erupting on the ground in two orbs of fire. That was enough to convince any soldiers that stood their ground. They all began running back towards Empyria as the horror let out another bellowing roar, eventually stopping to stand and watch them flee in terror.

Shavvir strode back to the group. Phyrra was the first to respond. "Good work...and from what Wake told me, it seems I've misjudged you. I feared you would simply wait and defend our current position."

She shook her head. "The Raven Queen watches over all...even those that do not follow her light. We do not see eye-to-eye on much, but I shall not watch an ally be captured. If they obtain one of us, we have no hope of survival."

"I...thank you. However, I do have troubling news. The group that found me...they were all invisible. I could not tell if it was something they performed themselves, or if they possess equipment to grant such effects. If it is the latter, however, I fear that we may not be safe wherever we are." It was clear that Phyrra struggled to come to that realization, especially knowing that Empyria was likely in the Underdark that they immediately intended to explore.

Zaelynir stayed silent. Telepathy was certainly a way to avoid this altogether. The spell they'd used at Alvesari had been cast on them, something they certainly couldn't use again now that that resource was long since gone. Telepathy was a slow way to communicate, but effective nonetheless. However, he remained silent...it was never good to reveal all of one's abilities to anyone, regardless of how much you may believe to trust them.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful. Speak quietly, and always listen for unexpected movements. Now, unless there are other objections, let's return to the cavern entrance." The group was silent, but tense...despite being clear that nobody was around, not a single weapon remained holstered.

Phyrra walked to Wake, the crossbow she'd snagged from the guards weighing heavy in her hands. "I feel like if anyone has a use for it, it's you. It seems engineered, but I don't know how."

Wake took the bow, studying it intently as he walked...it certainly was. "I've always feared the day gnomes and dwarves work together. This is what they're capable of producing. I can't make sense of the details, but it propels the bolt much faster than a standard crossbow. The bow only had one more shot left with it which he fired at the cave wall from several hundred feet away. The bolt soared through the air, hitting a piece of the cavern wall exactly where he'd aimed it. He didn't even have aim that good with the bow he'd carried for years...at that distance it was far too unreliable. "We'll have to be careful. In practiced hands, these can reach quite far." Wake tossed the weapon to the side...though it was powerful, the years he'd spent with his longbow meant far more than the weapons of war Empyria had produced.

Soon, they had reached the cavern once again...this time, uninterrupted. Phyrra looked around the group as they began to enter, the sunlight from above already starting to get filtered out by the rocky walls. "The biggest danger here are purple worms, but they are not to be trifled with. Don't travel down any paths I tell you to, and if you feel rumbling beneath your feet, move out of the way."

"Why's that?" Lance walked along as the light continued to dim, rolling Blink around in his hands.

"They burrow faster than you can run, and they're large enough to accidentally swallow someone. They're hostile, and won't hesitate to devour you if it perceives you as a threat. I've watched travelers get consumed whole...you don't make it out alive when that happens." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "We likely won't encounter one unless until we're well into the Upperdark, which shouldn't be for a day and a half at best. Until then, the only things you'd likely need to worry about are bandits, though I'm sure they won't be much of an issue."

"So just avoid getting eaten alive and you'll be fine? Oh, I do remember why I like it down here." Zaelynir easily adjusted to the lack of light, abyssal eyes shifting to accommodate the new environment. Occasionally they would pass the rare patch of phosphorescent fungi that would illuminate their path, but other than that the caverns were pitch black. The Abyss had no shortage of its own terrors...while the purple worm had a unique advantage of being able to remain hidden despite being so massive, it was nowhere near as terrifying as some of the monstrosities he'd seen in his past The incubus had been down here ago, far in the past...the demon lords had interest in the Underdark for a short period of time, during which he'd been sent to gather information, a task the incubus was always happy to accept...and often quite successful.

"Optics unsuited to current environment. Assistance necessary." Maul was the only one in the group not suited to the low light around him, his homeland never suffering from such levels of darkness. Very few among the warforged army had been provided the means to see in such conditions, often the scouts given such abilities. Maul was a commander, a leader...he had been provided many abilities, but low-light vision was not one of them. As they took their second turn down the caverns, any remnants of sunlight was thoroughly eliminated, leaving him in utter darkness. It was an odd sensation, knowing that your hand was directly in front of you but being unable to see it. His movements slowed, carefully taking footsteps to avoid further problems.

"Here...just don't stray too far away." Shavvir cast a simple magic, Maul's shield changing to glow a faint red light. It was just enough for the warforged to be able to see his immediate surroundings, but dim enough that it wouldn't be a beacon to anything and everything nearby. The Underdark was alien to Shavvir as well, but not nearly as much as she had thought. She thought mainly about what this place might be like in the Shadowfell - as part of the Material plane, it had to have followed the same rules. Local wildlife was never the same - there may be no transposition of a purple worm, but Shavvir knew full well that there would be something far more terrifying. There always was.

"Are there usually travellers in this stretch of caverns?" It had been nearly an hour of uninhibited travel, the Syndicate not seeing a single person travelling in the opposite direction of them. He'd been to the Underdark before, but not since Empyria had sprung into existence. Whereas before there had been a light but constant stream of travel, now...nothing.

Phyrra shook her head. "Usually, no. The Underdark didn't take well to Empyria...we've always been distrusting of the overworld, but Empyria turned that into something greater. Many here fear what could come from such a creation. It's twofold...we know most overworlders don't trust us, and now those suspicions have been consolidated into one location. That, and very few here, even in the Upperdark, have seen Empyria. That which you cannot see is the greatest terror."

"Is that true...down here as well?" Lance moved fine, the tight tunnels they had been in before finally starting to widen as they made a distinctive shift from the overworld to the Underdark. The fungi that had occasionally illuminated their way were far more consistent now, to the point that Shavvir's light was almost redundant save for a few unfortunate areas. However, Lance couldn't help but notice all of the areas they had been walking past - the creatures that might be hiding within them, more specifically. During his time with Molag he hadn't once set foot in the Underdark, the riches and power of the upper races greater than anything below the surface. However, he'd heard stories...enough to know that purple worms and bandits hadn't been the only things to cause terror.

Lance heard a laugh from further ahead. "Oh. Most certainly."

The journey continued in silence, eventually stopping as Phyrra heard the barest traces of footsteps ahead of them. She signaled for everyone to seek cover, the group rotating around to hide amongst the wall. The language the other travellers were speaking was harsh dialect, but Lance and Wake recognized it enough to understand it as a branch of Elven. In use, however, it sounded completely different from its parent language...as if a mix of dwarvish pronunciation with elven words.

Zaelynir and Phyrra recognized it, however...Undercommon, the predominant language for all creatures below the surface. Two Duergar passed them by, thankfully too caught in their own conversations to recognize the six figures masked in the darkness upon the wall.

"-we've told them how many times now? They never leave. We're giving them stone as fast as we can mine it. What more do they even want?"

"I don't know. We'll send 'em the next shipment in a couple days...that usually gets 'em off our back for a week or two before they come haggling for more."

"But - eh, blast them all. No use fighting. I've seen the pyre, Brith. They'll just come with twice the soldiers as last time."

"No use trying to fight 'em. We'll be there in a week...see if we can come to a better arrangement."

The two dwarves continued on their way, winding around a corner until they were out of sight. Phyrra remained still for several minutes thereafter, pausing until she couldn't hear the sounds of the Duergar's footsteps anymore.

"Sounds like we may have allies down here." Phyrra got back to the path, the road to Iltkazar a journey she'd done many times before. She relayed the conversation back to the rest of the group, making sure that the necessary information was disseminated. Only rarely had she come from the overworld, but the path was followed nonetheless. The denizens here rarely put signs to make the way - many travelers made it to their destinations, and it made being a guide a very profitable business.

"Explains how they're getting their supplies so fast. If they're pressuring multiple Upperdark cities to give them resources at once...what else are they doing?" Wake followed along behind Phyrra as they began moving again, slowly making it towards their destination. Any semblance of night and day meant little down here...for all he knew, they'd walked through the night and were now pushing into the second day. He didn't approve of single points of failure, but Phyrra was the only one with experience in this realm.

"We'll have to wait and see once we get to Iltkazar. There are mines there, but not for stone. Depending on how many soldiers they have garrisoned there, I doubt the Duergar are even able to mine what they settled Iltkazar for. It's exploitation...and they brand us as villains."

"Because they are misguided. We know the truth - we are the only ones that do. We shall purge the wrong from this world and onto the next. I will not make them pay for the crimes they have wrought...they will pay for them in time." Shavvir was no stranger to the slavery that seemed to be occuring here...though not quite from this side. In the Shadowfell, Shadar-kai often reveled in detaining the interplanar travellers that got lost in the bleak world, putting them to use as servants...or worse. Shavvir was no exception, but had long since given up on maintaining such luxuries while in the Material plane. However, the Shadar-kai hadn't gone searching for slaves, only finding those that stumbled into their hands. Empyria was far worse, seeking out entire settlements and declaring rule over them, flexing their strength in numbers. It wasn't peace...it was oppression.

"Maul?" Lance was processing this in his own way, still struggling to come to grips with this new world he'd found himself in. The warforged always had a unique perspective on things, almost indifferent to his place in the picture.

"Empyreans possess numbers. Numbers construct power. Empyria operating using expected routine." The warforged couldn't find fault in what they were doing - it was exactly what he would do in this situation. The only challenge he saw was removing them as an obstacle in the future, though such a task may well be quite manageable. Empyria had not seen the Syndicate move in months, and could not possibly have mobilized a strike force to exist in every expected location of travel. Whatever was in Iltkazar was designed to hold control over Iltkazar. The warforged could only presume that such a force was not powerful enough to stop him. From their previous encounter, Maul saw that Empyria feared the Syndicate's magic, of which he possessed none. It would be their fatal flaw, their lapse in judgement that would be their undoing. Lance, as well, suffered little to no ill effects from such limitations. The two of them would be Empyria's undoing if they followed on their current trajectory.

"Let's stop here for the night...we're less than a day's journey out. Sleep is meaningless here...exhaustion is a common fatality for new travelers." Phyrra took a stop, the path they had been following spreading out in front of them. The other members were keen to accept her expertise - she knew the lay of the land, and had warned them of plenty during the many hours they'd been travelling. The only way she'd led them astray had been the time...if they were at the surface, the sun would have been hidden for several hours at this point. She knew that they could take it, and the extra distance today would give them time to arrive in Iltkazar earlier tomorrow. After hearing from the Duergar about the situation, arriving after having finished a day's travel seemed inadmissible...there would be conflict.

Setting up camp was swift as always, little more than bedrolls splayed out on the smoother portions of the stone around them. Before they had settled in, Phyrra gave one final warning. "If you hear a voice in your head...don't respond. Aboleths...I'd be worried if we saw one this close to the surface, but it has happened before. Just be on your guard." She settled in for the night, Wake and Zaelynir taking first watch.

The Incubus thought about toying with the archer...being a telepath himself, it would certainly put him off kilter. However, it was clear that the rest of the lot was uneasy from the days' journeys, silent as they had been. Zaelynir let Wake keep watch, keeping one eye open in case problems did arise...none did.

The next two watches followed similar levels of safety. Lance and Shavvir remained quiet and on-guard throughout the night, Maul's early rise signalling them to end their watch. Shavvir at least did the service of illuminating the warforged's shield before leaving, the glow lasting for long enough for Phyrra to join him. The two sat in silence, watching and waiting for trouble to come by...none did.

After the third watch ended, they all set out once more. As they drew closer to Iltkazar far more activity seemed to find them, having to hide numerous times in the shadows as travelers made their way by, mostly Duergar, all of them having disgruntled conversations with one another. Rather than one or two at a time, however, it was dozens...practically entire families travling together. They were hushed enough that Phyrra and Zaelynir couldn't make out their words...but something had clearly happened, enough to make a fair number of residents leave the settlement.

As they drew even closer, they started to see Empyreans moving about. It seemed they their own camp about a mile away from the city, sickeningly bright lights fighting back the encroaching darkness around them. Phyrra signalled a halt as soon as she saw guards posted out front...monitoring traffic to and from the city. Passage wouldn't be as easy as she'd hoped...while some of them may have been able to slip by, Maul had no hope of passing himself off as anyone but himself. The group shuffled backwards, enough to safely remain out of earshot of anyone nearby.

"They've got a watch set up. Sneaking past isn't an option...not with those lights in the way."

"Is there another way in? Some cave they might not know about?" Lance hung back, waiting for the answer. He couldn't disguise himself either, and he didn't trust using Blink as a means of getting by. Whatever the solution was, he needed to be accounted for as well."

Phyrra thought for a moment, tracing the map in her head. "We could get there in four days. It's an option...but I'd rather find an immediate approach."

Wake shook his head. "No. We can't risk getting spotted...if it's four days, then we accept that. And if they're surveying that route, we find another. Phyrra, what are the odds they'd set up a camp there?"

"Little to none. We'd be pushing through some Cloaker dens to get there - no chance they'd try to fight those monstrosities. However, we're time constrained. If that path doesn't work, we're looking at weeks in order to find a third way around, guaranteed to put us back in the overworld. We can't afford that...we need a solution now."

"We have a solution - it's four day's away. We get in undetected, and we see what's happening. There's too much risk in trying to slip by that...we don't know what they have in that camp. If they're holding Sending Stones like we are, they're going to flood these caves with soldiers. We won't be making it out alive. I say we take the loss, and reroute."

Phyrra shook her head adamantly. "No...we press forward. Who here, unassisted, thinks they can make it by that watch undetected?"

Four raised their hand, Lance and Maul remaining silent. Three of them had the same answer - disguises. They'd seen enough Duergar to be able to create a disguise convincing enough. With Phyrra's help, they even had names they could use. Wake's solution was the one he had used back in Alvesari, temporarily stepping into the Ethereal plane. There was no chance for detection, and he had enough view of the Underdark to be able to track the others.

For Lance and Maul, however...nothing. Eventually, Maul spoke up, gathering the attention of the rest of the group on the rare occasions when he did have something to say. "Transport through spellcasting as potential solution. Operationally similar to previous encounter." He focused on Phyrra...almost all but the most basic details of magic were lost to the Warforged, but he remembered Phyrra sending him through some sort of portal in order to get into the barricades. He didn't know the limitations on such a tool, but its capabilities seemed apt to solve the problem at hand.

"You...explain?" Phyrra had always struggled to understand Maul, the words far too basic to piece together, and often his reasoning so far removed from her own. She relied on sensory information, emotions, things that his crafted mind failed to even consider...they were often at odds with one another over rather petty details of plans.

"Dimension Door, honey. He's talking about Dimension Door. I know you and Shavvir can both use it, but that leaves little ol' me walking all alone." Zaelynir had done that math quickly - Phyrra takes Lance, Shavvir takes Maul, and Wake goes his own way. He had no worries of being caught out - he'd spent so much time impersonating those he desired to get close with, and he'd been in the Underdark before. Duergar were a simple lot - be grumpy, and unafraid to show it.

"Right...Dimension Door." Phyrra looked at the archer, gesturing in the way of Iltkazar. "Are you willing to take the risk? It's not your skin that'll be caught."

Wake grimaced...he didn't like it. Too risky for his taste, but most of Phyrra's ideas were. "I'm still worried something's going to go wrong, but I'm not the expert here. If you want to go, I won't stop you."

"They won't catch us. Zaelynir, I trust you to make up a good reason if you need it, and lie through your teeth if they don't buy it."

"Oh...no worries. I'll have them eating out of my hand if need be."

Phyrra nodded...of that, she was sure. "Let's go."

Lance followed behind Phyrra, the group erring closer and closer to the lights of the camp, advancing up until they feared being spotted. Zaelynir shed his current appearance, wings crumbling away as his crimson skin turned the bluish-white of the Duergar, the visage of an old Duergar housewife looking back at them. As he spoke, the powerful incubus voice slowly turned into what one would have expected from such a stout but elderly creature. "They wouldn't dare question old Dorthis. You young ones go on ahead, I'll see you soon."

Wake nodded, instantly vanishing into the Ethereal plane. His task was the easiest of all - without the aid of extremely powerful magicks, his presence here was impossible to detect. As he walked unnoticed through the misty world, however, he detoured, walking into the camp. It was impossible to spot the details from here, but he estimated several hundred garrisoned in the camp...and in all likelihood, even more elsewhere. His concern grew even more as he realized just how many there were...whatever they wanted in Iltkazar, they wanted it bad.

Phyrra took Lance's hand as Shavvir took Maul's, both silently casting their spells. Twin doors opened up in front of them as they each pulled their respective companion through, appearing well on the other side of the camp. The lights were even further away now than they were previously...any chance of being spotted was slim to none.

Finally, Zaelynir, currently disguised as the old Duergar Dorthis. She walked by, forcing herself to hobble so as to simulate her old age, the strange movements coming across as practiced and highly believable. Zaelynir had been everything under the stars during his life - children, adults, youth, elderly, each of different races and different builds. There was nothing he didn't know how to imitate...so long as he knew the native languages, he could be anyone he wanted. The old Duergar hobbled into the lights, shielding her eyes from the piercing brightness while continuing to walk.

"Papers!"

A human marched out from the camp, stopping Dorthis where she stood. The man continued. "No entering or exiting the city without the proper credentials."

Zaelynir's panic did not translate into the disguised shell he wore - such problems were easily solvable. She forced herself to speak very broken common - most older Duergar did. "Oh, yes, I do believe...oh, where did it go." The Duergar shuffled around in pockets that she knew contained nothing, simply buying time while the rest of the plan came to fruition. While she searched, the guard called out another, the two men standing expectantly in front of her.

"You'll be returning from where you came, wretch."

Dorthis frowned. "I do believe some bandits off me a ways back. I'm only returning for one small thing...I'm not looking to stay for long."

The first man frowned, pulling out a list. "Name."

They had a list of everyone in the city...this was a problem. Zaelynir wracked his mind for a last name, one that was almost assuredly going to be within the city. There was a benefit to picking generic names, bland as they were. "Dorthis Hammerhand. I'll be back as fast as these old bones can move."

The man flipped through the list quickly, Zaelynir preparing for the next level of deception should it be needed. Soon, his answer came. "I don't see a Dorthis Hammerhand. You'll be following me."

The man reached for her, but Dorthis countered. "I know I'm there...perhaps on the next page?" He'd already prepared a simple illusion, simply masking the words on the following page to present the name Zaelynir had chosen. He reached out to the man's mind, a simple suggestion. "Acquiesce." A flair of red illuminated the Duergar's eyes, subtle enough neither could have noticed it.

The man nodded, flipping the next page dutifully, his hand coming to point at the page. "Yes, I see you there. My apologies." The man next to him leaned over with a scowl, noting the words written on the page.

"I expect to see you return. No remaining in the city while final preparations are underway."

Inside, Zaelynir smiled...that was a good piece of information. Out, Dorthis simply smiled and gave a polite bow. "Oh, of course. My apologies for the trouble I've put you both through."

"On your way." The first guard snapped out of the spell, Dorthis already moving on...she'd made it. The old Duergar hobbled towards the edge of the light, giving it plenty of birth before letting abyssal wings fly once again as Zaelynir. On the other side, the other five were waiting, several of them clearly panicked from the interruption that had occurred...oh how he reveled seeing Wake in such a disheveled state.

"As I said...no issues. Now, let's carry on and save your worry for when you might need it."

Wake was hesitant to respond. "...good work, Zaelynir. You might have been the only one to make it through that without blowing cover."

The Incubus flashed a flawless smile. "Oh, of course my dear. I've spent enough time with all these adorable earthly races to know just what makes them tick."

That made the archer fall silent, simply turning back to Phyrra. "You said we're an hour out? Let's not waste any time."

The group continued, the hour going by rather quietly...it was clear that this was enemy territory. Zaelynir mentioned to the rest that Empyria was making final plans for something...but didn't know what. That seemed to put Wake on edge even more, though he tried his best not to show it.

Lance had stayed unusually quiet through most of the journey, often the one trying to strike conversations with the rest whenever he could. Right now, he was still unsettled by what had happened during the fight at the barricade, the strange necrotic energy leaping from his body. He could only assume that it was a side-effect of being resurrected, nonetheless by some devil that split his brother's soul up to do so. What bothered him more, however, was not knowing what other side effects he might possess...and when they might unexpectedly decide to show up. He wasn't even in control of his own body, saying nothing about the situation he'd been thrown into when he'd been woken up. There was nothing he was confident in...that concern dominated anything that might be waiting for them in Iltkazar.

"So, we managed to past the guards there. Any idea how we're going to get through an entire town unnoticed?" Shavvir was quick to raise the question as they drew ever-nearer.

Wake though back to what he'd seen just prior. "It's relatively unmanned. I had a chance to scope the camp...the numbers there roughly matched the beds they have. Unless there's another camp nearby, they're keeping most of their resources out of the immediate area."

Phyrra nodded. "Good...then we don't bother. Don't let them escape. We'll find out what they're planning, and we'll figure out how to stop it. If anyone tries to fight us, we kill them. If they try to run, we don't let them. I will not stand by and watch as they try to dominate my homeworld." Phyrra gripped her javelin, lightning crackling along its surface.

They approached the city...no guards. None of them had expected Duergar to be standing watch over the narrow canyon that led to the city, but certainly someone of Empyria should have been on watch. They entered the city uneventfully, the open central street of the city far quieter than Phyrra had ever seen it.

"The mines are to the left. If Empyria's here for the mines, that might be where we start. Save someone for questioning. I intend to get answers." Phyrra walked confidently towards the mines, the sounds of forced labor growing as she grew nearer. Soon, she saw the entrance...and plenty going on outside.

The mines were at the base of the cavern, horrifyingly bright lights likely making any Duergar working within them miserable. The drow could hear the sounds of picks from inside, several mine carts just outside the mines filled to the brim with large chunks of rock. As far as guards went, surprisingly few...though Phyrra had no doubt that plenty more were inside. They were all positioned outwards, guarding something that was currently under massive tarp in the center. It looked easily twenty feet across and equally tall, but it was impossible to tell just what it was...at least, not with twelve guards around. Most were armed with the crossbows that they'd seen earlier, though she could see some spellcasters amongst the bunch.

Phyrra remained quiet, pointing at one of the guards on the edge. "Leave me that one...the rest will die." She turned around, her eyes alight with the fires of rage...this town, a proud town of Duergar, was being usurped by the overworld. "Are there any objections?" When the other five remained silent, she knew exactly what was to come.

Lance was the first to act, sending Blink flying through the air towards one of the further away guards, phasing to be right on top of her as the dagger plunged into her forehead. As he appeared, a bolt of energy lanced out of him and struck the adjacent guard.

Wake hadn't caught that earlier, being too caught up in the thick of the battle...but as he readied his bow, there was no mistaking it. He made the same assumption as his brother - something had gone wrong in the resurrection, but such problems couldn't be dealt with now. He fired an arrow at one guard, another one coming in quick succession. Prey like this was so...mundane. He'd spent his life learning to fight for demons, earning favors for the devils he served. The dwarf he'd just put down paled in comparison to the horrors he'd fought.

Phyrra moved with lightning swiftness, a bolt of divine scorn raining down on the guard adjacent to the one she wanted to be kept alive, her javelin lancing the guard into submission. She raced forward, hitting the surprised guard with the butt of the javelin, enough to knock the halfling out...she kept watch over the rest of the fight, watching the Syndicate operate with deadly precision. Lance flew from guard to guard while Maul simply pulverized one and slammed it into another. Shavvir was quick to act as well, her blade always thirsting for as much blood as it could feed on. Zaelynir was the only one to remain put, simply watching with amusement...his strengths weren't in the thick of combat, but Phyrra was perturbed that he failed to act nonetheless. The group didn't make any hint as to try and hide their intentions...if guards in the mine wanted to come and find them, they would die alongside their companions.

Once the strike had ended, Phyrra lifted up the halfling, maneuvering him towards a wall. She was no stranger to interrogation...but the methods she usually used were coercion, not torture. Today, she intended to change that...as punishment for the atrocities Empyria had wrought. She threw the halfling up against the wall, looking to Lance. "Bind him. He won't be needing to leave anytime soon."

Lance walked up, taking the Immovable Rod he carried and held it against the halfling's neck before activating it. The rod hung in midair...if he wanted to leave, he'd have to struggle.

No...that wasn't enough. She told Lance to disable the Rod and he did so, the drow moving towards the halfling and lifting him into the air. He was still knocked out, but coming to...she didn't have long before he was back to his senses.

"Now. Keep him from touching the ground."

"You mean...hang him?"

Phyrra pressed the issue. "He will talk. His life depends on it. If he's willing to die to withhold information, I will find another that cracks faster. Now do it, boy." Lance obeyed, the Immovable Rod just under the halfling's chin, keeping him suspended in the air. Phyrra smacked the guard across the face, quickly waking him up.

As soon as the halfling saw the drow before him, he panicked. Arms flailed and feet kicked, but Phyrra quickly silenced any hope of rescue, jamming her javelin into his throat roughly. "Listen, filth. Answer the questions I have, and you'll be able to walk free. Don't, and I'll kill you. Blink twice if you understand."

The halfling could barely talk, his chin pressed against the Rod making any hope of moving his mouth slim. He blinked once and then again, eyes watering as he kept them open for as long as he could.

Phyrra smiled. "Good. Question one. Why does Empyria want Underdark stone?" The drow roughly gripped the halfling's neck, raising the limp body off of the Rod enough that he could talk if so desired.

"The...the structure. It holds together well at extreme heights. Yeah."

Phyrra glared him down, the blatant look of fear and terror making his story believable...he was too scared to lie. She continued. "What are you planning here. What are 'final preparations'?"

At this, he stayed quiet. Phyrra lifted him up several inches, letting gravity slam the halfling's jaw into the Rod as he winced in pain, mouth clenched too tight to even scream out. She lifted him back up, his breathing and heartbeat running wild. "A...a tool. One to make the Duergar obsolete."

"And when they are obsolete, what happens then? Are you to kill them?"

He was quick to answer. "I don't have those orders."

Phyrra's eyes narrowed...he was terrified of her, and rightfully so. She'd involuntarily positioned her javelin at the base of his throat, her outrage at the situation around her too potent to ignore. "What are you building in that damned tower?"

Once again, he fell silent. Rather than let gravity do the work, Phyrra slammed him into the Rod. "I can conjure a poison that causes nightmares for weeks. I can turn you into a gnat and crush you over and over again. I can heal any wounds you may obtain...you won't die, but I can keep you on the brink of death for as long as I wish. I will ask you again...what is in that tower?"

The halfling squirmed...but didn't break. Phyrra crushed his throat while the other five simply stood back...none of them had issues with what was happening, and some of them likely would have partaken...but this was Phyrra's quarry. As the halfling gasped for air, Phyrra restored his wounds, giving him new life while simultaneously crushing it. The process repeated several times, nearly killing the halfling only to drag him back into reality. By the end, he was doing everything he could to fight against the restraints that were impossible to break.

"I will ask you one last time. What is in the tower. Tell me, and I'll let you run free."

"I...they're making magic. I don't know what...I don't know magic. Please, just let me go. Let me go." His struggling ceased, fighting against the vice-like grip Phyrra had on his throat.

"Sounds like you don't know...and I don't think that's very helpful." She plunged the javelin under his chin, feeling it slide through his skull. He hung limp on the Rod, the lifeless body simply dangling there. As Lance retrieved it, the body slumped to the ground.

"What next?"

Phyrra walked towards the object the guards had been guarding, pulling at the tarp over it. What she revealed was some sort of machine...though she didn't have the slightest clue what it did. A large cone was on the front with several sets of wheels on the bottom. Near the back, she saw what appeared to be handles...but at the moment, the machine was lifeless. She could only guess it was related to mining due to it making the Duergar 'obsolete'...but she'd never seen anything like it.

"We liberate this place. Leave no Empyreans alive."

**Word Count: 7688**

**Total Word Count: 21618**


	4. Chapter 4

Wake's defiance was swift...this was not the plan. "Phyrra, we're not here to serve as liberators. This was only a point on a journey. We don't have time to stop here."

"Analysis accurate. Time constraints critical." Maul was equally quick to follow up, seeing no purpose in liberating a group of constrained Duergar. Their aspirations, and rewards, fell on a much grander scale than earning the gratitude of some mining town.

Phyrra knew her position within the Syndicate however...and beyond that, she knew everyone else had that information as well. She was the only one capable of keeping any of them alive. While that hadn't been an issue during their hiding, the drow knew that the journey ahead of them would not be an easy one. "Then go ahead. Walk through Dolblunde, stumble your way to Guallidurth. I will be here, ensuring that Empyria doesn't have the resources they need to complete their project. I'm doing what the Underdark needs."

Lance shook his head, seeing reason in his brother's logic. "Phyrra...you saw how many guards were outside. We kill whoever is in the mines, but that only delays the problem. There's no saving these people. Empyria can just send more."

Shavvir was the next to join in. "Phyrra. I...I know where you're coming from. This is your home, and you want to protect it. I would want to do the same if it were the Shadowfell. However, they're right. You don't win this by killing the immediate threat. Remember the goal. We make Empyria pay, and you've saved Iltkazar. You try to fight them today, and they'll have the resources to make them even more miserable until we finish our mission. It's not worth it...it's just not."

"It might even make their lives better, in a few days." Wake pointed to the strange device next to the group. "They said they were making the Duergar obsolete. If this is able to mine for them, they might be set free."

Phyrra heard what the others were telling her...but she didn't care. In her mind, there was only one solution, and she intended to execute on it. "Or they slaughter each and every one of them. If they're developing tools to supplant the Duergar, they won't simply keep them around as pets. They'll all be dead before we get back from Guallidurth. I don't care if nobody is following me...I'm setting them free. If they have time to hide and escape elsewhere, they won't be under threat. I don't care whether you follow me or not, but good luck communing with Lolth without her loyal priestess by your side." The drow stormed off, lightning arcing vigorously across her javelin as she entered the mines.

Nobody followed immediately, simply watching her enter the mines. Shavvir was the first to speak up, Phyrra now solidly out of earshot. "I'm not following her. It's a waste of time, and these aren't my people. This isn't the first time she's tried to leverage us like this...I'm not yielding."

"So what, we walk forward? She's right. We can't even make it to Dolblunde without her, let alone Guallidurth. She's the only one that can get us there, and she knows that. Our only option is to follow her." Lance eyed the strange device curiously, continuing on. "Or, we destroy this. She is right to fear the purge of the Duergar...we all know Empyria's capable of it. Without this machine, however, they're at least safe until they build a replacement. It's temporary, but it might buy us the time we need. We'll have to leave through this way after we're done, so long as nothing goes awry. If anything goes wrong, we have a second chance to make things right."

The rogue's brother shook his head. "No. We don't owe these people anything, and bending to Phyrra's whims only delays the time we have to save our own lives. We get her out as soon as we can, and we leave. You haven't been around her, Lance. If it wasn't her homeworld, she wouldn't care."

"Then that only makes you as good as she is, Wake."

The archer sighed. "Right now...I'm okay with that. I'll be back with her soon." He stormed off towards the mines, bowstring taut in his hands as he went forward. The other four stood and waited, watching expectantly.

Zaelynir finally broke the silence. "Boy, you didn't have a bad idea with wrecking this thing. Might be good fun while we wait for the unhappy couple to settle their squabbles...or maybe just take out some anger. At the very least, it might make Empyria think twice." He smiled, looking at it...with the four of them that were left, they had all the tools they needed to reduce it to a pile of scrap. "What do you say?"

Lance simply looked at Maul...he was the only one the rogue believed capable of destroying it. "What's your analysis. If you think it's a positive action, I'll help you."

The warforged did the calculations...but there was little to consider. The machine cost Empyria resources and time to construct, and less time and resources were needed in its undoing. Its destruction would decrease their future efficiency...there were no benefits of keeping it alive. Maul never even considered the lives or happiness of the Duergar...that was not a factor worth considering. He simply raised his weapon, slamming it into the massive machine. The thunderous strike of the maul dented the outer shell, several more swings finally breaking the wooden carapace.

Lance joined in...he didn't have the blunt destructive power of the warforged, but attempting to destroy it was a timekiller nonetheless. He focused on its intricacies, finding strange and unknown gadgets only to break or separate them with his dagger, causing a cascading effect of problems as more mechanisms in the machine fell apart. It was complicated, as often was the work of gnomes...but it was equally brittle. Dwarven engineering offput that somewhat, but the dwarves knew strength...not complexity. Between the two of them, the device was little more than a pile of rubble in ten minutes. Zaelynir finished it off with several spells, torching what he could and warping the metal that remained.

It wasn't much later until Wake and Phyrra emerged, the drow with flecks of blood on her cheek, as well as gashes on her sides...arrows. "She's fine...just got caught by some - "

"What have you done?" Phyrra interrupted him, staring at the machine that was in shambles on the ground. "The Duergar will be punished for this...you've only set them back."

Maul shook his head. "Duergar vital to Empyrean operations. Punishment cannot exceed threshold before riots likely."

"I - it's too late now. We will discuss this later, but now is not the time. I will yield...I am too weak not to right now. Let us go. I will lead us to Dolblunde."

Wake followed directly behind Phyrra as she led them out of the city, not a single Duergar being seen above the mines...and only the two of them knew why. She'd seen what was down there, how bad the situation was...miners were stuck down there, forced to work with crossbows pointed at their heads the entire time. Minecarts were filled to the brim with stone, all getting ready to be hauled out soon based on what she'd seen...likely within a day or two. She hadn't made it far before she'd been spotted, however, only able to take out one guard before the rest had fired back. Several of the bolts had hit her directly...had Wake not shown up when he did, she doubted she'd still be alive, a fate she didn't expect to encounter from such mundane creatures. The Syndicate had felled cities together...and while she knew the entire time that they needed her, she only just came to the realization that she needed them.

The journey to Dolblunde was relatively silent, stopping for the first night only a half-day's journey away from Iltkazar. As soon as they'd left the city, any sign of Empyria's presence vanished...that gave Phyrra hope that she wouldn't have to see any of her other kin struggling under Empyrean oppression. The various races of the Underdark often tenuously cooperated during the best of times...but very rarely was the overworld a problem they had to fend off. Seeing Empyria down here made it matter not who they were, Duergar or Deep Gnome or Drow...they were all allies against the races of the surface. Before too long, they'd made camp for the first night, the rounds going through as they always had, each one just as silent as all the others. The following morning, they continued their trek for Dolblunde.

The simple caverns that they'd seen up to this point became more complicated the further down they went into the earth - several times, Phyrra pointed out the trails of a purple worm, the smooth-bore tunnels that they made distinctly different from the jagged and rocky terrain that they traversed. Every so often, they felt light rumblings beneath their feet - not enough to raise cause for alarm, but enough to offset the more panicked among them.

It was impossible to tell just how long they'd been down there...Lance was no stranger to abnormal hours, as Molag's work scarcely occurred during the daylight. However, even then, there was still the knowledge that it was at night...that there would be a day to come. The only indication of time here was the soreness in his legs, travelling endlessly through the tunnels and canyons of the Underdark, each one seemingly identical to the one before it.

"Phyrra...these purple worms. Just where do they usually live?" It had been on the rogue's mind for a day now...the warning she'd given them pressed deeper into his mind as she repeatedly pointed out the tunnels the towering creatures left, the light shaking of the ground each time they felt one go bye. It felt like it was only a matter of time until one might find them...but that very well could have just been his paranoia.

"It's rare they come to the Upperdark like this. I'm actually quite surprised we've felt them as much as we have, but they could be migrating. However, if we're going to see one, it's in the Middledark...that's often where I've seen travelers run into them."

"And what about the Lowerdark?" Zaelynir had only heard about the Lowerdark, never visited it, but knew enough to know that it was far more dangerous than the portions closer to the surface.

"They are known to make their home there, but the ground isn't suited to their needs. I'm not an expert on such matters however, and my travels to the Lowerdark are few and far between. Nothing good can be found down there, so we shouldn't have to worry about such things."

"And just what is in the Lowerdark?"

Phyrra narrowed her eyes as she continued, an act unnoticed by all in the darkness. "Many things, mind flayers the most notably. Only a few places are known in the Lowerdark, even by those that live here. There very well could be entire civilizations none have attempted to find."

"Description of mind flayers requested." Such a term was something Maul had never heard of...during his time with the Syndicate it had never come up, and it wasn't known from his homeland.

"They feed on the thoughts and minds of others around them. If you know one is near, it's best to simply avoid direct thoughts and to act impulsively. The less you think about your actions, the more challenging it is for them to predict you. However, due to your design...I don't know if you would be protected from their effects or not. At the very least, they won't try to consume your brain." Phyrra fumbled with the ring on her finger...there was far more than she was letting on that she didn't want the rest to know about quite yet. She'd had far more encounters with mind flayers in the past, enough so that she took preventative measures to avoid them. However, that knowledge was best hidden away until it was crucial, if it ever would be.

"Acknowledged." Maul still didn't understand...a race that fed on abstract concepts such as thoughts didn't seem biologically possible, but there were many things he would have deemed illogical here that he had seen since leaving Acheron.

Just then, the ground shook beneath them, far more violently than it had previously. Phyrra called for everyone to fan out, each person pressing against the sides of the tunnel that they were in. The rumbling grew louder and louder, hands subconsciously slipping towards weapons as time went on. As the tremors reached their apex, a worm burst out from the ground just in front of them, a pillar of purple flesh flying past. Thankfully, it didn't seem to notice them, the purple worm thinning out as its tail trailed behind, eventually becoming completely hidden by the ground around them. Still, they all sat still, waiting and listening to the vibrations that slowly dwindled, eventually fading away...it was gone.

However, it posed a problem...the hole that it had made. They'd dealt with plenty of such holes at odd angles, but not one completely vertical. Lance was the first to make it across, taking his Immovable Rod and using it as a springboard to swing across, leaving it there for the others to utilize. They all did, each one traversing the pit that had been made, one where falling into it might as well have spelled their doom...without knowing how deep it was, it very well could have been. Once it was done Lance swung back across, rejoining them once more as he deftly released the Rod mid-swing.

They pressed on, making camp once more, now about a half-day's journey from Dolblunde. Since the purple worm, things had been silent, as was the night's watch. The next day they set out for Dolblunde, reaching it after only a few hours.

As opposed to the Duergar city, the Deep Gnomes of Dolblunde seemed to move about as if Empyria didn't exist. In truth, that could have been the case - word of the surface didn't travel fast in the Underdark if there were no couriers to relay the information. As soon as they entered, the gnomes all gave the Syndicate a look of surprise...and not just because of the odd smattering of races that made up the group. One such gnome walked up to them, dressed in a blacksmith's apron, a hammer clutching loosely in his hand. "How did you get here?" His attention was focused solely on Phyrra, the two half-elves close enough in blood to be untrusted, and the other three...foreign.

Phyrra turned back to the group...of all the questions she had expected, that wasn't one of them. "We've traveled here on foot from the surface. Has something happened?"

The man shook his head, several more gnomes gathering around. "No...but you're the first travelers we've seen in months. I assumed rockslides closed us off from the surface - has something happened?"

"Something did happen, just not that." Wake responded, stepping up beside the drow. "The surface now lives in one city, and they don't trust many. They've made their way to Iltkazar...I'll admit I'm not familiar with what you do here, but you very well could be approached by them soon. They're exploiting everyone around them...including Iltkazar."

"That explains it, then. We haven't a Duergar in weeks. Last time that happened, they'd had an accident in the mines. You're telling me they're being…" The gnome let the question hang, hoping someone would answer for him.

"Oppressed. Utilized. Enslaved." Phyrra said each word with deliberate intent, making it clear exactly her feelings on the situation. "If Empyria, this city, comes for you, you won't be able to stop them. There are a thousand times more of them than there are people here, and they have no enemies...except us. We see what they're doing. We know what they're capable of. We're trying to shut them down. In the meantime, what do you have that you believe they'd want?"

"We create machines - plenty of 'em, too. Trinkets, mostly. Nothing you can turn into a weapon."

Phyrra shook her head, thinking back to the device they'd just destroyed, one likely born from surface gnomes believing their inventions were harmless. "No...they'll come for those. I've seen what they do with 'trinkets'...they stop being just that."

At that, the man simply stopped for a moment. "Come with me. What you have to say...our leader, Tildu, needs to hear it. He can take an appropriate course of action."

"Take us there."

The man nodded, walking the Syndicate towards one of the larger structures in the relatively small town. All around, gnomes simply stared at them with disbelief - the town usually served as a bridge between Lower and Middledark, but Empyria's creation had unknowingly snatched that away from them. They entered a large room, the man explaining the situation. They briefed Tildu on everything they'd mentioned - Empyria, Iltkazar, and the chance that Empyria might spread its reach to Dolblunde.

"And what makes you say that? We are on good terms with the Duergar...should we be in danger, they surely would have warned us by now."

Phyrra sighed...he wasn't taking it as well as she'd hoped. "We walked through Iltkazar...the only Duergar there are trapped in the mines, and it looked like they hadn't left in days. Given what we've seen of them, the rest may have already been...disposed of."

Wake immediately followed up on this, seeing the look of disbelief in the man's eyes. "I was down there, sir. Every Duergar in those mines is in chains. They looked like they hadn't slept in days. On our way there, we walked past a camp of several hundred soldiers, only a couple dozen of which were in the mines. They have the manpower to spread out here, as well as any other nearby settlements. If you don't take preventative measures now, you may suffer the same fate."

"And so what do you suppose we do? Run? Leave? This is our home, and yet your words make it sound as if it can no longer be that. I will not have my people take such drastic measures based on the words of an overworlder and a drow."

Phyrra grimaced...she had believed the Drow were on better terms, but it seemed that had deteriorated in recent years. "I have seen the ingenuity of the Deep Gnomes. Empyria will to. Imagine what your designs can do if weaponized - they have tens of thousands of gnomes and dwarves, all building weapons of war. They're advancing technology at an unprecedented rate, but only using it to sow the seeds for war. If there's anything you believe they can use, you need to hide it from them. If all they see are various baubles, they might overlook you and the vast potential that is here. I'm not asking you to leave. I simply know the power that Empyria possesses."

Her lighter approach seemed to have struck a chord. "Very well. I will investigate our current projects, and ask our engineers to view their potential as weapons. We have a storage vault for obsolete projects that we can store them in. However, I must ask. Why do they only seek war? Do they not value other aspects of society beyond warfare?"

Phyrra shook her head. "I believe they do...but even for a city that large, there are things even they fear. I have been to the surface recently...they are still building the city. Once that is complete, then perhaps they will start looking into matters such as infrastructure. For now, however...they still aim to best their fears."

Tildu heard the words, looking at the group with a hint of caution. "And you? It is clear that you do not stand with Empyria. Are you to thank for the war machine that exists above the surface, one that now has the potential to threaten our way of life? Are you, or who you serve, what Empyria fears?"

Slowly...Phyrra shook her head, weaving a spell discreetly while doing so...one that would make it easier for Tildu to believe the blatant lie about to follow. "We stand against Empyria, but we are not the cause of its creation. There is something greater out there, something truly evil...but I know not what it is."

The gnome squinted, his mind trying to sift through the words that had been said, the added magic upon them making it even harder. "Very well then. If you seek respite during your travels, you may rest here. Otherwise, we will see you off...there are many preparations that need to begin promptly."

"We will accept that offer...many thanks." Wake responded...they'd been travelling for several days now, their minds weary from the late watches and long days. They had only traveled for a few hours today, but a good rest would do them all a service moving forward. Tildu took them to the local inn, the barkeep long since gone due to the lack of travelers that had come through. Still, the beds were made and warm, and food, not rations or wild-caught game, was available to them. They wound down for the night, each preparing for the journey to Guallidurth that was to come. The next morning, they departed from Dolblunde, Tildu once again thanking them for the warning that they had provided.

As they moved into the Middledark, the treacherous expanses of the Upperdark were only amplified. The tunnels of the purple worms were even more prevalent than before, the occasional tremor of the Upperdark now turning into several earth-shaking halts each day. They still had only seen the one from before, but it became increasingly obvious that a second encounter was almost inevitable.

Phyrra, however, wasn't worried about such things...she was thinking about what was ahead. It had been years since she'd been to Guallidurth, and even longer since she'd communed with Lolth directly. She knew she was still in Her good graces - the potent magic granted to her by the Spider Queen proof of that. However, she knew that asking for aid from a deity was not as simple as a conversation - there would be a price to pay, one that she knew she would have to be willing to accept no matter the cost.

That had been how she'd become one of Lolth's trusted - she'd passed Lolth's Trial, a trial known to all clerics within Lolth's orders. It was the same for everyone, and perfectly exemplified Lolth's deviant nature. She spoke to someone - someone high up in the order, but one that had fallen out of Lolth's favor in recent times. She told them that they'd been chosen, and that all they'd have to do to become trusted by Lolth was to kill someone in combat - often a friend or relative of the one Lolth truly cared about. For Phyrra, that had been her sister. The true chosen was supposed to win the fight, often pitted against someone stronger than them. She'd only narrowly been able to save her sister's life, her aggressor far different than the rest. She'd seen it happen dozens of times, but hers was the only instance in which the aggressor never relented from their task, allowing Phyrra free reign to kill them. Her sister was hale and hardy...and yet, she'd only barely survived. Such a twist was Lolth's usual ploy - nothing was ever straightforward, the task presented never truly Her end goal. She relied on her followers to be as crafty and cunning as She was, often requiring them to deduce Her true intentions. The penalties were steep - far worse if you didn't accomplish the task she had presented, but still present if you failed to understand her true intentions. To many of Lolth's followers, it was a frustration, a constantly evolving image that never was clear. For Phyrra, it was a puzzle, a challenge to attempt to outwit a deity, to understand Lolth's intentions as true as possible in order to hone her own intellect...and she was often successful.

She could only assume that was why Lolth favored her over Her other adherents - Phyrra was the only one to embrace the twisted web of the Spider Queen's plans and emerge clean, producing consistent and impressive results. She'd done tasks for Lolth that she would balk at if it were for any other entity on the Planes...but when it was Lolth, that didn't matter. Murder, thievery, impersonation, all of it was a game for Phyrra, one to discern just what her true mission was. Her path was stained with far more blood than one should ever have to look back on...and yet the drow cared not.

They settled down for the third night, the usual watches beginning as always. A few hours later, Phyrra was woken up by Lance, the boy certainly having to fit himself into the group for the week that he'd been alive. The drow moved to stand near Maul, the warforged having become nearly useless for these watches due to his lack of low-light vision. Still, Phyrra tolerated him - the two were almost polar opposites in many fashions, and yet she could not find it in her to despise the machine. The two sat in silence, watching...waiting.

About ten minutes later, they felt a rumble beneath their feet, the telltale signs of a purple worm once again. This time, however, it continued to grow more potent, the vibrations turning into tremors so loud as to be deafening. Phyrra turned around, barking to the sleeping group to wake up, should the worst come to happen. Shavvir and Lance, still awake after having just finished their watch, were the first to rise. Only a few moments later, and Wake had joined them...Zaelynir continued on dead to the world...not even the risk of his own life could save the incubus.

The creature emerged only a few seconds later, mere inches from Maul. The creature rocketed through the earth, disappearing only a few seconds later as the tremors died down...but only momentarily. Phyrra felt them return, growing stronger once again.

"It wishes to feed. Purple worms do not actively hunt unless necessary. Be prepared to fight - it will not run." Phyrra clutched her necklace, a black onyx jewel hewn in the shape of Lolth's symbol, a spider. The amulet flared with power, a massive spider appearing just beside her. Phyrra did not have many ways to fight directly, often relying on others for that - Lolth had seen that, and given her the amulet as a reward for her selflessness.

The worm appeared once more, this time mere inches from the drow's head. The spider lashed out at it, injecting its searing venom into its veins. The worm was large enough that one dose wouldn't be enough...but it was a start. The other members attacked it as well, an arrow flying at it from afar. As soon as it appeared, it was gone

The third time, it did not miss. Wake was swallowed whole as it barreled through the ground, hungry maw fully consuming the archer. It stopped afterwards...the worm struggled to move while digesting.

"Act quick...he doesn't have long."

"He'll be fine. Just make sure it can't get anyone else." Lance's body looked hideous, the odd link between him and Wake duplicating his brother's wounds. Much like his brother, he was being digested...externally. He soared through the air in the blink of an eye, his dagger lodging itself in the worm's hide. Behind him, Maul slammed his weapon into it, shield ready in one hand to defend against the worm's attacks. It was slowed now, trying to finish off Wake as soon as it could in order to continue feeding. It lashed about in pain, however, the Syndicate's retribution swift.

After only a couple seconds, Wake appeared next to Phyrra, drenched in the slimes and ichors of the worm's interior. Phyrra gave him a look of concern - she knew he could move through the Ethereal plane, but it was almost unheard of to survive being ingested by a purple worm, no matter how strong you were. "I'm fine...just get rid of it." He launched an arrow, phasing further away as he attacked.

Phyrra nodded...while they were fierce, purple worms weren't smart. It likely still thought it was digesting something, meaning it wouldn't be going anywhere...nor trying to eat anything else until then. Phyrra brought down a bolt of radiant light, the spider she'd conjured biting into the worm once more. The others continued their assault as maul, sword, arrow, and dagger never ending.

It tried to put up a fight, but was thwarted at every turn. Maul was ever-vigilant, presenting his greatshield every time it lunged at someone nearby, the rows of jagged teeth slamming into the wooden wall. Eventually, it tried to run, realizing that it had met its match...Phyrra wasn't about to let that happen. She'd seen this before. It never left for good, simply remaining close to you, moving slowly enough so as to not attract attention, waiting until it could strike you unawares once more. No, it had to die now...before it struck once more.

She called upon Lolth's power, conjuring a pillar of flame on the worm. It burned at the flesh with holy fire, purifying the beast in front of the rest. It writhed and squealed, an unholy wail coming from the massive beast as it was scorched. As the blast ended, it fell, defeated...it would not be bothering them anymore.

Phyrra turned around towards the camp...Zaelynir simply stood there, watching. "I was going to help, truly...but you shouldn't mess with art."

Phyrra glared at the incubus...she wouldn't complain if he was never seen again. "We're all awake. Let's move."

The rest of the journey was peaceful, the worm that they had fought seeming to have circled them for days...the tremors they had faced previously were all but extinct. As they went, the Underdark continued to flourish and bloom all around them, phosphorescent plants common enough to illuminate their way unaided. Soon, they stopped for the third night, and then the fourth. By the end of the next day, they would be in Guallidurth.

Phyrra was unusually quiet as she approached the gates of her home, the deep canyons of the Middledark stretching out into a rare expanse. That was what made Guallidurth a truly unique place amongst all of the Underdark - the terrain. Whereas many other cities were built on flattened terraces with little room for impressive monuments, Guallidurth was on flat ground. As such, the temple of Lolth in the center was one of the largest structures in all of the Underdark, befitting of the deity it was built for. Soon, they reached the outer gates, two drow standing near the entrance. They recognized Phyrra at once - all that passed the Trials of Lolth were highly respected amongst the community.

"Phyrra...you've returned to us. What business brings you back to your home?"

Phyrra smiled, gesturing to the group behind her. "The surface world is a vastly different place than what anyone here has seen. I must speak to Lolth...directly."

The guard turned her head back to the central temple, glittering with lights. "That...I will see if such a request is possible."

"And why would it not be?" It had been a while since she'd returned, Lolth's recent requests having put Phyrra on the surface for decades now. She hadn't had a chance to return during that time, much to her chagrin.

"The drider have taken refuge in the lower ruins of the town, by the old shrines. They have taken one of the keys to the altar...it has been years since we've been able to hear Lolth's words."

Phyrra grimaced...drider. The half-man, half-spider hybrids were what happened if one failed the Trial of Lolth. Should the one the aggressor was told to kill actually be slain, the one Lolth was testing was condemned, cursed to live their lives out as a drider. No drow would ever be caught dead associating with one, the implications of such an action inexcusable...especially when the drow involved had passed the trials. The drider were failures, drow unfit to speak Lolth's name...and yet, they possessed the keys to Lolth. They'd gone this far...they'd been in the Underdark for over a week now, almost ten percent of the time they estimated they had...turning around now empty-handed wasn't an option.

"Where is the other key?" Phyrra was steadfast in her question...it was a necessary sacrifice. Her position amongst the drow might never be the same afterwards, but that wasn't her concern at the moment. Her life was in danger...and this was the only way to save it. The altar to communicate with Lolth required two keys...she could only hope the other was still in drow hands.

"It's by the altar itself, guarded. Don't tell me you're - "

Phyrra cut the drow off. "This is a matter of grave importance. I will obtain the key. I must speak with her."

The two guards looked at each other with a look of shock and disgust. "You intend to…"

"Steal it, if possible."

That seemed to put them at ease, but there was still a hint of doubt in the back of their minds - the very thought that a priestess of Lolth would dare be in the presence of drider was blasphemous. However, they respected Phyrra and the work they'd done for Lolth...a respect that was about to be tested. "Very well then. Welcome home, Phyrra."

Phyrra simply fell silent - she could sense their distrust. The group followed her in, seeing the spectacle of Guallidurth for their own eyes, many of them for the first time. It was a massive complex home to thousands of drow, the entire city built around the temple in the center. It was layered, each layer growing smaller and higher than the last. Phyrra was one of the few drow in the city allowed to walk to the very top, a place reserved for only Lolth's most faithful. The others wouldn't even be allowed to set foot in the temple unless they pledged themselves to Lolth. Phyrra laughed in her head, merely the thought of Shavvir forsaking the Raven Queen and swearing fealty to a true deity too alien to even envision. Phyrra led them near the base of the temple, turning around. "Wait here. I'll be back."

Phyrra walked the rest of the way alone, two drow nodding at her and parting, allowing her up the grand staircase of the temple. She was home here, many of the drow she walked past people she recognized from when she lived here. She'd been stuck at these levels once before, but she'd worked her way up. Lolth was a chaotic deity, and yet much of the structure around her followed a strict sense of order. She climbed her way to the very top, reaching the apex of the temple.

Here, she was alone, save for the elder that watched over the altar, Leilia. She'd been her for as long as Phyrra had been born, ever vigilant in her watch. As soon as she saw the young drow, her eyes lit up with joy. "Ah, Phyrra. I have prayed many nights that you would come...Lolth has answered me. Welcome back."

Phyrra couldn't help but smile...Leilia had taught her almost everything she knew about Lolth. "I wish I could be back on better terms, but I'm afraid I am not. I need to speak with Her...I have heard that one of the keys has been taken. I have allies with me that can retrieve it, but it will help them to know what to search for. If you would be so kind...I would like to carry it for a short time, and no longer."

Leilia nodded. "Yes...it was always your duty to carry the keys after me. Here...may you find strength within it." The elder handed Phyrra a key. It was about the size of her forearm, fit for the massive altar that it fit into. Intricate patterns ran along its length, a unique cut that was nigh impossible to replicate without an expert stonemason. Even then, the magic within it was of Lolth's own making, the keys a gift to the drow such that they, and they alone, could communicate with her.

Phyrra took the key gratefully, bowing low in a rare display of humility. "Many thanks, Leilia. I hope to have it with its twin soon."

The elder watched Phyrra turn around, giving one last word of caution. "The drider hold it with an iron grip. I do not know what plan you have to obtain it, but be warned...they will put up fierce resistance."

"Thank you, Leilia. I will convey that."

Phyrra descended the temple once again, returning to the other members of the Syndicate. She held out the key for the others. "We are searching for this. The lower city is infested with drider...we have kept them pressed down for as long as we could, but they are a plague that refuses to die out."

Shavvir thought back to the conversation with the guards, responding. "And just what are your plans? It sounds like even talking to these drider is heresy."

She nodded. "It is...which is why I would like you to make me undetectable. I cannot put into words the hatred drow have for the drider...they are filth, fit only to eat the dirt they walk upon. I cannot be seen with them...they cannot know I am there."

"Do you not trust us to find the key for you?"

Phyrra shook her head. "The elder priestess warned me that they have become aggressive. Should we have to fight them...I would like to be there to enjoy myself. Should we not, however, then I will simply wait, silently."

Shavvir nodded. "Very well. Lead us to where we have to go." The shadar-kai performed the spell, the Raven Queen's power flowing through her as Phyrra vanished from sight.

"Good. Now, let's go." Phyrra grabbed Wake's wrist, leading him around the proud city, eventually finding a barricaded staircase leading down. The group followed their invisible leader forward, entering into what felt like an entirely different city, the new Guallidurth built upon the ruins of the old one.

"The city down contains many shrines to Lolth...all of them wrong. This was where the peasants used to live. Lolth took one look here and swept them all away into drider...it's ruins now. Be on your guard...they do not like company." Phyrra continued onwards, navigating the streets. She'd lived here, once before...as did her sister. Phyrra had been spared the plight of becoming a drow by earning Lolth's favor...her sister had not. Initially, she had blamed Lolth for what had happened, but over time she came to accept that her sister had simply lacked the conviction necessary to continue. She'd fled Guallidurth long ago, seeking a life elsewhere in the Underdark.

Phyrra heard movements around the corner, letting go of Wake and looking around. She was practically nonexistent within the darkness, her movements silent and her body undetectable. She continued, seeing drider huddled in corners...they were little more than skin and bones. As they should be...wretches like them deserved nothing more. These looked too weak to even consider putting up a fight, and so she circled back to the group, leading them through the underground city.

They passed by more empty households, more dilapidated shrines to Lolth that made Phyrra reel in disgust. They were wrong - misguided attempts at worship that insulted Lolth's holy name. She was shocked by the lack of presence from the drider, especially given the warning she'd been given. She had a guess where they'd be...the only place they'd keep something of the drow.

Phyrra navigated the drow towards the old temple of Lolth, built long before the one upstairs had been written. She could only assume it had been utterly defiled, the drider's hatred of Lolth far surpassing the drow's hate of the drider. They blamed Her for everything that had happened, rather than themselves. They would almost certainly keep the key there, within that house of debauchery.

Phyrra's hunch had been correct, the skitters of spiderlike legs much louder as they approached. Phyrra tucker herself within the group, not wanting to accidentally bump into one and reveal her position. "We're here for the key. Nothing more." Phyrra knew she could locate it, her rich drow blood capable of detecting the presence of magic. However, doing so would drop the invisibility Shavvir had given her...she couldn't be seen down here, and she wasn't willing to accept two spells from the Raven Queen in such quick succession. Not while in the presence of Lolth.

Wake walked autonomously at this point, entering the old temple. Drider were all around them now like a horde, hungry eyes staring at them. None of them were armed, their stance and movement making it seem as if they were feral creatures, something the archer had plenty of experience with.

Soon, he saw it - the key. It was trapped high in the air, a symbol of Lolth shattered by the key being thrust into its center. Beside him, he heard Phyrra growl in anger. A drider, one seemingly more intelligent than the rest, looked at the group intently.

"Begone, travelersss. You have no busssinesss with usss." Her voice was insectile, a blade in her hands angled straight towards the archer. She noticed Wake's eyes flick up towards the key, looking back at him with even greater interest. "You cannot have it. The key is oursss now." All around them, more drow circled, hungrily staring at the party.

"Why do you need it? She is your enemy. It serves you no purpose."

"Yesss...but the drow...it ssservesss them. We will not relinquisssh it. We cannot. Why do you want it? There are no drow among you."

Lance responded. "Yours is not the only key we're after. We already have the other key...we're just making sure that the drow can never get their hands on either again. Should they be desperate, they would come down here...but if they are hidden on the surface, then - "

"Ssshow usss. Ssshow usss the key."

Phyrra discreetly moved towards him, key held in her hands, tapping Lance on the shoulder. She traced along to his back where she pressed the key against him gently - she was willing to follow this plan. The drider hated Lolth above all else, and Lance was promising to make it harder for the drow to communicate with her - this ploy would work if done correctly.

Lance grabbed the key as Phyrra let go of it, the artifact appearing in his hands. He held it out in front of him, an exact duplicate of the one embedded in the wall. "As you requested."

The drider stared intently at it, narrowing her eyes while looking back at its twin in the wall. "Very well...it isss yoursss. Take it to the sssurface...hide it." She scuttled back and ascended the wall, releasing the key from its makeshift prison. She walked back to Lance, handing it to him. "Now go. Essscape with your livesss. There isss no place for you here."

"We will not disappoint you." Lance turned around, away from the old temple. It was still clear that they weren't trusted here, hungry eyes watching them, but letting them past nonetheless. Phyrra stayed hidden amongst the Syndicate's ranks, managing to slip out undetected.

The group made it safely back to upper Guallidurth, Phyrra dismissing the invisibility after she was sure that she had not been seen. Lance handed both keys to her. "Now go. Talk to your Queen."

Phyrra looked back to the temple with both keys in hand, ascending the steps once more. At the top, she held out both keys, Leilia actually looking shocked. "I see your companions were successful...we are all in your debt."

Phyrra smiled. "Nonsense...however, onto more pressing matters. Will you allow me to speak with Her privately? I have a...delicate topic at hand."

Leilia nodded. "Yes, of course." The elder stepped away, descending the steps back down to the rest of the town.

Phyrra walked towards the portal, a massive ring easily fifteen feet tall. Phyrra inserted one key into its lock, the arcane device humming with power, a power that grew tenfold after the second key was inserted. She turned both of them at once, the ring filling with a black void of swirling energy, one Phyrra had seen a scant few times before, but one that filled her with more excitement each time. Within seconds, the black void stilled, the sound of spiders skittering about.

"Phyrra?" The drow heard the booming voice of her deity, her heart skipping a beat.

A hand was the first to reach out...and then another. Silver hair ten feet long poured from the portal, Lolth's divine face looking down at her. She was embroidered with golden jewelry that glimmered within the lights of the temple, lights made solely to make Her look even more divine. Milky white eyes, eyes that didn't rely on light nor benefited from it, were intensely trained on the expectant drow.

"Yes, my Queen?"

Lolth smiled. "I've been expecting you."

**Word Count: 7689**

**Total Word Count: 29307**

**I was struggling to get through this chapter, but I think I've gotten over the slump. Stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phyrra was still wide-eyed - it had been decades since she'd seen Lolth in person, but the image of the Spider Queen never faded in her mind. Still, it had been decades...Phyrra missed this level of communion with Her. She prayed often, her continuing devotion unyielding, but that wasn't the same as seeing Lolth in person. She'd completely missed the fact that the deity had spoken, still awestruck by Her mere presence.

After several seconds, Lolth raised a curious eyebrow, a twisted smile forming on her lips. "Welcome home, Phyrra."

The drow snapped out of it, stifling the wonderment in her eyes for the time being. "Thank you, my Queen. I come to you with a request - one I know that only you are powerful enough to answer."

Lolth's smile never faded, the deity lowering herself slightly. Only her arms and head could fit through the gate, far too small to allow full passage of the deity. Her head lowered, resting it on her wrists. "I knew you would...I've been watching your actions very closely, and I'm most pleased with what I've seen. You are a paragon of justice, dearest Phyrra...I will listen to your request. I know of Empyria and of your friends, and the tangled web of fear between the two...you need not spend precious breath on such details."

Phyrra cleared her throat - she'd spent the last week thinking of how she'd word this, never quite coming to something that felt right...that felt like more than simply begging for aid. "Empyria has the power of the entire surface world...we suspect they'll be mobilizing an army in less than three months. We - I - need a force to fight against them. There isn't a drow in the Underdark that wouldn't heed your words, my Queen...you have the power to unite them, and stand against the surface world."

The deity nodded. "Of course I do, Phyrra...but why would I?"

That caught Phyrra off guard...off all the ways she'd played this conversation out in her head, that wasn't one of them. "I...am I not worthy?"

She shook her head. "It is not that, Phyrra...you are the most prized amongst my followers. However, what you are requesting are tens of thousands of drow, all because of an action that one took. You have said it yourself, Empyria's army will be formidable. I cannot simply risk the life of all that follow me, and all that will follow me, simply for you. Your request is simply too great, the scales tipped too far to one side."

Phyrra hung her head low, backing up from Lolth. "Is there...nothing else?"

Lolth, once again, shook her head. "I will offer you a different proposition. The drow, I am unwilling to sacrifice. However, the drider." She grimaced, the mere thought of all those that she'd deemed unworthy coming back to her. "I have no use for them. They are merely pests, but they are formidable warriors. I will offer them a chance at salvation, the opportunity to redeem themselves in my eyes. Whosoever fights against Empyria and emerges victorious shall be granted life as a drow once more."

As Phyrra heard Lolth's counteroffer, she balked - it sounded preposterous, a thought she never would have associated with her deity. She refused to fight alongside even one drider, let alone an army. Likewise, she could only assume that no drider would heed the call of Lolth...she knew they hated Her. However, all of that doubt vanished when she heard the last sentence Lolth spoke...a chance at redemption. She thought back to her sister, turned into a drider due to her lack of commitment. She had a chance to return once again...she had a chance to see her sister. The thought filled her with hope, hope that this idea would actually work. The drider hated Lolth...but she could only hope that they did not hate their family.

"So...my sister. She could…?"

Lolth nodded. "Yes. She would be a drow once more, should she survive the inevitable battle."

Phyrra let out a sigh...it felt better hearing Lolth say it. She was a trickster goddess, but she did not lie to her followers...not without good reason. "What must I do, my Queen."

Lolth's smile returned. "Ah, Phyrra...always straight to the point. I ask little of you, truly...these are the drider, after all. There is a gemstone possessed by the mind flayers of Oryndoll known as the Font of Knowledge. All I ask is that you retrieve it...simple as that. I have need for the knowledge it contains."

"Simple as that…" Phyrra knew it wasn't...it never was, and Lolth had long since accepted Phyrra had caught into this game. She knew of Oryndoll, located deep in the Lowerdark. It was several day's away from Guallidurth last time she'd been there...which had been nearly a century, perhaps more. She knew little of the city besides the fact that it was a mind flayer hive...but that wasn't going to stop her.

"I shall deliver it here once I have it...of course. Thank you, my Queen." She knew so little about the city...trying to guess Lolth's true motivation would be impossible until they were closer. Until then, all she could do was mentally prepare for their arrival, and for dealing with the mind flayers once they got there.

"I am confident you will not fail me, Phyrra...I have always seen greatness within you. I shall see you again shortly once you have the gem, unless there is anything else…?"

Phyrra shook her head. "No, my Queen...I thank you for what you have promised me today."

Lolth gave one final nod, head and arms retreating into the portal that she'd come from. Phyrra had learned long ago where Lolth was located, deep within the infinite layers of the Abyss. She'd never left the Material plane, but she had a feeling that would change soon, given the Syndicate's goals. She turned the keys once Lolth had completely exited the portal, the black void snapping out of reality as soon as the keys were out of alignment.

She had her mission...go to Oryndoll and find the Font of Knowlege. Whatever else was part of the unmentioned mission, she wouldn't know until she'd found it. Phyrra descended the steps once more, meeting Leilia about halfway down. She held out the keys, offering them to the elder. "Thank you for the privacy...I will be back in a week, perhaps longer."

Leilia held her arms out straight, denying the keys. "As I said, it was always fated that you would be the next to guard the keys. Take them with you...it is your duty."

"No...the keys belong in the city, and Lolth's plans for me are not here. I am going somewhere dangerous. Should the worst happen, the keys must remain in the city. Perhaps, once my days of adventuring have run out, I will ease you of your burden."

Leilia conceded, accepting the keys from Phyrra. "May your journey prove fruitful, Phyrra. Lolth is watching over you." The elder continued up the steps, returning to her position at the base of the altar. Phyrra continued down, finding the rest of the Syndicate waiting, eyes trained on the drow as she descended.

"We're headed to Oryndoll, in the Lowerdark. We're looking for a gemstone there...that's all I know."

"And what was promised in exchange for the gemstone?" Shavvir folded her arms. Her frustration with abandoning the Shadowfell had long since faded, but the Shadar-kai needed confidence in the plan.

Phyrra looked around, a multitude of drow around them, seeing the Syndicate for the outliers that they were. Even mention of the drider was frowned upon within drow culture...let alone cooperation. When she spoke, it was with hushed words. "Enough...just not what I expected. Not here, though...wait until we are outside the walls.

The Shadar-kai was understandably sceptical. "Very well...outside. I presume you know your way to this 'Oryndoll'? Just what should we be expecting here? This is your mission, but you aren't going alone."

Phyrra nodded. "It's...last I knew, it was overrun by mind flayers. I can only presume they're still there...it's hard to get rid of them. The details are as alien to me as they are you. I have heard mention of Oryndoll only a handful of times, and seen it with my own eyes far less. Still, the way is known...but it is several day's journey."

"Several days?" Lance looked around at everyone else. "I was told we had three months. It's been over a week already, and now we're looking to make that closer to two. We still have to leave here, right? That's...that's a month. This...is this okay?"

"Shush, boy." Phyrra's simple words silenced him, Lance's panic turning into a mixture of frustration and anger. "Lolth will uphold her end of the agreement. Would you rather turn back now, and have spent two weeks with nothing to gain? This was originally a vote, and you the deciding member, lest you not forget. I am aware of the time...all will be well."

He turned to his brother for some sort of encouragement, but Wake's expression was stern. "Time in the outer planes is convoluted...while it may take us a month here, it could take us minutes or hours to do something else, though it would feel like a month from our perspective. I will admit." The archer narrowed his eyes at Phyrra intently. "It is concerning that we are expending so much time upfront, but she is right. It is better to remain and gamble on the payoff than to leave now empty handed. You know me, Lance. I do not say those words lightly."

He did...his brother was not one to gamble on anything. If he was confident in the plan...Lance had no reason not to be. "Alright...then I guess we're off to Oryndoll."

"Good. Unless there are any other concerns, I think we rest here for the night. There are all the necessary accommodations nearby." As the group remained silent, Phyrra walked them over to the nearby inn, silent apart from the six that had just walked in. Like the Upperdark, the Middledark saw very few travelers with Empyria's creation, to say nothing for the blockade they'd erected around Iltkazar. As such, they were quickly tended to, Phyrra's mere presence among the group costing them no coin for a warm meal and beds to sleep in.

The next morning, they set out, taking an exit on the opposite side of Guallidurth from where they entered. Once again, they were back within the endless maze of crags, tunnels, and canyons that made up the Underdark. As they traveled, however, the terrain grew even more treacherous, the fungi Maul'd used to illuminate his path nearly nonexistent at these depths. With Phyrra's assurance that travelers would never go down this far, Shavvir kept a light hovering around them, giving the warforged a path forward. However, it was useful for all of them, the tunnels that they traversed shattered and torn on jagged angles, evidence of the earth shifting around them as Phyrra had previously warned of. Tunnels would be shorn on one side to reveal perilous drops that extended deep into darkness, jagged corners and tight spaces slowed the Syndicate's rate of travel down immensely due to the challenges that they faced. Still, they made it several days with no interruption, the watches they held merely on the off chance that someone walked past them...someone they didn't want.

They settled down for the fourth night, just one day away from Oryndoll by Phyrra's approximations, Wake and Zaelynir taking watch while the other four settled in, Zaelynir halfheartedly keeping a lookout as usual. Lance sat there, mind drifting into a haze as he waited for the hours to pass by.

"_What is it...that you desire."_ The voice was omnipresent in his head...this wasn't like the telepathic link they'd shared earlier at Alvesari. Though the words were clear in his head, he couldn't tell just what language it was in - he simply understood it. He remembered back to what Phyrra had warned them about earlier - don't engage. He didn't know just what to expect, other than that his best course of action was to avoid it.

He turned back to Zaelynir, still half-asleep. "Wake up. Now!" His voice was in low grunts, jostling the incubus awake. He remained silent, the ranger simply pointing to his head and gesturing to remain silent...to everything.

"_I can...save you."_ This time, it was clear Zaelynir heard the voice as well, the haunting words startling the demon. His eyes widened in fear, quickly reaching for his staff.

Immediately, he was ready for whatever was assaulting them. Zaelynir looked back to the others, mouthing the words "Wake them up."

Wake nodded, first running to his brother, shaking Lance awake. He repeated the same series of gestures, pointing to his head and then holding a finger to his mouth. He moved next to Phyrra, Shavvir, and finally Maul, giving them the same message. If anyone knew what they were dealing with, it would be Phyrra.

"_Your troubles can...vanish. Give them to me."_

Phyrra seemed unphased by the haunting voice in her head...whatever was troubling them, it was clear that she knew exactly how to deal with it. "Aboleth. Do not respond...and do not let it near you. I'm not carrying your mindless husk back to Oryndoll while the effects wear off. Stay on the move. We must be near its nest." She quickly packed away her belongings, something that the others did as well.

What they didn't know is that Phyrra was in no danger...the ring on her finger protected her from the invasive thoughts of the mind flayers, but had the beneficial side effect of repelling aboleths as well. She heard nothing within her head...but knew enough from the way glances and gestures Wake had made to infer the situation. It would make it difficult for Phyrra herself to track, but that was a price she was more than willing to let the others pay in her stead. Once camp had been cleaned, they kept on the move.

The aboleth's taunting words continued in the other's mind, only Maul and Phyrra unaware of just what was being said, the former of the two lost as to what the concern was. Still they pressed on through the presumed night, a concept that had lost all meaning several days ago in the perpetual darkness.

"_You worries can be no more."_ The aboleth persisted, digging deeper into the minds of the group, searching, probing for one of them to break...to give in.

"Why...why don't we respond do it?" Lance was more than willing to follow orders, but he at least wanted to know why.

"It feeds on the answers you give it, tempting you with more and more promises, promises too great that you can't pass up. Once it has you thoroughly in its clutches, it lures you to itself...and then melts your mind. You're little more than its thrall within minutes. The only way is to ignore it. Aboleths are not hunters, they rely on their prey coming to it, and they are fiercely territorial. It will not follow us." Phyrra paused, Lance's eyes filled with horror. "Any other questions, boy?"

He shook his head. "I...I think I follow." He followed behind Phyrra, trying to push away the ever-gnawing voice in his head, a voice desperate to consume him...he could hold out.

"_I can...fix you."_

Lance's eyes darted, his mind momentarily flitting back to the purple worm. The strange necrotic bolts were still flying out of him, a phenomenon that he still had yet to understand, let alone control. "And the aboleth...it can't actually do what it's saying, right? It's all just a diversion?"

"Yes. I...look at me." Phyrra stopped, hands gripping Lance's shoulders tightly. She could see the fear and concern in his eyes...she'd seen that before the last time they'd encountered an Aboleth. Someone always snapped...someone always failed. "Speak to me. Out loud. Do not think in your mind. Do not give it any more information than you may already have. Trust me...I will take care of you."

The rest of the group was giving him wary glances...they were having no troubles holding back against the aboleth. Zaelynir, a telepath himself, was easily able to shut down the voice coming to him, rendering it little more than a whisper. Lance and Shavvir both simply persisted, easily having the willpower not to give in to its taunting. It was clear, however, that Lance was having far more trouble.

"I...ever since I came back, I've been seeing these...these bolts of energy fly out of me and attack people...kill people. I saw it in the barrier, and then again against the purple worm. It's...I don't know what's happening to me." He turned to his brother, eyes wide with fear. "What bargain did you have to make to bring me back?"

"I split my soul...that was the deal. I suppose such an action could cause unintentional consequences, though. Does it...hurt?" This was the first Wake had heard about this...it was certainly cause for concern. Devils always upheld their contracts, the reason he was far more fond of them compared to the insanity of the demons. However, contracts always had loopholes, often on the end of the writer. He thought he'd read over the details thoroughly...something like this should have been avoided.

Lance shook his head. "No...not me, at least. I just...I can't control it. I don't know how."

Shavvir responded. "Hone it. What you have is a gift, boy. You speak as if it is a curse wrought upon you."

"It...feels like it." Lance idly flipped Blink in his hands, continuing the walk while the aboleth assaulted his mind...something he'd noticed less and less as he continued speaking. "Without being able to control it, there's no way to verify that it won't hit one of you at some point."

"I repeat - hone it. Do not be a slave to this power you've unearthed - tame it. Make it your own. Do you not feel safe learning to tame it in the heat of combat?"

Lance shook his head, thinking back to the horrific scars he'd left on its first victim, back in the barricade. "No...I don't."

Maul interjected. "Remedy proposed. Training offered during third watch."

Lance looked towards the warforged. "You're saying...we'll fight. You'll help me control this?"

"Affirmative."

Phyrra interjected. "I have no qualms with that. I'll take your place during the second watch. If it's something that you don't think you can stifle, someone needs to help you control it. Thank you, Maul."

"Understood." To Maul, the situation was twofold - there was a threat, one that Lance stated he could not control. Unnecessary chaos was not wanted on the battlefield. If Lance needed help controlling that chaos, he would do so. Secondly...it was Lance, a creature that had continued to perplex him. This would give him time to gain more information.

Lance was at ease - even if it was a problem for now, it very well might not be in the future. The aboleth's hungering words become quieter and quieter, perhaps because of the distance...or perhaps because of the rogue's peace of mind. Once the group was confident that they'd moved out of the realm of its lair, they set up camp once more. Shavvir and Phyrra took the first watch, Wake and Zaelynir already having done their share.

The two had never gotten along, differing religious viewpoints struggling to mesh well. Both believed themselves superior over the other - Shavvir saw that the Raven Queen had blessed her personally, directly augmenting Shavvir's on powers with her own. Phyrra simply believed, having to call upon her deity's power indirectly. It was impersonal - it was clear that Lolth did not have the same trust in her that the Raven Queen had for Shavvir.

To Phyrra, the situation was flipped. She saw the Raven Queen as overbearing, untrusting of her subject's innate powers and forced to bolster them with her own strength. That was not a flaw that Lolth saw within her, the only direct gift she'd been granted being a necklace. Instead, Lolth simply gave access to a host of powers, powers Phyrra could utilize whenever she wished. Lolth trusted her...and it was clear that the Raven Queen did not have that same trust in Shavvir.

The two women stood far apart from each other, no words passing between them as time passed. There was no need...no dangers passed by them, and small talk was not something the two women shared. Often, their conversations devolved into religious or ideological arguments, neither willing to concede the ground that they stood on.

Soon, Maul relieved them of their watch, Phyrra waking Lance as she set to sleep. Lance got up with dagger in hand...it was time. The warforged simply looked at him with intent, maul and shield ready in his hands.

"Primary goal: control activation."

Lance nodded...that was his goal as well, at least for now. They only had one night until they were walking into a mind flayer's den, and a fight was almost certainly a guarantee. If he couldn't even control when these bolts leaped from him, there might as well be another adversary in play - himself.

Maul readied himself for the rogue's attacks, expanding his shield out until it was an impenetrable wall - he was ready. Lance ran at him with full force, dagger slamming into the shield haplessly, no other effects being triggered. The half-elf tried again, backing up once more and launching himself at the shield as his dagger flew through the air. He repeated both actions several times with varying form - aggressive, methodical, paced, rushed...all of them simply existed as they were, no external effects occurring.

Lance tried one last time, starting to get disheartened by the lack of progress. As he lunged at the warforged, however, Maul struck back, thrusting his shield forward and knocking Lance off balance, raising his maul high overhead and preparing to slam it down onto him. The rogue dodged out of the way, swerving just enough to feel the brush of metal on his leg...and then the bolt flew. The blackish missile arced through the air, careening into the rock walls around them.

Maul nodded...it was as he suspected. The bolt was a response mechanism, perhaps one of defense, a method of fighting back against unforeseen circumstances. Against the purple worm, such an event was highly likely. In the barricade, equally so. Lance was still young to this life...there was much he was still adjusting to. "Activation mechanism originates from unforeseen events."

Lance let out a huff...at least it had happened, though a sample size of one was hardly conclusive. "Let's...let's keep trying. If it truly is from the unknown, don't fight back every time. I can't predict it."

"Understood."

The two continued, Lance repeatedly striking Maul's shield, all of the blows being absorbed by the warforged easily. As Maul had predicted, the trigger seemed to be the unknown - any time Lance had to do something beyond what he anticipated, a bolt would fly out. He still hadn't the slightest hope of controlling it at the moment...but at least he knew what caused it. It didn't instill him with much hope - when his future consisted of traversing the Lower Planes, the unknown would dominate the known for the next several months. Everything would be unpredictable...he'd be a liability.

"Attempt directional control." Maul steeled himself once more. They would be at Oryndoll by the end of the next day - he wasn't willing to stop here, and leave Lance as a complete liability. If he was able to at least control the general direction, regardless of specific coordinates, he would deem the practice, and the lack of an attentive watch, satisfactory.

Lance nodded...he agreed that this was necessary. He charged at Maul once more, this time trying to think about the specifics beyond the why - the how, the where...those were his concerns now. He came in to strike Maul, narrowly avoiding the ensuing blow as he tried to disengage, he focused on where the missile came from. It felt like it poured directly from his chest, but didn't necessarily continue in that direction. It spiraled off from his chest, sharply twisting upwards until it slammed into the ceiling.

"Repeat."

Lance struck again and again, each time focusing on a different aspect of what was happening to him. Still, the bolt seemed to have a mind of its own, flying off in a seemingly random direction every time. It didn't feel like he was making progress once again, he just continued learning more and more ways not to control the missile. It didn't follow his eyes, or his mind, or hands, arms, legs, feet...it was as if it wasn't connected to him, or anything about him.

"Repeat."

Lance stopped for a few seconds...this wasn't going anywhere. He looked back at Wake...this gift of a new life that he'd been given came with a very, very steep curse. It was still a net gain...life always was. However, he needed to control this, and frustration continued to seep in the longer he continued sparring with Maul. "Not anymore...we'll pick this up tomorrow."

Maul simply shook his head. "Unacceptable battlefield liability. Repeat."

"Maul. Not now. I may be a liability right now, but I'm going to be more of one if I don't take a rest. I need focus...I don't have that right now."

The warforged yielded, collapsing his shield down into its more compact form as he took a seat beside the rogue. "Understood." The mortals suffered from such problems...he was willing to accept his lack of judgement on this decision. He wasn't comfortable with where Lance had left off, having gained no valuable information over the course of their training. He had no way of controlling it, and had no way of knowing how to control it...the flaw wasn't even that he struggled, it was that he was simply unknowledgeable. So long as he remained aware of his surroundings and wasn't caught off guard in Oryndoll, there was a chance that he wasn't going to be a hazard...but that chance wasn't within the warforged's acceptable margins.

The two waited for the other four to rise in silence, watching and waiting for any potential threats to arise - none did. Once they were ready, Phyrra led them off through the tunnels once more. Lanced briefed the group on the training that had occurred - both what he'd learned, and what he still had yet to learn. None had any suggestions as of yet - they'd have to see it with their own eyes in order to make their own deductions, something they didn't want to do so close to their presumed destination.

As Phyrra continued travelling, she continued tossing over a question in her mind, the same question that had been eating at her the entire final leg of their journey to the Underdark - Lolth's goal. It wasn't the Font of Knowledge, and she knew that. What she truly wanted the Font for, Phyrra didn't know, but she knew plenty about Lolth to know that it must truly contain forbidden secrets to be worth Her value, secrets she doubted the mind flayers possessed. Their reach extended throughout the Lowerdark and up into the Middledark, taking any they saw fit as their own personal thralls, including quite a few drow. None dared approach them, however. Mind flayers, while not physically powerful, had the ability to wholly cripple you with their minds, turning you into a mindless shadow of your former self. Sneaking in to free their thralls would never work, and mobilizing an army to fight back just wasn't feasible. In truth, the drow was worried that the six of them might not be enough to overcome their combined strength.

While Phyrra was deep in thought, however, others felt a tugging at the back of their mind. It wasn't like the aboleth's - no, this was far more nuanced, far more experienced. There was no booming voice within their heads demanding information, simply subtle tweaking of the mind, so imperceptible and practiced in its nature so as to be practically invisible in its workings. It wanted one thing...information.

Wake reacted on this, not even knowing that it wasn't his own thoughts driving him at the moment. "What is our plan once we're at Oryndoll's limits? We need a plan to get in...and out."

Phyrra nodded. "It's been over a century since I've been here, so I don't know much for certain anymore. The upper layer of the city is home to their thralls - there's little that we'll be able to gather there. Below that is where the mind flayers themselves reside. If anything, what we're looking for is somewhere within there. However, our best chance is to split into small groups and stay undetected. Communicate with the Sending Stones if you find anything that looks promising."

Wake shook his head. "I'm not splitting up in unfamiliar territory. This isn't Alvesari - only one of us knows this place, and even then not well. We stay as a group." The manipulation of his mind continued on unbeknownst to the ranger. "How do we plan to enter the city? What's its outer border look like?"

Phyrra was still perturbed by his blatant disrespect for her understanding of the mind flayers to even bother paying attention to what else he had to say. "Mind flayers can sense intelligent life forms. Staying in a group of six increases our chance of being spotted, to say nothing of the fact that we're moving as a unit. As you said yourself, only one of us knows this place. Perhaps it's logical to heed her advice." Logical...that single entity was what stood in the way of her total respect for Wake. He was too focused on smoothing out all the fine details, making sure there were no flaws in the plan...Phyrra preferred a far more chaotic approach. Know the idea behind the plan, but improvise the details. Things were simply better that way.

As they walked to the end of the tunnel they were in, it opened out into a truly massive cavern - they were close. In the distance, she could see the faint lights of Oryndoll. Though the mind flayers had no need for light, some of the thralls they captured from the surface did, and thus they were willing to permit the light, at least within Oryndoll. They would be there within the hour at the rate they were going...until then, all they could do was mentally prepare.

"Phyrra...how do we get in?" Wake still wasn't in control of his own mind, the digging presence in his head growing more urgent, and yet still unnoticeable - it had understood the ranger quickly, and learned how to make its own desires match the host's.

"There's a wall. You want in...scale it. It'll take you above the thralls' quarters, but you should be able to find a way in."

"And you? How will you get in?" That was the question the presence wanted to know. It couldn't sense Phyrra's presence, and yet the fact that this mortal was communicating with it made it evident that it existed. It wanted to know everything about 'Phyrra'...for it could not do so on its own.

"Wake...I don't know. I'll figure it out once I've seen the situation up close."

The conversation died down only momentarily before Lance asked a question. Shavvir and Zaelynir joined in as well, only Maul staying silent throughout the entire endeavor. Phyrra was swarmed with questions, concerns, and worries, far more than any of them had had before. She knew something was amiss, but didn't know what. Last time she'd been around the mind flayers, this had never happened...perhaps it was simply an effect of being near so many of them. Instilling paranoia wasn't out of the question...but this felt like even more than that.

Soon, they were staring up at the massive wall that surrounded the city...and all was utterly silent. Phyrra looked up at the walls, and back to the main entrance...something wasn't right. "I'll take the walls. I don't trust anything here. Maul...I'll help you up there." Finally...Wake had his precious plan.

Wake nodded. "I don't have a way up that high...I can step into the Ethereal plane, unless someone can take me with them."

"Let's go." Shavvir walked towards him as Zaelynir took to the skies, beating his wings as he soared into the air. As Shavvir opened a Dimension Door, she and Wake were sent hurtling up towards the top of the walls. Lance started scaling as well, throwing Blink at the wall and leaping to it, using the dagger to hold himself steady long enough to throw it again, scaling the walls. It wasn't fast...but it did work.

Phyrra looked at Maul. "Something's not right, and I don't know what. Be on your guard...and be prepared to act impulsively if something goes wrong. The mind flayers are telepaths, but I haven't seen anything like this from their kind before. If they can read our minds, following logic and order will only get you killed faster." Without another word, a second Dimension Door appeared, Phyrra and Maul travelling through it.

When they got up to the top of the wall, the others had scattered...and for good reason. The trap had been laid perfectly, dozens of mind flayers ready and waiting for them. Phyrra bolted, casting a spell that left a duplicate of her behind, running in a separate direction as her to serve as a distraction. The true one grabbed Maul's hand, the others already being chased and cornered...whatever had happened, she knew he wouldn't be able to survive being alone here, not with mind flayers.

"We have to go. We might be the only two that can avoid them...we'll worry about them later." She ran through the thrall's portion of the city, seeing depraved and hollow figures bound in harsh chains, the mind flayers even more demeaning of their slaves than the drow. Phyrra blew past all of them, no time to even look at the faces as she saw the mind flayers closing in on her and Maul. Further and further they ran, circling down and around a grand staircase. She looked behind her, the mindflayers actively closing in on where they were...they needed a solution, and fast.

As soon as she rounded the final corner of the grand staircase, she saw the portion of the city where the mindflayers resided...but only for a moment. Phyrra instantly opened another Dimension Door, sending Maul through it as well as herself. She wasn't concerned with where it deposited them, so long as it was relatively safe and far away from her location.

The two landed on a rooftop far in the distance, Phyrra immediately looking back towards the staircase...the mind flayers that had been chasing them stopped...she let out a sigh. Whatever power was allowing the mind flayers to track the others, it couldn't track them.

Phyrra looked around...they were safe, at least for the time being. Her heart still racing, she scanned the underbelly of Oryndoll, never having been this deep into the city before. Her eyes scanned the tops of the buildings, hoping to see something that might point to where the Font was...nothing.

However, she did see something else, something reminiscent of Guallidurth. In the far back of the city was a massive ring, easily with a fifty foot radius. It extended high into the air, the top of which was carved into the ceiling above them. It was hard to make out the details from such a distance, but she could see runic markings along the ring...it was a portal. To where, however, she didn't know. Mind flayers often tended to themselves...why they had need for such a portal, if they did at all, was beyond her.

Maul, however, saw it in a different light. While this particular ring wasn't something he'd seen, he'd seen something similar to it...traveled through it, even. "Portal enables variable travel. Destination calibratable."

Phyrra looked at him, failing to parse the warforged's bizarre fashion of speech once again. "Hush...just because they can't track us doesn't mean they can't hear us. What are you saying about that ring. It can…?" She didn't know any more than that...not without more explanation, or a translator. Lance had always been good at figuring out the warforged's words, for whatever reason.

"Starting location constrained by current location."

Phyrra nodded, looking at the ring. "Yes...we have to go through it from here. That makes sense."

"Ending location unconstrained."

Phyrra shook her head. "I don't follow."

Whirrs of frustration rumbled within Maul's body...what he was saying made perfect sense. "Acheron traversal possible. Nine Hells traversal possible. Carceri traversal possible. Abyss traversal possible. Ring enables variable destination."

It finally clicked in Phyrra's head, the third time through getting to her. "You're saying...if we have someone that knows how to operate it, this can take us anywhere in the planes?"

"Affirmative."

Phyrra's spirits lifted...Lolth knew this. She hadn't sent them down here for the Font of Knowledge, she'd sent them down here to find that...to use it. However, they needed someone to operate it...and mindflayers were particularly resilient to torture. Coercing one to operate it for them, if they even knew how, was extremely unlikely. However, Wake...Wake might just know. He and Zaelynir were the only two that truly traversed the planes amongst the Syndicate, but Wake always seemed the more scientific about it. There was a chance that, if he didn't intrinsically know how it operated, he might be able to intuit it given enough time.

Another thought crept into Phyrra's head...another use for the portal. "You said it can go anywhere in the planes. How accurate is it? A mile? Ten? One tenth?" Then, another question. "How do you know what this does?"

Maul looked back at it one more, his body filling with sorrow. "Similar ring enabled Warforged's Acheron traversal. Accuracy...unknown."

"Do you have reason to believe it is accurate enough to target a specific layer of the Abyss?"

Maul pondered the question. He'd seen it be calibrated for Acheron - the coordinates still emblazoned in his mind all these years later. He didn't know where those coordinates mapped to versus where they actually landed, however. Still...Acheron had five layers, and they'd ended on the correct one. While the Abyss had far more layers, it was reasonable to believe that a portal of that magnitude was accurate enough. "Likely."

"And as for the strength of creature it can permit?" Phyrra's mind drifted back to Guallidurth once more, Lolth's hands and head able to get through the portal. Part of it was a size factor - Lolth in her true form was far too massive to fit through the portal. However, she knew that the Spider Queen could change her form at will, becoming the size and proportions of a drow if she wanted to. Even then, portals had limits, powerful creatures needing more powerful portals that could accommodate their strength. The one in Guallidurth could only fit the fraction of Lolth that always appeared...more than that, and the portal's bandwidth was at its limits. With a portal of this size, however, she could only assume it was capable of transporting nearly everything in the planes...even Lolth.

"Portal permitted simultaneous traversal of entire warforged army. Only known comparison metric."

Phyrra nodded...that was fair. Comparing the strength of a deity to the strength of an army wasn't fair...it was on two different scales. Still, if it was capable of carrying an entire army...odds are it could facilitate most, or possibly all, of Lolth. Perhaps that was what she'd been sent here for...to let the Spider Queen herself walk the Material plane.

Phyrra was getting ahead of herself...while that might be the plan, she needed Wake. Phyrra knew where in the Abyss Lolth resided, but didn't know how to explain that in the realm of planar knowledge...that was what they needed Wake for.

Back in the thrall's realm above, Wake and the others had been ruthlessly chased down by the mind flayers. Nothing seemed to matter - invisibility, teleportation, magic...none of it seemed to phase the mind flayers. It was as if they knew where they were going to go before they got there, causing the four members of the Syndicate to easily get captured. They'd been put in chains and rounded up as all Shavvir and Zaelynir were also gagged, preventing any sort of spellcasting. Before they were locked up, they were stripped of all but their most basic gear, leaving them with little more than the clothes on their backs.

The mind flayers led them towards a group of cells and roughly threw them inside. Each of them heard a voice in their heads. _"You usefulness will be determined shortly. Escape is not possible. Your location is known. You cannot hide. You cannot run."_ With that, the mind flayer slammed the door and locked it, turning about.

Wake looked around the cell, far more than just the four of them inside. A majority of them were drow, but he noticed several more of the Underdark races inside, as well as even stranger creatures he didn't realize. From his position on the wall, there was little that he could do to escape, the handcuffs they'd put him in making something as simple as standing up challenging. Ideally, Lance could get them free...but not without his lockpicks.

Zaelynir, while gagged, was not out. The incubus looked around towards the drow. They all seemed of various ages...this wasn't a traveling party that had been captured. These people had been here for decades, or even centuries. The older they were, the more of a thrall they'd turned into, many of them little more than puppets at this point. However, the vast majority of them were women - likely sent on missions from Lolth, if he had to guess. He reached out to one of the youngest ones, probing with his telepathic link. _"Did you come to Oryndoll seeking the Font of Knowledge?"_

The drow looked startled, but saw Zaelynir's eyes from across the room. Despite the incubi's reputation, it was clear that he wanted no more than information from her. _"We're here for it as well."_

The drow remained verbally silent, but the incubus felt a response in his mind. _"Yes. I - I did."_

Zaelynir nodded, trying to keep the drow's attention. He knew that mind flayers could do this, and likely had assaulted her mentally with similar messages as well. In a different time, he might have had fun with this woman...but right now, self preservation was far more important than the gratification he would get from breaking her even further. _"Do you know where it is."_

The drow nodded, tears forming at the corners of her eyes...this was painful for her. Zaelynir suppressed a smile of amusement at seeing her suffering, waiting for a response. _"A library. Near the - "_

The voice cut out, the woman wincing with pain as she kept the telepathic link up. Zaelynir tried to respond calmly, his voice tender. _"I won't hurt you. We're going to get out of here...but we need to know where to go."_

"_The back. Tallest building. Please...no more."_ Her eyes were tightly shut, her body curled up into a ball from hearing and sending the telepathic messages for so long, her brain likely addled and weakened from the mind flayer's manipulation. However, he had his answer...at least, the best he was going to get.

Zaelynir looked over at Wake, seeing the ranger calmly lying against the ground. He didn't want to reveal his telepathy to all of the group just yet...but the mind flayers hadn't seen Wake cast a spell yet, likely why they didn't gag him. If anyone was capable of getting them out, it was him. If one person had to know his secret...it would have to be Wake.

"_Remain calm."_

Wake did exactly that, his eyes quickly opening being the only sign that he'd heard anything in his mind, he looked around, no further indication.

"_You're not to tell anyone I can do this, Wake. Understood?"_

An imperceptible nod, the two now intently staring at each other. Zaelynir continued.

"_I pulled from someone where the stone Phyrra's chasing for her darling Lolth. We need a way out of here, and I do like what I'm seeing over there. Think you could lend little old me a hand?"_ Zaelynir said the last line with a slight smile - Wake had always held a harsh outer shell, one that Zaelynir repeatedly tried to crack, often to little success. Still...it was fun to try.

Once again, Wake gave an imperceptible nod, blinking out of existence for no more than a half second. He'd gone to the Ethereal plane, the handcuffs he'd been bound to leaving him as he went. Zaelynir watched as he caught them before they hit the ground - if all the mind flayers knew was their location, it was as if he'd never moved. He still had to be quiet, or else they'd recognize something was amiss.

Wake looked at the ground around them - the vegetation was sparse, but nonexistent. He pressed his hand lightly against the ground, feeling nature's power trembling beneath him...it was faint, but all that he had to work with.

The tiny, malnourished plants all around him sprang to life, rapidly growing to tens of times their usual size. He manipulated them with expert ease, writhing up through the chains in the cuffs and swelling to proportions great enough to overpower even the metal, snapping the other's cuffs. The door was a separate issue...but he was confident that that would be resolved in due time.

The others looked around them as the plants expertly freed them from the confines they'd just recently been placed in, Zaelynir immediately leaping to action. Three rays of searing fire blasted the lock, melting away their final shackle away from freedom. The incubus walked out, blasting the other holding doors around him as they melted away with ease. Dozens upon dozens of underdark thralls remained motionless, too addled to even hope to take advantage of the situation. Some, like the drow he'd just talked to, however, got up and started moving towards the door.

Zaelynir smiled, the chaos erupting around him as mind flayers swarmed their position. He looked at the other three members of the Syndicate, pointing onwards. "I've bought us a distraction. Follow me."

**Word Count: 7926**

**Total Word Count: 37233**


	6. Chapter 6

The four members charged out of the cages, following behind Zaelynir. They knew that they had to run - the mind flayers had some way of tracking them wherever they went, and however they hid - simply sticking to the shadows would do them nothing. Lance and Phyrra simply ran along, Zaelynir not releasing information on where they had to go quite yet. The incubus wasn't sure if the mind flayers were strong enough to hear his telepathy, knowing they were telepaths himself...but at the same time, that power was reserved for last resorts, of which this wasn't one.

The group followed after Zaelynir, descending a massive staircase that slowly wound its way down and around to a lower level. Behind them, they could see only a few mind flayers still chasing after them, the rest splitting off as more and more of their thralls stirred from the stasis that they'd been in, trying to escape from the cages. Zaelynir knew that almost none of them would make it...and that was a sacrifice he was more than willing to accept.

They made it to the base of the staircase, looking out on a series of dimly-lit buildings of various sizes. However, Zaelynir intuited the one the drow had told him about - it stood noticeably higher than the rest, positioned near the far end of the city. Behind it, a massive ring arced up into the air, stretching high enough to reach even the ceiling above it.

As soon as Wake saw the ring, he reached out to it with his mind, sending out a pulsing single for portals - what came back was almost strong enough to knock him off his feet. It wasn't just a portal...it was the strongest one he'd ever laid eyes on. It was clear right now that it was inactive, but he could only assume it was fitted to travel to one of the darkest places in the planes - portals that strong weren't suited to ordinary locations. The ranger hoped that it might take them to a plane they wanted to reach...but that complicated things plenty. Phyrra needed to return to Guallidurth to deliver the gem, potentially meaning another ten days before they'd be back here...that sort of time wasn't something that they had to spare.

Zaelynir pointed out towards their destination in the distance, his wings beating behind him. "Now, if everyone would follow me...we've got a gem to steal."

Wake looked back, seeing the mind flayers gaining on them. "We need a plan. We need to out pace them. Shavvir?"

The shadar-kai nodded, gripping his shoulder as a Dimension Door appeared in front of them. The two whisked their way forward, leaving Lance and Zaelnir far behind. The rogue still looked around, confused...only thirty seconds ago, everything had looked dire. "How do you know where we're going...what's happening?"

Zaelynir smiled, taking to the skies. "I asked nicely...at least, I tried. Do you think Phyrra is the first puppet Lolth has sent to fetch this? Come now...best not get left behind." Zaelynir flapped his wings, soaring into the air. Even if the mind flayers could run faster...they certainly couldn't fly."

Lance let out a sigh, taking Blink and throwing it up into the air. He warped towards it once it reached the rooftops above, able to catch up with Wake and Shavvir soon enough. Zaelynir soon caught up, the mind flayers that had been chasing them now safely away from them. The rest of the town was oddly quiet...there was space for far more mind flayers than they'd seen thus far. The four of them knew that their exact positions were known...and likely, their destination as well.

Far to the back of the city, Phyrra and Maul heard commotion from up above them, staying put while still sussing out the situation. After a minute, however, they saw the other four members run down the staircase they'd just previously been in, each leaping forward. Behind them, several mind flayers chased, trying to keep up but failing. The four of them seemed to be headed towards a specific location...from their perpendicular angle, however, it was hard to tell exactly where.

"We should follow them...if nothing else, they're going to need our help."

Maul shook his head. "Negative. Others compromised, destinations uncertain. Discern font location. Chart course."

"I don't know where it is...I have no way to find it. We can't go wandering through here, or they'll be onto us as well. I can't keep warping us around forever, Maul. We've got one more chance to escape, and searching through each and every building here isn't going to work. If the others have an idea, we need to follow it.

"Location acquisition unlikely. Destination variable."

Phyrra let out another sigh...this wasn't going anywhere, and she was spending more of her time understanding the warforged's words than she wanted. "It's unlikely, but possible. We don't know what happened up there...but something clearly did. I'm willing to gamble on them learning where they're going. If you don't want to follow, that's on you. I'm going after them."

Maul looked at Phyrra, his mechanisms brimming with frustration - gambling. The mere thought of trusting his life to chance was deplorable. However...the portal. His people. The warforged were still trapped within Acheron, and this was the closest he'd been to ever setting them free...but he needed Wake. Without Wake, that opportunity vanished. He despised the idea of chasing after the likes of Zaelynir, but his asset was also among that group - and he needed that asset alive. The warforged stood up and walked towards Phyrra, standing stock-still. "Accompanying."

"Good. I'll take us as close as I can." She opened up yet another Dimension Door and sent the two of them hurtling through it - still considerably behind the other four, but making ground. The rooftops of Oryndoll were simplistic, the mind flayers not worried about such physical matters. As such, they made good time, though still falling behind the likes of Lance's dagger or Zaelynir's wings. Phyrra watched as the incubus dove into the windows of one of the buildings closest to the ring - slightly taller than the others, but otherwise relatively ordinary. However, he was only in there for a moment, wings flapping even harder as he exited. A blast of psychic energy pulsed towards him, Zaelynir clutching his head in pain...they needed to get there...faster than they were.

"Hold on...I'm doing this one last time." Phyrra called upon even more of Lolth's divine power, forcing yet another Dimension Door to appear in front of them, leaping even closer to the front of the pack. They weren't far behind Wake and Shavvir now, the six of them closing the distance in tandem. Soon, they all arrived, Zaelynir looking back at Phyrra with frustration.

"You failed to mention there would be an Elder Brain?"

Upon hearing the words, everything clicked into place...why they'd been paranoid as soon as they got near to Oryndoll, why the others were able to be precisely traced...all of it. There was an Elder Brain here...that was new. Phyrra knew enough about mind flayers to know that there were very few in existence, often only in the most powerful of the mind flayer hives...of which Oryndoll certainly qualified. "I didn't know...I promise. Is the Font in there?"

Zaelynir nodded, his usual sly smile returning. "You aren't the only doll Lolth used to go fetch her jewelry...but you might be the one to succeed. Now, how do we deal with an Elder Brain?"

"Act impulsively. Don't plan anything, don't think anything, just act. If you give it a chance to learn your motives, it will be one step ahead of you. They already know what we're here for, but they can't figure out how we're going to get it...because we won't figure that out. We go in there, and we see what happens. If you need a reprieve, deal it a serious blow...that will shake the mind flayers for a moment." She looked at the others, Wake and Maul clearly not happy with the 'plan'...namely, the obvious lack of one.

"We can't just - "

Phyrra stopped the archer in his tracks, holding a finger to his mouth. "I know it's not easy for you. This is the best option. If you'd like to plan everything ahead of time, you're welcome to get yourself captured again." She spoke quietly, loud enough only Wake could hear her. "We need to talk about that ring...now." She looked back towards the others. "Any other questions? The mind flayers are getting closer."

That they were...too close. Zaelynir was the first to act, more than happy to act on a whim...Phyrra was rather confident that was the only way he knew how to act. As the others started their way towards the building, Phyrra walked astride Wake.

"Maul said he recognized that ring - it can be calibrated to point anywhere in the planes. Do you think, if I bought you enough time to get there, you could figure out how to operate it?"

Wake furrowed his brow, understanding now why the portal's presence earlier was so potent. "Probably. I've never seen anything like that, and I might need some help - if the mind flayers built it, I won't know where to start."

"That's fine...I can understand their language. I want you to open a portal to Lolth...I know where she is. I think this is actually why we were sent here...I think she wants to aid us personally."

Wake stopped just outside the building, shaking his head. "No. Phyrra...no. Creatures that powerful have no place on the Material plane. I know that she is your deity, and I respect that choice...but bringing her here is not the answer. It could spark another war, one where you and I are pawns, not leaders."

"Wake." She paused, thinking just how to word this. "Every mission Lolth has given me, there's been an ulterior goal, something I needed to figure out. And I mean every time. When she told me she wanted the Font, I knew that wasn't what we were coming down here for - she wanted something else nearby. That portal is the only possible option...what she's looking to do, convincing the drider to ally with us, to fight under me? It's not something that will be easy to do from afar. I ask that you trust me...if only this once. After that, we can use the portal to go somewhere else. That's fine...I think that's why she sent us here, specifically. Maul says he knows the calibrations to get to Acheron...I'm sure you'll figure out how to get it to send us to the Nine Hells as well. But please...trust me."

Wake sighed. "Okay. I can trust you. However, you sent the four of them in to get a gem, and they don't know that it's a diversion. They're risking their life for you, my brother is risking his life for you... and I'm not helping until we get what we were told we came for. Once the Font is in our possession, I'll follow you to the portal. I promise."

"Thank you, Wake. I won't forget this."

Phyrra turned her eyes towards the building, already hearing the sounds of chaos from within. Wake was right...she'd drug all of them along, a necessary diversion while she figured out the true goal. She didn't want to have to bring any of them back from death, though was prepared for it should it be necessary. "Alright. Let's go."

She leaped into the building, already seeing the illithid madness in front of them. It looked to be some sort of library, or perhaps a place of research...books joined all sorts of other bizarre objects on the walls and shelves, likely written in languages all but lost to the ages at this point. Phyrra did a quick scan for the Font of Knowledge, knowing that the need for compulsion was lessened on her - the elder brain was threateningly intelligent, but her ring held its creeping advance off of her.

On the elder brain...it dominated the library. In the center was a vat of brine, long and sinuous tentacles reached out to hold the massive brain in the center of it, nearly ten feet in diameter. The tentacles had woven themselves into the brain, a meshlike structure both supporting and feeding it, pulling knowledge, thoughts, feelings...everything, from those around it. Phyrra could feel its presence upon seeing it...true intellect, unbridled intellect, in the flesh.

As Phyrra finished looking around the room, her initial search came up empty, much to her chagrin. If she'd just seen it once...she had a spell that could locate it, but not without having laid eyes on it before...unless.

She scanned the room once more, looking for anything else remotely similar - a necklace, a ring, anything that might contain a gemstone. It was still difficult to tell, but she could only hope that her lack of finding one in her immediate vicinity would bode well. She looked to the ceiling, grasping at Lolth's divine grace, channeling more of it within her.

"Show me a gemstone." Her voice was low, her vision slightly distorting as the spell completed. Most everything remained exactly the same, but as her eyes scanned the room they were innately drawn in one particular direction, a tunnel created on some fourth dimension pulling her towards it.

"Lance!" Phyrra started running around the library as more and more mind flayers started pouring in, Maul and the others desperately trying to fight back. Maul, by far, had the easiest time, the mind flayers having no interest in his metallic form, leaving him free to fend off the others. A blast of fire erupted just as Phyrra ducked around a corner, Zaelynir taking to the air and scorching everything beneath her. Wake continued to phase around as he let more and more arrows fly, trying to fight back against the ocean of mind flayers likely encroaching on their position. It wasn't a winnable battle...they just had to lose slowly.

Phyrra continued to follow the tunnel emblazoned in her mind, growing brighter and brighter as she got closer and closer to the source. She rounded one final corner, nearly slamming into a bookshelf from the sharp turns. What she found was...a box. Amongst the plethora of powerful artifacts and forgotten grimoires in the library, the Font of Knowledge was in...a box.

At least, she hoped it was the Font...without a specific object to locate, she'd only been guided towards the closest gemstone to her upon finishing the spell. So long as Zaelynir's information was correct, it was entirely possible it could be somewhere else in the library, but she'd figure that out afterwards. She wanted to make sure that this was worth pursuing, however, reaching out with her drow blood...either the box, or what was inside of it, radiated powerful magic...perhaps both. If it wasn't the Font, it was still something worth investigating.

"Lance...can you get in? It might be trapped."

He looked at the box, seeing a rather simplistic lock keeping it shut. "Not a problem. Of course."

Phyrra nodded. "I'll provide cover." She summoned her spider companion, instantly lashing out at a mind flayer that had been able to break free from the rest of the pack. Deadly poison coursed through its veins as the spider's fangs struck true, Phyrra blasting it with a beam of radiant light while Lance knelt down, spreading out his lockpicking tools and setting to work.

As soon as he touched his tools to the lock, however, the library vanished. He found himself in some sort of extraplanar space, one filled with complete darkness. In front of him, hovering high in the sky...he could only assume it was what they came here for. A brilliant, dazzling gemstone, one lined with intricate silver filigree. Even with no knowledge of magic, he could feel it radiating a strong presence...but he had to get there first. He looked around...nothing was here, as far as he could see.

Lance walked forward carefully, arms out and waiting in front of him. He only made it a few paces before hitting an invisible wall...but the recoil from it was unbelievably painful. A sharp spike of pain raced up his arm and coursed through his entire body. The mere shock sent a necrotic blast flying off of his body. He watched it intently, noting exactly how far it made it before seemingly hitting an object...that could be useful. He threw Blink forward in the same direction, watching it hurtle through the air before colliding into seemingly nothing, hearing it clatter to the floor. Lance warped to his dagger, picking it up...that was the challenge. He needed to reach the gemstone, and carefully...all within a pitch-black room where the walls would likely kill him before he got even halfway there.

Back outside, Phyrra watched as Lance vanished upon touching the box. Panicking, she reached out...it was some sort of teleportation, but she didn't know which. Her panic only raised as another mindflayer found her, several more quickly piling on...it didn't matter if they couldn't sense her, but it seemed as if Lance's action had set off some sort of mental alarm.

She felt several pulses of psionic energy blast her from all sides, one far stronger than the rest - the elder brain. Her vision momentarily blacked out, her senses overloaded trying to handle the barrage of psychic blasts on her. She fell to the floor, one hand clutching the necklace Lolth had given her, the other keeping her from completely collapsing.

When her senses came back to her, she wasn't alone. She watched as an arrow ripped through a mind flayer dangerously in front of her, the tentacles of which mere inches away from her face. They were going to consume her mind...and had she not had help, they would have succeeded. Another arrow pierced another, followed by several flaming bolts. Wake was the first to find her, taking a more personal touch as he grabbed an arrow, simply stabbing it into another mind flayer's skull. He looked about, quickly noting that Phyrra was alone. "Where is Lance."

She shook her head frantically, gesturing back at the box. "As soon as he tried to open it, he disappeared...I don't know where to." Phyrra scrambled back to her feet, trying to fend off another mind flayer that was coming towards them. She didn't know what the rest of the library looked like, but they'd probably fought off dozens already...and yet, far more remained.

"Phyrra. He's in danger. I can feel it." Just then, Wake seized up in pain, his arm going rigid. He could feel every misstep that Lance was making within the invisible maze...and knew exactly how close he was to dying. "You've sent him to die." A few seconds later, and Wake seized up once more, the archer's features starting to look pained.

Phyrra looked back at the box, and then at Wake. "Then I'm going after him. Give me a Sending Stone. If you hear from me, grab the box, and get to the portal. Lolth lives on the 66th layer of the Abyss...I'll save Lance, wherever he is." Lance grabbed one of the Stones and handed it to her, immediately starting a counter-argument.

She didn't bother listening to Wake's rebuttal...her mind was set. She grabbed Lance's lockpicks that had clattered to the floor earlier, shoving them into the lock. Instantly, she was teleported away, hurtled off into some demiplane that seemed constructed solely to house the Font of Knowledge. She saw it, hovering bright and proud in the sky...but beneath that, she saw Lance. He was little more than a heap on the ground, trying to crawl his way forward, but making little progress. He was close to the stone...but it didn't look like he would make it.

"Lance!" Phyrra walked forward, immediately hitting an invisible wall. A shock ran through her system, strong enough to take her to the ground as well. So this is what had happened...she'd sent Lance into a plane designed to kill him...but she couldn't let that happen.

"Phyrra...I'm sorry. I couldn't reach it." Lance was still unable to get himself off the ground, collapsed amidst the blackness surrounding him."

The drow shook her head. "No...you're getting out of here. We're getting out of here." She had a spell that might help...one that might aid her in getting through this - True Seeing. She seeked Lolth's power from within even this hopeless place, feeling the Spider Queen's warmth and love flow through her once again.

Suddenly, everything became clear - the walls, the ceilings, and plenty of other things that she hadn't been able to see previously. Everything was illuminated in shimmering light - she could make it through.

Phyrra brought the Sending Stone up, speaking into it. "I've found him, Wake. We're getting out of here. He's injured...but I'll take care of him."

A voice responded, faint and weak. "Thank you."

Phyrra moved carefully through the maze, seeing blast marks from where Lance had likely run into the walls. With the spell active, she was able to make it through safely, reaching the half-elf in record time. She knelt down, quickly tending to his wounds while she poured Lolth's grace through her. "There...you're not going to die in here."

To her surprise, Lance actually reached up, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, tears staining his cheeks. "I'm sorry I failed you...I'm sorry."

She shook her head, hands cupping his face. "No, Lance. I failed you. I sent you in here not knowing the dangers...this was my mission, and I was willing to sacrifice others to achieve that. I promise you this...it won't happen again. Now come...let's get back to Wake."

Lance nodded, the two of them standing up. Phyrra quickly grabbed Lance's arm, keeping him behind her...if anyone was going to suffer anymore pain, it wasn't going to be him. She guided him through the rest of the maze as the winding corners and twisted passages got ever more complicated. The further they went, the more they had to duck, jump, and crawl through more complicated passages - if it weren't for her spell, they both would have been dead minutes ago.

Eventually, they reached a long hallway...Phyrra couldn't see an end beyond it, the Font of Knowledge floating in the air above them. Soon, the maze simply opened up into nothingness...it was simply them, and the gem.

Phyrra finally let Lance free, allowing the half-elf to walk free on his own once more. She brought the Sending Stone to her mouth once again. "Wake, we're close to the Font. Get to the portal."

"Doing our best." Wake jumped into the air, launching another arrow at yet another mindflayer...there were simply too many of them, and it seemed like there was always a dozen more just on the horizon. He remembered Phyrra's warning from before - the elder brain was the director, what kept them organized. They didn't necessarily need to kill it...they just needed to disorient it enough to break free. However, organization was out of the question - another thing Phyrra had been right on. Anytime Wake tried to announce a plan, a mind flayer was always there, ready to thwart it. The only way to do this was off the cuff - it would have been more painful if they hadn't been doing that for several minutes now.

Wake threw two more arrows, leaping around higher and higher, positioning himself on one of the bookcases. He saw the top of the elder brain - a perfect, clear shot. He cast a spell, teleporting forward until he was just on top of the elder brain. Teleportation had been the one thing thus far to confound the mind flayers - they knew his position, and the frequent jumps had saved him many times.

He cast another spell...one that he hoped would do the trick. A blast of wind ripped up from underneath the elder brain, gnawing and ripping at the tentacles that supported it. The gusts were strong enough that several of them actually started getting thrown loose - at the same time, a horrid, horrid screech filled his mind. A physic pulse blasted his mind, but this one was weaker, more defensive than offensive. He looked around at the mind flayers that he could see - they too seemed to be clutching their head, their link with the elder brain momentarily severed.

"Run!" Wake teleported once more, joining back up with the others. As he got back in position, Zaelynir unleashed a massive pyroclasm on the nearest wall, erupting a hole just large enough to escape out of - it would have to do. Maul charged through first shield-first, ripping the hole wide open. Shavvir ran through next, Wake and Zaelynir close behind. As soon as they were all through, the shadar-kai dropped an orb of darkness...and something else.

"Go...that will buy is the time we need." Shavvir pushed forward, finally free of the mind flayers for the first time since they'd entered the city. The four of them ran towards the massive ring just beyond them, quickly scaling a staircase until they were at the base of the ring. Wake quickly located what appeared to be the operational console, several different mechanisms present on the stone surface. Lance shouted into the Sending Stone. "Phyrra, we're in position, but we don't have much time. Where are you?" He looked down at the box that he was still clutching - they were in there...but they needed to get out. He looked down at himself, finally having a chance to breathe. He was in bad shape...again. "What's happening in there?"

"Ran into a problem!" Phyrra dodged out of the way - something had shown up just as they were about to reach the Font - something invisible. Her spell enabled her to see it, but Lance had fared less than optimally. She'd called upon some of her drow blood earlier, cloaking the strange figure in a green shroud, making the outline visible...but it was still a phantom. Even Phyrra didn't know what they were up against, the true form of the figure still very difficult to make out. It moved fast...terrifyingly so.

She'd also sustained a few wounds - not from the creature, but from Lance. He was still struggling to control this reactionary instinct within him, the bolts flying out at odd directions. The drow had been struck a couple times, each time the necrotic missile eating away at her flesh. She knew Lance was still trying to control this power...but he needed to figure it out quickly.

The green shroud came flying at her once more, dodging out of the way once more as it flew by her, a rush of claws narrowly missing her robes. She looked back up at the Font...if it wasn't so high up, this would me much easier. They hadn't even scratched the creature...this wasn't a battle they were going to win with brute force. "Lance? Can you reach it!"

He looked up to the sky, nodding. "Probably."

"Go. I'll buy time."

Lance threw Blink into the air, watching it hurtle through the endless void around them. As it did, Phyrra got caught by the strange creature, sharp claws raking against her robes, leaving several gashes on her side.

"There's some inscription here, elvish script. I don't know the language." Lance looked around, seeing Phyrra get caught by the horrifying creature.

Phyrra looked up...so that was likely their way out. "Okay. I'm coming up." She channeled the depths of her drow blood, her body feeling momentarily weightless as she rose slowly into the air, leaving behind the green shroud below them. Within seconds, she'd reached the massive gem, circling around to find the inscription on the back of it.

"Deep Speech...this must be truly ancient."

"You know it?"

Phyrra nodded. "It is a favorite among the aberrations within the Underdark. I know enough. Let me see what it says." Phyrra focused on the script, making out the words.

"_The less you have of me, the more powerful you feel. The more you have, the less powerful. Speak my name, and claim your leave with me."_ Phyrra sighed...a riddle.

Lance looked at her, furrowing his brow. "I don't know the clue...but we came in here for one thing. It might be that."

Phyrra focused on the script once again. "Knowledge...it make sense. Without it, you're foolish. You feel powerful due to your lack of understanding of the world around you. As you gain more, you realize just what is out there. I think...it's both a riddle and a warning. Whomever claims it gains untold knowledge...the gem is warning you of just what might come from that."

Lance looked around. "Well, that warning should have been on the box holding it. I don't exactly see another way out. Let's go."

Phyrra nodded. "Let's." She spoke the word in Deep Speech, mirroring the ancient script on the gem. "Knowledge."

Lance looked at the mechanisms on the console, trying to make sense of it...he understood the basics, but the details required an understanding of a language that nobody knew...nobody except Phyrra. He set the box on top of the console, still trying to work with what was known to him.

The console had three mechanisms - a radial dial, a vertical lever, and a spinning disk set within the console. The first was simple, sixteen clear anchor points for the dial making its purpose clear as a method to choose one of the sixteen planes. He spun the dial around until it was pointed perfectly at the bottom right, the location where the Abyss was on almost every map of the planes. Once he'd locked it into place, the lever seemed to glow, an elvish script illuminated in front of him. He couldn't make out the language...but he wasn't going to let that stop him. As he pulled the lever down, the script started flashing at a blindingly fast rate, changing rapidly to the point that he could barely read it.

Wake had a guess...but wanted to be sure. He moved the dial to the bottom right, pointing to the nine hells. Once there, he moved the lever again, this time the script changing much more slowly...layers. Wake counted nine distinct characters, matching the nine layers of the hells...he could only hope that they were in order, guessing as to what '6' was as he changed the dial back to the planes. He adjusted the lever carefully, lining it up with what he believed to be the 66th layer...Lolth's domain.

As he started to look at the spinning disk, the box in front of him started shaking violently, the lock eventually flying open of its own volition. In front of him stood Lance and Phyrra...they'd finally returned. In Phyrra's hand was a small jewel, easily able to fit into the palm of her hand. As he watched though, the jewel sunk into her flesh, sinking into her hand and emerging on the other side. There, however, it stayed, half-embedded in her skin...it was a part of her now.

Phyrra's eyes roared with a flash of light as the Font of Knowledge's power took root within her - when it was finally finished fusing with its hosts, Phyrra struggled to stay standing, hands gripping the console next to her.

"Are you...okay?"

Phyrra stayed still for several seconds, regaining her balance. At first, she felt no different...but that quickly changed. It was as if all knowledge was floating about in her brain, waiting to be accessed. She didn't know how to do so quite yet, but she could sense information within her that wasn't there before...she just didn't know exactly what information as of yet. "Yes. Let us summon Lolth...I am the Font of Knowledge now."

Phyrra circled around to the other side of the console, checking over Wake's work. It all made perfect sense to her now...she knew what the dials meant, and knew that Wake had put them exactly where they needed to go, knowingly or not. "Good job...open the portal."

Wake looked at her one again, and then again at the configuration he'd made in front of him. "Are you...no. Nevermind."

"Hmm?" The drow looked at him with genuine curiosity, unsure as to where his thought was going."

He looked up one final time, shaking his head. "I trust you." He was going to ask if she was confident that the position was right...but he knew it was. This wasn't some ploy, some grand plan to destroy all of them...if Phyrra really wanted that, she wouldn't have saved Lance from within the box. He continued feel the effect of the healing she'd given him, but the archer could tell from a cursory glance that his brother looked in far better condition than he did - something that was only possible if Phyrra had healed him. Wake knew from experience all of the terrors that existed within the planes...among them, Lolth was far from topping that list. If Phyrra was confident that this would open a portal to her, and only her and her servants...he was pleased. Lance slammed down on the fourth mechanism on the console, a simple button with no text of any sort...its role was simple. Wake pressed it, awaiting for what was to follow.

Phyrra watched with glee as the entire portal turned jet black, the sounds of the mind flayers gaining on them meaning nothing to her...all would bow before the Spider Queen. The first thing she saw was what she always saw - her wondrous head, decorated in intricate silvered jewelry. Her arms were the next to appear, equally decorated and filling a significant portion of the truly massive portal in front of them.

However, the rest...the rest was new to Phyrra. She was only partially surprised by the arachnid feet that came stepping out, massive pyres of deadly flesh that could eliminate anything they stepped on. Six more came out in due time, all carrying a massive, bulbous thorax, bloated with web and touting a stinger laden with certainly some of the most potent venom in the planes. Phyrra wasn't surprised by Lolth's true form...she was known as the Spider Queen for a reason, and that image certainly was present in the grandiose form in front of her.

Lolth gave one glance at the horde of mind flayers that had finally reoriented themselves, holding out a single fist towards all of them "Cease your advance!" As soon as she spoke the words, each one did exactly that, standing rigid in place as the deity issued her command. "You hold no place in this city anymore, wretched illithids. Abandon your homes, seek refuge if you can find it...in time." The last words came as Lolth's commanding tone turned into a smile, her arms raising into the air at once. As she did, a horde of spiders came billowing out of the portal - massive spiders, some nearly the size of buildings, but most easily comparable to a humanoid.

Some of the mind flayers considered standing and fighting, but all of that bravado died as soon as the first wave of spiderlings hit the mind flayers. They leaped and attacked their prey, nearly devouring them whole with deadly talons and deadlier venom. The mind flayers were culled like wheat in a field, the rest instantly turning and running away...only a few of them making considerable headway before being caught. Within minutes, the entire population would be dead...this was now Lolth's home.

The Spider Queen turned her attention towards Phyrra, her form rapidly shrinking, spider appendages collapsing into lithe humanoid legs. By the time the transition was done, Lolth was only a foot or so taller than Maul, but still significantly taller than the rest. Even still, she remained ever-resplendent, the silver jewelry that adorned her gargantuan form maintaining its relative size on this smaller shape. "Look at me, my faithful Phyrra. You have once again done as I intended...but have you done as I asked?"

Phyrra nodded, holding her hand up to Lolth and exposing the Font of Knowledge to her. "I have, my Queen, but not alone. The Font of Knowledge is in my possession...but I am afraid that I cannot give it to you as requested. It bound itself to me upon releasing it from its prison...I do not know how to undo that binding."

Lolth simply shook her head. "You cannot, for it cannot be done. I have sent many drow to retrieve the Font of Knowledge, all that had earned a great deal of my favor. It was meant to be a gift among my most loyal, one to signify yourself as my favored...I find it fitting that you were the one to accomplish this task. You have served me well, Phyrra...I will do what you have requested of me, and far more."

"Oh?" Phyrra remembered just why they'd come here...it wasn't simply because Lolth had asked her to. Lolth had promised her the drider...but it sounded like that was not the complete deal anymore.

"You said it yourself. There is not a drow in the Underdark that would dare disobey my order. I am here, in all my glory...and I will have them fight for you. You are my chosen, Phyrra. Among all the drow that walk this earth, you are the one that I value more than the rest...any drow that stands with you shall be in my good graces, and I will communicate this personally."

"And you think they'd fight...among the drider?"

Lolth smiled. "Phyrra...I will be fighting amongst the drider. I sent you here to find this very portal, and you have done so. It has been eons since I have breathed the air of the Material plane...and I do so now because of your success. I shall personally stand alongside you in your endeavors, and see this one through to the end. Empyria is the strongest coalition of forces the Material plane has ever produced, perhaps strong enough to rival the armies of other planes...I shall enjoy watching them falter. However, I know that the drow may be enough...I may be a god, but I know my limits. I presume this portal shall serve you well, yes?"

Phyrra looked at the others momentarily, nodding. "Yes...this will aid in our travels."

Lolth clapped her hands together, walking towards the city that had just recently been overrun. "Splendid...I had presumed as much. I know that there is much that you would wish to talk about, but such things can happen once you have accomplished your goals. I must make my journey to Guallidurth...the drow await me there."

Phyrra was still struggling for words, the true form of her deity finally revealed to her...Lolth was every bit as brilliant as she'd expected. "Thank you, my Queen. I will not fail you."

Lolth smiled, turning away from the group. "Of that...I am certain."

With that, Lolth turned her attention towards the spiders that were still ransacking the city, humming a happy tune as the sounds of wailing mind flayers filled her mind...this would be where she made her root within the Material plane.

Wake called for all of the members of the Syndicate to gather around the console, looking at the four mechanisms upon it. "This can take us four places...Carceri, the Abyss, the Nine Hells, and Acheron. Maul, you said that you knew the calibrations to get us there...does anyone have a concern with that plan?" In his mind, Wake was accepting of holding off on the Nine Hells...if nothing else, he presumed they would be there shortly.

Zaelynir shook his head. "I wouldn't dare make a deal with a demon...either it's our last stop, or it's not worth our time."

Lance nodded similarly. "I don't suppose Molag will have an army, per se...just him. Best to wait and see how much time we have left before making any decisions."

Wake turned his attention towards Shavvir. "I only see a way to set it for the outer planes...I'm afraid even a portal this powerful can't reach the Shadowfell. I'm sorry."

"We'll get there soon enough...I'm confident in that."

Wake paid Shavvir's words little mind, turning his attention to the warforged. "Go ahead, Maul...let's get going."

"Understood." Maul circled around to take stand in front of the console, drawing from his memory banks to remember exactly where they'd been set. The portal he'd used had been in a language he could read, a benefit he didn't have here...but that would be of little concern for him. He positioned the mechanisms exactly as he remembered, turning the radial dial almost all the way to the left - Mechanus, the plane of the modrons and the leftmost plane, bordered Acheron. It had been the exact reason why the battlegrounds had been drawn there, so close to modron territory...had the warforged been pushed any further back, they'd be at an even bigger disadvantage than they had been. As soon as he moved the dial, the portal slammed shut, awaiting further modifications before reopening.

Maul moved the lever to the very top, denoting the first layer of Acheron, Avalas. Over the course of time the warforged had taken the fight to Thuldanin, the second layer, but Maul had no knowledge of where. It would be easiest to follow traces from their point of origin, and advance from there.

Maul positioned the final mechanism properly, rotating it around until it was exactly as he remembered it...if it wasn't accurate, it would be close. He activated it, the portal opening once again in a cloud of utter blackness...it would be impossible to know if he was correct until he'd walked through it.

"Coordinates determined. Location acquired. Avalas set." Maul walked towards the portal, pausing as he heard others behind him.

"Are you sure?"

He looked at the portal...there was only one option. "Coordinates accurate." He continued walking, not waiting to look behind him to see if the others would follow him...his people awaited.

The others watched as Maul walked confidently through the portal, disappearing on the other side. "Well...we've got no choice now. Let's go." Shavvir followed after him, and then Wake, Lance, Phyrra, and finally Zaelynir. Each one stepped through the portal, emerging on the other side.

"Who is your master, incubus...if that is indeed what you are?"

Zaelynir turned around...he was just about to step through the portal, all the others before him having gone through already. His eyes narrowed, trying to read Lolth's body language, but the trickster goddess was far more skilled than he could ever hope to crack. "Orcus has been my commander."

Lolth smiled. "Commander, yes...if that is how you wish to word it. There are many among the demons that would revel in seeing Empyria little more than a stain in the annals of history. I have heard whispers of...considerable rewards for any that play a key role in making that happen. Empyria is the pinnacle of order and rule...there are many in the infinite layers that despise it on the premise of what it stands for."

"And your point?"

Lolth smiled. "Phyrra speaks to me on many occasions...it is why I favor her. I know that you are here simply to watch your companions struggle at the task laid out before them. Perhaps you should take a more active role in Empyria's destruction...unless you favor remaining an incubus forever.

Zaelynir furrowed his brow, taking another step through the portal. "I will take that into consideration." With that...he entered Acheron.

**Word Count: 7428**

**Total Word Count: 44651**


	7. Chapter 7

Maul stepped through the portal, everything around him fading into oblivion for a split second as he traveled through the portal, his body hurtling through space towards where he'd calibrated the ring to take him...it would be Acheron. He knew it must be.

When he stepped out on the other side, the first thing to assault his vision was the endless expanse around him...it was how he knew he was in the right plane, and likely the right layer of Acheron. The terrain of Avalas was comprised solely of floating cubes, terrain almost perfectly flat with little deviation. The terrain in front of him perfectly encapsulated that image - utter nothingness as far as he could see, a gray expanse that ended far in the distance with sheer drops at the cube's other sides. The air was clear enough that the entire face of the cube was easily discernible...along with the thousands upon thousands of combatants on it. Acheron was the plane of eternal conflict, warriors both living and dead finding their way here to fight amongst the other souls here, every face of every cube likely holding some battle that had been going on for months, years, decades...perhaps even centuries.

Behind Maul, the others came pouring out one-by-one, the portal that had opened in the air remaining stationary while the cube continued its movement, dropping each new person further behind than the rest...such a conundrum was why the warforged were still trapped here after so long, fighting a war that they wished they didn't have to. The portals remained frozen in space while the cubes moved about them, making it nearly impossible to leave the plane through any means beyond the magics that warforged knew so little of. His only hope was that the Syndicate had a way to control the cube's movement, keeping it locked in place for the warforged to escape...finally.

When Maul looked at the space around him, however...it wasn't familiar, and it didn't take him long to understand why. They were lucky that they'd even landed on a cube at all, the portal's coordinates just happening to be over a cube during their arrival. They could have been deposited in endless space, waiting for a cube to fly past them in order to pick them up. The warforged...they weren't here, and in the endless expanse of Acheron, perhaps never had been. He still knew that they needed to Thuldanin, the second layer...he'd been the only warforged not to make it through that portal before it was out of reach, countless hours spent wandering the endless battlefields until he managed to catch another portal out of the plane entirely. Their goal was to find a portal there...and hope that they could follow the trail from there.

The group finally reconvened, steering clear of the numerous battles raging around them. This face seemed to be dominated by armies of spectral elves and dwarves clashing, howls in languages Maul didn't understand creating a cacophony around them, only drowned out by the stomping of boots on the iron blocks that they stood on.

"Maul. Where do we go?" Wake had his bow and arrow ready, knees bent low as his battle instincts kicked in.

"Locate Thuldanin portal. Initiate traversal. Locate Bulwark."

"Bulwark?" He'd only said that name once before...it was still relatively unknown to all of them.

"Warforged legion commander." He'd served beside Bulwark, a high ranking warforged when he was still in the army. He knew that the commander would fight for him in a heartbeat...and if Bulwark needed his aid, he would gladly leave the ranks of the Syndicate in order to maintain the operations of his people.

Phyrra turned to Wake. "We're going to need you then...find us a portal, and we'll go through it."

Wake nodded, looking around at the battles around him. The only portal he could feel was the one that they'd just gone through, though even that started to collapse likely due to Lolth closing it behind him. "Okay...but we're in the Outer Planes now. There very well may be a portal to Thuldanin...but there will also be ones for Mechanus and the Nine Hells. Just because I find a portal doesn't mean we should go through it. We're going to need more information than that. Acheron is one of the few planes I've never stepped foot in before. Our best bet is to find somebody that has been here for centuries. I know that the orcs and goblins have fought here for as long as the races have lived...that might be a place to start."

Zaelynir looked at the group, a sense of urgency in his eyes. "So what's a guy to do to have a nice chat with an orc? We aren't making any progress standing here!" He flew up into the air, blasting at one of the spectral elves that got too close to them, the Syndicate as a whole moving to accommodate the raging battle around them. Once they were safe, Zaelynir continued with a smirk. "Or a goblin...I'm never picky."

"Acquire citadel coordinates." The only variability to the sides of a cube of Avalas was from the citadels that the various armies created, towering pillars of iron that served as bases of commands. The citadel grew with the army's strength and longevity, a living interpretation of the mark they'd made on Avalas. He knew little of the plane beyond the few blocks that he'd been on, but if the orcs had truly been here for so long, there would have to be a matching citadel of equal grandeur. Of course, finding such a citadel was an entirely separate challenge amidst the seemingly endless cubes, all of which were often several miles on one side.

Phyrra interjected, picking up where Zaelynir had left off. "The orc wargod is Gruumsh...he is their primary deity, but I don't know much more about him than that." As soon as she was done speaking, however, the gem on her hand surged with light, her eyes radiating the same piercing light as the gem. When she spoke, it was with a distance, a detachment from reality. "Gruumsh lives on Acheron, Avalas specifically. The block he resides on is orbited by other blocks where his subservients reside, one of only a few occurrences of such phenomenon on Avalas." Her eyes finally cleared, Phyrra looking around at the group dizziedly. "What...did I say?"

Wake smiled. "Exactly what we needed to hear. We need to search for a block orbiting others...and hope that it's his."

Maul nodded...the plan was solid, lacking holes. During his time here, he'd never witnessed such a phenomenon, though likely because he'd been busy leading the war effort. Survival on Avalas wasn't difficult when done correctly...so long as they avoided the front lines of battle, they would be able to stay safe. "Follow. Gruumsh location initiated."

Before even moving, Maul's eyes scanned the horizon around him - he could only see a few other cubes at the moment, none of them appearing to exhibit the characteristics Phyrra had just described. Satisfied, he set off, trying to maneuver towards the nearest face of the cube that he could see, his superior height amidst the races on this cube making it an easy task. He led the others across the raging battlefields around them expertly, passing by at least three separate conflicts before even making it to the edge.

Maul was a battlefield commander, used to leading armies far larger than the five experienced beings behind him...their competency made his own shine that much more. There was no avoiding conflict on Avalas entirely, but the trick was understanding what conflicts needed to be taken, and which needed to be ignored. He maneuvered the Syndicate past humans attacking a group of fleeing halflings, seeing the army's movements in advance and charting a course to get them through it. When such avoidance wasn't a possibility, he knew who best had the tool for solving the job. Sometimes, that was Zaelynir, the incubus flying into the air and blasting a fireball in front of them to clear a way. Other times, it was Phyrra, a cloud of darkness granting them the cover they needed to get past. Lance was fantastic for serving as a distraction, Shavvir was excellent at engaging a powerful enemy that had engaged on them, and Wake was best when they simply needed suppressing fire while they moved. Maul barked short orders as necessary, even Phyrra and Zaelynir heeding his commands. It was clear to him now that the others were inexperienced in the realm of warfare, a question he had been holding unanswered for so long. The battles that they had fought with the elves, even in Alvesari, had been planned out weeks in advance...but here, Maul's training had him making the right calls at the right times.

Soon, they reached the edge of the cube, a sheer vertical drop below them stretching for miles until the cube came ended and utter blackness began. From this angle, however, they had sight of nearly half of Avalas, the other half sitting behind them. The group looked, searching for a cube, or group of cubes, that matched the description that they'd been given.

"There." Phyrra pointed out to one of the cubes in the distance, dozens of miles away from where they currently were. At first glance, it certainly seemed promising. Maul noted a cube that seemed to orbit it, likely what Phyrra saw...that was their target.

However, Wake pointed elsewhere, nearly straight down from where they currently were. "Not necessarily. I think I see a citadel." When Maul looked towards the second prospect, it seemed far more promising. He could see several blocks surrounding it, perfectly interspaced around a much larger one in the center. Maul couldn't quite make out the citadel that Wake believed he saw...but it was more likely that it was there.

"Prospect located. Traversal recommended."

"Just...how do we get there?" Lance was looking down at the cube they'd selected, dozens of miles away from where they currently were. In between them was an endless expanse of nothingness...to those unfamiliar with Acheron, moving around was the most confusing part.

Maul started trying to formulate a response, but Wake beat him to it. "Gravity here is fixed to a given cube. As soon as we move to the next side, gravity will shift with us. To go from one cube to another, more often than not you simply have to wait for two cubes to collide, and make the leap. It's...there aren't many better ways."

The warforged nodded, leaning forward as he wrapped himself around the edge of the cube, coming to rest and turning back around to face the others still on the other face. "Affirmative. Travel simplistic, travel time-inefficient. Mass alternatives arguably nonexistent. Travel speed critical." That final portion was the most important to him - he'd seen it happen multiple times. If the army didn't arrive to two cubes meeting in time, there were several times when the warforged army was split in two, very rarely able to join back together. The modron army were not faced with such predicaments, a large portion of their fighting force possessing the ability of flight, rendering the trials of Acheron all but negligible.

Maul scanned the edge of the plane in front of him, seeing their supposed destination cube off in the distance. It was impossible to tell when they might see a cube that could take them closer to their goal, but they would be foolish to miss such an opportunity. They needed to move, and quickly. This face of the cube seemed to be dominated by a massive battalion of elves, seemingly not in conflict with anyone...as of yet. The lack of conflict would provide them the peace they needed to move about and reach their destination quickly.

Wake was the first to make the move, Zaelynir, Lance, and the others soon to follow. Maul began the inexorable march across this plane, pocked by more deformations than the other. Such events were infrequent yet had great impacts, often the collision of two cubes not occurring cleanly. Deep canyons got forged in the faces, sometimes deep enough that the cubes were split into smaller sections...always of equal size, the order of the plane dictating such things constantly.

As they started their march, the ghostly elves that had previously been peaceable turned on them in an instant, hatred filling their eyes as a wave of longbows were drawn, the front ranks quickly shifting as the sword wielders among their ranks rushed to create an impassable wall. Maul turned, expanding his shield out...this war was not something that they could fight. He'd seen it happen, a war with the modrons turning into a battle simply to stay alive here...it was not possible. Fallen spirits couldn't die here, simply reviving the next day to continue the endless conflict. The living...they were not given such benefits.

"Deflect. Resist. Disengage. Engagement undesirable." Maul slammed his shield on the ground, a sphere of deflective energy encompassing them as the arrows bounced harmlessly off of them, the shield's energy having been spent for the day...though such a concept had no meaning here. There was no sun, per se, the cubes and their denizens illuminated amidst the cloud of nothingness that surrounded them.

Shavvir nodded, expending the last of the Raven Queen's power that dwelled within her as she dropped a cloud of darkness in front of them, raven-feathered tentacles reaching out and battering the surrounding elves while wholly consuming those unfortunate enough to find themselves trapped within it. Wake followed up on this, creating a blast of wind that erupted from the ground, stunting another wave of arrows while simultaneously keeping the elves from advancing on them. Zaelynir flew into the air, eyes flaring red momentarily as a pocket of elves no longer found interest in the six adversaries in front of them, instead opting to turn on each other as sword clashed against sword. Phyrra finished off the line of defenses that they had raised, a massive spectral creature hewn to appear similar to Lolth springing into existence, divine fire blasting at the elves that were closest to them.

They had their battle lines drawn...and it was time to run away from them. Even if they did have the manpower to fight the entire army, they didn't have the time...it could potentially take them a month to simply reach the cube that would normally be two days travel away from them, a time solely dependent on their luck...being caught in a war reduced their odds of success. Maul backed off as the others followed behind him, leaving behind the blockade that they had raised. Once they had sufficiently made enough distance, Lance cast one final spell as shadows enshrouded all of them, masking their movements to make sure that they couldn't be followed.

They continued travelling until the elves far in the distance, a large portion of this plane's face surprisingly uninhabited. Phyrra was the one that finally called a break, finding a triangular crater where the corner of another cube had collided to rest.

"Maul...you have to stop."

The warforged tilted his head. "Intention misunderstood."

Zaelynir followed it up, the fire often present in his eyes somewhat dim. "What do you know of magic, Maul?"

"Magic knowledge irrelevant. Magic implementation impossible. Magic-augmented warforged rare." What need was there in understanding magic, when he could never perform it? Beyond that, the modron were hardly practitioners of magic, the war that the two races fought one of spears and swords...the way battles should be fought.

Shavvir continued where the incubus left off. "We can tell, Maul. Magic is finite...you're asking too much. The Raven Queen's power is great but limited...there's nothing I can do without time to rest."

Phyrra nodded. "And even Lolth's power has its limits, albeit far greater than other deities." She didn't bother to look at Shavvir, knowing full well that the shadar-kai was scowling at her. "You ask us to perform magic after magic, Maul...it's taxing, and bordering on unsustainable. We can't keep going on like this."

"Even I'm a little tuckered out...and it usually takes quite a bit to leave me breathing heavy.." Zaelynir let fire dance about in his hands, flickering with the little bit of life that it still carried.

Shavvir followed up quickly, seeing the incoming frustration from the warforged. "Your tactics are spot-on. We've been where we need to be, and we've gotten out as best as we can. However, you can't rely on that to always be the case. If we were to run into another army like that again, there would be nothing I could do but watch. It's just something to be wary of."

Maul was still reeling from what was being told - his calculations weren't correct? That didn't make sense...in all his days as a leader of the warforged, not once did he make an incorrect call. Plenty of times did he make decisions that were not ideal, but they were never bad decisions...the very thought that he struggled to task this ragtag army of six was unbelievable.

Perhaps it was time for him to understand the basics of magic...though he could not perform it, it was becoming clear that it was a crucial part of the enemy's success, as well the Syndicate's. If he was to lead them, which he believed he was...he needed to know the powers of each member of his army, but also their limitations. He'd never seen the likes of Phyrra, Zaelynir, Shavvir, or Wake struggle with this before...likely because they knew themselves, and knew how to pace themselves.

"Feedback appreciated. Strategic modifications guaranteed. Counseling requested."

Shavvir looked back at him. "Counseling? On...magic?"

He nodded. "Affirmative."

Phyrra instantly turned away, hoping that someone else would step up...she'd dealt with Maul enough to know that she didn't want to try to teach him anything. To her surprise, Zaelynir was the one that answered the call. "Sure, big guy...we'll get you sorted out. You're already helping Lance during our second watch, though...I know I'm for sleepless nights, but you…"

"Warforged hibernation efficient. First watch available." Maul often himself not needing even the few hours of rest that he got during the night...the warforged didn't need the rest that mortal races required. He could sustain himself through first and second shift, and rest during the third...it might not be long-term sustainable, but they had plenty of time here. It would work out.

Shavvir let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. I know it's rather early...but let's call it. We fought against the mind flayers this morning, and now this. I think we've earned a break, and who knows when we'll find cover like this again." Despite the indentation being relatively small, it was one of the few deformations on the cube thus far, the one they landed on unfortunately rather unblemished. There was a chance that it was one of the newer ones, unscathed from what had happened previously.

Lance nodded. "I'm beat. However...Maul, where do we find food here? If it's going to be weeks, we are going to have to eat." Lance paused, taking a moment before realizing just who he was talking to. "I'm guessing...you don't even know what passes for food here, do you."

"Affirmative. Sustenance unnecessary. Deposits unknown."

"We'll have to scout around. Perhaps the citadels will have some near them, supposing they're big enough. If not, we're going to need a better solution. We will need to find food at some point...I should be able to help there." Wake looked around, this face of the plane rather untouched...if there was food, there was a chance that they'd find it underground. He knew that there were tunnels in some of the cubes, as well as other anomalies even rarer, one in particular that he was hoping to find, but hadn't seen just yet.

"Understood." Yet another calculation that he'd not made...the need for food. These mortal races befuddled him, requiring and using concepts that he didn't utilize or have a need to understand. It would take time to understand just what all of their intricacies were, the time he spent with them earlier not devoted to such tasks. After their trials today, Maul was confident that they were an effective fighting force - the six of them could do what would take dozens, perhaps even a hundred, warforged. Their capability on the battlefield was guaranteed - now, he had to deal with the irksome task of managing his resources when they weren't in combat. Such minute regulation was new to him, and yet he found himself intrigued by the prospect...it was new knowledge that he could pull in and gain, understanding more of the rules that governed this world.

Maul looked around, just now realizing how exhausted everyone besides himself was...perhaps a break was truly necessary. "Initiate rest sequences. Departure delayed."

"That's what I like to hear." Lance quickly jumped on the opportunity, the others quickly following in his lead as bedrolls were laid out, a quick and makeshift campsite being set up. As had been planned, Maul joined Zaelynir and Wake during first watch, the latter two beginning Maul's introduction to magic while Wake continued his usual task of being wary.

Zaelynir struggled to explain just how magic worked - it wasn't something that he'd ever had to put much thought into. Magic simply ran in his veins, fueling his every actions. He'd never had to study it, perfect it...it simply existed as part of him. Still, he gave it the best attempt that he could.

"Alright, big guy...let's start with the basics. Like Shavvir was saying, a lot of magic has limits with how often it can be performed - this stuff is taxing. You can't just go slinging powerful spells all day long."

"Explanation unrelatable. Battle mechanisms inexhaustible."

Zaelynir furrowed his brow, trying to reconcile with that...he was having to explain complicated techniques to someone that knew nothing about them. He noticed Wake standing watch in the corner, the archer passively paying attention to the conversation at hand. "Okay...you know how Wake has a quiver full of arrows? Every time he fires one, it's gone, and at some point you can run out. Magic...it's kind of like a quiver, except that if you rest for a while your quiver fills up again. Does that make sense?"

Maul thought about it, easily able to reconcile the comparison. "Affirmative. Finite, replenishing resources."

Zaelynir nodded...it was a start. "Now...that doesn't apply to all magic, unfortunately. Some things are so simplistic that they actually can be performed all day long without draining your energy. For example." Zaelynir snapped his fingers, a small light appearing on the end of his hand. "This is easy...I can do this forever. Going back to our example...hmm. I guess it's like your weapon. You always have it, you can always use it. It never goes away. Still on track?"

Again, Maul nodded...he wasn't sure if this was starting to make sense or not, but what Zaelynir had explain was getting through to him. "Affirmative."

The incubus sighed...that was the basics, and he'd stretched his mind trying to relate concepts even that simple to Maul. At some point, there wouldn't be an analogy within the realm of what Maul understood...that would be when it got difficult. "Now, if you can get this, I think we're off to a good start. Various spells range are more powerful than the rest, but draw upon a larger portion of your resources. What you had us doing today, that was some of the most powerful spells that we know. It's best to save those for crucial encounters when we need a way out, not just standard challenges. It's...if you have an arrow that you know can kill anything, you're not going to waste one on a goblin. Are you still with me?"

The warforged pondered the words, tossing them around in his mind while he made sense of them. The explanation was clear, Zaelynir actually having done an excellent job explaining a concept that he'd long since discarded. "Affirmative."

Wake actually interrupted, walking over to the duo while still keeping one eye out on the horizon. "Zaelynir, since when have you cared so much? You've made it very clear that you've got a way out of all this...the Demons will happily accept you back into the fold should this mission fail. What's changed, because not even you can lie your way out of this one. You've done the least possible ever since we left base, up until now."

Zaelynir thought back to Lolth's words...about how successfully toppling Empyria could reap steep rewards. "It's just something about the Lower Planes, dear...don't they just bring out the best in all of us?"

Wake shook his head, the diversion clear as day. "Fine. Keep your reasons to yourself, though I can't say that I complain."

"If it becomes necessary...I'll make sure to let you know first." Zaelynir immediately switched to telepathy, continuing the sentence. _"You already know of this. Can't have you knowing too much."_

Wake imperceptibly nodded his understanding, responding verbally. "Very well then."

The rest of the watch continued on without event, Wake and Zaelynir soon giving way for Lance. Once again, the two began attempting to hone the skills Lance had gained from his resurrection, spending several hours dueling back and forth between the two, though failing to make much progress. There was something that Lance was missing, and whatever it was, it wasn't something Maul had figured out either. Once Lance was sufficiently spent, the night continued on, second and eventually third watch happening without event.

The next day, they set out once more, Maul determined to utilize the knowledge Zaelynir had given him as they set about on their course for the cube far off in the distance, the one they supposed Gruumsh inhabited. As they went, battles rose and fell around them, the elven menace that had assaulted them earlier not quite stretching to wholly encompass the side of the cube they were on. However, Maul actively tried limiting the issues he ordered, hoping to reserve the resources of his units until he saw a situation he deemed dire enough to warrant an influx of aid. He could sense quick progress - after several hours of travel, none of the three primary spellcasters seemed as fatigued as they had been in half the time the previous day. Reserving their most powerful assets for similar challenges came with its own rewards as well, the massive swings in the battlefield all the more impactful when used correctly. The knowledge he'd learned in just one night wasn't just making him a better member of the group...it was making him a better commander as a whole.

Day became night, the following day finding them reaching the corner of the cube that they were on, the corner closest to their destination. Now, it was simply a waiting game...it could take weeks to simply have one cube collide with another, to say nothing of the perfect sequence they'd need in order to hop that far over. They set up camp there, the corner easily defensible and providing plenty of downtime. With the excess time, Maul continued to learn even more about magic, the four spellcasters describing just what they could do, granting him even more acute knowledge on how to manipulate the battlefield to his favor.

The task that proved most irksome, however, was Lance. Even after a week of practice, he'd seen no more progress than he'd made after that first night. The two of them had tried everything imaginable, the bolts still flying haplessly every single time. It was starting to seem like a lost cause...until Wake stepped in.

The archer looked at his brother, one of many missiles forcing other members of the Syndicate to duck for cover. "Lance...this energy, it comes from our shared soul, correct?"

Lance nodded. "I can only assume...some combination of having half a soul and being resurrected by devils."

Wake ignored his brother's goading, continuing. "Allow me to try to aim it...it is my soul, after all."

"Okay. Maul...once again." The only considerable change that Lance had seen over their time of practice was the ease with which he could make the missiles appear, not necessarily requiring an unexpected circumstance to occur. Simply the act of dodging or sprinting seemed to trigger it, Lance now repeatedly able to launch a missile by simply running up to Maul as the warforged attacked, dodging out of the way.

As soon as the missile launched, Wake focused his mind and body on it, attempting to control the haywire missile. It felt like it heeded his commands, staying course in a straight line for a few seconds before it careened off course, flying into the void around them. "Again."

After several more attempts, it seemed like they finally had it under control - the missile responded to his hand, following where he pointed while his mind kept it focused on his commands. Due to Wake's experience, it didn't take long until the missiles had pinpoint accuracy, flying through small gaps with ease as the expert marksman controlled them. However, it yielded a problem...Lance was unable to control his own abilities, a challenge that seemed nigh impossible to rectify.

"We'll get it figured out...there's something out there that'll fix it."

Lance shook his head. "Stop, Wake...it's fine. I'm alive, and I have you to thank for that. We've figured out how to control this. Even if it's not ideal, it's more than we had before."

"You misunderstand me, brother. I'm confident we'll find a solution. Dis, the second layer of the Nine Hells, is home to the largest market in the Lower Planes. If there's anyone that can create a tool to grant you control over these missiles, they'd be found there."

As much as Lance wanted to believe it...he knew his brother. "Zaelynir...care to chime in?"

The incubus smiled, thus far having been able to enjoy the rest provided by the lack of work. "Oh yes...Dis is a truly wonderful place. Magic, weapons, armor. I've found quite the lovely selection of wares there. Your brother speaks true...if anyone can fix this, it's the devils that made you like this."

Shavvir interjected. "And so...what? What exactly is our plan for getting out of here, if we've even thought that far out? It's been a week and the only portal we've been near is the one we went through. Just how do you think we're getting back home at all?"

Wake cut in, reaching into his coin purse and pulling out a single, golden coin, far larger than normal currency. "This...a Boatman's coin. Who here has worked with Charon before?"

Zaelynir was the only one that had even heard of him before, the rest simply staying quiet while Wake continued. "The River Styx flows across the Lower planes...all of them. Charon watches over the river. One coin can grant passage to an adjacent plane. These are rare - I'm not spending it unless we have no other choice, and this is assuming we find a cube with the Styx on it. Our first goal is to find a portal that takes us out of here, once we're ready to leave. If we can't, however...this will take us to an adjacent plane. Thankfully - "

Phyrra cut in, remembering the planar map on the wall. "The Nine Hells is next to us."

Wake nodded. "Yes. As it so happens, so are Carceri and the Abyss. I've got one of these...so we can't take both cuts." Wake felt the weight in his coin purse...in truth, he'd managed to secure three of the coins during his life, only ever having spent one previously. However, that knowledge wasn't something that he wanted to share...he'd risked his life for each coin, each one far more valuable than his own life. Spending one was an absolute last resort...and he didn't want the others thinking that anything less than that was expected.

"So...we just find the Styx and...knock?" Shavvir folded her arms...it sounded almost too easy.

To her surprise, Wake nodded. "More or less. Toss the coin in the river, and Charon will answer the call. Finding it will be difficult, however, and there's no point even searching if we're going to Thuldanin first. The River Styx only flows on the first layer of each plane...it can't be found in Thuldanin."

"So, if we take the Styx to the Nine Hells, it will take us to Avernus?"

Wake nodded. "Precisely. From Avernus, we'll have to reach the entrance to Dis...but I suspect whatever Bel asks for us will not be contained to Avernus anyways. Word has that Zariel resides in Dis, but nobody knows where. We're already traveling to Dis...might as well see what wares they have."

Shavvir grimaced...yet another plane, and still the Raven Queen evaded her. She knew of Strahd's forces, her Queen telling her firsthand just how powerful of an army awaited them should they earn Strahd's good graces. All this effort through the Underdark, and now Acheron...their limited time was best used elsewhere. In her domain. "Very well...then let us not waste any time."

Unfortunately, time was all they had...and plenty of it. Several days later, a cube finally collided with the one they were on, the Syndicate leaping onto the new cube, its course charted closer to where they wanted to go. All six were able to make it safely across, the next several days spent fighting their way to the closest end of the cube.

Weeks turned into months...and they still hadn't made it yet. They'd hopped several more cubes, each one taking them closer and closer to their goal. They'd drawn closer and closer to their destination, enough to tell that it was the correct one. A towering citadel was formed on the face of one cube, large enough that it was nigh-indistinguishable from the face itself. fontGruumsh's fortress was arguably the largest entity on Avalas besides the cubes based on what they'd seen.

Phyrra looked to Wake for guidance...everyone knew that they had three months, and it was clear that they'd spent that long solely in Acheron. The question of whether or not it was safe to come back had crossed everyone's mind...Empyria may already have been complete for months by the time they got back, their makeshift hideout blown off of the face of the mountainside. "You said you've never been here before...but what's the time-scale?"

"I don't know...we can only hope that it's one-to-one at worst, and that we'll see ourselves out of here shortly. At best, we'll find out that it's only been a couple days. I know from experience that the Nine Hells is not like this, however...one day there equates to about two to three on the Material plane. Do you know the time-scale...or rather, does the Font?"

They'd all toyed with the Font of Knowledge during their endless down time...it lived up to its name. The reaction was always the same, Phyrra's eyes radiating brilliantly, her voice distant but full of knowledge she had no right to know. It seemed to know plenty about the Lower planes, but there had certainly been some facts that it didn't know...perhaps because it had no reason to. Often, they'd sparked the Font's power by asking Phyrra a question, the Font's power activating upon hearing a question it could answer, but the host could not.

This time, it stayed dormant, Phyrra waiting several seconds until giving up. "Guess not...I suppose it'll be a surprise."

Wake nodded, turning his attention once more to the cubes around them. The cube they were on had them crossing directly above Gruumsh's soon - the trajectories made it look like they wouldn't collide, forcing them to plan in advance just how they'd make the leap - this was their first opportunity in months. They couldn't afford to miss it.

The time for watches came, the orders long having been returned to normal. Maul had learned everything he felt necessary about magic, Zaeylnir's lectures being supplemented by Shavvir and Phyrra during the endless downtime. There was more to learn, to be sure...but for Maul, the finer details were best left to those that could utilize them thoroughly.

Maul's training with Lance had also ended - after dozens of additional attempts, it became clear that Wake was the only one capable of controlling the missiles, Lance only able to spawn them. Due to this, the duo had given up their training, Maul transitioning back to third watch while Shavvir returned to second. It was during this watch that the two cubes of interest finally drew closer, the face they stood on directly overlooking Gruumsh' cube. All were roused from their slumber...the time to depart was at hand.

Phyrra and Shavvir took Wake and Maul through Dimension Doors, leaving them suspended in the space between the two cubes. Lance managed to slip Blink through the door as well, teleporting to it as soon as he was on the other side. Zaelynir had the simplest time making it out, simply flapping his wings as he fought the localized pull of gravity, quickly reaching a state of weightlessness long before he reached the other five.

From there, the challenge was twofold - landing safely, and not within the middle of a warzone. Even from here, they could see fierce battle lines drawn on various portions of the city, hordes of goblins taking on battalions of orcs all across the cube, though the brunt of the fighting was constrained to the faces of the cube adjacent to Gruumsh's citadel. Finding a spot that was clear would be next to impossible - but finding one without a current conflict was manageable.

Shavvir drew from the Raven Queen's power, propelling herself through the air while Zaelynir beat his wings, pulling along the other four members as they slowly made their descent to the cube. "What's our plan?"

Maul pointed forward, straight to the largest spire of the citadel...where Gruumsh undoubtedly was. "Minimal traversal required. Battlefield engagement unlikely."

Wake shook his head. "But we'd be landing in the middle of the city. They'll see us as invaders. We won't live long enough to ever see Gruumsh, let alone his advisor. We need to land at the edge of the city...gain their trust and make our way in."

Phyrra couldn't stifle the laugh that followed. "You've never interacted with orcs, have you? Gain their trust? It's not possible. The only thing they care about is your strength. If we land at their front door and take out a few of them...maybe not kill...I think they might actually let us through."

Lance nodded. "Sorry Wake...but she's right. You don't try and negotiate with orcs. They won't let you in unless you force yourself in. If we get as close to our destination as possible, that's our best option."

Wake receded, holding his arms out whilst still floating in the space between the two cubes. "Okay...okay. Let's go."

Shavvir and Zaelynir obeyed, dragging the other four towards the center of the citadel. As they got closer, they started to feel the pull of gravity returning, all of them gathering around Maul as they started to descend. The warforged held his shield out in its expanded form, facing the ground and bracing for impact. As they fell, arrows from ballistae mounted on the walls of the citadel started firing at them, most of them flying egregiously wide as they plummeted to the ground.

Just before landing, Maul activated his shield, a circle of unbreakable energy surrounding them as they all slammed into the ground. The barrier broke their fall, allowing the Syndicate to all get to their feet as several orcs surrounded them.

"Zaelynir, distract!" Maul waited, putting his knowledge of his allie's magic to use...finally.

Zaelynir leaped into the air, magic coursing through his veins as he barraged the orcs in front of them. The magic took grip on several of them, friend now indistinguishable from foe as two of them turned to wail on each other, massive spiked clubs rending flesh from flesh.

"Wake, barrier."

Wake nodded, a gust of wind pouring out of the ground, secluding the Syndicate off from the orcs outside of the central spire.

"Phyrra, Shavvir, cover."

Two clouds of darkness appeared around them, a harmless one on top of them while Shavvir's filled with the horrors of the beyond, hid the wind wall from view. It gave them a perfect chance to retreat into the citadel, plenty more orcs ready and waiting for them.

Maul continued barking commands, utilizing the spells he deemed necessary for the task at hand. Their goal here was simply to subdue them, not outright kill...though the orcs clearly didn't have the same mentality. Still, they fought back, spells, blades, and arrows flying through the air as they fought back, ending their attack as soon as the orc seemed heavily injured.

After whittling down several of them, a booming voice echoed from the space above all of them, a deep and guttural roar that could only belong to one orc. "Who dares invade my kingdom?"

They heard footsteps from above them as the fighting ceased, the orcs stepping backwards. The footsteps continued, growing louder and louder as Gruumsh walked down from his tower. Eventually, he appeared - the One-Eyed God. He stood easily twice as tall as the rest of the orcs, his head nearly scraping against the towering ceilings of the spire. He looked down at the orcs around him - disabled, but surviving. "You have spared my guards. For that, I will not kill you immediately. Speak."

**Word Count: 7078**

**Total Word Count: 51729**

**The 50k sprint is over, but this story is not. My update pace is going to slow down a bit, but I fully intend to keep this going through the end. I'm still having a ton of fun with this, and I think having a little bit more time to think things through will actually make for a better overall story. Stay tuned for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Requesting Thuldanin passage." Maul was quick to follow up on Gruumsh's offer, knowing full well just how powerful of a being they were in the presence of - likely strong enough to slay all of them, with effort to spare. Wasting his time was not in the group's best interest.

Wake followed up on this further. "More specifically, we want to know how to tell portals to Thuldanin apart from the other portals. If you know of any specific portals nearby, however...that would be helpful." Ever since landing in the city, Wake could feel the presence of a portal somewhere nearby. It wasn't a rare event during their months of being here, portals coming and going as they went. It was likely that they were close to another one...but the fact that it was close to Gruumsh's domain certainly seemed peculiar.

Gruumsh narrowed his eye at the party, glaring at the ranger, and then the warforged. He raised his massive club up and over his shoulder, nearly slamming it into the vaulted ceilings above him. Just before he spoke, he slammed the weapon into the ground, a thunderous boom resonating across the chamber. "You enter my city, attack my guards, storm my citadel, and ask a favor?" He slammed the club down again, his anger boiling over as he nearly decimated one of the pillars in the room. "Kill them!"

Gruumsh's guards were weakened from their prior encounter, but they knew better than to disobey a direct order from their guard. As they started running forward, Phyrra pushed past Maul, staring up at the god. "Wait!"

The orc god did not move, watching and waiting as his guards begrudgingly charged towards the group of six. He watched as the first club slammed down upon them, Maul's shield catching the weapon easily. The next several were not so gracefully managed, Syndicate members leaping out of the way as the oversized weapons bludgeoned the ground.

Phyrra continued, pleading. "We will do whatever you ask. We will - " She cut herself off, taking into consideration who she was talking to. She had been considering saying that they would kill Maglubiyet, leader of the goblins and Gruumsh's sworn enemy...but to propose to do something Gruumsh had spent his life, and legions of orcish lives, attempting to do would only escalate the situation. No, she needed something grand, but not overzealous. "We will capture one of Maglubiyet's citadels in your name."

Gruumsh glared at the drow, eye narrowing on hers. She did not waver, meeting his gaze with her own cold, heartless stare. The two were locked in utter silence for several seconds...she did not break. "Halt!" The orc held up a hand as clubs were abruptly stopped mid-swing, all of the chaos from the brief retributive attack stopping in an instant.

The orc god simply continued glaring at Phyrra, his stance unwavering. "You speak his name in my citadel, and offer to aid my army in exchange for information...very well. However, you are clearly outsiders here. I will hold you to your word, outsider. Do you even know which of Maglubiyet's citadels is the hardest to breach and easiest to defend? Because you will be capturing that one."

Instantly, Phyrra's eyes glowed with power, Gruumsh's question sparking the Font's power. "Maglubiyet's citadel of Grashmog, located closest to his capital citadel of Clangor among all contested citadels between Maglubiyet and Gruumsh, provides the Goblin Lord a reliable fallback position whenever the tides of the eternal conflict do not favor him." When she was done speaking, her eyes reverted to their usual pale blue, the Font's power leaving her momentarily breathless.

For once, Gruumsh actually faltered - he had not expected these outsiders to come with any semblance of understanding as to the war they had flung themselves into. Beyond that, however, he hadn't expected them to give the correct answer. However, their prowess of the mind meant nothing to him - intelligence did not capture Grashmog. "Impressive - correct. Now go, and do not dare return to me until my flag waves over Grashmog."

Gruumsh gave the party no more than two seconds, seeing them remain still even after he had issued his command - though intelligent, it was clear they were still outsiders. He slammed his club down one more time, shaking the entire building as he let out a guttural bark. "Go!"

Instantly they turned about, leaving Gruumsh's citadel. Back outside, the orcs they passed by gave them disapproving glances and glares, several of them still sporting heavy injuries from the previous encounter. However, all within the vicinity had heard Gruumsh's order and let them pass, the Syndicate leaving the city through the most direct route possible. Before long they were outside, the battle lines currently pushed out enough that the only orcs that they saw were those reentering the battle. Like all beings in Avalas, death only lasted at most one day before your body was brought back to your point of origin, likely Gruumsh's citadel for many of the orcs. Thus, there were no injured returning from the battle - they simply fought until they died, only to come back and relive the fight the next day.

As soon as they were outside of earshot of any orcs, Shavvir turned towards Phyrra. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"We do that which must be done." Phyrra remained a calm composure, accepting what she'd thrown them towards...likely, certain death. "Either we can spend eternity trying to leave, or we can gain the favor and gratitude of someone that will know the answer. Death means nothing here...but we must all die in unison if it must happen. I do not know where this plane has tied us, but it is likely far from here."

"Capture attainable. Tactics necessary." Maul looked towards Wake for approval...if anyone would defend him, it would be Wake.

Thankfully, the archer agreed. "He's right...it's not impossible, but we must have a plan - an airtight one." He looked towards Phyrra, knowing full well she disapproved of any such planning. "We have two advantages over the orcs and that is size and magic. We can enter places orcs cannot, and all of our spellcasters are vastly superior to orc shamans." Those words seemed to appease the women and Zaelynir, Wake continuing. "The goblins won't know that we're coming, which gives us disguise as well. If we play around those three elements correctly, we will emerge victorious."

"Affirmative. Traversal occurs alongside preparations. Temporal constraints critical." There was no time to waste. The necessary preparations could occur while they were in transit to Grashmog. It was inefficient to do one and then the other. Without waiting for a reply, Maul began to walk...reaching only a few feet before stopping. "Bearing unknown. Advisory recommended." Maul looked towards Phyrra for assistance - she was the only one that seemed to know anything about Grashmog.

Unfortunately, the drow shook her head. "I don't know...and we all know the Font only works once a day...if it even works at all. If it is, in fact, closest to Maglubiyet's domain, there's a chance that it's actually on the opposite face. If we're intent on making good time, our best guess is to just start walking, and make adjustments as necessary."

Maul nodded - it was settled. He began his march across the iron fields of Avalas, the other five members of the Syndicate following after him. The first day went without much effect - the cube they were on was far larger than any of the other's they'd traversed since entering Acheron, Gruumsh and Maglubiyet's battle too grand to be contained to the smaller cubes in the realm.

On the second day, Zaelynir turned to Phyrra before they'd even started their walk. The gem on Phyrra's hand regained its glow, a sign that its powers were ready to be used once again. "Alright deary, let's see just how smart it is." He cleared his throat for effect, continuing. "Where is Grashmog in relation to Clangor?"

As Phyrra's eyes began to glow, Lance cut in. "And what do its outer walls look like?"

Phyrra's eyes flared even brighter as the request to the Font grew in complexity. "Grashmog is located out of the eastern gate of Clangor, situated on the edge - ." Phyrra's voice distorted as the Font tried to fuse the two questions that it had been asked, the ending of the first fusing with the beginning of the second. By the time her voice was legible, only a few scarce words remained. "- windows lined with archers."

As the Font's magic was extinguished, she fell to the ground as beads of sweat dripped from her brow. "Don't ever do that again. The Font...it's an encyclopedia of knowledge. It processes simple questions. That...it felt like my mind was being ripped in half."

"Understood." Maul spoke for the group, looking at each of them in turn, his intentions abundantly clear - to him, Phyrra, or rather the Font, was a resource that could not be rendered inaccessible. If its carrier required certain constraints, they needed to be met. "Clangor location determined. Current location undetermined."

Shavvir looked back. "East, west, north, south. How's any of that make sense when we're changing directions all the time?"

"It likely bases the primary entrance as north due to lack of a better option. If we assume the same of Gruumsh's citadel, however, then we need to change course. We can get better clarification tomorrow." Wake turned about as Maul abruptly changed direction, heading west from Gruumsh's tower so as to hit the eastern gate of Clangor.

By the third day, they were reaching the very edge of the face they were on. The Font had told them that Clangor was located on the southern face of the cube, meaning that their current direction was the correct. The fourth day taught them that Gruumsh's domain was named Nishrek, located on the northern side. They were slowly getting their bearings, a necessary requirement for the task ahead. On this face of the cube, they could see several of the citadels around them, some bearing the flag of Gruumsh while others bore Maglubiyet's was clear where the lines were drawn, a massive wall of orcs blocking the view of the ground beyond them.

What they could see beyond the orcs, however, was Grashmog. The Font's information had been enough - it was located on the edge, and that unique position certainly made itself known. It was almost precisely on the midpoint of the edge before them, leaning away from the battlefield and towards Clangor. From here, they could see what they needed to. Even among citadels, it was rather large, pocked steel walls bludgeoned from eons of battle. Even now, siege weaponry pummeled all of Maglubiyet's citadels and warriors alike, the goblins on the other side doing the same to them. It had been like this forever - and even when they captured Grashmog, it wouldn't change.

They would likely reach the front lines in a day's travel...the odds of simply slipping past the goblin horde were incredibly low. Maul started to devise a plan, Lance acting as necessary translator whenever Phyrra or Zaelynir struggled to understand the warforged's choice of words. They all soon came to an agreement, the spellcasters still giving Maul subtle adjustments when necessary. The warforged had learned plenty during the months of traveling Avalas, Zaelynir's tutoring having been quite successful. Still, teaching could only go so far, the decades of experience the casters had able to fill in the gaps where a month of teaching was lacking. Once they were all in full agreement, they made camp - likely the last one until they reached Grashmog.

The next morning they woke up, no more than an hour's travel away from the front lines. A wave of orcs were arriving just as they began to take down camp, likely from a catastrophic loss that they suffered five or six days ago. Once they were ready, the Syndicate rallied under Maul's orders - the warforged had proven himself the leader and organizer they needed in mass combat, a realm that many of the others had little to no experience in. Wake, Lance, Zaelynir - they were all skilled in infiltration, in deception, all very necessary skills that did little to nothing while in the thick of battle. Phyrra knew little of combat, relying on the drow warriors she'd lived beside to carry out that task - her role as a cleric was absolutely necessary, and Maul knew to guard her life with his own. Shavvir was the only one that seemed accustomed to mass combat, but Maul had noticed during their time on Avalas that her skills were far outmatched by his own.

Had he made these observations before arriving here, he might have looked down on them...but Acheron had changed him. They'd exposed weaknesses in his own skillset, namely his knowledge and understanding of magic. Each member of the Syndicate had a purpose...and it was time to make his known.

The group followed the wave of orcs, Maul more than willing to let them serve as a living battering ram, breaking down the unending horde of goblins that would be in their way. They marched onwards, the citadel spires growing ever-taller around them as the battle raged on. Massive chunks of steel hurtled through the air on both sides, wiping out dozens upon dozens of warriors in the blink of an eye. Maul steered them clear of the brunt of the chaos up until the front lines - their goal was survival. If they didn't kill a single goblin before reaching Grashmog, Gruumsh would have no complaints.

As they grew closer, the battle lines became fuzzy - there was no front-line in this war, both sides simply content to ravenously attack whatever was in front of them. Goblins were interspersed with orcs along the main battlefield, any concept of a rank and file either abandoned long ago, or never conceived in the first place.

"Advance!" Maul pointed his weapon forward, expanding his shield out as he formed an impenetrable barrier in front of himself. The others grouped up close behind him as he pushed forward, content to beat down each and every goblin that was in the way, many too occupied with their age-old adversaries to pay the Syndicate any mind. The only ones that seemed to take notice of them were the hobgoblins, leaders and generals of the goblin army, and far smarter than the grunts on the front lines. The first to spot them barked an order in an unfamiliar tongue, several of the goblins that had otherwise been preoccupied instantly turning on them.

As soon as they were pounced, a bolt fired from Lance's back as he tried to leap to safety, the front lines far too cluttered to give him the maneuverability that he wanted. Wake took note of the bolt and guided it around, sending it flying through one of the goblins just before it crashed into the ground. With no further room to operate, the archer simply took one of his arrows and plunged it into a nearby enemy, his brother doing the same with his dagger. Next to them, Shavvir swiped at a goblin several times with her sword, floating up into the air and slamming back down onto the ground, using her weight along with the deadly edge of the sword to slay her foe. Zaelynir as well had already taken to the air, bolts of fire flying from his hands as he scorched several of the surrounding adversaries. His movements grabbed the attention of many of the other surrounding forces, arrows starting to fly towards him as he started swerving to avoid them, eventually being forced to drop back to the ground.

Maul continued his inexorable advance forward - once they were past the front lines, they would be free. Either the goblin leaders elect to chase them down, at which point they'd be overrun with orcs - or don't. His namesake weapon was quickly soaked in goblin blood as he crushed skull after skull, blocking arrows and spears with his shield while stopping all that tried to oppose him. He could feel protective magic from Phyrra weave into the alloys of his body, further warding any potential threats that tried to stop him. As the immediate battle started to push in their favor, Zaelynir and Shavvir both took to the skies, fire and darkness now raining down on the goblins that were starting to gather around them.

Maul bashed his weapon against his shield, a globe of invulnerability temporarily surrounding him as it pushed back all that weren't the syndicate, orcs and goblins alike thrown backwards in its wake. Once it expired, he charged forward, Lance sending his dagger flying forward as it embedded itself into the head of a prone goblin, the two of them making their way towards the initial hobgoblin that had spotted them. Wake laid down suppressing fire as Shavvir plummeted down from above, the entire group converging on this one enemy. Sword, arrow, dagger, and blade all crushed the hobgoblin at once, dozens of goblin eyes eyeing them warily.

The goblins of the Material plane would have backed off...they were not fighters, but scouts. The goblins of Acheron, however, were warriors. They all began to converge on Maul, far too many for him to handle at once.

"Look out below, loves!"

Maul looked up just in time to see a fireball flying down from overhead, like Zaelynir's work. He held up his shield as it came down, the armament absorbing the brunt of the damage, though Maul could still feel the heat and fire scorch his metal frame. As he looked around, however, all of the surrounding goblins had been incinerated. As he looked back up, he saw another fireball...this one from a goblinoid catapult.

"Avoid!"

Zaelynir turned around too late, the massive steel rock slamming into him as it sent the incubus hurtling into Maul, crushed into the ground as the steel rock shattered into pieces around them. As Maul got up, he could feel his gears creak and groan, somehow managing to survive the blow he'd been dealt. Behind him, Zaelynir wasn't getting up, the incubi's body splayed out on the ground.

"Phyrra!"

"Coming!" The drow ran over, magic already converging around her as she put her hand against Zaelynir's back, pouring vitality into him. "He's alive...barely. Come here, Maul. You're injured as well."

He shook his head. "Conserve energy. Replenishment limited." He activated an inner mechanism within himself, his body attempting to restore the most crucial damage that had been dealt to it. Gears repositioned themselves and pipes realigned, Maul's body repairing itself. The outer damage was still very much real - his shoulder that had been warped by the boulder's impact didn't get any better, and the scorched metal and wood looked no better than it had before. However, he could move about and fight fine now...and that was all that mattered."

Phyrra sighed. "Very well...but Zaelynir needs more care." She poured more energy into him, bones knitting themselves back together as Zaelynir took a much-needed gasp of air.

"That...goblins really like to play rough, don't they?" There was a playful fire in Zaelynir's eyes as he got up, fire dancing in each of his hands.

"Focus. Ranks broken. Destination traversable." Wake, Shavvir, and Lance continued to keep goblins at bay, slowly being backed in due to their superior numbers. At the moment, however, they could make significant progress, drawing closer to the goblin's side of the main battlefield.

The incubus sighed. "Fine...later." He put out the fires and followed Maul, the group pushing past a group of goblins that had been blown back by the fireball. Lance carved their way forward, arrow after arrow flying from his quiver as they went. Behind them, orcs charged in to fill the void, seizing the opportunity these strangers had given them. They slammed into the goblin forces head-on, clubs and warhammers breaking the disorganized goblin ranks even further. Another hobgoblin soon fell, the goblin's control breaking even further as their leadership crumbled.

Maul saw a break and went for it. He pushed forward, not even bothering to attack as he slammed into goblins with his shield, several of them piling up before he sidestepped them, leaving the battered figures behind them as he went. As he pushed past another one...Avalas was on the other side. To their sides and rear were the goblins...but they'd broken through.

"March!" Now that they were in the open, it was far easier for goblin eyes to spot them - no longer were they simply another speck on the miles-long stream of warfare. Arrows flew at them from all sides as they tried to make their escape, Zaelynir trying to incinerate as many projectiles as he could before they stuck them. Still, the arrows came far faster than the group's ability to destroy them, the rest either clattering into the iron ground or the flesh of the Syndicate.

Boulders started to join in with the arrows as the Syndicate was absolutely pummeled, goblins starting to swarm in from behind them as they tried to make their escape. Wake threw up a gust of wind behind them, blowing back several goblins and preventing others from advancing. Phyrra conjured an Aspect of Lolth, a massive spectral drow warrior standing just behind the wind wall, sword plunging into a few of the goblins unfortunate enough to have survived the blast of wind before its power was expended.

Still, however...there were too many. Goblins continued to pour in from behind them as they pushed past their ranks and out into the open, hobgoblins barking orders all around them. Maul looked around - they needed to get further out, beyond the sight of those that knew of their presence. If they could just get further...they'd be out of sight and ideally out of mind, the only goblins to know of them those that were coming back from Clangor. They needed to get there, however...and they'd simply be overrun on their own.

Just then, a boulder came flying in from overhead, this one coming from the opposite direction from all of the others before it. A dozen goblins were crushed from the initial crash, the shards of iron decimating equally as many in the immediate seconds. Another one soared in just afterwards, crushing more goblins on the other side. As more catapults came in, so did the orcs, the tribal warriors rushing into fill the void that the Syndicate had made. They slammed into the goblins around them, clearing the way forward that the Syndicate so desperately needed.

Maul paid the orcs no mind - they were serving their role, and he his. With their flanks covered the Syndicate advanced, pushing forward and past the immediate threat. As they retreated, fewer and fewer goblins were able to follow after them, the influx of orcs from the surrounding area keeping them from making chase.

Soon, they were out in the open, the immediate battle lines far behind them as they made their inexorable advance towards Grashmog. As Maul had predicted, the warriors on the front lines couldn't give up their positions in order to chase them under fear of letting the orcs advance - their mere presence this far forward created pressure in the surrounding half-mile of battlefield. Ahead of them only a sparse array of goblins were present, those returning to the battlefield after having been slain. These disparate groups were able to be overcome with ease, allowing them to carve their way forward.

However, Grashmog was easily a day or two away, and any hope of finding a place to rest was out of the question. The endless travel drew longer and longer, unable to find any semblance of respite as they kept towards their destination. Occasionally they were pitted against goblin armies of various sizes. As they went, their mistakes grew in severity, the lack of rest starting to take its toll on all of the biologicals. Maul was the only one unfazed, his unique construction's need for rest only recharging some of his more supplemental functions. He remained peerless in battle, smiting the goblins that dared to charge them. He pulled the others along behind him - Maul hadn't considered this when doing their planning. Their plan to breach Grashmog was technical and intricate - something he doubted the others were capable of accomplishing in their current state.

Soon, Grashmog loomed over the horizon, jutting out perilously away from them, its unique positioning on the edge between two faces of the cube making it look as if it was going to fall over. Maul looked back at the rest of the group - not only were they exhausted, but they'd grown injured from the days of ceaseless travel. If they entered Grashmog now...they wouldn't survive.

"Rest."

Wake shook his head, pointing out to the goblins around, the endless horde that they constantly had to fight off. "We...we can't afford to. It's too dangerous."

"There's greater danger in entering Grashmog in our current state. It is risky...but the optimal play." To hear Phyrra give him credit was of great surprise to the Warforged...it almost never happened.

"Then how do we presume we survive the night? Those on watch are going to be fighting nonstop. We need more of a plan than just 'rest', Maul. What do you have?" Shavvir turned back and plunger her sword into a goblin if only to emphasize her point a little bit more...the fields of Avalas were dangerous."

Maul thought for a second...he did have a plan. "Two rotations. Lance, Wake, Phyrra. Maul, Shavvir, Zaelynir." Although a more optimal play would have been to split up the brothers, they'd never learned what happened if one took damage while the other was asleep - now wasn't the right time to figure that out. Phyrra needed to be alongside them to tend to their duplicate wounds...Maul was less than enthralled with the idea of fighting alongside the incubus, but it was what worked best for the situation.

"And so the team not fighting gets a full night's rest? Okay...I follow."

Maul nodded to the Shadar-kai, looking around at the others. "Concerns?"

"Is three enough? We've barely made due with all six of us...what if a wave comes in the night?" Wake still seemed adamant about the risks...and it was hard to dispute that the plan was risky.

"Then we fight back? Now hun, would you rather waste your night away planning every contingency or just get some shut eye? You look terrible, darling...get some rest. There's at least a slight bit of cover over here...let's use it since we've got it." Zaelynir walked over towards an indentation in the steel surface, formed from a prior collision with another cube. It wouldn't fit all of them, but the three that were resting could at least be obscured within it.

"Fine...but wake me up as soon as we're needed." Wake trudged over to the depression, barely holding himself together as he practically dropped once inside. It had been days since they'd rested...everyone needed a break, whether they chose to admit it or not. Phyrra and Lance quickly opted to settle in as well, mere minutes passing before they were unconscious.

And thus, only three remained, ready to hold out against the goblins for as long as necessary. They came in the usual trickle, often no more than three to five at a time, but sometimes groups of up to a dozen or two would catch them. Maul focused on the individuals, notably each of the hobgoblins that rallied even greater forces. Zaelynir and Shavvir both focused their efforts on the groups, the incubus expending the very last of his spells as fireballs flew from his hands. Goblins were decimated in droves, Maul sustaining the brunt of attacks as he traded blows with them.

As the night went on, the onslaught never died down...and it was starting to show. Maul's inner workings were horribly out of alignment, all of the restoration he'd done after being hit by the boulder slowly working itself back as the goblin's weapons dug into his armor. His movements became more jerky and strained, attacks swinging wide that had no right to.

A hobgoblin rushed towards him, easily breaking through Maul's defenses as it ducked past his shield, slipping a spear deep into his inner mechanisms. Oils and gases instantly began to leak out, Maul's midsection barely able to support itself due to the structural damage that it had taken. He needed respite desperately...but didn't have the time. Maul swung back hard, his weapon only barely managing to graze the warrior in front of him due to the damage to his arm.

The next spear strike hit an even more vital mechanism, Maul's legs instantly failing to function as he fell to his knees, a split-reaction of leaning back allowing him to stay upright. He supported himself entirely on his shield as he collapsed it to its standard size, striking back weakly with his maul.

As the hobgoblin raised its spear up one more time, a blast of fire torched it before the warforged's eyes, leaving it little more than a husk on the ground. "Oh, deary...you're a mess." The flames died from Zaelynir's hands, the immediate threat solved.

"Maul...you're of no use to us right now. Repair yourself at once." Shavvir wrenched her sword from a slain goblin, turning back to the other two. "I'd rather know ahead of time that I'll have to cover for you rather than keep guessing every time."

"Duty...unfulfilled." Maul tried to support himself, plunging a hand into his stomach as he tried to fix what had been damaged. After some extensive work he regained control of one leg, hoisting himself back up shakily. "Watch ongoing."

Shavvir shook her head. "And if you die while on watch, where do you think you'll end up? Back with Gruumsh? Back where we entered here? You haven't been able to kill anything for an hour, but you've kept trying and kept getting yourself more injured. Just stop. You're not helping." She marched even closer, sword planted in the ground. "I'm not looking after you anymore. You keep fighting, you die on your own terms."

"Don't worry hun...I'll do what I can, but I can't fix...all of that." Zaelynir gestured towards the mess that Maul had become, fluids staining his chest and legs due to the multiple deep wounds he'd suffered.

Shavvir turned towards the incubus. "Since when have you started caring? You aren't...this isn't who I've been working with."

The incubus simply kept a sly smile. "Let's just say I've been given a...change of heart. I've got my reasons to stay here, hun. What's yours?"

The Shadar-kai glowered at him, folding her arms. "At first, I assumed that Empyria could find me in the Shadowfell if I returned there...but I believe that was doing my skills a disservice. Once we return to the Material plane, assuming there is one to return to...I intend to take my leave."

That took Zaelynir by surprise...he'd had his own thoughts of returning as well, but that had all changed when Lolth gave word of the importance of their task...of the glory and renown he could gather by doing the mission well. "And so...what of Strahd?"

Shavvir shrugged. "Like I said...I never wanted to deal with him in the first place. I see no reason to waste my time helping a team I'm not a part of with a man I want nothing to do with."

"Weakness. Instigation lacking followthrough." Maul was barely holding himself together, hoping to simply bide time until their watch was done.

"I am far from weak." Shavvir was adamant, continuing abruptly. "You're disorganized. Hopeless. We don't know what we're doing, how we're getting there, or even who's calling the shots. Everyone's here for themselves, including me. If we all could, we'd simply run from this and abandon the others to their fate, but some of you can't. I can...and I don't see why I shouldn't."

Maul contemplated the words for a few seconds...there was truth to them, but not wholly so. "False. Protecting Syndicate secondary responsibility. Rescuing warforged primary responsibility."

Shavvir raised a curious eyebrow, but looked at the utter wreck of a warforged in front of her. He was barely holding himself together, run down far more than he would have needed to...and there was barely a scratch on her. She huffed, folding her arms. "You...you're designed to do that. Those of us with choice know better. I'm willing to bet that Lance and Wake would split and run if they weren't connected to each other."

"Nope." All three turned around to see Lance rousing from his slumber. "I'm alive because all five of you chose to save me. That's one lifetime that I owe to everyone else, and I'm paying that debt. Afterwards...maybe you have a point, but not until then. And I know my brother...he's always been a protector. He sees us as his responsibility...he wants to see us succeed. He's not leaving until we've done everything we can."

Eyes were back on Shavvir, the Shadar-kai putting mental walls up around her as the eyes dug in. "Well...fine then. You all can worry about saving each other...and I'll worry about saving myself."

"Wrong. I'll worry about saving you...unless you'd like to keep fighting." Lance gestured towards the small divot they'd found, Wake and Phyrra starting to stir from their much-needed slumber.

Shavvir scowled. "Fine." The Shadar-kai walked over, waiting as the other two got ready to keep watch as well. The rotation swapped, Lance having to convince Maul to repair himself rather than continue fighting. Soon, the second watch had begun.

Like the first, the battle was seemingly endless - goblins came in clusters of various sizes, each one having to be fought back in turn. The brothers deftly handled the smaller groups while Phyrra managed the larger clusters, each playing to their individual strengths. Compared to the other three, they were far more coordinated - Wake worked and played around Phyrra's spells while guiding Lance's missiles, Lance timed his missiles when Wake had the bandwidth to work with them, and Phyrra sustained and supported both of them before being asked to. By the time the watch had ended, they were in a similar state as when they'd begun, ready and able to continue their travel.

Maul was the first to rise - his body had done a great deal of repairs during his downtime, the usual stasis he put himself in putting in overtime to resolve the abuse the chassis had been put through. Zaelynir was surprisingly next, Shavvir rising just after the incubus, gripping her sword and readying to head out.

The final march to Grashmog was upon them, and they were finally ready to handle it. They moved relatively undetected through enemy lines, Wake casting a few supportive spells to help them blend in with the unnatural environment around them. The leaning citadel of Grashmog drew larger and larger upon the horizon.

As they drew closer, the guards surrounding the citadel took notice of them. They'd managed to slip past the other citadels unnoticed, the Syndicate too small to be noticed on the grand scale of battle that surrounded him. However, Grashmog was far more fortified than any of the others they'd passed through, and all it took was one guard noticing the suspicious activity as a cacophony of alarm horns sounded after the first. Within seconds, every goblin within earshot had turned on them, the void of a sky perfectly masking the cascade of arrows that were surely falling.

"Plan initiated." They'd expected this...intended on it, in fact. They'd had days to plan their attack, using the Font to learn everything they could about Grashmog. They had plans, contingencies, backups...everything. Maul had a map in his mind of all the possible ways the initial onslaught could go, and a strategy for becoming successful through each one - once they were inside, their individual prowess overcame anything that stood before them. The only challenge was getting there.

"Well then loves...see you on the other side." Zaelynir burst into the sky with a flap of his triumphant wings, another beat propelling him towards the citadel. Shavvir followed close behind as she levitated herself in the air, Phyrra grabbing hold of Maul as the two of them teleported right in front of the front gates. Lance and Wake were the only ones left, both of them deftly maneuvering past the volley of arrows. Lance warped around the steel plates with ease as he threw Blink through the air, disappearing and reappearing just out of harm's way. Wake phased through the thickest problems as necessary, taking up the rear as the Syndicate stormed Grashmog.

Maul and Phyrra were the first to enter, several hobgoblins and dozens of goblins pouring out of the slanted entrance as their threats leaped into danger. Phyrra called upon the power of Lolth has her faithful spiderling coalesced beside her, instantly leaping onto one of the goblins and sliding razor-sharp fangs through its neck. Beside her, Maul stood confidently behind his shield as he beat down foe after foe, holding out just long enough until Phyrra conjured a rain of fiery light that incinerated the bulk of the forces before them. Once the path was clear, they rushed in, continuing the onslaught.

Above them, Shavvir and Zaelynir flew through one of the archer's towers, a blast of fire clearing the way through as they both landed on the upper floors. Zaelynir remained outside as Shavvir barged in, focusing more of his magic as he crossed the bridge between the lower planes, a shadowy and demonic form rising from the ground of the steel citadel in front of the incubus. In its mind, he issued only one simple command. "Desecrate."

The demon set to work as it mercilessly tore through several goblins in quick succession, archers haplessly firing arrows that flew straight through the demon as its claws ripped them to shreds. With the distraction in place, Zaelynir flew in after Shavvir, finding the Shadar-kai swarmed by goblins that had come down from the lower level. The two fought them off, securing a path forward while the demon continued its unabated onslaught down to the lower levels.

Back out on the main field, Wake and Lance drew plenty of attention as they pushed their way to the front entrance - it was where they'd agreed to hold out for the time being. There they set up a perimeter, the two of them keeping any further reinforcements from coming in behind the others. Wake expelled most of them with his endless volley of arrows, Lance dashing forward and attacking any that got too close, as well as leaping into the backlines to attack any hobgoblins that were issuing directions. The brothers' holdout continued as they patiently waited for their signal...finally, it came. They heard the blare of a horn from up above, powerful enough to shake the cube around them.

"Rope?"

"On it." Lance pulled out a length of rope and attached it to Wake's arrow, going ahead and throwing his dagger up towards one of the middle windows of the building. As soon as he appeared Wake fired the arrow up, Lance catching it from midair and fastening it to a sconce inside. The archer scaled the walls, returning to Lance and securing their equipment.

"Let's go."

Lance followed behind as his brother made all of the assessments necessary as the scaled the citadel, Wake recounting the intricacies of Maul's plan as he examined all of the information necessary to determine where they were on the plan. There were no signs of conflict in this passage, which meant that they'd pulled it into another room...he slipped his head in a doorway, seeing blood coating the walls inside. With that, he turned back and took a stairway on the opposite side of the floor, slowing his steps as they got closer to the next level.

"What's the plan?"

Wake looked back to his brother. "They've contained the fighting to the right wing of the citadel, but they're getting pushed this way. We need to slip in and kill the guards so that we can sound the alarms in three minutes, drawing forces from the upper floors here so that the others can move ahead undeterred."

"On it."

Wake once again cast a spell, the duo instantly smothered in shadows that helped them blend into the walls around them. They snuck up onto a room with three hobgoblin guards, each one standing in front of a massive drum on an overlook that jutted out over the citadel. The duo carefully navigated behind the trio, Lance readying his dagger while Wake notched an arrow. Neither needed to say a word, the pair uncoiling at once as the dagger flew through the air, Lance appearing in front of one guard the same instant Wake's arrow hit the other. Wake guided the missile that launched from his brother, spinning it around to hit -

A dagger flew through the air, disrupting Wake's attention for just a split second, the missile harmlessly flying into the distance before dissipating. Reactively, Wake hurled an arrow at the third, untouched guard, the arrow hitting the drumstick out of his hands milliseconds before it would have sounded the alarm. Wake slunk into the shadows around him as his cape dropped him into the ground, reappearing in front of two guards. In one hand, he slammed his bow into the jaw of one guard, his second hand plunging an arrow straight into the other's knee. Beside him, Lance ducked as he avoided a blow, the guard predicting this as his other hand went to slam the drum.

Lance didn't have time to stop him, instead reaching his hand to grab the base of the drum, massively dampening the sound when the drumstick hit it...they were safe. With his other hand, he thrust the dagger upwards, carving a line up the hobgoblin's chest, neck, and jaw in a deadly flourish that dropped the guard.

Beside him, Wake still fought off the other two at once, desperately keeping either from hitting the drums that both were pushing for. Lance intervened as soon as he could, dagger hilting itself in the furthest guard's temple and dropping it, Wake taking the much-needed breathing room to down the final guard.

Both brothers let out a sigh of relief...they'd come close to blowing the entire operation...twice. "Okay...now we wait."

"For what?"

Wake looked up, leaning out to see the citadel above them. "For them to get in position. Phyrra said they'd send a sign telling us that they were - " He didn't finish the sentence as a goblin was thrown out of an upper window, howling and screaming as it fell inches from Wake's head. As the gruesome display completed itself, he looked back to Lance. "They're ahead of schedule. Let's get ready."

Wake took the rope and arrow and gently fastened it into place as Lance pounded on each of the drums in tandem, setting off the alarms necessary for the operation to move ahead. "Alright Wake, let's do this."

The duo leaped from the exposed window, both holding onto the rope as the perfectly swung into a lower window, tumbling over each other as they landed. Wake secured the equipment once again, unfastening his arrow and returning the rope to his brother - they were in the final stages of the incursion now.

Up above, Maul picked up another goblin after crushing its legs with his hammer, sending it flying out of the same window as the previous one. As he did so, he heard the drums rumble from further down in the citadel - Lance and Wake were keeping up despite the good pace they had been making. The warforged pressed forward, hearing the thunderous sounds of footsteps from the hallways ahead of them as dozens of goblins routed themselves to the distraction the brothers had caused. Once the coast was clear, Maul pushed forward to one final room - all that was before them was a single ladder, leading to the top layer of the citadel.

Maul and Phyrra began climbing as Shavvir and Zaelynir took to the air once more, a massive fireball erupting before they'd even gotten to the top as the incubus incinerated anything and everything that could have been left to attack them. Once they got to the top, it was barren - save for the banner of Maglubiyet that sat unguarded.

Maul walked triumphantly forward, slamming his weapon into the base of the banner with enough force to bend it. After several more resolving blows he'd shattered it, wrenching the banner from its base as he walked forward to the catapult that was down a small staircase in front of it.

"Oh?" Zaelynir watched with curiosity as the warforged moved to the catapult, wedging the banner into the catapult's current boulder.

"Message delivery. Task completion confirmation. Assistance requested."

"Sure thing, love." Zaelynir flew over as Maul was setting to positioning the catapult, hoping to aim for a spot on the front lines with a high concentration of goblin forces. The two of them worked in tandem, Maul pulling back the siege weapon while Zaelynir fine-tuned the positioning based on Maul's instructions.

"Launch."

Zaelynir set the device off as the boulder was set alight, a mechanism built in for all rounds hurled from the device. The flaming banner of Maglubiyet soared through the air as the boulder plummeted towards the ground, pulverizing dozens of goblin forces upon impact. As the boulder shattered, all that was left was the banner, flaming and torn, lying on the ground.

Grashmog had fallen.

**This took far longer than it had any right to - I'm struggling to want to sit down and write this. I like the story and it's one that I want to tell, but I'm barely getting anything done before I'm out of ideas for the day. With the holidays coming up, I expect the next chapter to take a while as well, unfortunately. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lance and Wake climbed their way through the lower vestibules of Grashmog as they heard the sound of the catapult being launched from the top of the citadel - it seemed the others had reached their destination. The brothers had been worn down, the guards that they'd lured towards them following a different path than what they'd planned for, throwing the two of them into multiple fights that they didn't have the time - or energy - to handle. They were still both slightly shaken from earlier, the entire operation nearly in jeopardy from their carelessness several times in the span of a couple seconds. They couldn't afford any more errors - they needed to meet up with the others.

As they made for the top of the citadel, they could see goblins and hobgoblins alike fleeing, a shadowy figure running behind them that clawed both at their body and their mind. It was one of Zaelynir's creations, one they'd seen several times in the past. Usually the incubus kept it in check, but this time it seemed to be free and fully capable of its own destructive rampage. The brothers hid as it stalked past them, slaughtering the targets in its sight as quickly as it could reach them. Once the coast was clear, they pressed forward, the ladder to the top level of the citadel just around the corner.

Up above, the other four turned about, ready to start the next phase of their mission - leaving. The plan for this half was far more hazy...but they'd gotten in, so they could get out.

As they waited for Lance and Wake to return, however, a silvery portal filled with utter blackness erupted from the corner of the tower, not twenty feet from the group. From within it, they could hear the undeniable voice of Gruumsh. "You have served me well. Return now, and I will reward you."

Maul immediately started walking towards the portal, not wishing to keep the orc god waiting. To his surprise, Zaelynir quickly flew and interposed herself between him and the portal. "We must wait for the others. We can't afford to leave them here."

Shavvir tried to push past the incubus. "What do they matter? I'm not here for them, and if you all look within yourselves, neither are you."

As the Shadar-kai pushed past Zaelynir, Phyrra lashed out her arm, a strand of holy light tightly wrapping around Shavvir's wrist, anchoring her to the drow. "Even if you do believe that to be true, Wake is the only one able to help us leave this plane, be it through the River Styx or through his knowledge of portals. Leaving him is abandoning yourself to an eternity here."

Maul cared about both of the brothers - Wake, for being the only other member of the group he trusted to make competent decisions, and Lance, for being named so atypically. Despite both of those truths however, he still knew that Gruumsh was on the other side of the portal, and that his patience needn't be tested. "Temporal urgency established. Translocation advisable."

Phyrra threw out her other arm, the whip of light wrapping around herself and streaming towards Maul as she latched onto the warforged as well. "We are leaving. As a team."

Maul looked down at the band around his arm - it felt real as ever. However, he had paid attention to the multiple discussions the group had had on the intricacies of spellcasting - nothing Phyrra knew matched this description. As he focused on it, the light faded from his mind - it was merely an illusion. As soon as he broke free, so did Shavvir, quickly seeing the illusion for what it was. "Obstruction ineffectual."

Phyrra looked back towards where they'd come from, still not hearing the sound of the brothers. When she looked back, both Maul and Shavvir had cast aside Zaelynir's meager attempts to stop them, nearly at the portal. "Well then...we do that which must be done. No matter the cost."

Rather than the simple illusion she'd conjured before, Phyrra poured magical energy from Lolth through her, focusing it directly on the warforged in front of her. As more and more power flooded what functioned as his mind, he became more and more of Phyrra's puppet. By the time she was done, he was wholly under her control...at least, for a short period of time. He reached out his hand, the vice-like grasp strangling Shavvir's wrist due to his potent strength.

"We wait." Phyrra commanded the warforged's mouth to move, Shavvir looking at him oddly - they were words that she did not expect him to say.

"We wait." This time, Phyrra spoke at the same time as Maul, Shavvir quickly piecing the puzzle together. "Your insubordination shall be tolerated no longer."

Shavvir looked back and forth between the two of them, Zaelynir long having gotten out of the way - this was far more than he ever intended to do. "You'd stoop so low as to bend the mind of your ally? And what happens when you set him free? He's in there." She pointed at Maul, the warforged remaining motionless. "He knows what's happening to him, and can't stop it. Do you think he'll be friendly when you're done being the puppeteer?"

"My concern is not with him. When Wake and Lance are here, we will leave. As one."

"Since when have you been concerned about another?" Shavvir circled her like prey, Everlife dangerously close to the drow. "What do you need the half-elves for? What interest have you with them?"

Phyrra kept quiet - the answer was not one she wanted Shavvir to know. In truth, she was simply intrigued by them, Wake specifically. In many aspects, they were polar opposites...and yet, it was undeniable that he was successful when given control over an operation. Would she do it differently? Very...but perhaps both methods had their merits. Phyrra wished to see what would happen if those two methods were joined - when planning and spontaneity worked seamlessly together.

Instead, Phyrra gave Shavvir a blowoff response - one that was true, but not her real reason. "When I sent Lance to return the Font of Knowledge, I found him on the brink of death. I promised that I would protect him and fight for him - I am upholding that promise."

"Thank you, Phyrra...thank you." Wake and Lance had finally returned to them, instantly noticing the shimmering portal in the corner. It had grown notably weaker since it had first appeared, and time truly was of the essence.

Phyrra's words had registered with the Shadar-kai - she spoke of promises and of upholding them, something she would never have expected from one of Lolth's devouts. Lolth was a creature of disorder, and oftentimes so were here disciples - perhaps Phyrra was different. "Well...you've arrived. Let's make haste, before we encounter any more problems."

Phyrra commanded Maul forward, trying to issue a command that might come from the warforged...his manner of speaking was so foreign to her. Her time as his master was running thin - and she didn't want to be on the same side of the portal as him when it snapped. "Affirmative. Movement...uh...necessary."

Lance and Wake both looked at Maul oddly but said nothing, Phyrra guiding Maul through the portal. As soon as he was on the other side, she set him free...hopefully he would not cause a scene, however deserved it was, in front of Gruumsh. The other five traversed through the portal in turn, leaving behind Grashmog and the goblins.

As soon as Phyrra passed through the portal, she could feel Maul's cold eyes boring into her, the twin red orbs piercing straight through her body and soul. The warforged was incapable of truly expressing emotion, the mechanisms on his face simply not designed to do so, but in this moment...she could tell what pure rage looked like when worn by Maul. Despite this, however, he remained silent, keeping his dead-eye glare for a couple seconds before returning it to Gruumsh. The deity collapsed the portal behind Phyrra, addressing the group.

"You have served well - Maglubiyet doesn't control Grashmog anymore, and I have sent a group of my elites that followed your trail to claim it for myself. You have earned your reward. I will show you the way to Thuldanin."

Thunderous footsteps rattled the halls as he turned around, the Syndicate following behind him. Wake could still feel the presence of a portal - that meant it was no coincidence. Gruumsh was likely leading them to a portal, one that he'd somehow captured and contained...and it almost certainly took them to Thuldanin.

And indeed, that was true - Gruumsh took them deeper into his capital citadel, delving down a winding series of stairs that eventually deposited them in a barren room, save for a portal in the center of it. Unlike all of the others they'd noticed during their travels, this one flickered blue with hints of gray within it, a clear sign that it was different from all the others they'd come across in the months on Avalas.

"Go."

Before anyone had a chance to move, Wake asked the question that was burning on his mind - one he needed an answer to. "How did you lock the portal here? All the others we've seen have - "

Gruumsh responded harshly, his tone clearly denoting annoyance. "That is not your concern, elf. When you have lived here for millenia, you learn to tame even the slight chaos in this place. We have captured it, and you wish to go through it. Our agreement did not include asking questions."

Wake nodded. "I...I apologize. We will be on our way."

"And we have your word Thuldanin is on the other side? That this isn't going to throw us into the Nine Hells or Mechanus?"

Gruumsh glared at Wake earnestly, his anger rising a miniscule amount. "I have seen what you did to Maglubiyet's army. It is not in my interest to anger you. Besides that...the portal goes two ways."

"March imminently." Maul was done - he could see that his companion's questions only angered the orc god, and further inquiries might lose them of the reward they'd already been delivered. Without any further waiting he stepped through the portal, the silvery-blue swallowing him up as it thrust him out into Thuldanin.

The second layer of Acheron was new to Maul - he'd failed to reach it with the rest of the army. What he saw, however, was horrifying - wreckage, of all shapes and sizes. It surrounded him, the portal having deposited him inside some other structure. Tunnels had been formed in the wreckage that gave him a path to the surface...or so he hoped. Patiently, Maul waited for Phyrra to move through the portal...they had unfinished business to settle.

As expected, she was the last to finally appear, the drow hiding behind the brothers as the three of them went through in quick succession. That mattered little to him, however, Maul brusquely pushing past the others of their group and wrapping his metal fist around her neck in a stranglehold, holding her up for a few seconds before slamming her back against a wall of the wreckage.

He said no words - he didn't need to. He glared into her soul, eyes burning with rage while she struggled limply against his grasp, both of her hands halfheartedly pawing at one of his.

"Maul, what's gotten into you?" Wake bashed his bow against the warforged's shoulder, Maul not even flinching as he held Phyrra within his grasp.

Maul slowly craned his head towards the brothers, both of them with weapons ready while Shavvir and Zaelynir simply watched with curiosity from beyond. "Cerebral domination performed. Behavior unacceptable. Behavior punished thoroughly." As he started to feel Phyrra truly go limp within his grasp he let her go, the drow dropping to the ground as she desperately filled her lungs with fresh air, gasping harshly as she clawed at her throat.

"I...I did it...for them." Phyrra hacked out the words before falling back onto the ground, gasping.

Wake looked at both of them, holstering his bow once again. "Maul...you're saying she controlled your mind?"

"Affirmative."

"Phyrra...is this true?"

The drow nodded, still struggling to make words.

Wake continued looking at her. "I thank you for standing with us, but we are here, and we must operate as a team if we wish to survive the trials we have put in front of us. Save your magic for the enemy, unless you intend to use it to aid. And Maul." He looked back at the warforged's cold, red eyes. "Reacting in such a manner only causes more conflict. Now both of you, move. We've no idea where we are, or how we're to escape."

"Understood." Maul turned his attention towards Phyrra, the drow still sprawled on the ground, the only movements of her frame the rise and fall as she tried to steady her breathing. "Reaction designated unacceptable. Apology constructed. Amends offered." Maul held out a hand to Phyrra.

Phyrra looked up, the warforged's words little more than a ring in her ears - she was still very much disoriented from the near-death experience. Her vision was only just now returning, having gone utterly black from the lack of oxygen. However, she saw his hand outstretched towards her - with the others watching, she could only assume it was not out of anger. She held a limp hand up as she locked with his cool metal, Maul hoisting her to her feet. "Thank you." As soon as she was on her feet, however, she limped over towards Wake, the archer extending an arm as she collapsed onto his shoulder.

The group rallied, Maul striding towards the head of the group as the others followed, Wake and Phyrra taking up the back as the drow got back to her usual state. Maul followed one of several tunnels out, seeing more and more wreckage around them, no sign of the typical steel of the cubes of Avalas. All they saw was just endless junk - most of it seemingly useless, but Maul could spot the occasional contraption that perhaps could have been used in a war on Avalas.

That was what Thuldanin was - or so he'd heard. The scrapheap of the planes, a place where refuse of all origins, shapes, sizes, and destinations could gather once its use had been met. Everything around the Syndicate wasn't of its original nature, however - they had all turned to a metallic stone, another feature of the plane. Everything, both living and nonliving, petrified into the substance all around them in some matter of time. From his understanding, the warforged were interestingly immune to this principle, bordering the realm between living and nonliving themselves. That was why they'd taken the fight with the Modron army here, in an attempt to slowly wear down Mechanus' forces through the power of Thuldanin.

However, that petrification did leave them with a time constraint - even if he was immune, the others certainly weren't. He didn't know how long they had before they'd start to feel the plane's effects - it was simply best to find the warforged, to find Bulwark, and to be done with this place. At this point, their time in Acheron had stretched to an obscene amount of time. Depending on the timescale of how long they'd been here, it was possible that they'd find their homeland destroyed, Empyria's reach growing untenable in the years they'd been gone. The better hope was for the timescale to have grown even larger - for Empyria to have risen, expanded, and fallen, their time on Acheron spanning decades, or even millenia, of time on the Material plane. Perhaps then, there would be a home to return to.

Maul continued climbing to the surface of the cube that they were on, eventually clambering out of the twisted tunnels of wreckage and into the vast void of Thuldanin. They could finally see the steel that made up the surfaces of Thuldanin's cubes - it was softer than Avalas', allowing for the tunnels and pockmarks to form naturally over time. In the sky up above was even more refuse - petrified ships that had long-since lost their crew sailed the endless void of a sky, catapults and ballista drifted aimlessly, and intricate contraptions had rusted and stoned over to the point of obsolescence. Worst of all, however - the creatures. The Syndicate could see faces wearing all manner of expressions upon all manner of creatures, both sentient and not.

"Maul...what happened here? And will it happen to us?"

The warforged looked at Lance, clearly seeing horror on the boy's face. "Universal material petrification. Warforged resistant. Flesh-bearers vulnerable."

"So what you're saying is you've sent us to die here?" Shavvir leveled Everlife at Maul, her eyes steady and cold. "That's not like you."

The warforged was quick to shake his head. "Primary mission: extraction. Translocation pertinent. Surveillance pertinent."

"Well, I have no intention of dying here. Maul's right. It's best we keep moving and be wary of the time. If we start seeing any ill effects though, we're taking the first portal that we can find. I hope you understand that, Maul. If the warforged are the only creatures that can survive here, however, I hope it won't be too hard to spot."

"Caution understood. Travel initiated." The group started following Maul as he made way across the fist cube of Thuldanin. Unlike Avalas, the cubes here were far more cluttered, collisions happening every hour or so rather than once a month. It made searching the plane far easier - except that they had no clue where they were going. In Avalas, the skies were deafened by the sound of countless warriors' boots stomping on the steel surfaces. In Thuldanin, however...eerie silence. The only sounds they heard besides themselves were from the ever-shifting tides of petrified junk clattering into each other. Compared to where they'd come from, however, it was almost indistinguishably soft.

After searching for what felt like half a day, jumping across several cubes and inspecting tunnels that were as empty as the rest, Wake called everyone to a stop. "We're not making any progress like this...we can't just keep wandering aimlessly like this. Maul...you said you've never been here before?"

"Affirmative."

"But you said you are of the understanding that warforged are one of the few, if not the only, thing that won't be petrified on this plane?"

Again, Maul nodded. "Affirmative."

Wake sat down, burying his head in his hands. "Then we need to find a way to search based on that. Visual or audio I don't know, but anything beats our current method."

"I can locate either them, or an item of import to them, if they are near us. It's not a limitless range, and I cannot hold it for more than a few minutes...but it would potentially save us the time of searching the centers of each cube." Phyrra thought for a little while longer. "Actually...I should only search for an object. I would need to separate myself from Maul to get the desired reading when searching for a warforged."

"Proposal acceptable." Despite his earlier kindness earlier, Maul still remembered being Phyrra's puppet...seeing his body move and act while still trapped within it, unable to fight back. It was not something he ever wished to see happen again...and if it did, he would not be so quick to find kindness within his core.

Wake saw the situation stiffening, jumping in between the two of them as he continued. "Okay...so we can find them if we're close, that's good. Maul, is there anything on Bulwark that might be of note? Something only he would carry, and that Phyrra could find?" He looked over towards the drow. "Can you find something based on a name and description?" When she nodded, he looked back at Maul expectantly.

"Phalanx. Greatshield." He looked down at his own, Aegis. "Larger. Sturdier." Phalanx was a grand weapon befitting the commander of the warforged. It could link with other warforged shields, so long as their central cog was not too damaged, creating a barrier of force that was capable of spanning the entire front line of the army. Much like Maul, it was his most precious tool, more precious than even Bulwark's sword or mount. Where they found Phalanx, they would find Bulwark.

Wake turned back to Phyrra, but she had already begun casting the spell. As soon as she was done, her eyes shifted from white to black, and within her mind she felt a compass form within her, one that would point them to Phalanx. Right now, it sat dormant...they would have to get closer before she could give a more accurate reading. "Move swiftly. This does not last long."

The group picked up the pace as they passed over the center of the cube, Phyrra's spell mentally sifting through the piles and piles of refuse that had filtered into this plane, eventually coming up empty. They repeated this process for the next several cubes that they came across, pausing as they neared the center of it as Phyrra recast the spell, searching for Phalanx within its depths.

After several attempts of no results, Wake called the group to another pause. "We're still going in a random direction, we're just saving time in doing so. Is there nothing else we can do? Like we said earlier...time is rather important here."

"If we rest overnight...give me time to commune with Lolth, there is a power of hers that I've called upon in the past that may help...and I do mean 'may'. I'm not even sure the spell will work here, or what its effects will be. If it works, it can potentially take us to a fixed location, one we don't even have to have seen before or know exactly where it is."

"And where are you thinking of pointing to?"

"The cube the warforged first set foot on. Give us a starting point, if nothing else. Again, I don't know if it will work - the spell doesn't like moving targets, and...well, everything here moves. It's a gamble, and it's time. I'm willing to take that chance, Wake...but I know you might not."

The archer huffed, looking around at the sea of rubbage around them. They'd been wandering for the greater part of a day at this point with no clear distinction of progress. Still, it was an entire night that they'd be spending and waiting, only for the hope that the spell might work. And even then...it could only get them to the warforged's starting point, not where they were now. With as often as the cubes of Thuldanin clanged together and bounced around, that cube could have no correlation with where they were now. Despite all of the odds stacked against them, however...he knew that the gamble was their best shot.

"I'm willing to wait. Does anyone object?"

Shavvir was the first to step forward, planting Everlife's point into the steel below. "You, Wake, would rather wait and risk your life on chance? You might never rise from your slumber...the petrification may take us all while we sleep."

"I know." Wake sighed solemnly, continuing. "Our entire time here has been chance. We're in the most organized of the lower planes, and yet we've resorted to little more than aimless wandering. Structured chaos, at best. At least with this, we have a chance, a better chance, of finding something useful."

The shadar-kai shook her head. "No...you're delusional. This isn't the Wake I've been working with. He wouldn't resort to such chaos - especially not chaos proposed by one of Lolth's wenches." Shavvir glared daggers at Phyrra as she enunciated the final words, the drow's head turning sharply as she processed them.

"Wench? Listen, filth, there is only one person here that's been actively working against the rest of us...you. You run your own agenda and then blame everything on your precious Queen. The rest of us are more than ready for you to stop acting like a petulant child and work as a group. So if you have a better idea...I'm listening." As Phyrra spoke her teeth bared, knuckles turning white as she nearly bent her holy symbol in anger.

Shavvir remained stone-faced, her movements nigh-imperceptible as she looked at the heated drow. "Oh, I don't have a better idea...but I'm assuming you do. Tell me, Phyrra...what happened to the Warforged of Thuldanin?"

Phyrra cocked her head in confusion for a few seconds before the Font took over, Phyrra's eyes glowing brightly as her lips moved on their own. "The Warforged Legion escaped into Acheron in an attempt to divert and destroy the armies of Mechanus that battled with them. However, they soon began losing forces to the effects of the layer, and made a retreat back to Acheron's first layer, Avalas."

Shavvir stood triumphantly in front of Phyrra, a confident stare bearing down on her. "I would never be so foolish as to ignore a gift given to me by the Raven Queen. You would be wise to learn that lesson...wench." Shavvir turned around, continuing on to the rest of the group. "We aren't going to find the warforged here because they aren't here. Our best option is to simply return, and keep searching for them there."

"And just how do you propose we return, darling?" Zaelynir crossed his arms, watching the two women's quarrel with passive interest, trying not to get too involved. "You've made your point, truly, but don't stop quite so soon."

"We go back the way we…" Shavvir looked around, seeing the cubes clattering and clanging against each other. Retracing their steps wouldn't be easy, if possible at all. There was one way that they could do it with confidence...but it was the very method that she was fighting against.

"Exactly." Wake continued on, grabbing the Shadar-kai's attention once more. "Gruumsh is powerful, but he can't create portals. If all portals in Thuldanin are fixed to certain cubes, which it seems like they are from the few we've seen, then finding the warforged entered through might give us the greatest means of finding them. That requires resting for the night."

Shavvir shook her head, throwing up her arms. "Fine...fine. I've issued my warning. If we die, I'll hunt you down and slay you in whatever realm you end up in."

"Can we...can everyone just calm down?" Lance finally stepped in after having been quiet for so long, watching everyone else bicker and quarrel around him. "We know what we need to do, we know what we have to do to get there. Let's just all settle in and get some rest, and that way we can get going earlier tomorrow. We haven't seen anyone here...so we don't need a full watch. Maul, do you think you can stay up? If any of us start turning to stone, we're finding the closest way out of here. Shavvir's right...at least in that regard. I've risked my life for all of you once. I'm not doing it again until it's clear it's worth it."

The rogue's words seemed to shut everyone up, the group standing in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as livid eyes glared at other members of the Syndicate. As tempers cooled, bedrolls were drug out as five members of the group took their rest. Maul was the only one to stay awake, not requiring the rest and willing to watch out should Lance's fear be true.

The Warforged...had left. It hurt Maul to accept that, to learn that their greatest weapon against the Modron was equally a weapon against themselves...against himself. He hadn't seen any signs of Warforged life amidst the wreckage they'd passed today...he'd hoped that he wouldn't, but now he knew that they were out there, somewhere. He didn't know, didn't want to know, how many of them had turned to stone before they were able to retreat...how many allies and companions he'd have to walk past on their way to the portal. He didn't even know if Bulwark had made it out alive - he could only hope so. Bulwark was the best leader he'd ever fought alongside. To lose him would likely mean that they'd lose the war.

Maul stood guard the entire night, Phyrra being the first to rise the following morning, if such a term was even applicable in Acheron. As soon as the cleric woke up she simply closed her eyes, focusing her attention solely towards Lolth, even in this cold and empty place where her deity had never once tread. Phyrra pulled from the vast swathe of divine powers that Lolth had given her access to...so many. This time, however, she only needed one - the one she'd made everyone wait for. She drew it down into herself, casting aside one of the other blessings she'd pulled from Lolth...it would serve its time in the future. For now, she wanted to verify that her decision had been worth it - that they hadn't just wasted their time based on her beliefs.

Once Phyrra finished she turned to face Maul, speaking softly as the others were still resting. "If all goes well...we will find your people again. I pray that it does...I do not see much of an alternative." Her words caught in her throat as she was only faced by the cold and uncaring eyes of Maul eating at her psyche. "I...I truly am sorry for what I did to you on Grashmog. I - I rarely make promises. I find little benefit in them, tying oneself to another for the future. However, if I must make one, I will carry it through to its completion. I could not leave them there, Wake or Lance. I know you are angry - you have every right to be. I only wish that you see my side of it."

"Request parsed. Response...agreeable." Maul's insidious aura softened - she was willing to aid him and the warforged. While the grudge was not something he ever intended to let die, he was willing to ignore it for the time being so long as she was of active use to him. She was in his mind - and he knew she could do it again. No honeyed words could fix that...he had no way to know whether or not his mind was laced with her influence even now, making him more receptive to her pleas. He could not fully trust her, and potentially never would again...but for the time being, he could cast that aside.

Phyrra looked at Maul intently. "I do need some aid with this spell, if possible...something to aid in its location. Anything in your possession linked to the army...or even to Bulwark. Whatever you have will help."

Maul nodded, reaching into a compartment within his chest and pulling out a small sliver of stone - it looked to be a tiny gear. "Previous statements...erroneous. Thuldanin observed. Arm, head entered Thuldanin. Artifact acquired. Thuldanin portal lost."

Phyrra took the cog...it was the same shade of stone as what they'd passed. "You mean you've entered Thuldanin before? Then why - "

Maul cut her off, one hand sliding across his body from one shoulder to the middle of his chest. "Half entered Thuldanin. Portal lost."

"I see." It made sense to Phyrra now - he'd been in Thuldanin, but only for a split second. The portal must not have been in his reach for long enough to fully pass through it - only enough to grab this gear, something that he'd kept hidden for all this time. "I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. I won't tell a soul."

Maul waited for those final two words - _I promise_. However, she never spoke them. He knew she wouldn't...she'd just explained why. She had her reasons - he would avoid holding them against her for the time being. "Response appreciated. Requesting offering analysis."

Phyrra turned her attention back to the sky, her hands rising up to the void above her as she held the cog in her grasp. "It should be just what we need. Now...your people." She focused on the phantasmal image in her head - from conversations she'd had with Maul in the past, and from her own experiences in Avalas and Thuldanin, a shadowy image in her mind formed, her understanding of what the Warforged's entry point was. All she needed was a shadow, something in the realm of concrete that the spell could work with.

"Show me the way." Phyrra whispered it in a hushed tone, careful not to wake the others that still rested. As she spoke the words, the image in her head began shifting, details coming into focus that hadn't been there before, variabilities between her image and the true one coming into focus. In her mind, she saw it...a face of the cube, every minute detail about it as clear as the sky on a cloudless night. Beyond that, however, she knew exactly where it was - direction, distance, even rotation from their current position.

"I have it. I know where they came from, Maul...and hopefully where we can come back."

Maul wasn't paying attention to her, however...while she'd been performing the spell, Maul had looked down at Lance...he could see something was wrong. The tip of the half-elf's ear was usually pallid, the race as a whole rarely dark-skinned due to their elven heritage. However, right now, the tip of it was even more discolored...gray even. Maul knelt down in the midst of Phyrra's wondrous news, extending his hand out to assess the situation.

"Petrification commenced." Maul looked back up in frustration, the words repeating themselves in his mind several times. He did a quick scan of the others, not seeing any immediate problems with them.

Phyrra trained her eyes on Lance, immediately noticing the same blemish Maul had. She locked eyes with the warforged, speaking quickly. "I know the way. We must go at once."

Maul nodded, standing up as he violently bashed his weapon against his shield. "Arise! Arise!" The harsh noise roused the other four, the group stirring uncomfortably as they each looked around in a hazy confusion.

Phyrra followed Maul's lead. "It's starting. I know where we must go...it is the most direct route. Wake, if your assumption is correct, we will find the portal on that cube. Let us go."

Bedrolls were quickly packed, each person assessing themselves to find their state. Lance was not the only one affected thus far - the tip of Zaelynir's wing had gone cold, as had Shavvir's thumb. As soon as they were set, the group set out on their journey.

They moved in complete silence, the only sounds being the sifting of refuse all around them and the occasional boom of two cubes colliding. Phyrra served as their trailblazer, pushing ahead, waiting for cubes to collide so that they could cross over and get further to their destination. As they moved, more petrified areas began to claw their way into the Syndicate - Wake's foot soon started to suffer the effects, as did Phyrra's shoulder. The only one unaffected was Maul, the warforged's unique construction staving off the effects for the time being.

Phyrra could sense their destination growing closer - she could only hope that it happened in time. The petrification was staining multiple areas of each person's body at this point, each area slowly succumbing more and more to a lack of movement. Wake soon struggled to move forward, stumbling forward as he lost the ability to control his ankle. Half of Lance's face had gone rigid, his eye closed and mouth slightly agape. Phyrra began struggling to breathe, the petrification swelling to encompass part of her neck, upper arm, and chest, her breathing ragged as she lost control of the muscles in the area. Zaelynir's wing was stuck collapsed inwards, unable to use them for balance as he was so accustomed to doing as he had to reteach himself to walk. Shavvir was the most fortunate of those affected by the petrification, the Shadar-kai's arm having gone rigid up to the elbow, but no other problematic effects as of yet.

Maul, despite all of this, remained unscathed - he didn't know when or how quickly the petrification would take him...all he could do was look after the others, and guide them to their destination - his people. "Requesting direction and location."

Phyrra choked out the words, the inexorable advance making every breath she took harder than the previous. "Forward - not far. Two...blocks." She gasped for air, keeping the breath for as long as she could hold it.

Maul continued on the path, the group soon reaching the end of this block. Spellcasting had become out of the question a while ago due to a lack of capability to perform them amongst the spellcasters, the Syndicate's fate decided solely by the luck of the cubes and whether or not they would collide in an hour or a day. They'd been relatively fortunate so far, Phyrra's spell redirecting them if a shorter path opened up. However, even that spell had its limits, from Maul's understanding...and he doubted the drow could perform it again in her current state.

This time, however, fortune was not on their side. The wait felt like hours until a cube didn't collide, but simply brushed past them. Phyrra made the hop, each breath she took potentially her last as her strained breathing grew even more ragger. It was a wonder Lance was even alive anymore, his head almost entirely petrified...he held a hand on his brother for guidance due to a lack of vision. Wake hobbled along as always, his entire leg stolen from him. Zaelynir's wing was entirely petrified, the blight starting to spread across his back and other wing. Shavvir as well had lost her entire arm and shoulder, glancing over at Phyrra as she watched what could potentially be her fate as well.

"That...one." Phyrra pointed forward to a cube - they were travelling in roughly the right direction to get there, though it was too early to tell how the geometry would line up. "Go...there."

Maul looked onwards to the cube growing ever-larger on the horizon - despite only having had a glimpse of it before...he could tell that it was right. That this was where he'd lost them.

An hour passed, slowly drawing closer, potentially halfway to the two cube's closest point. The group stood on the corner, ready and waiting to cross at a moment's notice...if they still could. The initial spots of petrification had continued growing, the secondary occurrences now also becoming a major hindrance. Each of the others was somewhere between fifty to seventy percent stone, a metric that would only get worse as they went. Maul wondered if any of them would be alive...if he would be the only one to cross.

With that knowledge came a new understanding, one he'd never anticipated - loss. He'd lost countless soldiers on the battlefield before, and yet something was different about the five allies beside him - despite their differences, both physical and mental, he couldn't afford to let any of them go. It wasn't out of necessity - he was rather confident they could secure enough allies with only four of them. No...Maul felt loss, a loss unlike the less he experienced on a battlefield.

The warforged stood solemnly as the two cubes drew ever-closer together. As he waited, his companions were all high-consumed by the curse of Thuldanin - there was only a spot or two on each of them that was untouched now, something that would soon change in the coming minutes. They couldn't move...and Maul was certainly not fast enough to save all of them. He...he'd fail -

"Maul!"

The warforged snapped his head to the voice, his ocular sensors swelling - it was a warforged. In fact, it was one that he knew - Rubble. Rubble had been transferred to his squadron just as they were about to enter Thuldanin. The two knew each other, but not well...their relationship didn't stretch past soldier and captain. Still, to see anyone here, especially one of his own kind...it was a miracle.

"Rubble?"

The younger warforged ran to the corner closest to Maul, the two drifting closer to each other. The cubes were just barely going to miss each other - or so Maul thought. Rubble carried with him a gun of warforged make, one that they'd used multiple times. He planted it into the ground and fired, a massive harpoon skewering the cube Maul currently stood on. As Rubble began to turn the crank of the gun, Maul shuddered as the entire cube groaned, slowly altering its trajectory to collide with its neighbor. The warforged had used these plenty of times on Acheron - it helped in getting around immensely, a fact that remained true on Thuldanin.

As the two cubes soon came to dock, Rubble came running over. "Maul! You're...you're back!"

"Affirmative. Assistance requested. Avalas transportation necessity. Bulwark attention required."

Instantly Rubble responded to his commander's order - the commanders were the only ones to talk with Maul's terse manner. The higher your rank, the more succinct you became. It aided in issuing commands, giving the leaders more time to assess the situation. Even when he was separated from the army, with no soldiers to lead - Maul never outgrew his training. Only when speaking to a superior would one break - and Maul only had one. The speech created a system where the soldiers asked the questions and the leaders answered them, giving both parties a better understanding of problems and expectations.

"Bulwark's been looking for you. He's always kept someone here, keeping watch should you return. Follow me."

As Rubble turned towards one of the tunnels, Maul repeated his command. "Ally transportation required. Assistance requested."

Maul hefted up Lance and Wake, struggling to grab Shavvir as Rubble turned around. "Allies. Yes." Rubble lifted Zaelynir and Phyrra, the two of them turning as Maul followed Rubble. He could only hope that they would be fast enough...but if they weren't, Maul at least held Solace in the fact that he would be with his people again.

"The war hasn't changed - nothing changes here. We haven't found a means of escape yet, but we keep trying. The portals in Avalas are too hard to pin down, but we're getting closer. Now come on...I want to see Bulwark's face when he spots you."

The two continued through the rubbage of Thuldanin as they hauled Maul's companions, Rubble eventually reaching the portal. It shimmered and flickered with the blues and grays of the one they'd stepped through before - it must have signalled that this one went to Avalas, as opposed to the third layer of Acheron.

Maul stepped through the portal...and finally, he was home.


	10. Chapter 10

Maul and Rubble appeared back in Avalas, the other five members of the Syndicate awkwardly being carried by the two warforged. Rubble set down his two, prompting Maul to do the same. "How long have they been out?"

"Minutes." Maul looked around - they were within a Citadel, presumably the warforged's. When he had left, they hadn't stayed in one place long enough to generate one. Rubble had mentioned that Bulwark had been sending people through the portal to search for Maul...had his absence rooted them in place long enough to form a Citadel? It was a question he didn't have an answer to...but one he needed to ask.

"They will recover. Usually over a day. Their exterior has been turned to stone, but it has not worked its way into their inner mechanisms yet. It can still be fought off." As Rubble finished speaking, the entire Citadel shook, the proud metal structure creaking and groaning from an impact.

"Modron?"

Rubble nodded. "Always. Now come on. I don't know where you've been, but you've come a long way to get back to Avalas. I'm not going to keep you from Bulwark any longer. Follow me."

The two warforged left the rest of the Syndicate in the portal room as Maul ascended a staircase, the entire structure of the Citadel resembling Gruumsh' but on a much smaller scale. Soon, he reached the main hall, pillars clinging to the metal ceiling above as he stepped out. As soon as he did, there was an audible gasp amongst the warforged that lingered there, though the hall was surprisingly empty.

From here, Maul could see out the various entrances to the war beyond - at least, the back lines of it. Tightly-knit squadrons of warforged moved about, while even further back lone operators manned their siege weapons as balls of molten steel were sent flying across the battlefield. In the distance, Maul could see the armies that they opposed - The modron. Pentadrones took on dozens of warforged at a time as five mechanical limbs buffeted everything around them, quadrones flew through the air and rained down arrows from above, tridrones made up a well-guarded fourth line, and the lower duodrones and monodrones were hidden amongst the flames of war. The modron army was even more structured than the warforged - rather than simply understanding and respecting order, they were uncapable of disobeying an order from a higher rank. The pentadrones were the strongest force they ever faced - Maul knew of greater Modron that did not fight, only issue orders. Killing them was nigh-impossible, however - a lower rank was always upgraded to take the place of the slain unit, and a new monodrone was born. In order to wipe out the advancing army, they had to eliminate every single comprising member - at once. It was why the war had raged on this long - it was impossible to win.

"Bulwark location requested." Maul was back in his element...and as much as he wished to remain here forever, he knew he couldn't. He had five allies downstairs that needed him to succeed - to make this entire trip worth it. He owed them that victory.

Rubble pointed onwards. "He's out on the front lines...like always. I can stay here with your companions at your request - make sure that they recover correctly."

"Proposal accepted." Maul started moving out to the battlefield - Bulwark lived on the front lines. The warforged was glad to know that that, of all things, had not changed.

"Welcome back, Maul. I'll find you if I need you." Rubble turned around, heading back to the staircase that they'd come from, down towards the portal. The rest of the Syndicate was still encased in stone, stone that was slowly crumbling away as time went on. For now, however...Maul was on his own.

Maul stepped out of the Citadel, immediately being consumed by the raging war around him. This...this was his life. Everything immediately came back to him, even after having been gone for most of a decade. The formations, the tactics, even some of the faces amongst the ranks - everything came back to him at once.

As he neared the front lines, he could start to make out Bulwark - his leader was nigh-impossible to miss. Bulwark stood just shy of ten feet tall, comprised almost entirely of metal as opposed to the wood composites used in many warforged. Wicked and curved blade-like spikes sprouted from his shoulders, back, arms, and legs, creating a body fully capable of shredding anything that drew too close to it. The blades on his back sprouted from several hinges, allowing them to act almost like a secondary set of arms, the hinges allowing Bulwark to guide them effortlessly, maneuvering them anywhere on his immediate person. The warforged commander was an avatar of destruction - but at the same time, one of protection.

Bulwark carried Bastion with him at all times, a greatshield capable of guarding himself as well as everything around it. Even now, Bulwark had linked with the warforged on the front lines, creating a web-like mesh of force that extended out from him, blocking even the hardiest of modron attacks. Every link in the mesh needed to be strong, however - if one unit in the chain broke, everything beyond that unit collapsed. It created a system of dependence, trust, and order - if one unit disobeyed a command, moved early or too late, it could spell disaster.

"Bulwark!" Maul barked as he got closer to the front lines, an attempt that was completely lost within the din of warfare. He tried again as he got even closer, parting the squadrons of warforged around him as he went. It wasn't until he was practically beside Bulwark that he was finally heard, his commander looking back to spot his age-old ally.

"Maul!" Bulwark immediately looked at the warforged on his right. "Separate." Looking back at Maul, he called forth another order. "Advance."

Maul did as instructed, moving forward to the right of Bulwark as space was made for him. He held out Aegis, his own greatshield, Bastion's weave of energy coursing through it as he took his place beside Bulwark, joining the front lines.

"Presence accepted. Status."

Maul nodded...as odd as it was, it was almost liberating to be given orders again, to find his place within his kind once more...to have a superior " Material Plane consumed by elves. Proposing freedom from Acheron war, but assistance on Material plane." Maul shook his head - it had been so long since he'd spoken to his superior, he'd almost forgotten how.

"Define assistance."

Maul focused on his words...he wanted to have this moment. "...The elves...have a city. Empyria. ...It's construction is expected to complete several months after we left. I came for you. I need your aid."

Bulwark held fast for a moment, sending his sword directly through a monodrone that foolishly dared to challenge him. Even after that, he was quiet for a scarce few seconds as he processed this information. "Evacuation impossible."

Maul expected this response. "But what if it becomes possible?"

Bulwark shook his head. "Portal position unstable."

Maul knew that there was little that he could do about it...he was just a warrior with a maul and shield. However, he had three powerful spellcasters in his group, knowing powers that the warforged couldn't even dream would exist. Beyond those, however, he knew Wake had seen the stable portal - it seemed every citadel of appropriate size had a portal to Thuldanin within it. If anyone could learn how to hold one of those portals stable for long enough to get an army through it, it would be Wake. "And if we are able to keep a portal locked in place for long enough to evacuate the entire army? Would you then aid us?"

Bulwark's response was immediate. "Completely."

Maul nodded his head. "Understood, Bulwark. When I have more that I can tell you, I will be back." He looked at the warforged to his right, uttering "Rejoin" as he separated from the mesh. The transition was seamless, Maul's departure immediately being filled, the barrier not even down for a split-second.

As he started to leave, Bulwark craned his neck to look back. "Arrival unexpected. Return celebrated."

"Thank you, Bulwark. Your words mean a lot to me." Maul continued on his way back to the Citadel...he was torn between two worlds at the moment - the past, and the present. He wanted nothing more than to remain on the front lines - he didn't have to be reinstated at his former rank, though he certainly would not turn it down if offered. The order of warforged society drew him in, made him want to stay. He tried to push the Syndicate in that direction, but it felt as if Phyrra fought him every step of the way - incorporating and depending on uncertainty, in disorder. It was a battle Maul knew he wouldn't win...he'd tried for too long with little success.

Despite that, however, he couldn't abandon them, even now when he was most able. Enough of them had proved themselves worthy of him, Wake most notably. The archer approved of his orderedness, and Maul took note of that - if there were any amongst the group that he would be willing to take orders from, it would be Wake. They had all fought beside him for the months they had been in Avalas, a task that they could have bailed on at any point. Even Phyrra...despite their differences, she had communed with Lolth specifically for him...to abandon even her now would cause tarnish on his reputation that could not be restored.

Maul returned back to the Citadel, back into cover as the battle waged on behind him. The descent of the stairs was quiet - the others hadn't woken up yet, and Rubble's watch over them remained silent. Once the two warforged made eye contact, Maul's words again returned to the short conciseness that he'd grown accustomed to. "Status?"

"I haven't seen movement yet, but they'll come to. The longer they're full turned, the longer it takes to come back. It could be half a day before they show the first signs of movement. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Maul simply shook his head. "Return. Replacement prepared."

Rubble nodded, getting himself off the floor. "Understood. Send someone to find me if you need anything - we've held our current ranks for quite some time. Bulwark doesn't have any large plans in the immediate future. We can afford one absent soldier."

"Understood." Maul issued the words as Bulwark made his way up the stairs, leaving Maul along with his petrified companions. They looked identical to statues, though they were more lifelike than a sculptor could ever carve by hand. All of their poses were nearly identical - somber, stationary, upright...they'd all taken their last breath in silence while waiting to reach their final destination.

Maul sat in wait, watching in silent expectation for one of them to move - even if it was just the wind or some other false facsimile of life. He just wanted enough to give him hope - hope that he hadn't sentenced them to death.

Hours passed, Maul remaining as motionless as the rest of his companions. The battle above him raged on, a battle that he would have gladly joined in. However, his task now was to stay with his companions - he'd gained Bulwark's confirmation that successfully gaining the army access to a portal for long enough to evacuate would earn the Syndicate his support - that was the first step. The far more challenging part was still ahead of them - actually stopping a portal. Maul sat in silence as he ran through scenarios in his head, scenarios that wouldn't happen for months, years...perhaps even decades depending on the luck. He needed the advice of the others. Perhaps then, he'd -

Maul's eyes focused on Shavvir's hand...he could have sworn he saw movement. Cold eyes remained trained on the exact position as he waited expectantly, hoping to see another sign of life. Minutes passed with the room remaining motionless around him - perhaps it was just his hopeful imagination, or perhaps the shadar-kai was still alive, slowly but inevitably fighting her way out.

Ten minutes later, and he saw the hand move again - he was sure of it this time. A single finger, and only a few degrees of movement at most - but movement nonetheless. Over the next few minutes, that movement became more regular, more lively. Maul watched as a thin crust of stone soon started to crack and crumble away, revealing the pallid flesh of Shavvir underneath. The crack soon started to grow, soon two fingers, soon a hand, wrist, and forearm, eventually climbing up to an elbow and shoulder. The stone continued to fall to the ground at an increasing rate as Shavvir broke free of her prison, fighting against the thin walls that kept her encapsulated.

As she freed herself, Maul noticed similar movements in the others - far delayed from Shavvir, but due to emerge within the next half hour at the rate Shavvir worked. They were only slight movements at first, but growing with intensity all the same. However, Maul focused on the one that would be free first - Shavvir. Soon, the crumbling stone reached her lips, the shadar-kai falling into a coughing fit as it crumbled away in her mouth. She doubled forward, a troubling proposition given that her legs and arm were still encased in stone. Maul rushed forward to grab her, preventing his risen ally from slamming into the ground.

Shavvir looked around, seeing the metal walls of the warforged Citadel around her and hearing the booms of war above her. "What happened, and why are we back with Gruumsh?" She reached for her sword, finding it still trapped within stone as well. Still, she pried it from its sheath, bashing it against the wall as the stone fell off of it like a sheet.

Maul shook his head. "Avalas traversal successful. Location - warforged Citadel."

"Why'd you take us with you? You had every chance to leave us behind - leave our problems behind." It wasn't stated in an accusatory fashion - Shavvir was genuinely curious.

Maul simply waved his hand around at everyone in this small room. "Companions."

Shavvir shook her head with a sigh. "Companions? I thought of all people, you'd be the least likely to fall for that rubbish." She gestured towards the others. "We're not companions. We're only dealing with each other because we created too much of a problem for one person to solve. You could have solved that for all of us - leave the rest of us in Thuldanin to die, and then stay amongst your people. Instead...here we are."

Maul once again shook his head. "Abandonment unacceptable. Restoration necessary."

"Why."

Maul pointed up to the sounds of war. "Warforged army unmovable. Portal fixation creates teleportation availability. Warforged...incapable."

Shavvir rolled her eyes as she parsed Maul's few words. "So that's it, then? You helped us because we're still useful to you." Shavvir looked around at the others before returning to Maul. "I suppose I'm alive because of that decision, but that's one life for one...I'm not saving an army. However, it seems like Phyrra is in the business of indebting herself to others at the detriment of everyone else involved, as I'm sure you remember.

"Analysis accurate, incomplete."

Shavvir furrowed her brow. "What, that we're only alive because you need something? Alright them, I'm listening...what's the rest?"

"Attachment."

"No." The shadar-kai was dumbfounded. "I think your internals have rusted out. I didn't think your kind was even capable of growing attached to others." She held up her hands defensively at Maul's piercing glare, taking a few steps back. "Fine...I don't know everything, and I don't claim to. Our goals align right now - you want a way out of Avalas, and so do I. In that sense, I guess it's in my best interests to help you as well."

"Understood. Companions awakening." As the two conversed, the others started breaking out of their shells. Hands and feet were breaking free as Maul and Shavvir quieted down, watching the other four like a mother hen watching her chicks hatch. They came out in quick succession, stone crumbling away until eventually every member of the Syndicate was alive and breathing once more.

"What...happened?" Lance looked round, seeing the somewhat familiar walls of a completely different Citadel. "And where are we?"

"Petrification completed. Location - warforged citadel. Assistance requested."

"Wait - we're back in Avalas? Are we safe?" Phyrra looked around, seeing the shell of her one prison still lying at her feet.

"Safety...improved."

"What do you need of us, Maul? We're all alive because you decided to help us. I think a favor is the least of your concerns."

Shavvir simply laughed, her analysis of the cleric spot-on. "Favor might be a bit of an understatement from what we talked about...force of nature seems more apt."

Wake interjected. "Well...nothing's out of the question. What do you need, Maul?"

"Waforged trapped. Portal velocity unsustainable. Portal fixation necessary."

"Common, Maul...common." Phyrra wished to help...but she still struggled with the language barrier between the two.

"He wants you to hold a portal in place for long enough to get an entire army through it." Shavvir spat the words out, almost laughing internally at how absurd they sounded.

"Oh." The room fell silent at the collective realization that Shavvir's earlier quip was anything but. To be able to halt a portal was...well, likely impossible. The more likely option was to -

"Would this help?" Lance held out his Immovable Rod - he used it rarely, but often to great effect. "I'm not going to begin to act like I've got this all figured out - but I don't think this will hurt."

"You're suggesting we stop the cube? It...might work. However, I don't believe the Rod can hold that much weight. The best you'll get is to slow it down, and even then not by much. However, you're right...it doesn't hurt. As for me…" Phyrra thought through the spells she currently had prepared, as well as what else she could learn given time with Lolth…"I'm afraid there's not much I can do."

"I think the Rod might be all we need...well, that and a way to move my brother quickly." Wake continued, holding out a hand as Lance handed him the Rod. "We wait until a corner of the cube is in the direction we're traveling. Activate the Rod on one of the edges. It'll deflect the blow rather than completely absorb it - should give us a bit more time before the Rod is forced to deactivate, hopefully enough to redirect the cube. We send Lance over to the other side, and we do it again. The cube's slower this time...activating the Rod again will either stop it or slow it down enough that you've got a few minutes in the worst case...Maul, is Bulwark aware of this plan?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay. I'll be able to detect an incoming portal before it hits us. You have a Sending Stone, I'll have the other. On my signal, the army needs to retreat. Once the portal is over the mainland, tell them to get through it as quick as possible. There's only so much we can control...and a lot of this is speculation."

"Approximations within acceptable margins. Proposal accepted." Maul had run the calculations in his head - he didn't know how fast they were currently moving, but anything moving at a reasonable speed would absorb and bounce off of the first blow, and nearly come to a stop on the second. Wake's analysis of the situation only further cemented Maul's earlier analysis of him - that he was one that he could be led by.

"So I think we're missing a part, right? How do you get me across half of this cube while we hold a portal overhead?"

"I can cast Dimension Door a couple times. Carry you across as far as I can." Phyrra offered it up. "I haven't seen the outside to know how far of the total that is. I can get you...three thousand feet, give or take."

"And I can provide an additional fifteen hundred, with the understanding that I'll be going through that portal as well."

"Well honey, I think that's the goal, right? We want to be getting out of here as well, but even I know a good deed deserves another. No sense in raising a fuss about it. As for me, I can give our little darling a nice little boost of speed...hopefully that's enough to get us the rest of the way if we aren't already there."

"We're at almost a mile at this point, and we aren't trying to do all the way across. If any of the other cubes we've seen are any indication, that should get us most, if not all the way. That means everybody plays a part however...I'm on the corner, Maul's by Bulwark, Lance is ready with the Rod, and everyone else is there to support. We're really only going to have one shot at this...so everyone do your part."

Wake fired an electrified arrow into the air as a signal to his brother, spotting their target on the horizon. In the coming moments, the archer pulled out his Sending Stone and spoke to it, signalling the Warforged army to retreat. At the same time, Lance ducked low and clicked his Immovable Rod for only a split second before reaching out for Phyrra's hand. She opened the first of several Dimension Doors, flying forward at a breakneck speed. As the cleric ran out of spells they could see Shavvir in the distance, one final casting putting Lance almost face-to-face with the shadar-kai.

Once he was in Shavvir's grasp the two of them continued the jumps, three more short hops across the cube as more Dimension Doors were used, eventually Lance exiting the final door on his own as Shavvir shuttled him through it. There, Zaelynir was ready and waiting for him, Lance quickly able to hit the ground at a full sprint, a sprint that grew even faster as Zaelynir sped up the boy. His legs were a blur as he charged the remaining distance to the other edge of the cube, the empowering spell running out just as he reached the edge. He dove forward, sliding to a halt with just enough distance left to hold his arm out and click the Immovable Rod once more.

Lance rolled over and breathed a sigh of relief, the beating of Zaelynir's wings growing louder as he chased after him. "I think that was our fastest run yet, dearest. You're getting...very good at this."

Lance nodded. "Yeah...but it doesn't matter if I mess up on the actual run. This is the first time I didn't trip over my feet in four days...I'm still too inconsistent."

"Nonsense, darling. A little variability makes things fun." He held out a hand, helping Lance to his feet. "Now I know that spell tuckers you out. Come on back...let's get you some rest."

As they walked back to the Citadel, the others joined up as well. They'd been rehearsing this every day, making sure that they were as ready as possible for the actual event. At some point they'd have to stop - to be ready for the actual time...but not yet. Not until everything was perfected. Wake was harsh on them, keeping time from his perch at the corner of the cube. They needed this time as low as possible - before Lance used the cube a second time, they were going perpendicular to the portal. If it got too off-center, they'd miss their chance, and be here for potentially months waiting for another one to come by at the exact right height.

The group reconvened at about the point where Shavvir took over for Phyrra. As usual, Wake gave them their usual briefing. "This was the best run of the past several. The first handoff was still shaky. Shavvir, you've gotten more distance out of your portals in the past. That's all."

They remained silent as they returned, Lance taking in heaving breaths as he tried to calm himself - these morning runs took a lot out of him. They'd done it for almost a month at this point - any day from now, the portal could show up. They had to be ready.

As they neared the portal, however, Wake looked around, his brow furrowing. Phyrra immediately noticed, looking at the archer curiously. "Something the matter?"

He nodded. "I...I think the portal is finally here."

The others looked at him...if it was true, they weren't ready. Both Shavvir and Phyrra were spent - they'd need a different plan. "Are you sure?"

Wake looked forward, his archer's eyes spotting it on the horizon - a small, grey circle. He sensed it, but now he could see it. From his knowledge of the planes, it would take the Warforged to the plane between planes, the Outlands. It was a plane that connected to all other Outer planes - it was exactly what the Syndicate needed as well. "Yes. We...Zaelynir, can you carry him?"

The incubus nodded. "Yes."

"Then go. Now. We cannot afford to pass this up. Do whatever you have to. I will signal the army."

Before he'd even finished speaking, Lance had clambered awkwardly onto Zaelynir's back, the incubus speeding himself up as each beat of his wings propelled him further than should be possible. Soon, the two saw the portal as well - they still had time before it would even be over the top of the cube, but time was still very much of the essence - and the plan they'd prepared so long for was rendered unusable. It was all up to the beat of Zaelynir's wings to get Lance where he needed to be.

"Maul...this is not a drill. We have to change plans, but Lance is getting into position. Get the army ready."

"Affirmative." Maul put away the Sending Stone...it was time to retreat. "Bulwark. It is time to prepare for departure. My companion's plans have changed - I do not know how much time we will have to evacuate."

"Guidance acceptable. Retreat imminent." While the rest of the Syndicate had practiced their portion, so too had Maul and Bulwark. Though they hadn't ever initiated the full retreat, they'd laid plans on how to do so - a retreat of this scale wasn't something the Warforged army had to do often, if ever. Bulwark pulled back his shield from the line for only a split second before putting it back in, the energy wall flickering out and coalescing three times in quick succession down the front line.

"Retreat!" Bulwark's command roared through the ranks, the entire front line repeating it behind them as the information made its way down. The entire front line started stepping back in unison, the shield wall holding fast as they kept backwards. In front of them, the Modron legion ate up the space as fast as it was given to them, Bulwark picking up his pace as they went. They needed to build distance - if they didn't, the Modron could just follow them through the portal, their endless battle simply moving into yet another plane...a plane that likely wasn't fit to handle a war of this magnitude and longevity.

Soon, Bulwark's retreat had built them a bit of space, and so he let down the shield wall as the front ranks turned and dropped into a full sprint, giving them even more space. The timing had to be right on this...if it wasn't, the Modron would catch up, and their ranks were in no shape to fight back. Bulwark didn't know the rest of the plan, or what to -

Lance dove forward, clicking the Immovable Rod...for real this time. As he did, the cube slammed into it, immediately overriding the Rod's limitations. The entire cube careened off to the side, the Rod still doing its job of deflection...that meant his brother's math was at least close to right. The entire surface of the cube was unstable for the next few seconds from the impact against the Rod, cube spinning about wildly. Lance struggled to stand up, the world spinning around him as he tried to locate the incubus only a few feet from him. "That's...the first half. Fly on."

"With pleasure." Zaelynir waited for Lance to climb on his back once again before beating his wings, the duo leaping into the air and flying towards the next half of the cube. The journey was much longer than their plans took into account - with Phyrra and Shavvir already having used their spells for the day, this was their fastest mode of travel. Still, Zaelynir continued speeding himself up, wings beating wildly as he propelled them forward. The flight took minutes, the two simply holding on in silence...this was all up to them. If they failed, they'd miss a chance they might not get for another month...more of their precious time being wasted.

Soon the edge of the cube was in sight, Zaelynir slowing down and sending Lance forward, the rogue hitting the ground and sliding forward, gripping the Rod in his outstretched hand and clicking it into place as soon as he could. Once again, the entire cube shuddered - the Rod held fast for a precious few milliseconds again as the cube bounced off of it, the two sequential hits having completely flipped its direction, as well as drastically slowing it down. If they'd done everything right, the Warforged would be entering the portal any second now.

And so, they were. The cube had slowed down enough that the portal was fully accessible to the army, the rear ranks of which were already leaping into it and finding themselves in the Outlands. As time went on, more and more of them continued - the Modron still had a ways to go until they were a threat, giving the warforged time to continue piling in.

As the ranks continued filing out, Bulwark looked at Maul, and then down to Bastion. "Accept this. It is yours."

Maul's expression hardened - even speaking to him like that was breaking rank, something he knew Bastion took seriously. "You are the leader. It is your shield, not mine."

He shook his head. "I am a warrior leader, and our war has ended. The next time we fight it will be on your plane, where you should lead. I gave you that shield, Aegis, because it has a unique property. It can hold two cores...it was designed to carry Bastion's core as well as its own. You were forged to overtake me, Maul. It is time that that come to fruition."

Maul processed this information, struggling to make sense of it. "Are you giving me your rank, Bulwark?"

"Temporary access granted. You will hold it until the end of the battle on the Material plane. I will make another judgement call then as to whether that access should be extended indefinitely or not." Bulwark reached into Bastion, sliding away some of the inner mechanisms and pulling out a small, pulsing orb ripe with magic - the shield's core, capable of forming the warforged shield wall. Aegis' core simply formed the energy shell around Bulwark - but allegedly, it would soon do both. "This rank is not up for negotiation, commander."

Maul steeled himself - if Bulwark was forcing him to become the leader, he must respond in kind. "Understood. Request granted." Maul unfurled Aegis into its full form, opening its inner compartment. He'd long thought that it simply contained a hollow cavity within it - never once had he considered that it was meant to house another core, for such a concept was unheard of. He took Bastion's core and socketed it into Aegis' second compartment, the shield accepting the dual cores eagerly. The shield had to be designed to accept a core - it was what prevented an unacceptable change of rank. The fact that Aegis had been designed from the beginning to accept Bastion's core proved Bulwark's statement - Maul was created for this very purpose, to become the next commander.

Maul looked at Aegis as he collapsed the mechanisms surrounding the central compartment. The pulsing blue of the cores seeped out into the entire shield, lubricating its mechanisms with magical power. He would soon learn just what changes had happened to his trusty shield - it was not something he wanted to experiment with now, while the army was still evacuating.

"It's time for me to go. I'll see you on the other side, leader." The final units of the army were making it through the portal, Bastion remaining until all the others had filtered through. When it was just him left, he stepped through the portal, bidding one final farewell to Maul...the new leader.

Maul looked back - they would step through this portal as a group, just as the warforged had. He could see Wake, Shavvir, and Phyrra all closing the distance...he knew Lance was integral to the plan, even whatever this new plan was that they put together. He could only assume Zaelynir was as well.

The leader...he didn't know what to make of it. At the moment, it was a fairly empty title - he was a leader without a people, and he may only be the leader for one singular battle. Still, to know that Bulwark favored him so much as to give him Bastion's core...it was more than he could process himself. He hadn't asked to exchange the two cores - likely because Bastion could not support Aegis' core. That meant that Bastion was now just simple wood and steel, while Aegis carried two cores of the greatest shields in the warforged army. It had not only been a promotion - it was a display of trust that he rarely saw from his leader.

Wake was the first to arrive, Shavvir and Phyrra not far behind. "Once Lance and Zaelynir make it back, let's head to the Outlands and plan our next move from there - it certainly changes things. I'm assuming the army made it through safely?"

"Affirmative. Evacuation successful. Modron conflict abandoned." The Modron had ceased their chase when they realized there was no army left to fight, turning back and likely returning to Mechanus. They may still yet be able to find the Warforged...but at least for the time being, they were safe.

"Good. That's...good to hear. I know it must have been hard for you, staying behind. But thank you."

"Well...while everyone stands here and waits for the others, I'll see you on the other side. I remember agreeing to help...I don't remember agreeing to be buddy-buddy about it once I was done helping." Shavvir started towards the portal, not looking back at the others.

"No!" Phyrra held out her hands, trying to cast something, anything to keep Shavvir from getting through, forgetting that most of her powerful magics had been expended during practice earlier. The only thing that came out were the illusory chains once again, Shavvir not even having to think this time as she dispelled the illusion.

"This again?" She looked at Maul, shaking her head. "I would have thought you'd have taught her a lesson. I suppose not." Focusing her attention back on Phyrra again, she continued. "Your magics wouldn't work on me, Lolth filth. I'm an elf, same as you...my mind is my own, and free of tampering."

Shavvir continued towards the portal once again, Wake holding a hand out to Phyrra. "Let her go. We're likely better off without her."

Maul, however, had different plans. He understood why Phyrra controlled him now...he didn't approve, but he at least understood. Lance and Zaelynir...before it had been Lance and Wake. They'd made sacrifices, done deeds for others - in this case, his entire people. Stepping through the portal ignored those deeds, and in this world potentially left them behind. It was unacceptable...and he would not allow Shavvir to do it again.

Maul flung a hand out, gripping Shavvir by the back of the neck as he pulled her away moments before she would have stepped through the portal, yanking her backwards and holding her in the air. "No." The shadar-kai was only in the air for a few seconds as Maul slammed her into the ground, picking one foot up and crushing the small of her back with it as he kept her held firmly in place.

"Maul, you…" Phyrra was speechless...he was the last person she'd expect to have done this.

"Regrouping required."

Shavvir shook her head the bit it could move while pressed against the cold steel. "They've infected your mind, Maul. This isn't you."

"Required!" Maul stomped his foot once again, crushing Shavvir even further. There would be no debate - Lance and Zaelynir would join them.

"Look...I'm not going to get in the middle of this, but we've got other problems...and thankfully, a solution." Wake pointed behind them, focusing everyone's attention on the cube that was heading straight for theirs. "That's going to hit us, and we're going to lose this portal. Now I'm with Maul on this...I'm not leaving my brother behind here, and the...that even goes for Zaelynir. Now look carefully on that cube. Do you see anything of note?"

Phyrra nodded. "The River Styx."

Wake reached into his belongings, pulling out the single coin, being careful not to clink it against the other two he held in the same pouch - they only needed to know of the one. "This will get us where we need to go, but it means the Warforged army is on their one to make it out of the Outlands." He looked towards Maul, his features softening. "It's a safe plane, all things considered. They should be able to make it out fine."

"Understood. Translocation necessary." Maul lifted up Shavvir, holding her above the ground...she wasn't freed yet.

Okay. If the four...three of us are in agreement, then let's go there. I can see Lance and Zaelynir coming this way...but I don't think they'll make it in time before the cubes collide."

"Oh yes, don't mind me...I suppose I'll just do what is forced upon me." Shavvir simply resigned herself and hung limp, Maul immediately throwing her forward as she stumbled to the ground before righting herself.

The four started walking towards the oncoming cube, watching it collide with theirs long before they met up with Zaelynir and Lance. The entire cube shifted, the portal disappearing promptly due to the changing rotation. Once four became six Wake spread the new plan, and the group continued their march towards the River Styx.

They made the jump across, eventually finding themselves at the edge of the river. The water flowed like any other, but they all knew enough not to go near it. Wake took a half-step forward, holding out the coin above the river. "Charon, Lord over the River Styx. I have need of your services."

A ghostly, spectral voice pierced each of their ears, along with the gentle sound of an oar against the water. "Then display your payment." When they all turned to look, they saw Charon paddling a small boat - it could fit six of them, but the ride would be far from comfortable.

"I have your coin here, boatman."

Charon came to a stop right in front of Wake, taking a boned hand and grasping the coin. "What is your destination?"

Wake's eyes scanned the others - it was up to him to decide this, a decision made easy from the one coin he'd offered. "The Nine Hells. As close to Bel's forge as possible."

The ghostly voice responded. "Your payment suffices. All traveling may now board."

Wake nodded. "Alright everyone. Get in." Wake climbed in as did the others, three rows of two crammed into the back of the canoe-like structure Charon sailed. As soon as they were stationary, the boatman began paddling once again.

"Departing for the Nine Hells at once."


	11. Chapter 11

The rivers of Acheron rose up around the sides of the strained boat as it continued to sail, the barely-valid vessel starting to slowly drift into the waters around them as it sailed. The Syndicate knew better than to even dare touch the waters - Wake had warned them of that long ago. As they continued to sail, however, that proved to be slightly misleading - the waters were only dangerous to those Charon had not granted passage to. The dreaded waters of the Styx soon began to trickle into the vessel, filling the base as more continued to pour in. As it filled the boat, the group soon came to realise that it felt unlike any waters that they had seen - in fact, it had more in common with tar. It stung lightly as it filled the space of the boat, filling higher and higher until eventually the boat was completely submerged. Soon, the members inside became submerged in it as well - as soon as they did their vision went pitch black, all of their remaining senses immediately diminished to the point of uselessness.

When they came to, their first sensation was that of heat - a dry, arid heat that sapped the breath from their very lungs, a heat that immediately freed them of the waters that clung to their skin and garments. As their sight returned, they found themselves exactly where they had anticipated - the Nine Hells.

Wake looked around - this was close to where they needed to get. He was no stranger to Avernus, his visitations with the devils of this layer and those beyond taking him through the first layer of Hell more times than he wished to remember. He'd been down here so many times - each time seeking something he was unable to acquire within the world of men. Once again he had returned, once again seeking what the world of men could not provide him - partially because he would use the army that he intended to acquire to dominate it. The Material plane had never been kind to him or his brother, further proven by the backlash he suffered from trying to stand up for himself but once. The elves would pay...and all those that consorted with them.

"Charon. Bel's forge is a great distance from here. This is not the agreement that we came to." Despite Wake's presence in the Hells, his business with Charon was far less. The boatman was always a last resort, but he had worked with Charon enough to know that payment was his only concern. What he did with the coins Wake did not know...only that he wished to have them. Once payment had been obtained, the rest was up to the rider.

The ghastly voice of Charon pierced the air once again. "The war rages on. Your destination is the Stygian docks, and no closer. Even I am not outside the bounds of the Blood War."

Wake grimaced - so the war of demons and devils was back within the planes of the devils. That certainly complicated their mission, though there were opportunities within. There was cover to be had within the war , but also danger - only time would tell which would prove more prevalent. "Very well, boatman. The Stygian docks will suffice." While Wake hadn't the slightest clue what the time distortion of Acheron was, he was acquainted with the Nine Hells to know enough that time on the Material Plane passed more than twice as fast. Adding an additional six hours to a journey here could have far-reaching ramifications on their success.

"Very well." Charon's paddling slowed to a crawl as the boat drifted on the now blood-red sea of Avernus, where the River Styx was at its strongest. The river of fire and blood raged around them, all varieties of creature remains, refuse, and stone outcroppings hindered their path forward. Eventually Charon came to a stop, the hindrances clearing as the river opened up. Ahead, they could see all manner of hellish ships - large vessels decorated in the bones of every variety of creature, sails made from the stitched flesh of equally horrendous beings. Amidst this crowd of massive ships was a smaller port of plain wood that Charon pulled towards, planting his oar in the water as their travel came to an end.

"Safety in your travels through Avernus." Wake filed out of the boat as he ushered the others to follow after him, departing the boat one by one until they had emptied it. As soon as they did Charon was on his way once more, sailing for no more than a few seconds before he began sinking into the waters around him, disappearing into the waters as he passed by one of the larger warships.

Wake looked around at the group, seeing all eyes on him - this was his domain. Zaelynir, usually carrying a smug degree of confidence, especially seemed attentive as he guided the group up from the port, out onto the arid ground of Avernus. He knew plenty about incubi - that they served both demons and devils, but that a single instance rarely served both. It was clear now that Zaelynir was not one of the rare few that served both - his allegiances were solely with the demons, and had likely made enough enemies in prior business that his mere presence here could be dangerous. As Wake continued forward a few more paces he looked back once more - Zaelynir had already shifted his form, the incubus now a built black dragonborn woman that still grasped Zaelynir's signature staff.

"So what is it you'd like to start going by now?" Wake turned around - it was so rare to see Zaelynir visibly out of his element, it was hard not to take advantage of it.

"Thava. Thava...Kimbatuul."

Shavvir looked over, a smirk on her face. "Oh, dear. Fish out of water much?"

Zaelynir scowled, a puff of vile gas escaping her draconian nostrils. "It's not my first visit to the Hells, and I don't intend for it to be my last. This form is known here...perhaps less than favorably, but far better than the alternative."

"Fair, fair. Now wake, where exactly are we going?" Shavvir looked around - the Blood War indeed raged on in the fields in front of them. Legions of devils battled with hordes of demons, countless dead piling up in a heap near the center as the combatants simply climbed over them to fight atop their fallen allies.

Wake pointed forward, towards a billowing volcano in the distance. "Bel's forge is that way...inside the Volcano. I've never tried to visit while the war was so close to him - entry might be far more difficult than we first thought."

"And what is your plan of attack when we find Bel?" Phyrra had remained unusually quiet up until this point - it was easy to see why. Though Lolth was by no means a gentle deity, she was far from the Blood War - there were some sights that discomforted even one of Lolth's most devoted, it seems.

"The truth is all we need. We've the understanding Zariel poses a threat to him, and that we have information on her whereabouts. We let him lead the discussion - I want to learn what he knows and provide him with as little new information as we must. We can deal with creating a contract later - I am sure our understanding of this task will change several times throughout its lifecycle."

"A contract? Really?" The word almost seemed to unnerve Phyrra more than the reckless slaughter in the distance.

"If I do not propose one, Bel will. These are devils - everything is codified. They find it easier to simply guarantee that their interests will be delivered through infernal contract rather than leaving it up to chance - and truthfully, I do not deviate much from those views."

"Seems...unnecessary, but I shall not argue." Phyrra paused for a few seconds, a thought clearly turning about in her mind before continuing. "However, what if your information changes after the contract is written? What if another deal finds us that we deem more...favorable?"

Wake mulled the thought over...it was not one that crossed his mind while within the Nine Hells. "Then we form the contract as late as possible. Ascertain all our information before making any final decisions. Why do you ask...what do you have in mind?"

Phyrra stopped on the arid planes, the rest of the group halting around her. "Suppose I'm Dis. I feel threatened by this Zariel that I've heard about. A group of...let's be generous and call ourselves 'mercenaries', walks in and says they're willing to take care of the problem. What am I willing to offer them?"

Lance seemed to pick up rather quickly where this was going. "As opposed to Z - "

Phyrra nodded, giving the rogue a sincere nod. "Precisely, Lance. Now, suppose I'm Zariel. A group of mercenaries with detailed information on Bel comes to me and says they can assist me in...eliminating him. Usurping him. However Archdevils handle their business. What am I willing to offer them?"

Wake simply shook his head. "No...no. There's no way we could ever get away with that. There are laws, I'm sure...I don't know which ones, but I can only imagine how difficult it must be to hand over leadership of a Layer of Hell, even one as tumultuous as Avernus. Even if we did succeed, there's no guarantee that Zariel would become the next ruler. I'd say there's a higher likelihood that she ends up demoted, we make ourselves enemies of the Nine Hells, and I'm never able to set foot in here for a variety of reasons."

Shavvir stepped into the center of the group, arms outstretched wide. "Enough bickering, all of you. I'm trapped here with you for longer than I had wanted...this nonsense will not stand. Wake, you say there are laws, and I've no doubt there are. Are there laws, avenues, channels, what have you...for discrediting a Lord of Hell? There's no reason Phyrra's concept is null, fledgling and crude as it is." Shavvir punctuated the statement with a demeaning glower at the drow before continuing. "We can gain as much information on Dis as we can, and turn that against him. We've plenty of people here adept at gathering unwanted information."

Wake shook his head adamantly. "No its...it's wrong. Bel can provide us all we need, there's no need to deviate from what we - "

Phyrra stepped in, her finger shushing Wake. "It's wrong? Wake, we're running from an entire plane of existence for what we did because they believe what we did was 'wrong'. We haven't agreed, initiated, or otherwise tied ourselves to any alliances or opinions on this plane. We need the best possible defense against Empyria - for all we know, we might be waging war against them as soon as we return there, or we might find our hideout in ruins with no hope of survival. We are being hunted, Wake. Right and wrong...you need to bend just what that means to you."

Lance spoke up quietly, waiting for the tension to die down between the two of them. "I...I have to agree with Phyrra, brother. I'm not dying again...it's not happening. If we think siding with Zariel on this is going to give us a better chance at survival, I think we have to take it. I think it's more reckless not to, even if it changes your plan."

Wake closed his eyes, burying his head in his hands. "Okay, okay, okay...okay. I hear all of you, I do. But Bel is a Lord of Hell. From what I've heard of Zariel, she's a general, and certainly has some resources at her disposal should she find favor in us. However, the scale...Bel simply has so much more. It's...he could likely offer us five times as many soldiers and it would affect him less."

"And what if Zariel usurps him? Takes his place as Lord of the First? She'll have access to those resources, and would almost certainly give us more than Bel would. We'd have done her a greater service...we'll have more room for prosperity when the contract is forged. Wake, you're a sensible man. You have to see that this is the beneficial solution." Shavvir urged him on, the drow and shadar-kai finally finding common ground on the matter.

"I do...at least, I think I do. There's risks, of course, but I'll be planning how to mitigate those as we go. We still go to Bel's forge, we still ask him all he knows about Zariel. We find out what he doesn't know, and work within those boundaries. Find out what he knows that we don't and use that to...oh Gods, we're backstabbing a Lord of Hell."

Don't worry darling, you get used to it after the first few times. There's a reason I'm not spreading my wings right now...far too many enemies." Zaelynir crossed her draconian arms, continuing. "I can say that this form is safe around Bel...so long as everyone else plays their part."

"Brother, you said we need to find out what he knows about Zariel? What do we need?"

Wake nodded, responding. "Anything about her whereabouts, mostly. All I've heard from my...contacts...is that she's in the Second Layer, Dispater. Unlike this, it's a city of almost limitless dimension - it's easy to get lost in there without a destination in mind."

"I wish I could help, but from what we've seen from the Font, I'm skeptical. It keeps track of history...if Zariel's movements are anything recent, there's next to no information I can provide besides who she is, which…"Phyrra paused, looking at Wake. "You probably can do just as well, and without going into a trance."

Wake nodded. "Like I said, Zariel's a general, or at least that's her last known status. She has access to legions of devils...slightly unsavory, though I suppose we're in no room to complain." When the archer got confused glances, he continued. "She's the largest proponent of scorched earth of the major devil generals. She only accepts warriors into her legions that are willing to embrace the animalistic and bloodthirsty nature of her commands. There are reports that she's sometimes managed to even force demons into her command...forcing them into her ranks and making them fight against her own for supremacy, knowing full well that only one of the two units would emerge alive, and that emerging alive and unloyal would result in your death."

Shavvir smiled, her arm subconsciously running along the blade of Everlife as the dutifully-cleaned blade glimmered in the red heat around it. "Well...now that sounds like a good time. Set the rules...and let the dregs figure out the rest. Now let's stop wasting time and meet this woman, shall we?"

"And what's gotten you so excited, dearie? Weren't you working on finding your way out of this debacle?" While they were alone, Zaelynir still spoke through her normal voice, an odd contrast given the draconian body that issued it.

As soon as she spoke, Shavvir's excited tone immediately dropped to her usual icy demeanor. "Make no mistake, incubus. The Raven Queen's wishes are mine, and her goals are far from chiseled in stone. I will be making my leave when I am able to, and return to serving Her more wholly. While I am here, however...most of you have done enough to warrant protection. I will do what I can to aid."

Phyrra's eyes narrowed. "I admit I do not know much of the Raven Queen's tenets, Shavvir. However, I find it hard to believe that She would look kindly on the actions you're proposing. She hungers for power, but not at the bane of others."

"My Queen is a collector, a preserver. She is beyond this world, strings moving multifaceted plans precisely where she wishes them to be. Do not begin to speak as if you understand her motives or intentions, drow. If she wishes me to follow her through the depths of the Shadowfell, no force on this plane, or any other, shall keep me from that."

The two women glared at each other, tensions clearly rising between the two opposing forces. Phyrra eventually turned away, arms crossed. "Such is to be expected from a follower of a false deity."

Shavvir turned around, face turned into a snarl as she reached for Everlife, quickly drawing it from its sheath. As she did, Wake stepped in between the two of them, eyes narrowed at Shavvir. "Settle your differences elsewhere. There is a raging war on the horizon. Drawing attention to yourself is the fastest way to ensure your death." While all eyes were on him, he turned his attention towards the warforged. "Maul, you've been quiet. Where is your head at?"

"Proposal acceptable." Maul still battled with what Bulwark had done - treated him as an equal, stripping any sense of leadership from him. It was what gave Maul structure, purpose - to exist within his chain of command, to report and be reported to. He'd been back in that structure for such a brief period of time, but it had been revitalizing - and at the very end, forever stripped of him. He was at the top of that command now, at least until the war against Empyria had finished. There was none to report to...and yet, he needed for there to be. There was only one sensible replacement - Wake. However, Maul still battled with even that realization, the realization that a warforged could report to one outside of their own kind. The answer he gave to Wake was brief...he did not know how else to respond.

Wake could tell that the answer was intentionally curt, but didn't want to press on it - with time being an ever-constrained resource, it was not worth bickering about. "Well then. If we're all in agreement, let's make for Bel's forge."

Wake began setting out, knowing full well that the group behind him was in turmoil. Phyrra and Shavvir were once again in another religious dispute, one that would likely last until it had to be broken up by force. Maul was clearly facing some sort of conflict, albeit internal in nature - despite the similar opinions the two had on many issues, Wake didn't know the first thing about how to discuss personal topics with Maul. Lance was still battling with the powers and abilities he'd gained from his unique resurrection - though they'd spent time training on Avalas, that training left him with the realization that he was dependent on his brother in the most dire of times.

The only one that seemed remotely in order was Zaelynir, whom Wake would have expected to be the most on edge. As soon as she had changed her shape to Thava, it was as if she took on a completely new persona - likely because she had. Zaelynir was unmatched in the art of deception, but Wake would have never guessed that that would include having personas for different planes, a face one could fashion to get through almost any scenario. The thought crossed his mind - who was to know that the face that they knew was the true one?

Wake led the group across the unending planes of Avernus, their destination ever in front of them - Bel's forge, a volcano towering over the lifeless horizon around them. All the while, preparations were happening in his mind, calculations on how to avoid the Blood War, what to do should the Blood War reach them...and most importantly, how to navigate the impending conflict with Bel. Loathe as he was to admit it, he was wrong...allying with Zariel in this conflict would provide the better outcome. It certainly complicated matters, however, matters that he was trying to sort out with each step he took.

First, the Blood War...the likelihood of completely avoiding it was almost negligible. The best that they could hope for was to minimize their involvement in it as little as possible. Demons larger than the oldest of dragons squared off against equally imposing devils, the lessers of each clashing beneath them as spear, claw, teeth, and countless other armaments battled against each other. In the sky above them was a gaping hole of the dusty-brown clouds above them, through which poured even more demons. The devils fought to drive them back, a battle only made possible due to the nigh-limitless supply of allies streaming in from all manner of places. Wake had no doubt Maul could navigate the situation, his leadership on Avalas cementing him as an expert general in Wake's mind. However, the warforged would also have to listen - Maul likely knew little to none of the myriad of foes that they would pass through, something many of the others could educate him on. However, they had less than a day before they would reach the fringes of the Blood War...far from enough time to educate Maul on demons, devils, and all of the plentiful variations that they came in.

Second, Bel...it was not the archer's first time serving for the Lord of the First, and he wanted to make it such that it would not be his last. That required careful navigation with their words, questions, and answers - navigation he was likely ill-suited to perform. Wake looked over his shoulder towards the Draconic guest that they travelled with - Zaelynir would likely be able to navigate it, but Thava's very presence within their ranks would likely spark questions from an archdevil that enjoyed meddling with the Material plane - the ruse may well not hold up. Wake scanned the rest of the group behind...there weren't any particularly careful with their words, especially when it was absolutely necessary.

"Thava...a moment, if you will."

The dragonborn's eyes raised, moving faster so as to join him near the front of the pack. "Yes, dearie?" In his mind, however, he heard another voice - the voice of the Zaelynir he knew. _"You and I can both sense that we're the only sensible ones of this lot, loathe as I am to admit that our darling friends seem to be a bit at odds. Whatever it is you're scheming, might be best not to add fuel to the fire...keep our conversations a bit more private, shall we?"_

Wake furrowed his brow, the voice of Zaelynir omnipresent in his head, unable to fade. This had only happened once before, and he was told never to speak of it...and he never had. However, telepathy and how it worked was a foreign concept to him. "I...oh, how do I say it?" He paused for a second to let the double entendre register before continuing. "Curious as to what you've done that warrants hiding."

"_Just as I'm sure you talk to yourself, simply imagine talking to little old me...I promise I only bite if you'd like."_ As she spoke in his head, however, she continued on the fake conversation Wake had created as a smokescreen. "Mostly information gathering. My earlier attempts weren't quite as practiced as I am now...let people see who I truly am. Made a reputation...had to take on a new form.

Wake focused past Thava, on Zaelynir, imagining speaking to him in his head. _"I think you're our best chance at gaining information from Bel. We need to make him think we're serving him. Our questions need to be worded that way, but the answers they provide need to be what we want. I trust you, and only you, to navigate that balance."_ Nowhere near adept at telepathic communication, he then continued the conversation the rest of the Syndicate could hear. "The Archdevils have surely kept track of our actions, and know that you are among our ranks. Do you fear that the absence of Zaelynir and presence of Thava will give away your true identity?"

Thava shook her head. "Zaelynir wouldn't dare show his face anywhere near here, especially because he knew the Blood War has turned back to the plane of Devils. I am simply your hidden ally, working from behind the shadows. I have respect in this plane, however...my presence here is a boon that I would not let my allies pass up." The two conversations continued in tandem, words streaming from two sources at once. _"Well I'm flattered at least one in this lot trust me...have no fear, darling. I'll have him speaking every last hidden whisper in his mind."_

The smokescreen conversation had turned into one of just as much import as the one he intended to have, the archer struggling to keep the two streams of information apart. _"I only trust you because you seem to be trusting me, and even then I can't reason why it is me you've chosen. I have not told a soul that you possess this capability, though if I come to learn that we are all keeping the same secret from each other you can rest assured that your value will drop considerably." _Wake sorted out the information in his head and mouth, continuing. "That is my exact worry - one is mysteriously gone, the other mysteriously shows up. I fear for my own reputation in this plane should our mission run awry. It is only right of me that I worry for others that may have business in this plane."

"Well thank you, dearie, but rest assured that I've played my fair share of archdevils. I'd wager your interactions with incubi and succubi are…" The dragon trailed off for a moment, eyes scanning Wake's form. "Limited. However, this form is not simply a mask. I am nearly a separate being, simply with two sets of memories - mine, and Zaelynirs." Once again, their mental conversation continued. _"Oh honey, I have no intention of making enemies with the rest of you. I have my motives, likely more personal in nature in yours. However, they align...and for that reason, it is in my best interest to continue aiding you. As for trusting you...well, I can't give away too many secrets at once, can I?"_

"_And just what are your motives. I know you consort with demons, which begs the question as to aiding us is in your best interests in the slightest. I can't say I'm expecting you to answer that...but it will be nice to know just how far your trust goes."_ At this point, Wake completely abandoned the conversation they had been speaking...this was far more interesting.

"_Dearie, I've served under Orcus for centuries. You don't think the Lord of Undead would shy away from creating the most glorious battle possible, one that creates the greatest number of casualties on both sides of the field? Lolth spoke to me after the rest of you had stepped through the portal to Avalas...said there were powerful creatures watching our movements with keen interest, and considerable rewards should we topple the structure the Material plane has created."_

"_So you're saying you wish to see as many of our recruited forces die? To create the closest possible clash so that your greaters profit the best? I know you, Zaelynir, you are not one to simply submit to your betters."_

Thava gave a wry smile. _"I am telling you the expectations given to me. I wish to see Empyria crumble...its presence sickens me, and makes my line of work far harder to accomplish. Death on both sides is inevitable. However, what I wish for, and what Orcus wishes for, are two separate things. We shall not leave a single one of their filth living...Orcus wants his bodies, and I am more than satisfied with providing him every soul on the Material plane. All others that perish in the conflict will simply be surplus."_

Wake paused...they were still so far out, he hadn't quite come to the realization of how the final battle might play out. The mere thought that they'd be slaughtering countless potential citizens, the vast majority of which simply live in Empyria due to an inability to survive elsewhere...it was too much. At the same time, this wasn't a fight that they were willing to lose. They'd been tricked in Alvesari, and that trick had nearly cost him Lance's life. Though the archer wished it would never come to it...he'd rather see ten thousand innocent lives snatched from existence rather than lose his own. _"Let us focus on our task at hand. The battle is still far out, and we severely lack the resources to win it." _Wake realized he'd left their physical conversation trailing behind, thinking back in order to quickly conclude it for the others that might have been paying attention. "If you are confident that the form of Thava does not put your livelihood at risk, I will not question you."

Thava smiled, retreating back with the others. "Oh dear, I'm far from worried about me, or any of us. All will go swimmingly."

"Very well then." Wake continued on in silence, leading the group towards Bel's forge. The volcano continued to rise up in front of them, the smoke billowing from its caldera ever-tainting the sky above. Ahead of them, however, still raged the Blood War...getting through it would still be a fight of insurmountable proportions. They had grown stronger, however...how strong still remained to be seen, but enough that they'd likely have an advantage that they didn't before. He'd seen Phyrra and Shavvir both communing with their deities on multiple occasions, forging that ever-stronger bond with the deity that they lived their life around...something Wake still didn't understand the value of. Zaelynir had also been growing stronger in his own way, experimenting with the spells he had gained from infernal blood, attempting to create something even more powerful. Lance and Maul had continued their training in a less formal capacity, the two simply practicing battle maneuvers when they had an idle moment. Wake as well had honed his spellcasting prowess - time spent exploring the planes had given him new ideas, new ways to draw the powers of nature into his arsenal. Whether all of that training would be enough to push them through the Blood War intact, however, remained to be seen.

The group journeyed for the next few hours, light smalltalk populating their journey as the Blood War swelled with intensity and ferocity the closer they got to it. They were still more than an hour out from the outer edge of it, though Wake's keen vision was picking up that which the others couldn't - pockets of chaos, but also pockets of safety. The devils had some level of rank and file to their legions, though that order was torn asunder by the invading demons that bore no mind to it - some approached to fight demons ten times their better, and others a tenth. That disorder created small pockets of safety - pockets that lasted only a minute or two at most before being consumed by the War, but present nonetheless.

"Okay. Our only aim here is to simply make it out alive - we aren't going to be able to make any impact on the Blood War, so only fight defensively. We might be able to get through parts of it unscathed, but I doubt that will last for long." Wake stopped...the Blood War was minutes away at this point. They were certainly in range of noticing, but likely wouldn't be acted upon unless by accident.

Maul nodded. "Individual responsibilities requested."

"I want you to call the plays. You proved your ability to lead us in Avalas - I can tell you what the primary threats are, and I trust you to respond accordingly. Phyrra, we need you to keep us alive - it's not going to be easy, but you're the best at it. Brother, stay wary of anything that looks like it's trying to sneak up on us, demon or devil. While we might not be a prime target, no doubt we're going to draw attention, and we're far from unimportant...make sure you get the jump on them before they do on us. Zae - Thava, you know more about demons than I do. Let Maul know if there's anything I missed, but also work to keep the grunts turned away." He paused for a moment, internally thinking of how to handle Shavvir, knowing full well her mental state. "Shavvir, you're our last line of defense. If anything gets through that shouldn't, I'm relying on you to take care of it."

"Priority understood. Threat analysis initiated."

Thava nodded as well. "I'm sure I can convince a few daring demons that we aren't the threat that they think we are."

"I will do everything I can to get us through this...Lolth will guide my every action."

Lance flipped his dagger in his hand. "They'll never see me coming."

Finally, Shavvir. "I have no incentive to see any of you die. I will do that which you have asked of me."

Wake turned to Maul. "I leave the rest up to you. We have our roles, and we shall follow them...lead us to the forge." Wake stepped back as Maul took the lead, holding his shield up in front of him, the cores of both Aegis and Bastion humming to life within it. He had no idea what might happen when he activated the shield...how the twin cores would work in tandem with one another. There were no other Warforged shields to link up with, no unbreakable wall to wage war behind - and yet he knew Bulwark. The old Commander gave him that core to use it, and not just for the war against Empyria. It would become an asset - potentially, very soon.

Maul took the lead, immediately turning to Wake and Zaelynir as they approached the maelstrom of battle. "Threat assessments requested."

"The massive ones on both sides are a problem. For devils, it's a Pit Fiend. For demons, a Balor. Those are about as bad as it gets. Ice devils serve as the commanders, with many of the lesser devils following behind them. Devils follow strict order - they will likely avoid attacking us if their commander does not see us. Pit fiends, however, will attack whatever they deem a threat." Wake pointed out the different varieties, the insectile Ice Devils ordering legions with the point of a hand, fighting back against the wave of demons that perpetually crashed into them.

"Yes...one never wishes to cross a Balor, and none survive that do. Glabrezu won't cause you much issue, but I certainly don't want to be sighted by one - they're oh so fond of making a caster's life miserable. However, the larger threats are Marilith and Nalfeshnee - no spells to speak of, but there are few tales of even veteran soldiers surviving Marilith encounters. I'm confident we can fend off the lesser demons, plentiful though they may be." And plentiful they were. For every greater demon and devil, hundreds if not thousands swarmed around them. Most were so weak as to be irrelevant, but there were enough of decent strength that one swarm of them could potentially overrun the Syndicate. Thava prepared herself, the staff she wielded no longer just a simple walking stick. Necrotic energy crackled at its tip as they made their way towards the Blood War. There was no way past it except through it...and through it they would go.

As the group approached, Lance split off from the others, throwing Blink several times in quick succession as he zipped slightly away, making sure to have an ever-present view on the rest of the group. He knew Wake would have his back - should he be caught unawares, the bolt of energy would almost assuredly hit the opposition, giving him time to return to the rest of the group.

Maul held out a hand, stopping just as a wave of demons crashed forward, Wake directing him to the vacancy they'd opened up at the rear. They were inside now, the sounds of blades, spears, and all manner of natural weapons crashing into each other as the cacophony of war drowned out everything around them - giving orders would be harder than they thought. They pushed through the initial maelstrom, soon the pocket of safety they passed through completely enveloped by more chaos. Maul's eyes scanned every entity that he could see, immediately making all of the necessary assessments. He couldn't understand any of the languages being spoken around him...necessary intelligence holding him back from perfect decision making.

"Watch out!" Thava turned to the side, lightning arcing from her staff as three demons charged at them, the lightning instantly incinerating them instantly. As more came behind them, however, Wake fired off a splintering shot from his bow, one arrow becoming fifty that pelted the second wave of demons. Maul and Shavvir finished them off, sword and maul beating down what little was left of them after barrage of arrows.

In the distance, Thava heard a war cry, instantly looking at the group. "Looks like we've become targets, dearies. Best to get a move on if you'd like to keep your innards where they are."

"Counterfire necessary. Enhanced movement initiated." Maul charged forward, swinging his weapon down on a lesser devil that had the misfortune of being in the way. In the distance, the thunderous cry of a Balor pierced the cacophony of war...the Syndicate could only guess the demons wished to use them as playthings.

Thava ran forward, fire flowing through, fire coursing through her veins as it erupted in a conflagration around her, fire swallowing up everything around the Syndicate to buy them cover as it swept from their left flank, back, and all the way around to their right. As they ran, they heard the shrieking cry of a Vrock as its feathery wings beat faster and faster, the vulture-like demon barreling straight for Phyrra. It completely disregarded the fires around it as it pierced through, wings now wreathed in fire as it screamed towards the drow.

A dagger sunk into its wing moments before it would have impacted, Lance not far behind as he warped to the silent weapon. "Brother!" Lance fired a bolt of necrotic energy as his brother turned around, immediately guiding it up and around as it slammed into the Vrock as it uttered a squawk of pain. Lance plunged the dagger into it one more time as its lifeless body plummeted into the ground, leaping off to rejoin the group for only a moment. "The devils are working to surround us. Either you make a run for it now or you try to slip through a crack in their defenses. I'll leave the details up to you." With that, Blink flew across the battlefield, Lance disappearing along with it.

Wake turned to Maul. "Your call. You've paid attention to our individual skillsets far better than I have. Run, or fight?"

"Fight." Maul had utmost faith in the Syndicate - they'd survived coming back from near-death, as well as carried his people to safety. The Blood War, fearsome as it may be, was well within their ability to control.

Wake raised his eyebrows in question, but held back. "Okay. Let's go." The group continued forward at their current pace, Zaelynir blasting away anything that got too close to the group, Shavvir cleaning up everything that snuck through the cracks. Several times as they moved Lance ducked in as a flying opponent descended upon them, felling it before it could cause any true danger, as well as warning about the enemy's movements. As he came in one final time, his warning became even more dire. "We're about to be swarmed. Get ready."

Wake and Maul were already on top of it, but Lance's warning only solidified the impending danger around them. To their left, the Balor was closing in on them, its massive flaming whip striking through scores of devils that were in its way. On their right, a legion of devils led by a Marilith stormed forward, full intent of trapping them in the midst of the Blood War. The six-armed serpentine woman pointed one of its swords, a volley of arrows flying into the air with a single hellish command. Only half of the volley actually reached the Syndicate, the rest caught midway by all assortments of creature, both friend and foe. Arrows rained down on them, Maul hiding behind his shield while the rest simply dodged what they could, arrows shredding through armor and flesh alike. Phyrra reacted quickly, a quick wave washing over all of them to tend to their wounds.

"Maul...we need to get out of here." Wake was doubting his decision...Maul was being sloppy. The decisions were far from the precise choices he'd come to expect from the warforged...whatever was on his mind clearly was affecting his decision making. "Slant left. We can slip past the Marilith."

"As you wish." The words came from Maul without his intention...it simply made sense. It was likely lost on all but Wake within the chaos of the moment, but he could see the confused expression on the archer's face. He veered to the left as directed, straight towards the Balor. Rather than the fire and lighting that Thava had been firing, a blast of color flew from her hands, an array of multicolored lights blasting into the front ranks of the demons. Some of them caught on fire, others froze, others electrocuted...and yet more began turning to stone or simply blinked out of existence entirely. The legion was in shambles from the one spell, those that survived the initial blast incinerated by an ensuing fireball. Thava pointed out a draconic finger as the scales and muscle peeled off of it, the skeletal index finger pointed directly at the Marilith as was wracked by necrotic energy, a similar finger burrowing into its chest and sapping its energy.

They ran forward for only a few more seconds as the flaming whip slammed down right in front of them, the Balor's roar pierced the sky, an electrified sword plunging into the now-weakened Marilith. Lightning wracked the serpentine form as it instantly fell limp, swords clattering to the ground. It turned its attention to the Syndicate, another threatening roar breaking through the Blood War.

"Evacuation probabilities unsuccessful. Defense necessary."

"We aren't going to defeat this, nor should we try, Maul. Defend as long as we can, and rotate past it while we can. Should I take point on this?" Wake awaited expectantly for the answer.

"Please." The side-eyed glance didn't happen this time, Wake simply accepting Maul's inner turmoil.

Wake charged forward, arrow firing at the Balor to draw attention as he blinked around the field, the bountiful shadows giving him plenty of room to slide around even further, creating a a target nigh-impossible for the Balor to pin down. Still, an unrelenting assault came out, the whip swiping away all of the opposition around it, the sword devastating another powerful demon as it cleared everything that wasn't the Syndicate. Lance flew in from behind, dagger plunging into the demon's back as Maul and Shavvir ran forward, drawing even more attention as the others tried to skirt past.

"Behind you!" Lance threw Blink across the battlefield, narrowly missing the Vrock that came screaming down from above. It slammed into Phyrra, claws raking at her back as the dagger sailed behind it harmlessly. Lance appeared just to the side, throwing the dagger again as he threw his entire weight into the Vrock. As soon as Phyrra was free, she pointed her hand out, a column of flame pouring down from above at the now-exposed Vrock, Lance scrambling out of the way as the fire caught his cloak.

"Thank you." Phyrra held out a hand, tending to Lance's wounds.

"Simply doing what I've been asked to...and repaying a favor."

"One that needn't be repaid, boy." Phyrra turned around just to see the Balor's whip about to crash down onto both of them, immediately grabbing Lance and opening a Dimension Door as they both narrowly avoided the thunderous blow, reappearing safely on the other side. "That one, on the other hand…"

"You solved the current problem, but that…" Lance turned around, a wave of demons about to crash into them.

"Cado!" Phyrra's eyes glowed a brilliant white as she spoke the simple word, Lolth's visage momentarily consuming her in the ensuing seconds. Suddenly, the entire wave froze, most of them blinking out of existence as the word of creation wracked the horde. Most of them simply clutched their ears, the weaker among them stumbling to the ground or even freezing in place. Those that remained were completely demoralized, Phyrra blinking the two of them back into position with another Dimension Door.

"What...was that?"

The drow smiled. "A word used to create the universe...now is not the time to dive into details. We must flee."

The rest of the group continued fending off the Balor, Maul taking the brunt of the blows as the electric sword continued bashing against his shield. He could feel a grind in his gears, a weakness in his pistons...this was not a fight that he could sustain for much longer. As another swing of the sword came down, Maul slammed his shield into the ground...it was time to see just what gift Bulwark had given him.

Immediately, he could see the difference as a wall of force appeared above him rather than the dome he was used to. When the sword slammed into it, however, he realized just how the two cores synergized together. The sword was thrown out of the Balor's hands, flying through the air as the barrier repelled it with devastating force. Rather than simply dissipate like he was used to, however, the wall held...for how long, he wouldn't know.

"Maul, let's go!" The warforged turned around, the rest of the group was far out of the Balor's reach. In the distance, he could see emptiness...there was still plenty of opposition in the way, but the Blood War was about to be weathered. Maul backed up, the shield repelling the Balor's attacks as he retreated, eventually leaving the area.

"Okay...let's go." Wake continued the final push, everyone beaten and weary from the endless war that surged around them. In the distance, the Balor bellowed in anger once more, the massive beast actually blinking out of existence only to reappear right on top of them, sword slamming down. Maul turned around, barrier ready to block the blow only to blink out moments before impact.

Maul was struck squarely in the chest by the sword, electricity wracking his body as he fell to the ground. Shavvir immediately ran over to him as the whip was about to come down, a Dimension Door opening up, the destination being the far end of the Blood War. "This is not where you want to die." The two appeared safely on the outer edge of the Blood War, Maul still limp on the ground from the devastating blow from the Balor.

The other four quickly pushed forward, Thava fending off the rest with the last dregs of her magic, opening a path that Wake guided them out of. As soon as they were in the clear Phyrra ran forward, channeling Lolth's energy as Maul's mechanisms were mended, the warforged standing up once more.

"We're out of the thick of it, but still within striking distance. Keep moving for a few more minutes, and then we can take a rest." Wake guided the group further, Bel's forge now plainly in view, the Blood War behind them. After ten minutes' travel, they took a rest amidst a field of towering, jagged bones, a graveyard for some long-slain primordial beast. It was far from the rest that they needed...but it was all they could afford at the moment.

"Rest up everyone...Bel awaits us."


	12. Chapter 12

The respite was intentionally brief...it needed to be. The Blood War was still on the horizon, but now thankfully not blocking their path to Bel's forge at the moment. Still...to remain longer than necessary was a risk that they simply couldn't afford. Phyrra tended to everyone's wounds with special attention to Maul, the shattering blow the warforged took from the Balor still wracking his internal systems. Once it seemed like everyone was as good as they could be at the moment, Wake stoop up from amidst the bones

"Alright everyone...we'll be there in an hour or two assuming no interruptions. Nighttime on Avernus is...well, not as bad as you'd probably suspect. Let's get there and get out with enough time to make a proper camp." Everyone began gathering what little they'd set out during their rest, setting to the long travels once more. The volcano that housed Bel's forge now towered before them, only going to grow more imposing as they reached its base.

Wake had only made it a few minutes into their travel before deciding to pull aside Maul, the two of them walking far enough away from the rest of the group to have a conversation in relative privacy. "I can tell something is troubling you. It's not just affecting you, but your decision making as well. What can I do to resolve it?"

"Bulwark leadership transitioned. Shield core transferred."

Wake shook his head. "To...you?" Maul simply nodded, allowing the archer to continue. "And why is this a problem? Does this not mean you now lead an army when you return? I fail to see the issue. Please. Elaborate."

Maul finally broke...the order was given, and the words he needed to express could not be done concisely. "I have existed within a structure my entire existence, Wake. Never have I been at the top of that structure. Now that I am here, I do now know my place within it."

"And why do you speak this way now? I know you are far from unintelligent but I thought you incapable of such speech. Clearly I am wrong."

"It is how a warforged communicates to his commanding officers. The officer gives the order. The soldier asks all necessary questions to follow the order."

Wake paused for a moment. "I see...now that you have reached the peak of the warforged hierarchy, you still feel the need for a commanding officer?"

Maul nodded. "Precisely."

"Well then, it seems we have a problem. Maul, I rely on your input. I do not make decisions on my own, nor do I want to. It creates single points of failure. You take in the necessary factors when constructing a plan, and you are not influenced by external forces that might corrupt your reasoning. I rely on you for that guidance and knowledge, Maul...if functioning as your commanding officer would remove access to that insight, I think it is worse for the Syndicate as a whole if it comes to fruition."

The warforged continued on, stoically looking forward...he understood exactly where Wake was coming from. He knew this would not be an easy proposition, nor one that Wake would blindly accept. However...it needed to happen. Already in the warforged's machinations was a hole, a hole left by Bulwark had formed, the need for someone to report to, to exist within an order rather than on top of it...it needed to be remedied. Maul doubted that the sound advice he'd given Wake for so long would continue to be as such over time. "Would it be unacceptable to report to each other?"

Wake raised a curious eyebrow at the warforged. "I don't suppose so, no. Do not expect me to follow your customs, however...if that impacts your decision to offer that proposition. I am not opposed to the idea, though I think it may be troublesome to navigate in its beginnings."

"I did not expect that. We shall attempt it, and find the troubles that it causes." Maul paused, posture straightening before continuing on. "What is our first course of action?"

Wake pointed over to the volcano, now less than an hour's walk from them. "I've been working with Z-Thava. She's getting a plan ready. I trust her to do the nimble communication, and get as much information out of him while raising as little suspicion as possible. Once we know why Bel fears Zariel, where she is, and perhaps what her goals are if we're exceedingly lucky, we can make our way into the city of Dispater. I haven't attempted to plan much out past that point...there's enough moving pieces already in play that we need to get more clarity before preparing for Dispater. That's almost certainly our destination from what I've gathered from other sources."

"Bel intentions requested." Maul was quickly able to strike the balance between the two of them - he'd done it for so long, it was his natural reaction when requesting information. Wake struggled far more, having to shift from being the talker to the talked to.

"Every archdevil wants the security of knowing that their position will never be stripped from them. Asmodeus holds some sway over this, but even a being of his power cannot stop every fight from occurring. Bel was a general in the Blood War...the general in the Blood War. After claiming the title as Lord of the First, Zariel stepped in and replaced him. She's gaining the same popularity that he was in his rise, and fears that she may come after his position. At least...that's my best guess. It makes sense, but there very well could be more to it than that. We'll figure it out shortly."

"Preventative subsystems?"

Wake shook his head. "Not much. Devils are creatures of law and contracts, but Asmodeus is willing to let the greater devils fight amongst themselves if he believes it to be beneficial. If Avernus saw a new Lord every week, it might be different...but Bel has had this position for decades, perhaps even centuries. If Zariel wishes for the throne, nothing explicitly prevents her. Why do you ask?"

"Simply understanding the laws of this world. From what you have said, Devils value strength of body and cunning of mind. Should you have to pick between Zariel and Bel, which would you rather see rule this place?"

Wake shook his head, thinking. "That's...that's tough. Zariel is ruthless, more ruthless than others. She is actually a Celestial fallen from grace, now living out the rest of her life as a devil. I think that means little of her capability...but I am interested to see how one who was previously known to be good and just rules the entrance to Hell."

"So you believe she is fit to rule?"

"I don't think that's in any of our places to judge. However, I am interested to see her try."

Maul nodded, starting to steer the duo towards the rest of the group. "One final question. A title such as 'Lord of the First' denotes power. Why are we journeying to a forge?"

"Though Bel does not personally oversee the Blood War anymore, he was, and is, a primary weapons manufacturer. With his title, however, his business is almost uncontested. He chooses to reside here, though there is also no formal home for the Lord of the First."

"And should Zariel come to become ruler here, where would her seat of power reside?"

Wake shrugged. "I do not know. I have no doubt Bel would remain in his forge, though it would cease to have as much power as it does now. There is a chance she would construct her own palace, or simply run off the denizens of a current one. Avernus is vast...there is no doubt she would make it work. I must ask...why so curious?"

"From what you have said and I have understood, Devils are vile, but structured. We are instigating civil unrest - dethroning a current ruler. If that forges too much of a power vacuum and throws the plane into unrest, the likelihood of our assets aiding us dwindle significantly."

"Fair...fair." Wake paused, almost now joined up with the group. "Zariel is the right call, still, though your concern is valid."

"What concern is that?" The duo had rejoined the group, Phyrra wishing to know just what had been discussed.

"That we'd create a power vacuum by removing Bel...that the resources we would have agreed to gain would not be enforced to due a lack of an enforcer. I'm not concerned...if there is one thing a devil is, it is reliable. If a contract is signed, and I will ensure that it is...it will be enforced. It will have to be."

"Or else?"

"Or else we codify enough ramifications into failing to abide by it that such an alternative is not even considered." Wake paused for effect before continuing. "Zariel will already be indebted to us. That, with penalties written into the contract, ought to be enough to dissuade her from breaking it. If it is not...then we have not created steep enough penalties."

Phyrra narrowed her eyes. "And just what sort of penalties are we talking about?"

Wake stifled a laugh. "I could explain...but we're almost to Bel. I think it best that you simply observe the forging of this contract...that should explain everything that you wish to know."

The mountain, black smoke billowing from its caldera, was almost out of vision due to the steep incline to get there. To their right they could see a gentle glow from the one opening to the forge, the loud clangs and whirrs of machinery muffled by the wall of stone and steel in front of them. Bel was inside...and it was time they paid the Lord of the First a visit.

The group started rotating around the side of the volcano, the glow of the entrance coming more and more into view. As Bel's forge was the only clear sign of civilization that they'd seen since the docks, a small collection of buildings was situated near the main entrance - no more than a dozen buildings, most of which were exploitative shops meant to wrench everything from the slaves that toiled away inside. The group walked through the buildings, the few that could read the Infernal script understanding just what was happening - predatory loans, pawn shops, and the like lined the streets - this was how Bel made sure his slaves never had the opportunity to leave.

As the group moved closer, two erinyes stood to blockade the glowing entrance - humanoid female creatures for the most part, but the pronged horns and red-feathered wings gave away their true natures. Their wings were outspread so as to further blockade the door, each one holding out a spear to form an 'X' between them. They were each clad in masterfully crafted plate armor, forged from a black metal that would have smelt heavily of brimstone had they been further from the forge.

As they spoke, the Infernal language rolled off their tongue in a series of guttural howls, barks, and snarls. "What business do you have with our Lord?"

Thava and Wake were the only two to understand it, Lance's Infernal far from fluent, and the others having no need to learn such a foul tongue. The dragonborn stepped forward, eyes darkening into a glare. "We seek business."

"What sort of business?" The spears were rotated to show the jagged points on the ends, twin shields now held in front of their bodies. The erinyes acted as one unit, a practiced duo of guards that clearly had dealt with all manner of rabble.

Wake stepped forward, making no intention to appear hostile. "Business you need not concern yourself with. What we come offering is only for Bel's ears and Bel's ears only. It is a matter of - "

"What. Business?" The Erinyes alternated their words and punctuated them by slamming the spears together, one of them holding a hand to the sky with two fingers pointed up. Only a few seconds later, and two bone devils landed above the top of the door, malconstructed dragonfly-esque wings buzzing as they landed, twin scorpion-like tails poised and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Thava responded quickly, trying to recover the situation. "We wish to secure your master's position further...or see if there is a need for such an endeavor. To forge a contract. Work, for pay."

The erinyes' eyes glared at Thava, the two looking at each other for a brief moment before nodding. Spears turned upright and wings retracted, the door visible once again. "Follow. Step out of line, and you will be put to work." The bone devils retreated back to their hideouts as the Erinyes turned around. Wake relayed the information as the group began to follow, entering into the Forge.

"_You spoke of trust, darling, but you don't seem to have much of it. Leave this to me...Bel won't even realize he's telling us everything we need to know."_

Wake was unflinching as the conversation was sent to him, Thava standing just beside him as the two led the double-filed line. _"Apologies. I will not make the same mistake again."_

The group was lead through the heart of the forge, seeing just how depraved the working conditions were - imps manned most of the mechanisms, spined devils barking orders at anything and everything that was out of line. Bel didn't care that neither were important in the devil hierarchy - that only made each and every one of them that much more expendable.

The heat of the volcano grew more and more intense as they passed through the more sophisticated tools of the forge, functional only here due to the immense and unlimited natural heat present. Stronger devils worked here under heavy supervision, the expertise to operate the mechanisms more sophisticated than an imp could be trusted to operate. The twin erinyes that walked them forward gave little time to observe the scenery, however, each one occasionally looking back to make sure none of the syndicate dared take even one pace out of line.

Soon, the group was lead all the way up to a towering set of double-doors, charred and blackened steel barring the way forward. Once again the erinyes turned around, a flourish of wing and steel barring the door. "We shall consult with Lord Bel before allowing further passage." One of the two demons slipped behind the door as the other shuffled to stand directly in the center, unflinching as the colossal door slammed shut behind her. She stared at the group in utter silence, eyes ever-vigilant as the group.

"_He certainly hasn't laxed on security in recent decades."_

Wake mentally shook his head, making sure to remain unmoving for the remaining guard. _"And I doubt he ever will. The Blood War is on the horizon...I can't fault him for these measures. While you're in my head, I must ask...why use this for anything other than necessities? If it is a secret you wish to keep, you know that I find it advantageous to do so. I keep it as such only because you have wished it."_

"_Dearie, a mind like this needs to keep itself hidden. However...I know a trustworthy face when I've seen one. This is how I prefer to speak...I find it so much more intimate, just the two of us in here. However, it simply wouldn't do to let everyone know everything about me."_

"_The more you say that, the more I believe nobody knows even remotely anything about you."_

Wake could feel Zaelynir smile in his mind. _"Oh, sweetness, you have no idea…"_

At that moment, both doors flung open of their own volition, a deep and bellowing voice thundering from inside. "Enter, mortals. I hear you have matters of...business." Promptly the two erinyes stepped to the sides of the hallway, Wake and Thava walking forward as they guided the rest of the Syndicate into Bel's chambers.

Inside, they found themselves face-to-face with the Lord of the First. Bel towered over every member of the Syndicate, 11 feet of glimmering red flesh staring down at them. A suit of thick plate armor hung from his chest, designed with the likeness of a vicious wolf upon the breastplate. The archdevil's wings flared out behind him, hiding only a small portion of the grand walls behind him, walls detailed with impressive battles of the Blood War where small legions of devils turned back hordes and hordes of demons. Bel's tail flicked out to the side, sliding to wrap around a glimmering sword that had just been forged by his underlings, the devil's practiced appendage coiling around the blade and pointing it towards the Syndicate. "Ah...it's you. This will be most interesting then."

Thava turned around as the doors slammed shut behind them. "We've come across a bit of -"

Immediately Bel cut the dragonborn off. "Whatever ruse you wish to play Zaelynir, you need not carry it out any longer. There are no eyes here except mine and those you brought with you...spare me your usual charades."

Thava simply nodded, the scales melting from her flesh as infernal wings beat a sigh of relief, Zaelynir unleashing his true form once more. "Understood, Bel. You understand I must be cautious among your kin, but you I know are among those I trust."

Bel's fangs gleamed in the forgefire as he cracked a smile, idly tapping his hands on his throne of steel. "Your flattery goes only so far, incubus...only so far. I'm quite up to date on this 'Syndicate' that you've put together, and challenges you've formed for yourself. Let us cut straight to the point - how many troops are you wishing for, and what are you going to do for me in order to deserve them?"

Zaelynir's natural charm showed now that he'd shed his disguise, sauntering up closer to the archdevil. "I've come to understand that a position of such grand power begets a unique breed of...adversaries. Those that lust for the throne you now sit on, but are unworthy of ruling from it properly. We simply wish to dispose of one such adversary from your midst...I believe she is known as Zariel?"

Immediately, Bel's amusement faded as the matters of business came to light. "I see...and you believe yourselves capable of irreparably damaging her reputation?"

Wake responded quickly. "You've seen our deeds, Bel...you know our skillset lies somewhere else. Somewhere that creates a bit of a more permanent solution."

Zaelynir followed up, a hint of irritation as Wake steered away from the plan the incubus had crafted. "Indeed, should it suit you. We're a varied group...there is little that is beyond our reach. Tell us how you'd like us to dismiss this problem, and I give you my dearest assurance that it shall be carried out."

Fire raged in Bel's eyes as he spoke. "Zariel is a freak! A haughty angel that believes she is fit to rule a land of devils! She does not deserve death, but disgrace." Bel's composure returned, his words more measured, practiced. "Leave her for all to see. Show her that she is not fit just to rule here, but even to reside amongst the nobility of this land. Her angelic pride must be crushed into submission."

As Wake moved to respond, he heard a voice within his head. _"Dearest, you're making me question just what your trust means. Do let me take the lead, will you?"_ Wake's jaw hung slack for a moment before he took a step back, letting the incubus go ahead.

"Oh Bel...for that we can do that and more...but we do need some information. We know that she currently resides within Dispater...but you and I both know the city is vast. What does she do there...where does she often reside?"

Bel's eyes narrowed, trying to read Zaelynir's intentions but struggling to get past the deceiving mask. "Zariel serves within Dispater's court...no doubt trying to usurp his throne as well. His court is always within view no matter where you reside within the city...I have no concerns with you locating it."

"And what does she value most?" When Bel raised a suspicious eyebrow, Zaelynir quickly continued. "You wish us to humiliate her, and we wish to receive favors in return. A job done well deserves comparable compensation, does it not? It is in our best interests to do as much as we can for you."

Bel's suspicion never wavered, eventually the sword captured in his tail flitting around to stand between him and the group. "Zariel is of no concern to me...Asmodeus would never deign to have an angel take my position. However...Zariel is a menace to this plane, and all its denizens. Angels have fallen to us before...but none have dared believe they are anything other than the lowest of filth. If you wish to rid me of this filth I will reward you as I see fit, but your methods are your own."

"_Do you trust me?"_ Wake reached out via the psychic link between him and Zaelynir, unsure if it was even possible for him to initiate the conversation.

"_But of course, dearie. Do go ahead."_

Satisfied, Wake took his chance. "Well if it's of no concern with you, then we'll be on our way. We've been elsewhere for quite some time...if there's no guarantee of troops to be found here, we'd best be on our way." He turned around to Shavvir, looking the Shadar-kai in the eye with a knowing look. "You said Count Zarovich would support us, yes?"

Shavvir nodded. "Indeed."

Wake then turned to the group, making special effort to ignore the archdevil in front of them. "Well then, what do we think? Best be on our way?"

"And just how do you intend to return to your desecrated homeland? You have no way back, mortals, not unless I grant you one. Dare threaten me again, and I will personally ensure that you never set foot on the Material plane ever again."

Wake's determination only resolved, the Devil's threats very real - but he'd dealt with them plenty of times in the past. "Then we must see on equal terms here, Bel. If Zariel is truly an underling filth unworthy of our time, then perhaps our services are best used for you elsewhere. However, I do believe we both know what you'd wish us to do...so let's simply get to the point. We seek an army, and you seek security. Shall we begin putting this in writing?"

At that, Bel's eyes glimmered. "Ah...you wish to forge a contract? Well then...that certainly changes matters. I will grant you this, and only this - Zariel is a threat, and I will reward handsomely to see her removed. As for a contract…" Bel snapped his fingers, a sheaf of papers appearing in his hands as fire seemed to forge them into existence. "I have everything right here."

"I hope you skipped your usual soul entrapment tricks, Bel...I've served you enough to see them all." Zaelynir flitted over to Wake. the two of them hungry eyeing the papers. "Shall we, darling?"

Wake held out his hands, Bel obliging and handed over the documentation. "Phyrra...I do believe your eyes would be useful here as well."

The drow sauntered over as well, the three of them starting to look through the documentation. For Wake and Zaelynir, it was all quite familiar - loopholes built within loopholes, caveats for every single statement, obscurity, misdirection...it was impossible to tell what was actually the request, and what was some structure built around it to ensure that Bel never saw any fallout should things go awry.

To Phyrra, however, it was barely legible, the words confounding each other the further they went, the drow chewing through the scrambled texts far slower than the other two. She understood exactly why infernal contracts had such a connotation to them - if you weren't careful, or weren't intelligent enough to know just what you were signing, you could just as easily sign your eternal damnation as you could the actual contract. However, the drow made careful note to understand every detail of it...if they were to do this damnable treaty again with Zariel, it would aid her to know the process and common pitfalls.

Soon, Phyrra leaned over Wake's shoulder, pointing to a passage as she read through it, whispering in his ear. "Is that...expected?"

Wake gave a sidelined glance to Zaelynir, the latter also shaking his head. "No...it is not." The archer looked up towards Bel, the archdevil still sitting on his throne, arms crossed with curiosity. "You give us a contract with no terms, Bel. 'Legions will be allocated based on method of task completion', and yet you provide no further clarification. We aren't your usual dogs, Bel. We know how this works."

"Then you know I have little incentive to care. My 'other dogs' are just as capable as you are at this...and they seem far more eager to succeed than you are. If you do not wish to sign the contract, then you can be on your way...I will await the success of my 'dogs', as you call them."

Wake's eyes narrowed, hands clenched. "Who have you hired, Bel?" Phyrra instinctively reached a hand to his shoulder, sensing that Wake was about to make a scene they couldn't afford right now.

Bel smiled wickedly, throwing the sword into the air and catching it with his hand as he playfully swung it around. "Oh, I would hate to spoil the surprise. If you work fast, I'm sure you'll be able to catch them. I see you didn't reach the time constraints on our contract...no matter. I gave them eight days...how long ago that was, I daren't say."

"We'll get it done in half." The words were concise, Wake's knuckles white with anger.

"Oh? You mean to tell me you can reach Dispater, find Zariel, humiliate her oh-so-handsomely, and return here within four days? For just rejecting our contract, you seem more than happy to accept it unconditionally."

"Four days, Bel. Terms as written. If we don't return within four days, the contract is null and void. Make the changes. I will sign it."

As Wake handed the contract back to Bel, he heard the voice of Zaelynir in his head. _"Dearie, just what do you think you're getting us into?"_

Internally, Wake was smiling. _"He's given us what we need. He thinks we're on his side. After four days, the contract is null and void...when we reach Zariel and aid her, there will be no breach of contract. Dispater is three days' journey if we walk tirelessly, four far more realistic. By the time we reach Zariel, we'll be under no obligation to assail her."_

"_Ah...clever. Very well then...I think we've done about all we can here. I guess it'll be a few days before we find out just who else he's contracted for this."_

"_I can only guess it's someone as desperate as we are. I have a few ideas...and I wouldn't want to run into any of them. We shall formulate a plan once we have more information. Speculation this early will get us nowhere."_

At that point, Bel had finished with the papers, infernal fires rewriting the text that had already been written before. "I believe you know what comes next, don't you Wake? Of course, I assume your actions speak for the rest of your group here? What is it they call you? The Syndicate?"

Wake turned to look at the group earnestly as he accepted the papers. "Yes. I speak for them unless there is any among us that object now." When all voiced remained quiet, he returned his attention to the papers he'd been handed once again, Zaelynir fluttering over to look through them as well. Once again, everything was oddly in order...usually, this process took five, ten, perhaps twenty revisions, forcing out terribly unjust terms laid forth by the archdevil simply to see if they were foolish enough to overlook it. This contract, however...was nigh-legitimate. Despite the plurality of statements protecting Bel from any harm should problems occur, nothing was laid out that imposed undue restrictions on how the Syndicate completed their tasks, ways he could back out on his end of the bargain if circuitous or impossible rules weren't followed.

When Wake reached the end, he saw the timeline - four days, after which all terms in the contract become null and void. That was exactly what he was looking for...a perfect escape route for their true plan. He didn't know how much Bel had read them, had figured out their true plan...he could only hope that the entire contract wasn't a setup, and that their plan had worked.

At the bottom of the final page was a large blank spot, a crimson line on the bottom with a ceremonial dagger affixed below it, bound to the page by a bit of string that Wake began undoing. He set the papers on the ground, hand pressed firmly in the empty space on the page, dagger clutching in his other hand.

"I...accept." Wake closed his eyes as he thrust the dagger downwards, splitting his hand in the center as he felt hot blood pour from the fresh wound. As it did, he felt the familiar sensation of the paper consuming the blood, the words he'd read growing with life as his blood fed the contract four days, sealing it. When he took his bleeding hand away, there on the page was the faint outline of his hand in his own blood, a small cut in the center from where he'd stabbed through the paper.

Bel's smile turned wicked as Wake stood up, blood still trickling unrestrained down his hand. "Just wonderful. Zaelynir, Wake, you've both always yielded such consistent results. I look forward to your success."

"Of course, Bel. We will not disappoint." As Wake spoke, Zaelynir was begin to shapeshift once again, scales sprouting from his back as the form of Thava took over once more.

"Well then, now that everything's settled." Bel stood up, hands clapping twice as the doors were immediately flung open, the two erinyes appearing once again. "Guards, our business has concluded. Take them to the exit."

Twin "As you command"s were issued as the two erinyes began marching them out, the Syndicate following close behind them. Wake and Zaelynir travelled in complete silence, both mentally and physically - revealing anything now, while still within the presence of Bel's trusted, would only lead them to regret it. The erinyes guided them back out the path that they had just walked, sights of imps tirelessly working in near-death conditions hitting them once again. Devils made the perfect servants...if they died, they simply reappeared on their home plane the same instant. With the resources Bel had, he could afford to work the lower devils to death...he was one of the few that could pull them back into eternal enslavement.

"Out with you, mortals." Both erinyes stood to the sides, wings flared out and spears pointing to the exit, granting the Syndicate the necessary passage to leave. The filed out two-by-two, eventually returning to the desolate and arid wasteland that greeted them outside.

"Follow me." Wake spoke in a hushed tone, trying not to catch the ears of the devils just behind them. The archer began walking out towards where he knew they needed to travel, waiting until he was certain there weren't any prying eyes around.

"Care to tell us what sort of pact you just binded us to? Start explaining yourselves...I'm reconsidering my Queen's orders to remain here." Shavvir's brow was furrowed, Everlife gleaming in the shadar-kai's hands as she glared at Wake, eventually settling on Zaelynir under the familiar guise of Thava.

Wake cracked a grin. "In truth, nothing. We agreed to return within four days with proof of Zariel's utter humiliation. Should we not return within that time, we are under no contract nor obligation to fulfill the terms. We signed an impossible treaty...my only concern is whether or not Bel knew that's what we wanted."

"Extrapolation requested. Timeline relevancy inconclusive."

"It's unlikely we even reach Dispater within three days, dearie...assuming there's only the usual amount of problems in our way, we're lucky to make it in four. By the time we reach Dispater, we can do whatever we want...we'll be under no contract to stand against Zariel."

"And you're blind enough to think that you slipped that past an archdevil unnoticed?" Shavvir was wholly unconvinced - it sounded too perfect.

Wake responded. "Unlikely, but possibly. He mentioned that he had already recruited another group to undergo this task...he refused to say whom. We need to figure out who, and why...and stop them before they succeed. If he was telling the truth, which he most certainly was not, at best we have eight days to stop them."

Lance interjected, walking towards his brother. "So...let me get this straight. Bel isn't our concern anymore...and from what it sounds like, perhaps he wanted it that way. Instead, we're dealing with whatever group decided to hunt down Zariel for their own purposes. So we don't have an explicit time limit...but implicitly, we do. Stop this shadow group before they thwart our plans?"

Wake nodded. "Precisely."

"Does that mean we won't have time to…" Lance made a gesture, a finger trailing off from his back, twirling through the air. The rogue was freshly reminded of the issue having fought through the Blood War nearly unsupervised - he still had no way to control his own body. Earlier, Wake had said that they could likely find a resolution within Dispater

Phyrra shook her head, eyes then sliding to glare intently at Wake. "Of course not...if we're to be in Dispater, there's no reason we can't purchase some necessary supplies while we're there. Right?"

Wake was taken back by the drow's apparent bluntness. "Yes...yes. We're trying to locate a group of creatures we know nothing about. Blending in and acting like we belong will help us hear something we otherwise wouldn't."

Phyrra glanced back at Lance for only a moment. "See...nothing to worry about."

Wake's eyebrow raised curiously, not sure just what angle Phyrra was taking at the moment. "Anyways, best we'd begin moving. We need to reach Dispa...oh. Oh no."

"What, half-elf?" Shavvir's anger returned in an instant, Wake's seemingly flawless plan apparently shown holes by its own inventor. "What have you so conveniently forgot?"

Wake glanced at Thava. "Tiamat. We forgot about Tiamat."

The dragonborn nodded. "Indeed dearie...seems we did. This...well, this will be quite exciting."

"Brother." Lance's eyes were big, fear clearly present within them. He'd always seen him with a plan...to see worry creeping in so early into the process was cause for great concern. It wasn't the first time...and the rogue knew what he had to do to guide Wake back on track. "What threat does Tiamat pose?"

"She guards the gate from Avernus to Dispater...as we are not devils or devil-kin, she reserves the right to block us access."

Lance nodded, continuing on. "And why would she do that to us?"

Thava interjected, a hint of a smile on her draconic visage. "An old grudge. Tiamat was known as Lord of the First, only to be replaced by Bel...he banished her to be little more than a gatekeeper. She's going to know why we're travelling there. Whether we tell her it's to secure Bel's position or to have someone different replace Bel, neither option is something she'd be particularly fond of."

"And you think she'd block us access over a grudge?"

Wake nodded. "She's blocked me for less in the past. Her hatred for Bel is not to be reckoned with, though perhaps we can use that to our advantage. Our goals aren't dissimilar to what she would agree to...save for the person for which we're doing them."

Phyrra perked up. "What if we lie? Tell her we're working to undermine Bel's position, create a power vacuum...and for a price, we can help her secure the seat that she lost?"

"It...it's risky, but not impossible. I think that's what we might have to do, in fact...convince her that we're not seeking Zariel in particular - just that we're working to diminish Bel's hold within the plane. We can easily say that we need to go to Dispater in order to find equipment...which we do." Wake looked meaningfully towards his brother, and then again at Phyrra. "My worry with Tiamat is that she has previously found ways to force the truth out of you. We need to plan on speaking ambiguously...she will know something is amiss, but we can truthfully say that our plan is against the contract we signed with Bel. We have enough to go on that I don't think it's impossible that we get through...just difficult."

"And what's the fallout should we be unable to convince her?" Shavvir folded her arms.

Thava's wicked smile returned. "Well dearie, that depends on just what we say. If she isn't convinced, odds are we just walk away. If we anger her, however, I doubt any of us will live long enough to be able to escape. And, just between us...Tiamat's not known for being level-headed."


	13. Chapter 13

"Let's keep up the pace...we're almost there."

The group had been travelling tirelessly for just nearly four days at this point - during which, they'd faced no shortage of problems. They'd been tracked by all manners of devils, faced nearly every environmental predicament that Avernus was capable of producing, and scaled terrain ill-fit for those had spent their entire lives on the first layer of Hell. Exhaustion was taking its toll on the group as well, Wake giving little room for rest during the tireless journey. They needed to reach Tiamat just after their contract with Bel had expired, the pace required to do so not leaving much room for error.

However, their travels had yielded success - as they scaled one last dust-laden hilltop scattered with bones of unknown origin, Wake could see the Tiamat's lair in the distance - and as he drew even closer, he could verify the presence of the planar portal within it. The archer doubted that the portal to Dis could change so unexpectedly, but when dealing with Bel in the manner that they were, it was impossible to tell just what they could trust anymore.

"Alright...Tiamat is sharp, perhaps even sharper than Bel. Do not try to lie...be misleading if you must. I do not know if she will have that power in effect when we enter, but it is best not to take chances with such things." Wake strode forward, the stray bones they saw on the hilltop growing ever-more numerous the closer they drew to Tiamat's lair. He could smell the scent of rot and decay that infected the area...Tiamat's prey. If they weren't careful with their words, that would be all that the Syndicate would be reduced to.

"And if you cannot think of what to say, best to remain silent, dearests." Thava walked beside them, the two's mental communication growing more and more frequent over the passing days. Wake couldn't tell if Zaelynir simply found comfort in this sort of hidden speech, or if the incubus really did trust him...worse than that, he didn't know which was more dangerous to be true. Wake had grown more and more uneasy about the frequent mental intrusions, responding less and less as time went on. He'd been told not to tell others, and he hadn't...he just didn't know if that was still the right call or not.

Once again, he felt the intrusion in his head. _"I think you and I both know there's a good chance that this doesn't end well. Phyrra, Shavvir...they don't have experience in these sorts of things. Best we handle it again, right?"_

Wake didn't respond...his suspicions were being confirmed. Zaelynir was a double agent, triple agent...it was impossible to tell just whose side the incubus was on at this point. Orcus, Bel, the Syndicate...it seemed like he had allegiances to all three and none at the same time. _"How many others have you told to keep quiet about your little mind games. Why are you trying to pull this team apart?"_

"_Oh, dearie...you misread my intentions. I wish only to help us survive, not - "_

Wake cut Zaelynir off, the two mental streams slamming into each other. _"No. You're sowing distrust. I trust Phyrra with my life and Shavvir...enough. I trusted you to speak to Bel. It is in your best interest not to test that. Or would you rather we carry this conversation on with tongue, not with mind? I'm sure the rest of our companions would enjoy knowing you've either lied to all of us or hid this power from all of them."_

For once, the usual confidence in Zaelynir's mental tone was gone. _"That...won't be necessary."_

"_Good. Then use this communication channel as a last resort. It is a benefit we should not ignore, but your extended use of it has become tiresome and concerning."_ The archer waited patiently for any final words from Zaelynir, but the mental connection remained silent. Satisfied, he continued forward, the horrid scent of Tiamat's lair growing even worse as they made their way forward.

Wake looked back, knowing that the time was about to be upon them. "Everyone, on your guard...we may be walking into any number of traps."

As he finished speaking, they heard the rumbling of several voices speaking in unison, each a different tone but sharing the same guttural, hungering undertones as they spoke the language of devils. "Approach, flesh beasts. We smell your blood. Do not waste our time stalling. None come to us for idle banter."

Wake called out, quickening his pace as he did so. "We shall be swift, you have my word."

Though he couldn't see it, Wake could feel the five draconic voices easing up. "Ah...Wake. We do not quite recognize you by scent alone, but the time is not far away. What do you ask of us this time?"

At this point, they had reached the mouth of the cave, the number of carcasses swelling greatly as they entered the cavern proper. In the far distance, shrouded in darkness, Wake could see the glimmer of ten eyes, the five draconic heads looking no less predatory just because he'd seen them before. "We seek passage to Dis. Nothing more. And please, great Tiamat. May we speak in a freer tongue?" Wake gestured at the diverse set of companions behind him, speaking to the goddess in Common. "We would appreciate it."

"It shall be as you request." One of the five heads swooped forward, Tiamat's red draconic visage now visible from the light that shone in from outside. When it spoke, none of the other four joined it. "And what business do you have in Dis this time?"

Wake continued walking forward, the group now wholly within the Dragon Queen's presence. In the dim light they could make out the black, white, green, and blue heads within the darkness, as well as the gargantuan crimson-scaled wings and body that blocked the way forward. Wake could sense the portal beyond the deity - getting to it would only happen through her cooperation, or the work of several gods.

"I'm working to right the wrongs Bel has wrought across this land, starting with working to remove him from his throne of power. Dis is a vast city - within its walls, I am confident I can find what I need. We signed a contract with him, one that has now expired. He thinks that we are here to strengthen his hold on the realm...but in fact we intend to shatter it."

The blue head swung lower now, both it and Tiamat's main red head now eyeing the archer hungrily. "Interesting strategy, mortal...you flirt with powers and devils that could crush you with a single thought. However, to the matter at hand... when that throne is empty...just who do you believe is fit to rule it?"

Wake angled his words carefully, unsure if the truth was being forced upon him or not. "The thrones of hell are not mine to fill, Tiamat...but you have filled one before. You were chosen for a reason then, and I have heard of nothing that would change Asmodeus' reason."

The red head smiled, the black now swooping down with a disapproving glare. "You have come at a poor time, mortal. We have let others through, those that serve Bel...and not under the false pretenses that you carry."

"Who were they? Bel spoke of them, but seemed intent on not giving us any information."

The black head seemed to grimace, anger and mistrust still boiling in its eyes. "I am unable to say...they carried a contract of secrecy. All I know is that I was required to let them through to their destination, and ask no questions."

Phyrra responded before the others could. "Surely there is room within the contract...something you can tell us. We believe we seek opposite goals of them...any information you can provide us will aid in that. We believe they seek to eliminate a key enemy of Bel...something that would further strengthen his hold within Avernus."

The white head swung forward now, an unnerving, icy gentleness in its voice. "We can say that we did not trust them, that we would have turned them down if we could. We are under order from Bel to comply with his contracts, and we are unable to break that order. We do not know much about them. We cannot tell you any more."

Wake nodded. "Understood...back to the matter at hand. As for our contract...or rather, what was once our contract. Our mission was to eliminate Zariel from contention, but that is not our goal. We believe she has information on Bel that would be useful to bring about his - "

He was immediately cut off, all five draconic heads lunging towards the archer as puffs of fire, ice, lightning, and acid were set free. "Silence! We know of Zariel's intentions, that she wishes to rule a throne that she is not fit to occupy. You speak as if you wish to create an empty throne. It sounds as if you already know whom you wish to fill it with."

Thava stepped forward, hands held up high as if in praise. _"Impressive. I believe you've sealed our fate."_ The sidelined glare from Wake was ignored, Thava responding to the deity - as a dragonborn, her deity. "Oh great Tiamat...only you - " Thava felt her throat hitch, his words staggering...his deceit being blocked. Quickly he attempted to fake a cough, an action clearly noticed by the deity before him. "Your power is great, and your claim to as Lord of the First is undeniable. We wish only to see you returned to your rightful place. Zariel also seeks Bel's throne, yes...but we intend to use that to our advantage. Learn what we can from the filthy angelspawn to remove Bel from where he now sits. Then, and only then, can ancient wrongs be righted anew."

Tiamat's green head snaked closer and closer to Thava, the massive draconic skull soon inches from the dragonborn's head. "We sense your lies...smell them, even. You stink of devil, not dragon, and your lies of your mouth are as tainted as the lies of your flesh. I give you one chance, and one chance only." The dragon reared its head back, a gout of poisonous vapors pluming from its nostrils as the eyes turned to daggers. When it spoke again, gone was the language of the Material plane, instead replaced by Tiamat's preferred tongue - the language of dragons. "Is your intention to secure us the throne of Bel, and restore our rightful place, a place none other is worthy to reside, as Lord of the First?"

Immediately, Wake felt a prod on the mental connection, Zaelynir's voice far more frantic than usual. _"Ask me a question that I can respond 'it is' to. Now."_

"_I...okay. Is your name Zaelynir?"_

There was a pause, Tiamat's heads one-by-one lowering themselves to angle towards the very-defenseless dragonborn. _"Something else."_

Wake paused...that was not at all what he expected to get back. His next question was far direct - one he could only hope wouldn't bring another surprise with it...and if it did, there were far larger problems at hand. _"Is Avernus the first layer of the Nine Hells?"_

Thava nodded, responding in Tiamat's own tongue. "It is." The dragonborn looked Tiamat's head in the eyes, nodding. "It is."

Tiamat recoiled in seeming shock, the glow of fire and crackle of electricity dying down as the heads returned to a far less predatory position. "We are most pleased. You may not be a dragon in body...but you are accepted nonetheless.

"I thank you, great Tiamat." Thava bowed low to the ground in a mock display of fealty, further trying to signify that her intentions were true - it was clear to all that they were on thin ice.

"We have not given you our blessing just yet, mortal. You speak of this contract with Bel, that which has expired. Show proof of your disloyalty to the so-called 'Lord of the First'...show us those infernal papers."

Wake nodded, extending a hand with the contract in hand. Tiamat's massive draconic claw snatching the parchment from his hands. Tiamat's main head squinted, straining to read the words as she scoured the pages.

"Your statements lie true. However, you have delivered us no proof that you intend to do as you say. How are we to believe that you will not simply continue Bel's mission as soon as we let you through? You have not given us much reason to trust your intentions up until this point...your words may speak true, but your faces do not."

Thava responded. "My queen...we wish only to see the right rule that which they are meant to rule. Bel has spent far too long in this world...it is time for a change. There is naught that we can offer you that is worthy of the power that is before us...all we can offer is our word"

"And what value is your word to us? Your word does not grant us power, prestige, strength, or security. Your word is worth nothing unless you prove to us otherwise."

Before either Thava or Wake could respond, Shavvir stepped forward. "I am a devout of the Raven Queen. I have pledged my life to her, and follow wherever she leads me. I have been led here...and I have come to believe that it may be for this very moment. I, Shavvir Blackfire, give you my word, and the word the Raven Queen herself, that we shall promote your best interests while within Dis."

That put Tiamat to silence, the blue head slinking forward, eyes transfixed on the shadar-kai. "You are not the first of the Raven Queen's servants that we have seen...nor do we have reason to believe you shall be the last. We have had...varying degrees of satisfaction with her servants. Once again, we ask you for proof...you see, proof does much for us. Where is your token of service? If your deity truly values you, surely you have one, yes?"

Shavvir held out Everlife, the sword glinting off of the dusky lights that shone in from beyond the cave. "My sword, Everlife, has been my most prized possession since it was handed to me within the depths of the Shadowfell. It has never once left my side...and never shall, as long as I live."

"Let us see it...to verify your claims."

Shavvir nearly snarled, her knuckles turning white as she clutched her blade tightly. "I cannot...it shall not leave my side. If you wish to inspect it, you may do so while I still hold it."

The blue head smiled, the rest soon following suit. "You have answered correctly. We believe what you have to say...as we have said, we have interacted with the Raven Queen's zealots before. It is not us anymore that you have to fear...it is her. You have put your value on the line...and likely, your life."

Tiamat's wings beat with enough force to shake the ground around them, lifting herself into the air slightly as she maneuvered backwards, granting the Syndicate access to what lies behind her. "We anticipate great things shall come from the generosity we have shown you. Find our faith misplaced, and we shall decimate each and every one of you when our paths next cross."

Shavvir nodded, arms folded in front of her in a small bow. "We thank you for your compassion, Tiamat." Looking back at the rest of the Syndicate, a rare smirk formed on the shadar-kai's face. "Shall we?"

Wake nodded, walking forward along with the others. "Thank you, Tiamat. We shall not disappoint."

The group continued forward, now reaching the depths of the cave behind Tiamat. The filth faded instantly, soon the dull glimmer of gold now filling their vision. As they continued forward, they heard all five heads speaking at once. "We know every piece of our hoard. Every gem, every sliver of gold, every priceless artifact...we know each and every one. Should your hands touch any of them, it shall be the last action you ever perform."

As they turned the corner, the group saw just how glorious it was. Towers upon towers of gold littered with gems the size of fists, heads, and chests, interspersed with weapons and armor that practically glowed with magical potential. To put a value on the hoard in front of them would have been impossible...it was simply too vast, the magical power radiating from it too grand to give a value to. To say that there was no temptation to steal something would have been grossly incorrect - even the likes of Maul and Wake greedily eyed the swords, shields, and bows that protruded amidst the mounds and mounds of gold.

At the rear of it all, however, was the portal. A red swirling border sat inside of a stone circle, tendrils of black and orange spiraling into the center. This was what Wake had been sensing...this was their way forward. No words needed to be said as he marched through it, the others close behind him. They knew better than to test Tiamat...she had granted them the passage they needed. To test that was to flirt with death itself.

The group arrived in Dis...the plane, but not quite the city. They found themselves on the road just outside, what once was a sun above now just a beating, pulsing red sky. Before them, all they could see was the pathway beyond them, no hint of the city to be seen. The road was relatively empty - in the distance, they could see a devil walking the same path that they would, but Tiamat's watch over her portal was airtight.

Instantly, Wake turned to Shavvir. "Just what do you think you're doing? We had a plan...a plan that we now have to reconsider. Tiamat has no army that can support our goals...just whose side do you claim to be on?"

The shadar-kai smiled, a sideways glance at Thava occuring that didn't go unnoticed by the archer. "I will do what work I must to support what I have spoken...I expect it will aid far more than me. I can search for information on Bel that may prove useful in dethroning him - this is something that both Zariel and Tiamat would wish to procure. I am not stopping the rest of you from doing your - our duties. I simply wished to get us through the portal."

Phyrra frowned. "And what will your god think of this? You have pledged to Tiamat, and yet it sounds as if you intend to do as little as possible to uphold that pledge. I expected better of you...or perhaps of the Raven Queen."

The drow's frown was matched by Shavvir's instant snarl. "I am doing exactly as I must! I know my orders...they are not your concern."

"Except they are, Shavvir...they are. We don't have time for nonsense and detours like this...we potentially don't have any time left at all. For all of our safeties, it's best if you splinter off and keep Tiamat's anger at bay...but do coordinate with us before offering something like that again."

There was a tense pause, Shavvir glaring at both Wake and Phyrra. "Very well. I will assist you as necessary. Give me one of the Sending Stones...I shall be in contact when I acquire useful information."

Maul nodded, retrieving one of the two magically linked artifacts, granting the other to the shadar-kai. "Request granted. Communication channel established."

Shavvir rolled her eyes. "Good...at least someone is willing to be compliant. Once we...how long have we been at the gates?" The shadar-kai looked around, noticing that they were now standing at the gates of Dis. It had only been a few minute's walk...there certainly hadn't been enough time for the towering walls before them to have appeared on the horizon, let alone close the distance.

Zaelynir chuckled, having shed the form of Thava during the short journey as the incubi's wings flared out once again. "It happens...Dis wishes to be visited, sweetie. It is impossible to miss the city...and once inside, this exit is quite troublesome to find. Best get used to it...time moves slow here, thankfully."

"So that means we have time for things beside Zariel, right?" Lance looked imploringly at his brother, continuing. "We have a dangerous journey ahead of us. Purchasing supplies is going to prove useful."

Wake nodded. "And we shall. Not just for you...if anyone needs anything, now is the time to purchase it. We likely will not have an opportunity like this for the rest of our journey. The Shadowfell is the only potential...but even that does not have the supplies that we are about to see. You are free to correct me if I am wrong, Shavvir...but I do not believe I am."

"It is impossible to say without seeing the bazaar here with my own eyes. There are markets within the Shadowfell, but their wares are often constrained to the resources of the Shadowfell itself. The reach of the Nine Hells extends far greater than its own plane...I expect that will not be an issue that we encounter here. Let us see with our own eyes, however...there is no need for blind speculation."

"No...no there is not." Wake eyed Zaelynir suspiciously, recalling back to the conversation they'd just had with Tiamat. There were unanswered questions...questions, for the incubi's sake, he wouldn't ask out loud. He slipped into the mental link the two had forged, knowing full well he'd just sworn off using it for unnecessary drivel...but just once more. _"I feel like there are a few things that you're not telling me...telling us. How much are you hiding?"_

The group began venturing into Dis proper, immediately being consumed by the sights, sounds, and smells of the massive city. Merchants peddled all sorts of wares while unsavory types slinked just on the outskirts of one's vision, the city's denizens comprised mostly of demons, but nearly every race in the multiverse had some form of presence within Dis's hold. It was all familiar to the incubi...here, he was safe. Here, Zaelynir was safe. _"Oh dearest, I don't know what you are speaking of. Please be a bit more careful, will you?"_

"_I have no time for games, wretch. If your name is not Zaelynir, then what is it? Moreover, why have you decided to live under a guise for so long?"_ Wake's request was swift and simple, his words carrying the understanding that he did not have time for the incubi's usual antics.

"_My name is Zaelynir, sweetie...as long as you're concerned. This is not the only form I have used during my life. When you do the sort of work that I do, - "_

"_And what sort of work is that, exactly?"_

"_Infiltration. Thievery."_ Wake could sense a genuine honesty in the mental link that he rarely had felt before, Zaelynir perhaps baring the whole truth to him on just this once occasion. _"Yes. In this line of work, working for demons and the occasional devil, eventually people start to recognize you. Start to mistrust you. That's why Orcus likes me...I'm always able to put on a fresh coat of paint. Zaelynir is safe here...and even managed to form a few helpful bonds in Avernus, as you saw. Thava has made a...blunder or two in Dis. Enough that I'd rather not risk our success here on my reputation."_

"_And behind them all is a form that you're more than happy not to let anyone else know about?"_

To his side, Zaelynir smirked. _"It's best if nobody does. Keeps it safe that way."_

"_And what other forms have you gone through?"_

"_Sour memories, hun...but I suppose they're of no use to me now. Let me see...Valindra Velithor the elf, Dorana Thundersmith the dwarf, Hale Price the human...oh, I did love her, oh, and __Sutha the half-orc. There are more, if you'd like. More than I should feel comfortable with."_

"_No...I think that's plenty. I apologize for the intrusion...but you certainly concerned me earlier. I trust that you know how to handle this...but you have made me curious just as to what you truly are, if the form of Zaelynir is not who you truly are."_

"_In many ways, it is...Zaelynir is who I have been for the longest extent of time. I have become careful with him and what he is willing to take on because I do not wish to lose this form. If it eases your mind to think of me as Zaelynir, you are close enough to the truth that the disparities are minute."_

"_Very well then...Zaelynir. I apologize for intruding after saying I would not...but it was not a question I wished to put in the public face."_

"_And for that, I thank you. Now, let us search for any sign of a clue, shall we?"_ There were multiple avenues that they could take in Dis. First and foremost, they needed to find Zariel. Bel hadn't given them any indication as to where to start. Secondly, and nearly is important, they needed to discover who else was here, what they knew, and who they were working for...with the bustle of the city, that would be an exceedingly challenging task. Thirdly, they needed to purchase gear as discussed. Wake knew of one merchant in particular that would be able to fashion his brother a focusing reticle for the necrotic bolts his revived state was capable of producing...there would be others, but the erinyes that ran the forge here knew her way around all manner of magic items and creations.

"Let's go to the market first. If we can acquire another pair of Sending Stones, I think splitting into three groups will be of use to us in gathering the information that we need. Shavvir will be in her own group...unless, of course, there is someone else that wishes to gather information on Zariel and Bel for Tiamat. I will head a second group that will attempt to locate whatever group is here before us, and try to put a stop to them as soon as we can. Lance, I think you should lead a third group that will attempt to acquire Zariel's location and infiltrate it if necessary."

He could see his brother's eyes widen. "You're okay with being split up, given our...condition? What if something happens?"

Wake nodded. "That's a risk I think we have to take here. Your skills lie in infiltration, mine in tracking. If it were any other way, I wouldn't even consider the option." Wake looked at the other three currently unassigned members. "Choose what you feel you will contribute most in. If that means I am to carry out this task alone, then so be it."

Zaelynir looked towards Lance. "Infiltration, you say. Well...just so happens we're both something of experts, dearest. I will so love to show you a few of my more...private tricks."

Maul turned to Wake. "Infiltration capabilities minimal. Adversary location recommended."

Finally, Phyrra. "I believe Dimension Door is of utmost use to infiltration...however, that will leave one person behind when performed. Still...I think it best to provide that utility in the event that it will be of necessity."

"No...come with me, if you will." Shavvir motioned the drow towards herself. "I could very well use an ally in this endeavor, if you are willing."

"What for?"

Shavvir grimaced. "I am seeking information...it is not my specialty, unfortunately. I have seen the sway you hold over individuals in times of necessity...I think that alone is great use."

The drow looked towards Wake, as if seeking confirmation. All she got was a subtle nod, a shift of his head towards the shadar-kai indicating both trust and assurance. "Okay then...I will see what I can provide."

Wake nodded. "Okay, then I believe it's settled. First, communication channels...one more pair of Sending Stones is necessary, two would be ideal. After that, unless anything else comes up, I think we split ways...we will reconvene at a location once we know more about our task. For now, however...the market."

Wake strode through the cities, the walls of Dis rather familiar to him - the deeper layers of the NIne Hells less so, but Avernus and Dis were places he'd traveled on many occasions. The city's maze-like corridors, bazaars, and buildings were etched into his mind, the first several times he was here teaching plenty of ways on how to incorrectly go about the city. Wake knew exactly where to go, how to get there...and most importantly, who to talk to.

The group rounded the winding streets until it opened up into a much larger complex, cloth draped over iron spears to create a plethora of stand-up shops while the outer walls of the market were lined with stone and steel buildings of shopkeepers that had proven their worth to gain permanent residence.

"If someone can handle the Sending Stones, there's a smith I need to go see." Wake looked towards his brother, continuing. "Sorry...that we need to go see. Come on...she's not too bad. Everyone else, let's meet back here as soon as we're done...stock up on whatever you think will be of use. It's our last chance."

The brothers wandered off from the rest of the group, Wake navigating the marketplace with practiced ease. "Come...there's someone you're going to want to meet."

"Who?"

"Fax'ul. She is a smith here, specializes in magical equipment. I made a deal with her long ago...I revoked my right to use any of her equipment directly, but in return she would forge whatever I asked of her...for a fair price, of course. I have kept my end of the contract...and knowing her, she will as well."

"How did you come to strike an arrangement like that? Seems...oddly specific."

Wake nodded, the memory still vivid in his mind. "She was being hunted, gods knows what reason they had...everyone here has plenty of skeletons in their closets. Didn't know who was after her, but knew that I would be able to figure it out. Gave me some of her tech to do it...I guess I did too good of a job in her eyes, but I don't see it that way. They got too close to her, and I slaughtered them like animals before they could do the deed. I didn't think devils could be squeamish, but I guess there's always room for exceptions. I made an impression on her, and I suppose not a great one. She still owed me though...I did save her life. She didn't want to see her tech in my hands ever again, but would sell to me anything I asked for."

Lance sat in silence for a few moments, mulling the thought over. "And what stops you from using them while she's not watching?"

Wake stopped in his tracks, cocking his head and looking at his brother. "Decency...decency is stopping me."

The rogue held his hands up, continuing to walk forward. "Just asking...just asking. Where is this Fax'ul?"

"Right over here."

The two moved to a side alley, branching off from the main streets. As soon as they did, Lance could feel the temperature rise sharply, continuing to do so the further they went. The glow of what could only be Fax'ul's forge softly illuminated the metal walls. As they turned into the forge, Lance instantly saw the owner...she was quite the sorry mess. The erinyes had lost her left arm down to the shoulder, a metallic limb being used in its place. The limb looked far from refined, wires, gears, and screws barely held together, and a nasty rash forming where her pallid flesh tried to cling to the unholy metal. Her left leg was in a similar state of disrepair, the front of her thigh replaced by corroded metal that somehow let her walk, albeit with a very noticeable limp.

As soon as the duo entered her shop, Fax'ul's eyes trained on Wake's an immediate sense of relief and fear hitting her. "It's...you. You're back again...okay. I'm...well, for once, I'm not actually that busy. What can I do for you...and who am I doing it for?"

Wake looked towards his brother. "Fax'ul, this is Lance...I know I've spoken of him before. We've got an interesting predicament...I think it's best if we just demonstrate what's happening." Wake pulled out a dagger, looking towards his brother.

"Okay, okay...just please, no violence...we've been over this."

The archer nodded. "I remember, don't worry...I won't forget. But what's happening is - " Wake jabbed at his brother, catching the rogue by surprise as the necrotic bolt leaped from his body. Instantly Wake captured it, spinning it around in a tight circle a few times before directing it outside, letting it fly off into the sky. "That. That's what's happening."

The erinyes' interest piqued, taking a seat and leaning in, absentmindedly picking up her mallet. "Fascinating...and just what sort of trouble did you get in to cause that to happen? I've heard you've been...making moves, recently. That people can't find you."

Lance responded. "I was killed not too long ago...at least, we think it wasn't too long ago. My brother split his soul in half to revive me...mine was lost when I was killed. For some reason whenever those bolts are fired, only Wake is able to control their direction. He said you'd know how to fix it...if anyone could fix it."

"Well, your brother knows right, unfortunately...I'm sure I can fix it, and I'm obligated to. I can forge something that can concentrate his soul within you, effectively making it seem like you've got all of it. Now, you won't...at least, if I do this right, you won't. But it should fix the problem. I can't promise there won't be unforeseen side effects...tampering with souls tends to do that."

"That's fine...right brother?"

Wake nodded. "Yes...I think we can work those out as necessary. Fax'ul, how long do you think it will take you to construct such a device?"

The erinyes shrugged. "It's complicated...but I've made worse. Two days...perhaps one, if you pay me enough to turn away other customers in the meantime.

Wake looked towards Lance, his brother giving a nod. The archer looked back towards the smith. "We can do that...but we'd like some information as well, if you can. We're here looking for Zariel...and we've heard others are as well. Now, I'm not concerned with what you think of her, but we believe this other group is trying to kill her. Anything you might know about that?"

"Close the door."

Lance turned around, silently closing the door behind them, the three individuals alone in the shop.

Fax'ul nodded. "Yeah...I've heard something. More mortals, like you two, all dressed in the same sort of outfit. They've got some serious tech as well...stuff I've had rolling around in my head, but not something I've ever been bothered with putting together. Tell you what…" The smith smiled, tossing her hammer in the air. "The rush fee I'll keep in place...I have to make money, you know. However, get me some of their tech, and that's all you'll be paying me."

Wake nodded, reaching into his coin purse and tossing it to the smith. "Take what you think it's worth...I think you've told us plenty already."

"Oh, have I then? Well, in that case…" Fax'ul reached in, grabbing a few more twinkling pieces of gold for herself. "Alright, paid in full. The rest will come when you pick it up tomorrow…or a fitting alternative."

"Thank you once again, Fax'ul...we'll be on our way. Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, Wake."

The two left the smithy, leaving the erinyes to her work. She waited a couple seconds, pausing until the footsteps of the duo were muffled by the din of the marketplace outside. Fax'ul reached down, picking up an Empyrean firearm in one hand as she idly tossed it about, holding a Sending Stone in her other hand.

"They're going to be looking for you...this is as much as you paid for. Stop by my shop if you'd like to trade for any more info..."


	14. Chapter 14

Zaelynir led the other three through the busy streets of Dis, buying time for Lance and Wake to visit whomever they needed to...but also, because they were in desperate need of supplies. Splitting up wasn't something that they had to do often...they'd worked together long enough to know that their skillsets only compounded when working together. However, the city of Dis was massive to the point of absurdity...if they were to cover ground quickly, it could not be as a group. Sending Stones would be the least of their worries...they'd plundered Alvesari quite well after its downfall, a hoard of wealth that they had few outlets to spend on. Dis would perhaps be just what they needed to gain the edge against Empyria.

The group wandered from stall to stall, looking at the various wares that were offered. Some were more mundane - foods, supplies, gear, something that the Syndicate had no issues with. Others, however, were of a notably higher magical affinity. Potions lined the back shelves of some stalls, others carried glinting weapons and armor that practically pulsed with magic. One could spend an eternity here searching for exactly what they wanted...which was the entire design of the city.

"See something you like, lass?" The incubus turned around, finding Phyrra being drawn into one of the stalls, an imp fluttering about within the space. Zaelynir walked back to join the group, eyeing whatever wares might have been inside...there wasn't much of note. A few items that seemed to be scraped out of the sewage, miscellaneous magical refuse that the greater devils had no interest in keeping hold of. It wasn't that it was weak...just that its presentation was far from appreciable.

"Um...do you have a pair of Sending Stones, perhaps?" Phyrra eyed the rest of the goods, not seeing much...she wasn't the one in charge of the Syndicate's funds, that role being left to Maul, and thus far this had been the only shop she knew would fit their price range. Next to her, the warforged stood nigh-motionless, observing the bustling world around him.

"Sending Stones...yeah, I'm sure I got one of those around here." The imp ducked backwards, flitting through the cramped stall as he rifled through items in his shop, a few strange moments going by until he surfaced, holding in his hands two stones. Each was etched in similar markings, markings that matched the pair of Stones that they had. "Sending Stones...anything else?"

"And are they a matched pair, imp?" Shavvir had finally taken interest in the situation, coming in just as the imp was trying to sell his wares.

"Course they are...if I gotta prove it, I'll prove it!"

Do so."

The imp immediately lost color from its face, holding out the other Sending Stone to the shadar-kai. It was clear he wasn't confident that they were a matched pair...but was willing to try. Shavvir grasped the stone and held it up to her ear, glaring at the imp. "Speak."

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Shavvir eyed the imp as it did so, seeing his hands move, small flecks of magic dancing off of them, low muttering in infernal she could only assume was the castings of some spell. The imp then held the Stone up, speaking out. "I told ya it works."

Shavvir heard the voice from the stone, immediately slamming the rock on the table with enough force to draw the attention of bystanders. "Without magic, filth! I know a cheap illusion when I see one. Find the pair." Shavvir tossed the Stone back into the stall, letting it fall amidst the other refuse before looking at the group. "I think we're done here. Someone in this damnable place will have what we're looking for, but not this wretch."

"And that someone would be me, madam...please, follow me." Shavvir turned around to find an overly-dressed tiefling, fine clothes that tread the narrow line between flamboyant and gaudy adorning his body. "I assure you I have everything that you could be looking for...and plenty more that you aren't." He winked at the shadar-kai, turning around as a billowing cloak spun to trail behind him.

"I...and who are you?" The question was spoken to deaf ears, the strange tiefling already nearly lost within the crowd that surrounded them. Begrudgingly Shavvir started to move after him...if he did have what they were looking for, now wasn't the time to pass it up. If he didn't...it wouldn't be the first tiefling to be claimed by Everlife. Shavvir pursued, the others quickly moving after her as they all left the imp in their wake.

"Next time dearie, try not to get distracted...you're fortunate that that imp was a blundering fool, others would have had your coin purse turned inside out within seconds."

Phyrra nodded, reaching down to her side to make sure that belongings were actually still by her side. "I just glanced in one spot for too long...an accident, nothing more. Let's be on our way...perhaps our second visit will be more profitable than our first."

"Yes...for both parties, likely." Shavvir soon stopped outside a stall that was thrust out in front of everything else, glittering wares of all varieties on display for all to see. The shop was equally as flamboyant as its owner, mismatched bright colors that had to have been purposely done solely to attract as much attention as it could. However, the wares within were expertly put on display, the more valuable among them even held within glass containers that no doubt had numerous wards placed on them.

"Come, come, to Rahaji's Marvelous Wares. What is it that I can interest you in my fair madam...certainly a woman of your refinement desires more than mere Sending Stones, no?" The tiefling, likely Rahaji himself, was already trying to entrap Shavvir within his folds, pointing and showing off the artifacts that he had collected, hands dancing over swords, shields, and scepters that all had to carry immense magical potential within them.

However, Shavvir had none of the ruse...she had her mission, and no amount of flattery and praise would divert her from it. "No...simply Sending Stones, if you will. I am in a hurry...provide them now, or I will find a far less disastrous of a merchant to procure them from."

"Fear not, fear not, Rahaji has what you seek right here!" Instantly in his hands was a set of the Stones, extending one out to Shavvir, holding another out to Zaelynir. "Test them yourselves, verify they are exactly what you wish! Satisfaction is always guaranteed...please, go ahead."

Zaelynir spoke softly into the one, Shavvir nodding as she heard the incubi's voice on the other end coming through clearly. The shadar-kai took the two and placed them on the table in front of her. "Acceptable. What is your price?"

"Oh, not much for trinkets such as these. Are you sure I cannot interest you in anything else? I have the finest selection of swords in the entire plane. I can tell yours is quite special...but perhaps you can do even better?"

Shavvir's passivity instantly dropped, her knuckled white as one hand clenched the table furiously. "Question the power or graciousness of my Queen again and the it shall be the last thing you ever do, merchant. Speak to me your price our business here shall be abandoned."

"I...very well." Rahaji's confidence faltered for a moment, his business composure immediately returning after a sharp breath. The two discussed price, Shavvir agreeing and handing over the necessary gold to the tiefling, performing one final check to verify that the wares they purchased were sound before departing.

"And you, miss...is there anything that catches your eye?" Rahaji immediately turned to Phyrra as the other two stepped away, having noticed that she had been eyeing many of his finer quality goods while her comrades were shopping.

"There is one, yes. That bow in the back...what is special about it?" Phyrra pointed to a bow in the far corner of the shop, oddly different than everything else Rahaji sold. The bowstring itself glittered with a brilliance to it...but the bow itself looked to be little more than simple wood.

"Oh, this? My, my, you have an eye for quality, lass. This bowstring here can enchant an arrow once per dawn, blessing it with quite the feat. The arrow can slip into the Ethereal plane as it travels...no walls, doors, or barriers can block its path! Even greater than that though, it places a mark upon whichever target it hits, allowing the wielder to know exactly where they are at all times...with certain, lenient rules being applied, of course. It is excellent for a tracker...is it perhaps for a special someone of yours?"

The drow immediately felt blood rush to her face, shaking it away. "Oh no, nothing like that...simply a travelling companion, nothing more." Under her breath, she repeated the phrase once again. "...nothing more."

Snapping to, she looked back up to Rahaji, eyeing the bowstring once again. "He has no need for the bow itself...but I would be willing to purchase the bowstring from you, if you would be so kind. Is there a price in mind?"

"For this...I do believe twenty five thousand gold pieces would be a suitable trade, do you not agree? For a tool of this power, this utility, I think that that is more than a fair price."

Phyrra's eyes widened...that was substantially more than she had on her person. "Oh. Well then, I apologize for wasting your time, I do not carry such funds with me at the moment."

As she started to turn, she heard the tiefling's voice from within the stall. "I am willing to compromise, of course...every good businessman is willing to see reason. Name your price, fair lady...perhaps Rahaji is feeling generous today."

Cautiously, Phyrra opened her coin purse, sifting through the coins that she kept on hand. Alversari's funds had lasted them quite a while, but they were starting to get depleted. However...would there be a use for gold for the rest of their journey? Perhaps the Shadowfell would care about currency, but not the extreme degrees here. Carceri, the Abyss...they were lawless places. Material wealth had no power there.

Phyrra tossed the pouch on the table, a few glittering pieces of platinum spilling out as it impacted. "That is my offer...that, and any one fact that you might wish to know, any fact written within a historical text either found or forgotten. It is all I can offer you, but I am willing to do so. Ask a question, however...and I will consider that my payment has been accepted."

Rahaji quickly scooped up the coins, counting them to much disappointment...it was only a couple thousand, far from what he had asked. However, the other half of her payment was quite curious...so many possibilites. Would it be worth enough to counteract the low funds, however...there was no way to know. However, the upper limit...it could potentially mean he never had to sell anything for the rest of his life. "Where is the deepest platinum vein in all of the planes?"

Immediately, Phyrra's eyes glowed brilliantly as the Font of Knowledge took over her, the otherworldly presence speaking for her once again. _"Great mines of platinum have been located in Mithardir, the third layer of the outer plane of Arborea. The mines are located far to the north, several miles deep under the white-hot sands there. The veins have been rumored to be littered with all manner of priceless artifacts from heroes of ages past."_

Phyrra came to, hands clutching the table with a white-hot sweat. She looked up to see Rahaji smiling from ear to ear, the silvered bowstring already held out in front of him. "I thank you very much, miss...that was quite the profitable exchange. One bowstring, as promised."

"Thank you, Rahaji...good day to you." The drow tucked away the string, prepared to deliver it to Wake when they next met. She turned around to see Shavvir giving her an odd look, Zaelynir simply standing idle, as if actively not paying attention. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Shavvir shook her head, glancing down at the pocket the bowstring was stored in. "I believe it would be unnecessary...now, let us find where Lance and Wake have wandered off to, and get back to our search."

It didn't take them long to be found - as they were leaving Rahaji's stall, they could see the heads of both half-elves hurriedly bobbing through the crowd, their rather humanoid appearance actually a benefit amongst the bizarre and diverse group of fiends present within the bazaar. Wake came to a stop in front of them, quickly nudging them to find a silent corner amidst the crowd, a place where they could speak a bit more freely.

"A contact of mine said that operatives from Empyria arrived here not long ago...I think that that's the group searching for Zariel. We need to mobilize, and quickly. We know we're probably looking for denizens of the Material plane...that is, unless Empyria has stretched its reaches and found support even here. I doubt that, but we can't be too sure...I'm surprised the 'bastion of good' would duck so low as to even set foot here." Wake shook his head in anger, continuing. "Nevertheless, we need to find them before they find her. Shavvir...I know you made a deal with Tiamat, and I know that you said you must follow through with it...is there any chance that that potentially can be put on hold until we've dealt with this?"

Shavvir shook her head. "I am sorry, but I cannot...I know that that is troubling to you. I cannot knowingly disobey what I have said. I will seek information for Tiamat, but if it is something I must do alone given the changing circumstances, I am more than willing to accept that."

"No." Phyrra shook her head, moving to stand closer to the shadar-kai. "I know that we do not agree on much...but on this, I think we can. To go against one's deity...whether or not they are the right one...is foolish. It can be a death sentence for those and everyone around them. I know that following this course of action potentially puts us in that situation as well...but not following it makes it far more likely."

Wake sighed. "I can't say I agree...but I am not a follower of any deity, so I admit I do not understand. Go, then, both of you. Take a Stone with you, and stay in contact. Lance, Zaelynir...do whatever you have to." Wake continued, directing himself to Zaelynir and Zaelynir alone. _"And be whomever you have to be in order to do so."_

"_Loud and clear, darling. We'll be on our way."_ The group split up the Sendings Stones, Wake and Maul each carrying one from each pair while Phyrra and Zaelynir took their twins. With that, the duos got ready to split up in search for whatever morsels of information they could find.

"One last thing...before you go." Wake turned around, Phyrra fishing for something out in her belongings. "I found this for you while we were searching...I believe it may prove useful. It was said that it can fire through objects, and it allows the bearer to track whatever it strikes. I was told it could be used only once a day...I hope that you find a suitable target for it."

Wake accepted the bowstring, holding the shimmering string in his hands. "And were you told how to activate such a power?"

Phyrra froze, quickly shuffling through her memories in an attempt to recall everything that Rahaji had said to her. "I...I was not, no."

Wake smiled, shaking his head. "Then I will have to figure it out quickly. Thank you for your graciousness, Phyrra. I will not let it go to waste." Wake directed his attention back to the group, continuing. "One final note before we part ways. Empyreans have advanced technology, likely what we saw headed to the Underdark. Be wary."

As the duos split up, Wake heard a voice in the back of his head. _"Please tell me you will thank her properly when we reconvene, darling. She did hand over all her gold for that for selfless reasons, after all…"_

Wake shook his head, responding to the incubus. _"Nonsense. It is a tool for tracking and hunting. Phyrra does not show affection, if that is what you are presuming...and neither do I."_

"_Honey, I'm an incubus...but you're free to make whatever presumptions you wish."_

**Lance & Maul**

The duo departed, heading out of the marketplace as they began exploring the massive city around.

"What is the intended operational order, Wake?"

The archer was cut off by the sudden shift in tone, remembering the conversation he'd had with Maul not but a few days ago. "Empyria is around here somewhere. We can only hope they don't know of our location. Our best plan is to find one isolated from the others and subdue them. I don't care if it gets messy after that...they'll tell us what they know.

"Understood. Where will we likely locate them."

Wake shook his head. "Good question...they likely have had plenty of time to gather information. Whatever move they intend to make, I believe today may have to be the day, especially if they wish to return to Bel in time. Let us keep an eye out...but in the meantime, we can head to populated areas. They will stand out here...and when they do, I will ensure that we do not lose sight of them."

The archer looked down at his weapon in hand, the bowstring in the other. It thrummed with power, power he wanted to trust...a gift like this was not something Phyrra could afford on a whim. It was thought out and planned, much like the woman that purchased it...it would be a waste if he did not put it to use. As the duo walked he strung the weapon, stowing away the tried-and-true string he'd used for ages. The bow seemed to greedily accommodate the modification, the bowstring practically being absorbed into the pliable wood. As soon as it was attached, the half-elf held the weapon up, notching a bow and pulling the new string taught. It reacted almost identically to his old one, the muscle memory he'd spent years perfecting not lost.

Now...how to activate it. Wake muttered a few words under his breath, attempting various words he thought might activate it. "Seek." "Track." "Hunt." "Target." "Follow." All words he thought would trigger some sort of response, but each time there seemed to be nothing. He cursed, attempting the same words again in Abyssal, Infernal...whatever place this bowstring had been crafted, it clearly wasn't of the Lower planes.

"Is there an issue?"

Wake shook his head. "Whatever method activates this tool, I have not found it yet. It will take time...but it is nothing to lose hope over. There is a large promenade not far from here...let us continue on."

The two kept going, the roads filled all sorts of strange creatures of all races filling the busy streets as they went. Soon, the promenade approached, the tight streets opening up into a grand courtyard with towering buildings on all sides. Wake took one step in as his honed senses sweeped the area, immediately grabbing a hold of the warforged and throwing the two of them back and out of sight.

"Group of them to our hard left. I don't think they noticed us. We can get the jump on one of them. You knock them back, I'll jump in and take one of them...I trust you can make it out with little difficulty?"

"Affirmative. Support unnecessary but advised."

"Let's go." Wake didn't wait, immediately turning the corner...the group was gone. Wake fired an arrow out of reflex, jerking his arm up at the last moment to avoid hitting an innocent. Immediately he felt a sharp snap to his right thigh, immediately notching another arrow as he swept the area...not only had they been noticed, but Empyria had immediately offensively mobilized. A small barricade had been swiftly erected in the middle of the promenade, a repulsive barrier repelling the arrow that he launched at the enemy behind it. The reaction time...something doesn't feel right about it, but now wasn't the time to think about it.

Maul rushed forward, shield brazenly held forward as the Empyreans launched strange projectiles from their crossbows...if they could even be called that. It was some advanced form of technology, something that could only come from dwarven engineering, gnome cunning, and elvish magic being consolidated and weaponized for extended periods of time. Whatever it was, they held no power against the warforged's highly augmented shield, Maul running into the barricade before slamming his shield onto the ground and activating his own repelling field. The massive wall slammed into the barricade, the two repelling forces fighting for dominance...the twin cores of Bastion and Aegis sent the barricade flying backwards and into the group behind it.

Wake capitalized on the commotion, launching an arrow that found its mark, sinking into a skull as the body hit the ground. As Wake started loading another arrow, however, a cloud of smoke erupted from behind the upturned barricade, the arrow harmlessly flying into a far wall. He loaded another arrow, keeping it held taught as he simply slowed down, allowing his elven senses to spot each and every abnormality in the scene before him...they would not escape here

He saw a flicker far in the back, an invisible shape within the smoke cloud that was out of place. He let the arrow fly, the invisible figure immediately reappearing, several far-more-frantic shapes bolting away from the scene. The one remaining held up its weapon, taking another few shots at Wake as the strange ammunition took a chunk from his shoulder, Maul's reaction just too slow to block the projectile. The Empyrean immediately dropped the weapon, running where the rest of the shadows departed

Wake cursed, the elvish of his upbringing slipping from his tongue. "You think you can run...I will find you! You will never escape!" As he held and drew another arrow, he didn't notice the shimmering of the bowstring in his hands, hatred fueling his actions as he let the arrow fly. What he did notice, however, was how it phased through several bystanders on its way to its destination, the arrow eventually slamming into its target with a force far greater than expected, sending the Empyrean staggering forward. Even still it escaped, sprinting away and turning a corner out of sight.

Wake looked at the bow, nodding. "Ah...you are of the fey, then. Very well...I believe we will get along far better than expected." Stowing his weapon, he walked towards Maul, as he did, he felt a ping within his mind...he knew exactly where this target was, the distance and direction constantly updating in his head as they continued to flee. Escape was not an option...even if he could not reach the target, he could certainly guide one of his flying compatriots as necessary. "We have done all we needed to do...They have run, and we have a location. They will no doubt act quickly now that they know of us. Let them go...we will use that to our advantage."

"Understood. Operational plan changed. Awaiting further orders."

Wake nodded, reaching and grabbing his Sending Stone. "Phyrra...are you there?"

There was a pause, a voice eventually coming through. "This is Shavvir. What's your status?"

"We were ambushed by Empyrean forces. They're heavily armed and extremely dangerous. I'm tracking one...you can thank Phyrra for that. If you can see the tower in the distance, that's where they're headed. I have reason to believe they're going to act now...head over there and you might get a better lead...for Tiamat, of course."

"Yes, for Tiamat. I will see what I can unearth."

"On that." Wake paused...yes, it would be for the best. "I have a contact not far from the market, a Horned Devil named Alza'kul. He has ways of getting you around the city quickly...pretty sure he owes me a favor at the moment. Feel free to make use of it if you wish."

The line was empty for a bit, eventually returning, now the voice of Phyrra coming through. "Anything we need to mention, or is your name enough?"

"If he needs a reminder, simply bring up the City of Chains. Should jog his memory. Oh...his common isn't the best. Just a warning."

"Okay...thank you, Wake. Stay safe."

**Phyrra & Shavvir**

"I expect the same of you."

Phyrra stayed attached to the Sending Stone for a few more fleeting moments, listening to Wake describe Alza'kul's location for them. The devil was no more than a few streets away, from the sound of things...it was certainly reasonable to see just what this contact could offer.

"Shall we?" Shavvir seemed to have already made up her mind already, and for good reason...she had the hardest task out of anyone. Not only did she have to worry about Zariel, but also her standing with her deity, something the drow had a long history with.

"Yes. The sooner we can gather information, the better. I am...surprised you are so adamant about staying on this path you have chosen."

Shavvir frowned, starting a brisk walk. "And why is that? Would you not do the exact same should Lolth be commanding it of you?"

"Yes...but that is because I know Lolth is a true deity." Phyrra couldn't hold back her smirk. "I jest, of course...I've seen the devotion you show to your Queen. Such devotion can only be born from the grandeur of true devotion, or the manipulation of a weak heart. You are far from that...which leaves only one option."

"I'm surprised to hear something resembling logic from a spider-worshipper. Still, I feel I can say the same of you...especially as I have now seen Lolth firsthand. They are certainly two different deities...I doubt my Queen would ever show herself, if she even possesses a physical form in the first place. However, both are undeniable in this world. Now, let us to this devil. I have no qualms extorting favors if it means I will satisfy my agreement with Tiamat."

The two continued speaking as they went, coming to terms with the other's religion - it had always been a strong point of contention between them, but in dire times like these it was something the two could set aside their vast differences and even bond over.

Soon, they made their way to the back alley that Wake had directed them to, each and every doorway tightly barred and locked, filth lining the alleyway. Not a soul dared be outside...it was only then that Phyrra noticed they hadn't seen anyone or anything for several minutes.

Shavvir knocked on one door, a heavy iron clasp sealing it shut while iron bars blockaded any access to the small peephole. They waited for nearly a minute, Shavvir raising her hand up to knock again until she heard a thud on the far side. What followed was a low, guttural noise, likely something in a language the shadar-kai couldn't hope to understand.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. We just have a quick question, and then we'll be on our way."

The door remained closed, silence following for several heart-stopping seconds. "What want?"

Phyrra responded. "I believe we have a mutual friend, Wake Silvershadow. He said you knew a way to get us around the city quickly?"

Immediately the door flung open, a confident devil behind it with rippling muscles adorning every facet of its body. "Come." A heavy hand grabbed Phyrra and pulled her into the house, Shavvir darting forward, shutting the heavy door behind her. Alza'kul locked it behind him, the two women finding them in a dingy, ill-lit room with what could only be paraphernalia for substances they hadn't heard existed.

"Where want?"

"There's a tower not far from here, to the north east. Take us as close to that as you can. Quickly."

"Why should?"

Shavvir scowled. "I'd have thought you'd know better than to ask questions in this line of work. Smuggling, isn't it...doesn't seem like the type of trade where the goals of your clients should matter. You'll take us there because Wake said you would...does the City of Chains mean anything to you?"

Alza'kul's eyes widened momentarily, deepening to an even deeper scowl than what Shavvir currently bore. The devil shook his head, reaching behind his back and unveiling a small, handheld weapon. It was identical to what Wake and Maul had seen in the promenade, but to the two women it was an entirely foreign piece of equipment. Alza'kul pulled the trigger, firing a round at the back wall as the weapon silently discharged its ammunition. "Not get. Why should?"

Immediately Shavvir snapped her fingers, Alza'kul's body immediately stiffening as paralysis seized him, the shadar-kai's demeanor immediately changing as she predatorily circled the devil. "Because we told you to...and you can't hope to run from us, so don't bother. Now, this is a fascinating little trinket you've gotten your hands on...let me guess, Empyria?" Shavvir snatched the weapon from his hand, aiming it at his head. The mechanism, while complicated, wasn't difficult to figure out. There was a trigger and a small bore...the rest could be figured out. "We don't need you for this, you're just a convenience we're making use of. Now that we're having a nice chat, however, let's keep this going. You know of Empyria, and likely their mission. We seek information on Bel. Anything and everything we can use to undermine him. You will tell us what you know, or you will find your life to last much shorter than you'd like."

Shavvir dropped the holding spell, Alza'kul falling to the floor in a heap. When he looked up, the firearm was still pointed directly at his forehead, Shavvir all-too-eager to pull the trigger and see just what it was capable of. "I speak...I speak."

A blast flew from the firearm, a bullet lancing past the devil and into the ground. "Yes, you will. If you must write down what you know to convey your thoughts, we will translate in due time. Whatever it is you intend to do, however...you can do so from right there." Shavvir held the gun firm, Alza'kul unwilling to move beneath its barrel.

"Bel betrayer. Demon deals. Secret talks."

Phyrra stepped in. "One moment, Shavvir...perhaps it best if we all speak on equal terms here." Phyrra cast a short spell, putting a hand on Shavvir's shoulder and then her own. She turned back to the devil, speaking in a completely foreign tongue she didn't know...and yet, it seemed Alza'kul understood it. "Speak in your native language, devil...we can understand you now."

Alza'kul nodded, the language of devils flowing from his lips. "Bel has been secretly working with the demons. He's rigging the entire Blood War...his own stronghold never gets touched, but he cares little about the rest of the plane. He's used demons to build some of our tools...every soldier I've talked to has said fault equipment is almost expected at this point. He's selling out the entire plane...all while he gets richer on the side."

"And what steps have been taken to remove him from power?" Shavvir was unsurprised by what she'd just heard...demons, devils...while mortal enemies, she expected such degeneracy from them.

"I know of none. He is an art of his craft...if the other Lords of Hell know of it, they have not risen to action."

"Do you have any proof?" Shavvir eyes were laser-focused...this was the crux of it all - how they could unseat Bel.

"He's far too good for that. I think the only one with proof would be him or one of his direct subordinates...not that you can get to any of them."

"Do not underestimate us...it is inadvisable at best. You have given us more than enough information. Take us where we have requested, and it will be the last that you see of us." Shavvir had never lessened her stance with the gun, still aiming the fantastical implement at Alza'kul's head.

The devil begrudgingly nodded, scrambling back away from Shavvir, holding his arms up as he finally rose back on his feet. "Come this way. I'll do what I can."

Alza'kul led them to the rear of his house, carefully walking while Shavvir kept the firearm leveled the entire time. The devil opened the rear door, popping open a manhole just behind it. When he opened it up a blast of searing hot air erupted towards the sky for a few seconds until it was covered once again. "Air tunnels...keep this a secret. Take two rights, and hold your hand up to catch your exit. If you miss, veer left and you'll catch a loop. The exit is hidden, like this...you won't have to worry about being seen."

"And why should I trust you when you pointed an Empyrean weapon at my mere minutes ago? You're in league with them...who's to say we're not already compromised here?"

"Furthermore, why are you aiding them? What have they offered you?" Phyrra asked the follow-up, staring intently, unwilling to leave until an answer was given.

"They know all of you...knew who you'd try to contact. They paid a lot of people off, armed everyone you might know. I'm in no position to make this statement, but you can't trust anybody you, or Wake, know."

Shavvir glowered. She spun the gun around, rotating the weapon to hand it back. "We never showed up here. You never saw us, nothing happened. If we're sold out, this building will be nothing more than a smouldering pile of rubble, and your corpse nothing more than ashes scattered in this forsaken plane. Are we understood, or should I give you a demonstration?" Shavvir's hand started to drip with necrotic energy. "This building can come second."

Alza'kul stowed the firearm, backing away. "In this business, I don't see anyone. You can leave...send Wake my regards."

For once, the shadar-kai smiled. "Gladly. Many thanks, Alza'kul." Shavvir turned back to the air vent, Phyrra opening the grate once again as air blasted out. "Let's go."

Phyrra jumped in first, immediately being sent hurtling forward by the supercharged wind streams, pitch black surrounding her as she was sent flying through the tunnels. Behind her she could hear Shavvir follow, the sole source of light waning as the cover was reapplied. The sound was almost deafening as they hurtled onwards. Phyrra saw the first split, the wind tunnel splitting in two in front of them in the darkness. She leaned to the right, trying to force her way over into the correct passage.

Behind her, Shavvir was holding the Sending Stone, communicating with Wake once more. "We're moving into position. Empyria is here and they're compromising us in every way they can. Don't trust anyone you know here."

"What happened. I hear everything worked out satisfactorily, at least."

"Alza'kul pulled some sort of weapon on us, probably Empyrean. Gave me the information I need, but I don't trust him. He let us through...rather, we forced him to let us through. Be on guard."

"Did you keep the weapon? The blacksmith...can't be trusted either. Understood. I will tell the others. Update me as you have more information."

Shavvir closed the line, swerving to catch the second turn they had to make. Up ahead, Phyrra had latched onto the exit, holding out a hand to catch Shavvir as she hurled on down the pipes. The two caught on, Phyrra nearly being pulled from her handhold by the force. The drow forced the hole open, the blast of air thrusting her out along with Shavvir. They came out in another back alley, oddly reminiscent of the one they'd just left. The two snuck out, finding a gap in the traffic to slip into the main thoroughfare unnoticed. Up ahead, they could see the tower that they'd been travelling towards. Neither of the women knew just what they were searching for...only that they'd know once they found it.

They continued forward, approaching a gap in the bustling streets, a sprawling bazaar opening up before them. This was different than the one they'd been at previously, the shops all more gaudy, the clothing more ostentatious, the wares being sold far less useful for adventurers, and far more useful for stuffy nobles at formal dinner parties. It was nothing the Syndicate wanted anything to do with

"Wake, where is the target?"

Shavvir heard the answer back. "Still headed north. I'm trailing at a safe distance...if you departed the tunnels where I expect you did, not far away."

Shavvir nodded, sliding up against a wall and slowly floating in the air - not high, but high enough that she could see the heads of everyone in the bazaar. "Wake, there's fifty people here that don't look like they fit in. We need to move...and we need to do it now."

"No. Let Lance and Zaelynir do their job. I'll get Maul to contact them, tell them to get in position. Stay out of sight, but be ready to run...either in, or away."

"Do we know where they're going yet? This is a busy place. Could be any of the surrounding buildings."

"No...it's the tower. That was my fear from the start, but I think there's no denying it now. Dispater himself lives in a much grander tower elsewhere in the city. However, these spires grant him and his subsidiaries direct access to other parts of the city. I feared Zariel might be looking to get good with Dispater in order to prove her case against Bel, and it seems that was her play."

Phyrra moved over to the stone now, Shavvir dropping back to the ground. "So what does that mean for us...for Lance?"

"Well...nothing...it just means that the penalties are far more severe if they mess up. Dispater's...well, protective is certainly a word for it. If he catches either of them with Zariel, I doubt we'll ever see them again. Let's...let's not worry though. Let's let them do their job, the same way we've done ours."

**Lance & Zaelynir**

The two heard their directions from Maul, Lance giving his understanding through the Sending Stone before stowing it away. Based on the changing circumstances, it would likely be the last time they'd be able to use it until they were out. They'd been getting updates for a while now, Maul directing them onwards, but now their final destination was upon them. The two had been circling the bazaar for a few minutes now, Zaelynir paying mock interest to the worthless baubles that were being thrown in his direction.

"Well, boy...what say you to some fun? Who knows what we're going to find in there...but we're not going to want to be seen, whatever the case. Best get handy with that blade of yours, in the event that my ploy doesn't play out as expected."

"How are we getting in?"

Zaelynir laughed. "Simple...we walk in. I'm going to need you to play the role of a servant, however...I do apologize."

"Why's that?"

As Zaelynir continued to speak, his patterns shifted from the playful teasing that Lance had been used to, sounding more and more proper as it went on. "I've been a lot of faces, and they each have a different history. Some of them...a very storied history. I'm going to need you to do as you're told, and trust me when I say I have your interests in mind as well as my own."

"Okay...and what should I call you?"

Zaelynir smiled. "For now...Belgleth." As he finished speaking, Lance watched as changes wracked the incubi's form...but this was far different than any of the other faces he'd seen Zaelynir wear. It looked almost unnatural, the similarities...a rounder face, a thinner waist, wider hips, sloped shoulders...by the end Belgleth was undeniably a succubus, but she looked uncannily similar to her incubus counterpart. "I know what you're thinking...don't speak of this." _"Or this. Please."_ The final words were in his mind, Belgleth's mouth unmoving.

"Okay."

"That's 'okay mistress' to you, slave. Now come, we have business to attend to." Belgleth's clothing had also changed, now brazenly similar to the stuffy nobles that the duo had been mocking mere minutes ago.

The two reached the base of the tower, two towering guards barring the way. As Belgleth approached, however, weapons were drawn to the side. They spoke in the language of demons...something Zaelynir knew all too well, and Lance enough to get by. "Belgleth...you've finally returned. What business do you have with our Lord's representative?"

A coy smile danced upon Belgleth's lips. "A gift, as it is...I found this one wandering and lost months ago, but it turns out he's very good at infiltration. I don't suppose there's need for such a useful tool, is there? I'm more than happy to keep him myself...but I felt it necessary to ask. He's quite an obedient little dog too, isn't he?"

"Yes mistress." Lance hung his head low, accepting his position in the situation. It was demeaning, bordering on demoralizing...but if it was their way through, he'd play along...for now.

"See...quite an obedient mutt. Rather easy to look at too, for a mixed-breed." Belgleth smiled...she was enjoying this, watching Lance struggle to keep his composure amidst her chastising. The succubus was simply trying to earn the guard's trust...in truth, she was surprised it was taking even this long.

"Very well. Lady Zariel will deem the quality of your offering. I'm sure you know the way...see yourself in."

"Many thanks." Belgleth did a short bow, the two servants opening the gated black-steel door, granting entrance to the cozy passage beyond. The succubus led Lance inside, still keeping a firm grip on him to continue the illusion they'd set. Once inside, the innards of the tower were filled to capacity with all manner of haughty devils, each one vying for their place within the strict hierarchy they dwelled within. "Come along, slave...our business lies higher up."

Belgleth led Lance higher, a massive staircase encircling the entire tower. As they rose and came to the landings of each floor, Lance noticed the number of demons dwindling - the status of each individual seemed to rise, the tower itself a physical representation of the strict devil hierarchy. Soon, they came to the very top, the stars coming to a grand set of double doors. Belgleth advanced, gently rapping on the door as the sound seemed to magnify tenfold on the other side.

"What is it?" A sonorous voice spoke back from the other side, a sharp contrast to the guttural devils they'd interacted with thus far.

"I wish to speak business, my Lady. I need but a moment of your time." Immediately, the doors flung open...and there stood Zariel in all her glory. A fallen angel, her wings were stained black and crimson from her descent into hell, her flesh a charred but ghoulish white that almost made her look undead. A ring of fire adorned her head where once a halo would have sat, and black robes fully covered her body. She was notably smaller than all of the devils in the room that served as her personal bodyguards. Still, that did not diminish the power that she exuded - Zariel ruled this small domain without saying a single word.

"Ah, Belgleth...or so I've heard, I suppose. I have not had the pleasure. You wish to speak on business, yes? I suppose this has to do with that mongrel you've brought with you?"

Immediately, the poise and posture Lance had noticed from his ally was notched even further, this time showing a level of sincerity and respect she had not given to the others. "Yes, my lady. He is the finest servant I have acquired during my travels, and I wish to discuss terms of his deliverance. I assure you, he is a most useful tool."

"The fragile ones always offer something unique, don't they. Very well, I have uses for slaves such as him...and if he does not cooperate, I am sure some imp will enjoy their freedom from the assembly line. Tell me what makes him so special, and I will tell you what it's worth to me."

"That is the thing, my Lady...I believe it may be of use to have this discussion in private. He specializes in infiltration...skills like that should be heard by as few ears as possible, do you not agree?"

Zariel paused, eyeing the succubus intently. Angelic scrutiny poured from her...but in the end, she nodded. "Very well. Guards, you are to remain outside. Jexerah...you alone shall remain."

A single erinyes remained, the rest of Zariel's guards shuffling out of the room. The doors slammed shut, Zariel's attention returning to Belgleth. "This has nothing to do with your servant here, does it. What have you come here for?"

Belgleth actually raised her eyes in surprise. "Very perceptive, my Lady. Yes...let me not mince words. I believe there to be an imminent attempt on your life. You have heard of the rogue nation known as Empyria, yes? On the Material plane?"

"Indeed I have. You have come all this way to tell me pathetic mortals think they can overpower me?"

"We have seen that they have spread seeds far before they intend to strike. It is very possible some of your guards were contacted by them, if not bought. They are moving quickly, and will be here within minutes. I think it best if we evacuate at once."

"I do not wish to repeat myself, Belgleth. I do not fear mortals...I rule over them. They can try to stop me, and I will cut them down like wheat in a field. What makes this a worthy threat?"

Belgleth paused...and as she did, the form of Zaelynir returned. Zariel gripped her sword, frowning disapprovingly at the transformation. "I apologize, my Lady...but I felt I should be my true self for this. I am one of six seeking to end Empyria...Lance here is another. Bel himself has mobilized this force against you. They have resources and contacts beyond simply mere mortals. We believe Bel sees you as a threat to his power, and is seeking to make that no longer the case."

Zariel shook her head, turning to the side and looking at her guard captain, Jexerah. "Do you have any intel that would support these claims? Surely something of this magnitude does not go by unnoticed."

To her surprise, the erinyes nodded. "I do, my Lady. I thought not to tell you until the time was soon, lest we spring their trap early. As is, - "

As fast as lightning, Jexerah pulled a spear and lunged at Zariel. The two were barely a second apart from each other, the spear quickly striking the fallen angel. In her other hand she pulled out a strange firearm, pulling the trigger once, twice, three times, each time sending a small orb of metal flying into Zariel's chest.

Immediately Lance reacted as fast as he could, grabbing Blink and sending it hurtling through the air. Within moments it was upon its target and he teleported to it, reappearing just above Jexerah. He used the devil as a springboard, both feet squarely planting themselves on her face as he pushed off, leaping through the air and back onto the ground a short distance away.

The distraction had given Zariel enough time to recover, and the fallen angel's retribution was swift. Zariel's sword appeared in her hand, a gleaming beacon of power that stayed pure despite Zariel's fall. The angelic sword was thrust forward, splitting Jexerah's midsection easily as the pulsing blue glow burne with radiant fire, smiting the devil away in the blink of an eye.

Zariel turned to the duo, her wrath and anger subsiding. "You have my attention. Let us go."

**This took a long time to produce...I'm sorry. I'm really struggling with motivation and inspiration for this story for whatever reason. Definitely still intend to finish this, make no mistake. Just might take longer than I had anticipated.**


	15. Chapter 15

Zariel moved to both of them, stowing her blade and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "You would not come to me if you did not have a plan, I presume. I do not know who to trust at the moment, but I suspect killers would not warn me of the situation. You have some vested interest in me, yes? Else there's no reason for you being here."

The incubus nodded. "Yes. Allies of ours have intel on Bel. Intel you might find useful should you wish to...unseat him. It will require a bit of investigation, something I'm sure one of your greatness can accomplish quickly. Come with us, and I think simply saving your life is the worst case scenario...becoming Lord of the First is wholly within reach."

"And just what is this intel? You must do better than that Belgleth...if that is truly your name."

Zaelynir smiled. "That was Belgleth...this is Zaelynir. Perhaps, depending on who we come across, there shall be others you will meet...but no matter. I do not have this information, my allies do. If you do not believe this place to be secure, is there somewhere more private we can meet. Room for, say, seven?"

The fallen angel shook her head. "No, now that I am aware of the plan, I have no concerns of this room's integrity. The wards Dispater has put in place here could shield me from the ravages of the Blood War, should it reach this far. Tell your allies that they can meet me here...on my command, I will lower the barriers for just long enough to allow for teleportation. As for my ever-wary guards…" Zariel picked up the slain corpse of her captain, slinging the heavily-armored erinyes over her shoulder. Marching towards the door she flung them open, her sword immediately drawn and pointing to the guards. "There is an assassination plot afoot, and if any of you believe you can slay me, let this be your warning." She tossed the devil to the ground, kicking her into the group. "I will find and banish any of you who so much as consider breaking your contract. Now go!"

The bulk of the guards began hurrying down the staircase, Zariel slamming the door closed behind them. She turned to Zaelynir, seeing him already holding up a sending Stone, communicating with the others. After a few back and forths, the incubus looked up. "They are ready to jump. Give them the signal and they'll be here." Zaelynir held out the Sending Stone, the angel grasping it and holding it to her mouth, initiating a short countdown. As soon as it ended, Phyrra appeared in the room with one hand on Wake, and Shavvir with Maul.

"I see...I had my doubts at first, but this is the 'Syndicate' whose name has been making rounds. I don't know whether to be flattered or frightened that you have your eye on me...and I admit, I am rarely either of those. Your friend here says you have information, information that might make me a very happy woman. Go on."

Shavvir quickly responded. "Yes. An informant told us that Bel is fueling the demons in the Blood War. Providing them with weapons, information, and the like. He said that he did not have any proof of those actions but that they were well known amongst those trapped within the War...thought that one of Bel's directs would have proof. With your influence, I see no reason why that can't be accomplished."

Zariel shook her head. "That won't be enough...and that's assuming you're correct. I had heard rumors of the sort...I have led many soldiers into battle in the Blood War, but it is nigh impossible to tell if a weapon is stolen or sold. They have the weapons of devils, and we the weapons of demons...it happens. However, it all matters not...to formally unseat a Lord of Hell, as it sounds you wish to do, Asmodeus must be involved. And believe me...Asmodeus will not concern himself with a testimony of an underling. I've tried."

"So then how do we go about this?" Wake crossed his arms, leaning back...he hadn't expected this complication, but he would have been even more surprised if the plan was without flaws.

"Asmodeus can defy even the strongest of magical wards within this realm. He could be hiding among us even as we speak now. This can work to our advantage, of course...but if you waste his time, I would not expect to walk out alive. I expect this to stay between us...but I have stretched the limits of Asmodeus further than one might think possible. I am not willing to risk my life for this...this hunch that you have. I am more than willing to let you risk yours, however."

Zariel smiled, an act that certainly didn't go unnoticed by the group. "I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, my Lady." Wake gave a slight bow, continuing. "If you've heard of us, then you know our plight. We're on the run, and we don't have many places left to go. We were hoping that, in exchange for aiding you in getting the title you've sought after, you would grant us an army for when we needed it. We've gone this far...failure isn't an option that we have the luxury of considering here."

"Very well then. I will write up a contract, and grant you what you request so long as you uphold your end of the agreement. None of our usual tricks, I assure you...your lot seems more than capable of spotting them anyways. Do what you feel you must, but know that you must go directly to Bel for this information. I can take you as close to his domain as you'd like...know that Asmodeus will be with you the entire time, even if you cannot see him, sense him...he is tricky, as one would expect from the supreme Archdevil."

In Zaelynir's mind, he heard a voice speak out once again, much to his own delight. _"I have an idea...to say it is risky would be to undermine the very meaning of the word. You have been around Zariel far more than any of us. What do you think of this?" _What followed was exactly what Wake had described...risky to an almost reckless sense of the word, completely unexpected from the usually cautious and careful half-elf.

"_And dear, why would you think she'd agree to that? And better yet, why go that far?"_

"_Bel doesn't trust us, why do you think we'd be able to get this sort of information from him by any other means?"_

"_She said that she - "_

Wake cut the incubus off promptly. _"I know what she said. But I don't think we have a choice. Tell me you have a better plan, and I'll consider it. I want to consider anything else but this, I just don't think we can at the moment. Think on it...ask the others if you have to, privately. The contract will be simple, but we still have a few minutes before we must sign it."_

"_Gladly, dear…"_ Zaelynir scanned the room, eyes eventually settling on Lance. He was the only other she'd divulged this gift of hers to...he was innocent, fearful...he wouldn't dare spread knowledge of this gift. _"Oh darling...any ideas on how we might emerge on top here?"_

Lance froze, an unnatural stiffness taking him for a few scant moments as he felt the probing voice in his mind. He had to resist the urge to act the movements accompanied by his thoughts...Zaelynir had made it perfectly clear he couldn't speak of this. _"It's not something we can steal. You're the one that's good with words...especially when there's so many forms you can adopt. I...I don't think this is something we can pull off. I think we're in over our heads here."_

"_No worries dear...we'll figure out something. We always will."_

Zaelynir waited a few minutes in mock silence, giving time for Wake to believe he'd talked with all the others. Right as Zariel was putting the finishing touches on the contract, the mental link establishing itself once more. _"I'm afraid we're out of options. I'll let you be the lucky man to propose it...I'd rather it be your head than mine, no offense dear."_

Wake let out a sigh. _"Very well...and none taken."_

Zariel directed the group's attention back to herself, holding out the infernal contract. "Take a look. Everything will be as expected, I assure you."

Zaelynir nodded, taking hold of the papers and beginning to inspect it. As usual, Wake sidled up beside him to observe as well, Phyrra doing what she could to assist from the side. The trio combed through the papers...surprisingly, everything was, in fact, in order. Detailed allotments as to troop numbers, make up, and armaments, sub-headers describing response time and hierarchy structure...of all the contracts Wake had ever seen, this was by far the easiest. Try as he might, he couldn't find a catch

At the bottom, again, was the blank space in which he should seal the deal. Looking over to Zaelynir, he reached for his dagger. "Shall I?"

"If you're insinuating that I should tarnish these precious hands, yes. _You_ shall. As for whether the contract is sound…" The incubus eyed Zariel out of the corner of his vision, a scowl forming on the angel's face. "I find the sincerity of it distrustful to an alarming degree, but nothing more. At the least, I don't think any harm can come from it should we not meet the terms."

"Very well then." He looked up at Zariel, holding his hand on the paper with his other clutching the dagger overhead. "I accept." Wake sealed the contract, blood staining the infernal papers once more as he tore a gash into his hand, unsheathing the dagger from the open wound and cleaning the bloody blade before properly sheathing it.

Standing up with the bloody document he handed it back to the angel, continuing. "Now that that is taken care of...we do have a plan for how to convince Bel. I can assure you you're no fan of it, but we will need your cooperation. I think now is the time I should ask what you are willing to do to become Lord of the First...just to know whether I should even mention it or not."

"I crave it, mortal. With every fiber of my being." Zariel made absolutely sure the room was sealed tight before continuing. "These devils...they climb their way up the hierarchy, from lowly scum to great Balors, only to one day hope that they are powerful enough for greatness. I am angelkin, for me there is no doubt that greatness is in my future. To sit here, amidst those unworthy wretches that think themselves my equal, or even my greater, solely due to their plane of origin...it is revolting. I wish to rule over them, enact change, and make the Hells a place where my fallen kin are not shunned, but welcomed and accepted into this society. You tell me, mortal...what am I not willing to do?"

The archer nodded. "Very well. Then here is our proposal." Wake explained the plan in detail, going over specifically everything Zariel would need to do. As he went on, the angel's face contorted more and more, a perpetual scowl resting on her face, arms folded in front of her.

As Wake came to an end, Zariel let out a sigh. "Very well...if you truly believe there to be no other alternative, I will comply with your plan...begrudgingly, but nonetheless. I must fetch Asmodeus. You are to remain here until I return."

"There is no need for that, Zariel...if you said one thing right his entire time, it's that I could be in this very room listening, and you'd never know." From the front of the room behind Zariel, a figure emerged from seeming nothingness. He was only slightly taller than the rest, a humanlike visage with pallid red flesh and sweeping devilish horns sprouting from his forehead the most distinguishing features of his heritage. Further inspection revealed blood-red pupils, taloned hands, and reptilian-like ridges running along his back. The Lord of the Ninth bore a rich and luxurious red garb that reached the ground, the apparel likely worth more than some lesser planes of existence. He walked steadily forward, a golden cane with a ruby crystal set into the crown clicking as he walked.

"You have tired me, Zariel...your incessant trials to be greater than you are wear on me. You are not of this land, and yet you believe yourself fit to rule it. The only reason you're still around is because Dispater has taken a liking to you, and I've no need to deny him his plaything."

Right as Zariel was about to formulate a response, a strip of red fabric sprung to existence around her head, bound tightly enough to keep her from speaking. "You may respond when I see fit my dear...I am not done yet. That aside...I'm rather fascinated by the accusations I've heard. Bel funding our sworn enemy, prolonging the Blood War solely for his own gain...it strikes me as something he'd use his position to get away with. I shall carry on with this plan you intend to set in motion, but with an addition of my own - either it is his life, or it is everyone else's in this room. Fail to have him confess, and it will be the last any of you do. Zariel, if you would be so kind?" Asmodeus held out his own contract, words scrawled upon it in the infernal script. "You needn't read it. It won't change your fate."

Zariel tried speaking, the sash still keeping her words muffled. After a few seconds of fruitless attempts to begin an argument she took the paper, retrieving her gleaming angelic sword and pressing her palm against the page and plunging the holy weapon into her hand. The entire room could hear the grunt of pain as it seared her flesh...when she was done, however, there wasn't even a drop of blood on the paper.

"I'm sorry dear, it seems the conditions haven't been met. Here...take mine." Asmodeus reached to his staff, flipping it upside down and twisting the base. A jagged, curved blade was born from the base of the staff, the Archevil's wicked smile betraying his true intentions as he held out the weapon. "I promise it will draw enough blood to seal this."

Zariel grasped the hilt, eyeing the sinister blade with fear as she became poised to use it. She plunged the weapon into her hand, Asmodeus relinquishing the sash from her as an absolute howl of pain wracked the entire room. A blast of fire poured from her hand as she sliced it open again, blood positively coating the parchment in the blink of an eye. Zariel slumped down to the floor, letting go of the dagger as she fell limp on her side.

Asmodeus chuckled, kneeling down and sheathing the bloody dagger in its hidden compartment. "Best tend to her wounds, drow...your enemies are close, close enough to have heard that. I shall be waiting for you outside Bel's forge...even if you don't see me, you can trust that I am present." Instantly, the Lord of the Ninth vanished, leaving the Syndicate alone with a mortally wounded Zariel.

Immediately Phyrra ran forward and slid to her knees, one hand clutched in prayer while the other was placed flat on Zariel's limp back. "I have not tended to your kind before. You respond well to healing magic, yes?"

The angel's head rolled to the side, her breathing weak. "Yes, damnit...yes."

Phyrra closed her eyes, the delicate spider emblem of Lolth she clutched glowing with power as she channeled an immense amount of strength through it, her arm radiating energy as life and vigor flowed through Zariel once more. Her back arched as strength filled her, her weak pants turning into a gasp of air as she clawed at her throat. There was no time for celebration, however...before the angel had gotten to her feet, the door to her chambers was smashed open, the group of Empyreans all wielding firearms, eyes shifting about the room before pointing it at Zariel's head.

The angel whispered to Phyrra, still recovering. "I can get us out of here...but it takes time. Fend them off for just long enough." The words were punctuated by the sounds of gunshots filling the air, Wake and Maul trying to take as much of the assault as they could while Zariel was still vulnerable.

The drow nodded. "We will." Phyrra immediately turned around, seeing one of the gunners to the side, and thrusting out her hand. The Empyrean's eyes immediately churned to the same deep purple as Phyrra's before angling his weapon at one of his allies, firing a bullet into their shoulder.

Chaos ensued, and Zaelynir was more than happy to act upon it...carefully. His first compulsion was to conjure one of his own brethren into the fight...but Zariel's presence made that an incompatibility. His mind flashed through who he was, who Zaelynir was...and what Zaelynir could get away with. As a bullet pierced his skin and blood began trickling down his vestments, that inhibition quickly faltered...he'd simply find a new form. The incubi raised both hands up, a demon of shadow erupting from the ground in front of him, Zaelynir thrusting his hand forward as the demon lunged at one of the Empyreans.

Shavvir, as well, did not hesitate to throw herself into the fray. Everlife sprung from its sheath, a bullet bouncing off of the thin, silvery blade as she charged forward into the thick of the rapidly-evolving conflict. She ducked low, a bullet just grazing her form as she lunged forward, slicing at one of the Empyrean's legs. The Queen's blade sapped the life of its victim, the previous wound from the bullet wound immediately closing.

As the battle ensued, a hole was blown into the wall next to them, another group of Empyreans flooding through...but they weren't alone. A smattering of devils came through as well, some of them Wake immediately recognized as part of Zariel's previous guard force. The Empyreans here carried even larger weapons, one of them pointing the firearm at Zariel as a hail of bullets flew out of it. Instinctively Wake fired his bow, blinking around the room to protect the angel...at the sacrifice of himself. His chest was riddled with bullets the moment he reappeared, his vision going foggy as he slumped down onto his knees, chest hitting the floor.

Phyrra ran over to Wake as soon as she saw he was injured, Maul following her to shield the both of them. Behind everyone, streaks of crimson power were arcing from Zariel and dispersing into the room around her. A small portal was beginning to churn into existence - only the diameter of a finger at the current moment, but growing steadily with each passing second.

The drow knelt down, expelling another burst of magic as vigor flowed into Wake's veins. He got up, head spinning around only to see Phyrra smiling down at him. "Try not to be the hero too often...I can only do this so many times." She extended an arm, helping Wake back up to his feet.

"Understood. Your aid is appreciated." Wake surveyed the field, quickly reacted as he watched a bolt of necrotic energy fly from his brother, steering it to its destination...they still needed to retrieve that once this was all over...if it would ever be 'all over'. His attention drawn away from Phyrra at the moment he re-entered the fray, firing an arrow that took down one of the Empyreans still storming the contained room. There were several dozen of them that he could see and likely more still trying to pull in, the Syndicate doing everything in their power to keep the flow contained as much as they could. Zariel's demon raked phantasmal claws against its targets, Shavvir and Maul pushed through the middle of them, shield, maul, and sword all working to put down as many of them as they could. Lance hung to the sides, dashing and eliminating any of them that managed to push too far forward. They'd become a well-practiced machine after their time on Acheron, each of them learning exactly what they needed to do in the midst of a confrontation like this.

And despite all of that training...it wasn't enough. They were being overwhelmed by sheer numbers, more and more projectiles saturating the air with each passing soldier. Zaelynir sent lightning crackling through their ranks as Phyrra called down a pyre of fire, the two devastating spells doing their part to thin the herd, only for more to come filing in. A bullet pierced Shavvir, still trying to fight her way through the thick of it...and then another, and another. The shadar-kai hit the floor, Empyreans immediately moving in front of her in order to block the path to the Syndicate's fallen comrade.

From behind them, Zariel spoke out. "Be ready...it is almost complete."

Lance shook his head, looking at Phyrra. "We can't leave her...right? We're better than that."

The drow's eyes sunk low, avoiding eye contact as her first form of response. "We...have to look out for ourselves. She's lost."

Lance turned to Wake, watching his brother flit around the room as he riddled the opposition with arrows. "Wake...we have to do something."

He nodded. "We are. We're making sure that's all that happens. We aren't ready for Empyria, Lance...that's why we're here."

Zaelynir took a bullet to the chest, another one following up until Maul moved to block their line of fire, the Waforged's armor dented, battered, and beaten from the repeated bullets and blows, Maul having taken on the brunt of the devil force that had come crashing in. The Syndicate was on the run...it was simply a fight against the inevitable, and how long they could last.

Behind them, Zariel spoke out once more. "Five seconds. Be prepared."

Five seconds...they could buy five seconds. Wake fired another arrow down the barrel of a firearm, splintering the gun as it erupted in its wielder's face. The two casters each unleashed a final barrage of spells, lightning and fire all seeping through the Empyrean ranks, adding to the already rising tide of bodies piling up on the floor. Maul ran back and reconvened with the others, bashing one with his shield in the process, another with his namesake weapon to buy space.

Lance, however...Lance simply waited, tossing Blink in his hands. He knew what he had to do...he knew he couldn't let them take Shavvir. He just wasn't sure if he had the strength, the confidence, the power, to make sure that they couldn't. Zariel continued to count down.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

He had to. He knew he had to." Lance threw Blink into the air right as "Zero" was called out, feeling his body teleported somewhere...that wasn't a concern for him. As soon as he was back to his senses he immediately warped again, pulling himself back to Blink as soon as he could. He was back in Zariel's chamber, the Empyreans that had been storming the room already turning around, dragging Shavvir's limp form with them. Lance immediately warped again, hiding behind Zariel's throne to avoid cover. His adversaries funneled out of the room, leaving Lance alone in the empty room, the stench of death filling everything around him.

Carefully, Lance followed behind them, making sure to avoid detection. He travelled more by sound than anything else, rarely seeing the Empyrean force but more hearing the chaos they were causing. It was clear they weren't welcomed here, not even amongst devils that had no understanding of why they'd shown up. It was easy to stay on their trail, following back out into the plaza. From there it was even easy to trail them, Lance little more than another face in the bustling crowd. He trailed them back to the bazaar that they'd first gone shopping in, where they began to disperse. He came to the same conclusion when they did...they couldn't simply get back to Tiamat from here. Dis didn't grant exit as easily as it granted entry...that meant that he had an opening.

First, he needed a plan, something he wished his brother was here to assist him on. Shavvir was dead, or at the best dying...he couldn't simply steal her away and drag her back out of here, they'd both die. He needed someone that could bring her back, someone that would do it for cheap. His mind blinked back to Fax'ul, the blacksmith...she might have a way. Lance navigated himself through the stalls, eventually finding the back-alley shop once again. He opened the door, finding an Empyrean soldier inside. In Fax'ul's hand was one of the weapons the Empyrean's had been firing at them...and in the Empyrean's, new technology that he hadn't seen before. Before either could react Lance threw his dagger into the Empyrean's neck, blinking forward and wrenching the blade to the side as she fell to the ground. Turning back to Fax'ul, he saw the firearm pointed at his face.

Snarling, Lance wrenched his dagger out of his newest victim. "You don't want to help them, I assure you. I don't know what they paid you, but it's not worth the sins they're committing. I need your help. They killed my ally. Do you have something that can bring back the dead?"

The erinyes scowled. "I might. I might not. Why should I help you? Can you pay me something better than this?" She played with the firearm, marvelling at its construction. "Truly fascinating, what mortals can do when their backs are against the wall. Quite destructive. Very fun."

Lance took out his gold pouch throwing it onto the counter. "That's all I have. Take all of it, I don't care. Once this mess is over I'll come back and work as a slave if that's what it damn well takes. I'm not my brother. I know you owe me nothing. But I'll do whatever I can. I can't let them take her away."

Fax'ul paused. "I like your moxie. If you're going to be stupid, at least be stupid with my tech." She reached down, pulling out a device. "Let's just say I was playing for both sides from the beginning. Put this on your back. It'll help channel that thing you do, or at least I hope. I'll help you apply it...just pay attention." She paused, looking around her shop. "As for your friend, I can do something, yeah. The gold's mine, make no mistake...and depending on how much trouble you cause me, Wake will tell you how long you'll be 'assisting', assuming someone as reckless as you is still alive after the fact. Bring her here, and I'll be ready. You're a real stupid kid, you know that?"

Lance nodded. "Quite well, yes. Thank you, Fax'ul."

"Good. Now come here and let's get this on you. I take pride in this thing. Break it, and you'll be answering to me." Lance nodded, walking over and putting his back to the erinyes. She lifted up his shirt, Lance feeling the cool metal of the device press against his back. It was a ring in the center, surrounded by five spider-like legs that snaked out, four in the corners and one straight out. The four of them were placed facing his shoulders and ribs, the pads of each lined with short barbed spines that dug and secured into place. Lance winced, feeling each one burrow into him until it was securely fastened. The fifth one, rather than barbs, had a needle-like ending to it. Fax'ul fastened it at the base of his neck, the needle digging deep into his skin as Lance grunted from the pinpoint insertion. Over the next few seconds, he heard a small hum on his back, the machine coming to life. "I apologize...like all machines, it needs a power source. Unfortunately, that's you. The tax shouldn't be too great though...at least I hope not. Now, give it a shot. I've focused it on your soul...control it as you would expect to."

Lance nodded, closing his eyes and unleashing a bolt of necrotic energy from his back. It passed directly through the ring, and instantly it felt different...like the bolt was a part of him. With his mind he steered it around, even slowing down its velocity...eventually, the bolt sat motionless in front of him, a floating black orb resting in front of him. He held both hands up to it, feeling it crackling in his hands, licking his palms with tainted energy. Satisfied, Lance shot it into the floor where it erupted harmlessly.

Fax'ul smiled wickedly. "Wonderful. It seems you have taken to it well. Now go, and make good use of what I have made for you."

Lance nodded, gripping Blink tightly. "Thank you, Fax'ul. I assure you, I will." Determined, he stepped foot back out into the alley, making his way into the bazaar once more. There, it was not hard to see the group of Empyreans, now huddled up in the far corner. Lance couldn't see Shavvir at the moment, the shadar-kai likely kept hidden from sight to avoid such an occasion. However, that didn't matter...none of that mattered. He would find a way to get her back safely, even if it put his own life at risk. The others...he understood why they weren't willing to save her, but that didn't make it right. To abandon one of their own...it was something he could see Empyria doing, not them.

Lance threw Blink to the sky, warping up to land on one of the rooftops overlooking the Empyrean conversation. There, he could see Shavvir in the middle of the group, the shadar-kai's lifeless body splayed out unceremoniously beneath them. He pushed himself as close to them as he could to try and catch their conversation, struggling to distill it amidst the bustle of the rest of the crowd.

"Take her back….not what we came for...might work….still should go...should still try...get out of here...the back way...let's go...can't be seen."

It gave Lance enough information...they were moving soon, and time was of the essence. Still...how? He couldn't hope to fight off the couple dozen Empyreans, he had no money left after the exchange with Fax'ul, and he couldn't hope to sneak into the middle of all of them...unless he didn't need to. He'd never tried teleporting while carrying a body, a situation he was happy to have never been put in. There was a chance that it would work...and there was a chance that Shavvir would simply be left where he was. However, given the circumstances, there was nothing to lose. Shavvir's life was as good as forfeited given the current situation anyways, there was no harm in dropping her should his attempt fail.

Lance let his dagger fall, spinning blade over handle as he simply dropped it to the ground, waiting for the pinpoint moment at which it struck the metal streets. He poised himself, standing directly as he needed to to unleash the next phase of his tactic...the most important one.

Lance didn't even hear Blink hit the ground...moreso, he felt it. While it was falling he unleashed a bolt of energy from his back, guiding it up and around to send it plummeting into the ground, sending it streaking into the ground next to Shavvir. As it was landing he did the jump, appearing with one hand on the ground around his fallen comrade, another with his hand held backwards, Blink in hand. A swarm of chaos and confusion surrounded him as the necrotic bolt erupted right beneath him, Lance wasting no time as he threw Blink again, sending it hurtling through the air. He didn't bother waiting for it to hit the ground and giving Empyria a chance to react, he simply blinked into thin air, high above the marketplace.

Lance felt the unfamiliar weight of a body on his shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief as Shavvir was still with him...now, he just had to get out. He heard a hail of bullets fly past him, looking back around to see his adversaries firing rounds into the fiery sky. Looking for a place to hide, Lance threw his weapon once more, blinking down and into a back street, tucked far away from prying eyes. From there, he made several more jumps, each one as he heard figures coming in his direction. Lance was an expert at remaining undetected, a body such as Shavvir little more than an inconvenience. He remained ever-elusive, darting between buildings, alleys, rooftops, and stalls as he perpetually evaded Empyria.

Eventually, the footsteps had almost completely dispersed...perhaps he'd been successful, but at a minimum he could only hope he'd bought enough time for Fax'ul to revive Shavvir. He continued along the rooftops towards the blacksmith, ducking down into the alley and opening the door. Inside, the erinyes immediately pulled a firearm on him, relaxing it as soon as she saw who it was. "Apologies, lad...force of habit. You weren't followed, were you?"

Lance shook his head. "Don't believe so. Ran them around quite a bit before getting here, we should have a few minutes, if not more."

"That's all we need. Set her on the counter...she won't like it, but it'll bring her back." Fax'ul pulled out a large machine, two pads charged with energy pulsing in each hand. Lance acquiesced, unshouldering the shadar-kai onto the table, letting her limp body lay motionless.

"How's it work?"

Fax'ul smiled. "Grabs the soul and throws it back into the body. That's part of it, anyways...even a friend of Wake's can't get all my secrets." She winked, each pad thrumming with power as she placed them both on Shavvir's torso. Each one unloaded, delivering a powerful shock that wracked Shavvir's body. She remained motionless after the involuntary jolt, Fax'ul delivering another powerful shock. Still, nothing.

"What's going wrong?"

"Oh, nothing...just means her soul is struggling to return to her body. So long as the body's intact as this one, it can't fail...it just takes time. Make sure nobody's coming around, this isn't something I normally do during open hours...a bit frowned upon." She paused, delivering another shock to no avail. "That's not a problem for you, is it?"

Lance shook his head. "I just stole a dead body...among other things...and you think I'm worried about questionable activities?"

Fax'ul smiled. "I'd think not, but most mortals like you wouldn't have bothered to come back for their companion. You're a strange one, Lance. Now go, and she'll be alive by the time you're back."

"Will do. You wouldn't know a way back to Avernus, would you? Kind of abandoned a few people that went plane hopping and need a way to join back up."

"So needy, Lance. I'll put something together, but I'll be adding it to your tab. As much as I've taken an interest in you, that only gives you so much of a discount. Now seriously, give me some breathing room."

"Will do." Lance stepped outside, immediately ducking back in as he saw an Empyrean uniform walking through the bazaar. He remained undetected thankfully, stepping out once again, immediately throwing Blink towards the sky as he leaped onto the roof of the blacksmith. From there, he could keep a much easier watch.

"There you are."

Lance turned around just as a bullet was lodged into the back of his skull, Lance going dizzy from the impact. A surge of energy unleashed itself from his back, blasting directly into the Empyrean that had been waiting in ambush. Lance turned around, vision blurry but nonetheless seeing the elf ready to call out for help.

"Don't think so." Lance lunged forward, Blink lodging itself directly into the Empyrean's open maw. No words were uttered, simply the gurgling of fresh blood as he dropped his opponent. Lance shook his head, still struggling to see straight from the fresh blood from his own head.

"No...no more of this. You're an example." Lance ripped off the man's shirt, carving an 'S' into his chest. This had to stop...why Empyria was even here made him question everything he knew about them, but the attacks...they needed to be set straight. Lance picked up the now-bloody corpse, jumping a few buildings down before tossing it out into an empty square in the bazaar just to divert his trail. He vanished out of sight before any creatures could see who had thrown the body, returning to Fax'ul's smithery.

Inside, he was greeted by a most welcome sight...Shavvir. She looked very worse for wear, but alive nonetheless. "I should have known you'd be the only one stupid enough to find me. I'm assuming the others are nowhere to be seen?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, they took the portal with...our client." Lance gave a quick glance at Fax'ul, the erinyes just smiling with understanding. "We need to get back to them, and make sure everything's going smoothly."

To his surprise, Shavvir shook his head. "Not that I hold any grudge given the circumstances, but I don't think there's much value either of us can add. I can't speak this damnable tongue, and you're not much better. Best to simply make sure we get back alive rather than take the risk the rest of them are."

"You're free to go if you want...but I'm not leaving Wake like that. Besides, I think if we were wanted dead, we'd still be dead...running will only buy us so much time." Lance then turned to Fax'ul. "I don't suppose two portals would be too much to ask for?"

She rolled her eyes. "All these requests...so little regard for yourself. "Unfortunately, it is, unless you'd like to keep me company for a day while I get the device ready again. This can't go everywhere, but it can take you to nearby planes. Up or down one layer of the Nine, left or right one to Acheron or Gehenna, or the Material plane. I'll get it warmed up, you two tell me where you'd like me to send you."

Shavvir shook her head. "No discussion needed...I'll go with. You make a good point...plus, I'm sure they'd appreciate seeing that I'm still alive. When you're ready, we can join the others...perhaps just in time to experience death for a second time, if I'm lucky."

"You and me both, unfortunately…" They'd both died now, Shavvir getting a much better end of the deal than he had. No abnormalities, no shredding of souls...a simple revival. How fortunate...or rather, how unfortunate for him. He didn't know if there were any other lingering effects of such a strange reincarnation...he certainly hadn't experienced any since being brought back, but he'd also never been at death's door since to know what...complications may arise.

"Well...you two are certainly something. Now come on...I do believe you have friends waiting for you." A crackling portal was opened on the floor in the back of Fax'ul's shop, an intricately designed ring on the floor swirling with dark colors. "Don't just stand around...you're on the clock, Lance."

"Then I thank you for everything you've done for me...for us." Lance looked back towards Shavvir, then back at the portal. "I'll be back after this has all settled to repay my debts, however long it takes."

"Make no mistake of it." Fax'ul was interrupted by Lance jumping into the portal, disappearing into the void beyond.

"I thank you as well, stranger. You owed me nothing, and yet gave me your life. It seems your payment comes from elsewhere...but you have shown me more about devil-kind than hundreds of your kin. And for that, I am equal parts surprised and grateful. Now, without further ado, I shall be on my way." Shavvir followed Lance through the portal, leaving the blacksmith to her business.

Wake and the others appeared back in Avernus, the predominant sight being Bel's forge. The towering structure was barely even a quarter-mile away, something the group could manage in a few short minutes. The archer scanned the group, immediately seeing Zaelynir on the ground...or at least, what he could only assume was Zaelynir. Rather than his usual form, the incubus looked eerily similar to his usual form, except for the apparent feminine features and angles now present on his...her body. Wake knelt down, holding one hand out to the strangely familiar...this was not an illusion. Turning to Phyrra, he could already see the drow kneeling down beside him. "I think our friend here needs help. I know you've done quite a bit...can you spare one more?"

She nodded. "I can...not nearly as much as before, but enough to get Zaelynir on...her feet." The drow held out her hand, a pulse of warm light emanating from her hand as it suffused itself within Zaelynir, their fallen companion breathing a gasp of the stiflingly hot air as life returned once again.

Immediately, Zaelynir looked down, seeing the form he was currently in, letting out a sigh. "I suppose this is going to warrant an explanation, is it not?" As the incubus stood up his form changed once more, returning to the familiar shape of the dragonborn Thava that he had used when last in Avernus.

Wake nodded. "We've worked together for many months now, Zaelynir. I've yet to discern just who you are, truly...but I think your fallen form gives that away. I won't force you to talk...but I think some answers are in order." It was at this point Wake scanned the rest of the group around him...Phyrra, Zaelynir, Zariel, Maul… "wait. Where's Lance?"

Phyrra looked around, panic immediately filling her. She'd promised to protect him...and he'd left. "He must have gone after Shavvir...I could tell he wanted to, but I didn't think he would. We - I need to find him."

Wake shook his head. "We won't be fast enough...Zariel, I don't suppose you have a quick way to get us back to your chamber?" With a shake of her head, Wake let out a sigh. "Didn't think so. Believe me, I want to chase after him, but we have no means to. We're here, and he's there...we just have to hope he makes it to us as soon as he can. Now...back on track. Would you care to explain yourself, Zaelynir, or Thava, or whomever you are?"

The dragonborn sighed. "I'm neither of those entities, actually...at least not originally. The form you saw was Belgleth, that is who I was originally was. Belgleth still has some unbroken ties in this world...most notably in Dis. She served diligently for Dispater once while I was deep undercover for Orcus. Soon, I was transitioned back to Avernus and...I'd rather not talk about why Belgleth can't show her face here , or most civilized places, anymore, or why Zaelynir can't be seen here either. Zaelynir's name is far more unblemished than her's, however...there are few places outside of here where Zaelynir's name carries ill meaning. Can we settle on that, for now...I will explain more if it becomes necessary, but for now I'd prefer it if we leave it at that." The dragonborn looked at Zariel, seeing the angel smiling with a knowing look. "You know, don't you?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. As soon as Belgleth entered my chamber I knew what that name meant. I knew that you wouldn't be foolish enough to lay eyes on me unless things were truly dire. I didn't know the connection to Thava or Zaelynir until today, however...but I think many people have their suspicions. Your connection to Orcus, however…"

"Yes, I serve the Prince of Undeath. Rather successfully, if I may add. Believe me, however, that I serve myself above all else. I am not here on his command, but my own. If I were on official business, I would make sure you would never have seen me."

Zariel shrugged. "No difference to me...you've certainly proven your loyalty to me thus far. Now, let us go ahead and get this over with...I'd rather be degraded for as little as possible."

Wake turned to Maul and nodded, the warforged drawing a pair of bindings that he snapped in place around Zariel's hands and feet, tightly binding them. He then threw the angel over his shoulder, her larger form cumbersome, but the warforged's immense strength handling it well. "Apology dispensed. Malevolent contempt withheld."

"Yes, yes, on with it. I'm only putting up with this so that I can see the look on his face when he's exposed."

The group pressed forward, coming to the twin erinyes that guarded the forge. Roaming eyes searched the party, quickly settling on the form of Zariel. "We're late on our contract." Wake held out the paper, displaying it boldy. "To atone for such a grievance, I thought we would deliver far more than what was requested of us. I seek an audience with Bel."

As soon as he said the Lord of the First's name the doors swung open, both erinyes seemingly as shocked as the rest. From deep inside, he heard the familiar, booming voice of Bel. "Bring her here. Now!"

The erinyes quickly turned on their heels, silently guiding the Syndicate through the corridors of the forge. The same sights plagued them as before - overworked slaves tending to the forge's machine, barely holding on to a sliver of life. It almost seemed worse than before - impossible, given the few days they'd spent compared to the centuries of time that this operation had been in place. Soon, the doors of Bel's inner sanctum swung open, the Lord himself smiling greedily at the sight displayed before him.

"You're late."

Wake nodded, stepping in. He gave a nod to Maul, the warforged, brusquely tossing the angel to the ground, letting her fall to the floor. "We are, which is why I thought we'd deliver her personally. Inspect for yourself. Zariel, in the flesh. We had to fend with your other contract to fulfill this...I'm sure you don't mind."

"Hardly." He laughed, stepping from his throne to tower over the fallen angel. "Those simpletons were an amusement, but nothing more. I doubted your capabilities, but I see I was wrong to do so. This is a most fascinating turn of events." He picked Zariel up, lifting her into the air and dropping her on the ground. "Most fascinating indeed." He stiffened, directing the group. "I suppose we need to talk terms then, don't we? I did leave room for interpretation within the contract, after all."

"Wretch." Zariel spat on the ground beneath her. "Warmongering scum."

A chuckle escaped the Lord's mouth. "Silence, filth." He kicked the angel, Zariel rolling across the smooth floor. She beat her wings to steady herself, struggling to right herself given her bindings, but eventually managing to stand on her legs.

"All of you! Damn you all!" She flew towards Maul...perfectly on script. The warforged grasped her by the wings as she flew towards him, wrenching hard as he heard bones snap before tossing her back onto the ground. He had yet to understand a single word that was spoken...the language of devils was all that had been uttered thus far. Zariel struggled to even speak now, her wings snapped and other appendages bound. "Your troops, Bel...you betrayed them."

His confident expression drew serious, grasping his sword and pointing it at the angel. "Watch your tongue, outsider. How you even became a leader of one of our proud kind will forever be a mistake that tarnishes our race for centuries to come. Your filth are nothing but slaves, unfit to command even an imp into battle. Know your place." He stood up and stepped on the prone angel, more bones crunching beneath him.

"Says one that consorts with demons...I betrayed my race, but you are not different." Her words were strained, barely able to utter them through the battered body she was trapped within. "Traitor."

"You speak lies, outsider." He turned to Wake, continuing. "We shall talk the details of your legions in one moment. I hired you to set this wretch in her place...and I intend to do just that."

Wake nodded. "So long as everything is finalized before we leave here, I will raise no objection and tell no souls what I witness."

"Good answer." He lifted up Zariel, the angle limp in his grasp. "Seeing as the rest of your life shall be spent scrubbing the floor of my forge, I'll humor your accusation. Where do you think you came about such allegations? Are you truly so eager to spend your life in misery?"

It was all the strength Zariel had to crack a smile. "I think you know who told me...don't you?"

Wake tensed...this was what it all came down to. Everything had gone perfectly up until this point...Bel was a textbook narcissist, and with that came the paranoia of everyone around him. They'd known how he'd react up until this point, their every word carefully planned to prey upon his arrogance. However, would he buy the bluff...that was what it all came down to.

Bel snarled. "Damnable traitor! I always knew he'd try to sell me out. What did he tell you?"

A sigh filled the space around the Syndicate, Thava and Wake both uncoiling...there it was. The admission. All that was left was for Asmodeus to step in...to close this out.

"Everything. The weapons, the dealings, the demons...everything." The words slid from Zariel's lips smoothly, the angel herself seeming to relax despite her crumpled and battered state."

"Damn him!" He threw Zariel to the ground, turning and shouting at the closed door. "Guards!" Immediately the doors flung open, the two erinyes peeking inside. "Fetch Gismudurug at once! Urgently!"

"Yes my Lord." The sentiment was uttered in tandem, the door closing behind them as they turned about.

Bel turned back to Wake, currently ignoring Zariel. "You will stay quiet, won't you? Wouldn't want to have more loose ends to tie up here?"

Wake nodded. "I said I will tell no souls what I witness, wouldn't I? Do you think I would kidnap an individual as recognized as her and then balk at interesting dealings? I'm many things, but a hypocrite is not one of them."

"Good...and just how did you capture her, and return so quickly? You can't have arrived in Dis long ago, let alone return."

"I think it best if some secrets remain with us, wouldn't you agree? Never know who might be listening. Rest assured, my group is quite talented at surpassing expectations." Wake was starting to grow tense again...Asmodeus should have stepped in by now. With every passing moment, their charade was likely to expose a hole.

"You want your troops, don't you? You've made the mistake of delivering me everything I could have possibly wanted before finalizing negotiations. You've no bargaining chip left in this dealing. So unless you'd like to leave here with a measly imp as the grand reinforcements you've worked so tirelessly to acquire, I believe some answers are in order."

Damn it...Asmodeus needed to step in soon. He hadn't accounted for this...for being turned on. He should have expected it from one such as Asmodeus, but he also didn't expect the conversation to have lasted this long. Asmodeus was toying with them, he had to believe it...or, simply not present and leaving them to sort out the problem themselves.

"We followed the Empyreans to her chambers. Let them do a good portion of the work, truly. They got her weakened, we simply took the credit and cleaned up their ilk. As for how we got back...I have a vast array of connections in Dis, most of them rather seedy. It didn't cost me much for some hush money and a portal back."

"Mhm, yes. And when I tell you that I hired the Empyreans to thwart whatever it was you were doing, how does that fit into your story?" Wake stood dumbfounded, Bel laughing maniacally. "I saw you enter the moment you set foot here. I knew you'd go to Dis, there's nothing in Avernus you'd care for. They simply were meant to stop you, not claim her. You didn't think I'd trust you, would I? After what you're known for, you think I'd expect you to simply keep your end of the bargain? I knew you'd backstab me from the beginning, wretched mortal scum!"

Bel tried to stand up, grabbing for his sword...but he was unable to move. "That's quite enough, Bel." Asmodeus appeared from the corner, hand held out and locking Bel in place. "I've heard more than enough. Lord of the First, I strip you of your title for crimes against devilkind and for allying yourself with our mortal enemies." Asmodeus paused, clenching his fist as a bubble formed around the pit fiend, slowly shrinking in size. "And now that we are not equals, I strip you of your life...for the same reasons, of course."

The cage of force closed around the fiend, slowly trapping him in a smaller and smaller space. He curled up in a ball against his own volition as wings, arms, and legs were pressed tight against the impenetrable field, the space inside growing more and more cramped.

"I suggest you look away...it's rather gruesome, but he deserves nothing less." Wake did so, hearing bones beginning to crunch, bend, and break, followed by absolutely horrid sounds he couldn't even attempt to put in words. By the time he turned around, the orb was about the size of his head and simply filled with a pallid, grey-red fluid. It continued shrinking, eventually fading away.

Asmodeus let his hands fall to his side. "Now, I do believe some reparations are in order. Zariel, I grant you the title of Lord of the First. Not for might...but for virtue. You have been aggravatingly persistent, but your attempts bear fruit finally. Stand up, and come here."

Zariel did so, easily discarding the bindings she'd been placed in for show...she'd struggled to keep them secure the entire time, especially after being thrown around as much as she'd been. "Thank you, Asmodeus. I will do better than my predecessor...I will do the Hells proud."

"Oh, that certainly remains to be seen. I welcome the change you shall bring...it will be entertaining, if nothing else. Now go to your throne, and claim your title."

Zariel did so, stumbling to Bel's throne. As soon as she sat down her wounds were instantly scrubbed clean, bones knitting themselves back into place and scars healing before her very eyes. "Thank you, my Lord. Truly."

"Thank you friends here, they were so reckless as to throw their lives away for the chance at this. Your contract is binding, Zariel...failure to uphold it will not keep you in your new found position for long."

She nodded, directing her attention to the Syndicate. "Yes...make no mistake, I will uphold every letter of what has been written. Come to me, or send a delegate, when your need arises...I will see to it that the devils do not let you down."

Wake nodded. "And for that Zariel, we are grateful. Now, we do need a way to return to our home plane…I don't suppose that can be arranged, can it?"

Asmodeus smiled. "Nothing would make me happier. Make no mistake, this is a day that will be remembered...but you have meddled enough with our affairs. I will gladly send you home, if no reason but that you let the events that transpired today settle."

"Understood, Lord Asmodeus. However, two of our companions are still - "

"Hidden...I made sure that they made it in without difficulty. Perhaps to watch you die, or succeed...so entertaining to watch." Asmodeus snapped his fingers, a veil of invisibility lifting to reveal Lance and Shavvir.

"Good job...I think. I didn't catch much of that, but given what's happened I think it turned out alright." The duo stood opposite of the group, walking back.

"Yes...however, I think we need to discuss what you've been up to. Asmodeus, Zariel, I won't bore you with our personal matters. Like you said, I think it's time we take our leave...we've done enough here for the time being."

"Gladly." Asmodeus snapped his fingers, unceremoniously whisking away the Syndicate.

When the Syndicate could next see, they were back on the Material plane, seeing a sight they hadn't seen in quite some time...Empyria. The towering megalith had only grown in their absence...but the penultimate question still remained: how much?

**I didn't think this would be such a long chapter, but I'm not going to complain. The next chapter will take me a bit of time - I've only done thorough planning through this point, and still need to get the details straightened out before continuing. Hopefully not too long - I'm excited to see where this goes. Stay tuned for more.**


	16. Chapter 16

Wake stared out at the sprawling megalopolis before him...just how much. To him, it had felt like half a year since he'd been in this spot, but looking at Empyria, it had been far shorter. "Looks like we have...three weeks? Tough to gauge."

Phyrra stood beside him. "So three weeks...we started with three months. Do we think it's worth even searching for more help? We don't know what their plans are once they've finished building...we could have more time than that."

Shavvir shook her head. "And play with fire? You saw what they carried with them in the Hells, weapons unlike anything we've seen, and that's while they've been preoccupied. Give them a chance to do something other than fear us, and I think they'll quickly have enough technology to have no need to fear us. We have three weeks...we need to use every minute of that if we want a hope of surviving."

"Well then, let's go back inside...we've been gone for months, and they could be scrying as we speak. Best talk tactics behind wards." Wake led the group back into their hideout, their accommodations surprisingly untampered with in their absence. They gathered around the table, a map of the plans up on the wall behind them.

"So." Shavvir started, looking up at the planes. "Three down, three to go. What's left? The Raven Queen has still shown me strength and protection emanating from Strahd von Zarovich. Strahd rules over nearly the entire Shadowfell now. If anyone can provide for us, it would be him."

Zaelynir was the next to chime in. "I also have my friends in the Abyss...Orcus, specifically. I have served him...we have served him." The incubi shifted from incubus to succubus, succubus to dragonborn, and finally dragonborn back to incubus. "We have all served him. I am still low-ranking amongst demon-kind, but it does not take much coercion to get demons to march on the Material plane. I fear that our currently-standing alliance with devils may be a hindrance, however...they certainly don't like each other much, and infighting is only going to cause us problems."

Finally, Lance. "I know I mentioned it before...but Molag is still trapped within Carceri. It's dangerous, I know...and it sounds like we're short on time. It's...it's okay if we don't rescue him."

Wake interjected, the others all ready to respond as well. "Before we determine our plan of attack, I have one more question for you, Phyrra. What are the time scales of The Shadowfell, The Abyss, and Carceri?"

The drow looked confused for a moment before her eyes flashed brilliantly once more, the Font of Knowledge taking over her momentarily. _"Due to The Shadowfell's nature as an adjacent plane, time passes identically to that of the Material plane, with actions in the Material plane then mirroring themselves in the Shadowfell. The Infinite Layers of the Abyss passes time in relation to the Material plane at the rate of one Abyssal day is one Material hour." The Tarterian Depths of Carceri passes time in relation to the Material Plane at the rate of one Carcerian hour is one Material day."_

Lance hung his head low...he thought that would be the case. A plane designed to hold criminals would have a fast timescale...if one ever did escape, it would be to a world that they had no hope of recognizing.

Wake nodded. "Okay...so given that, it seems we will at least have time for two more excursions." He looked over to see the dejected face of his brother. "I'm sorry, Lance...I know how much he means to you, but I don't think we can spare the time."

"I know...it is what it is, I guess."

There was a deafening pause after Lance's final comment...the entire group could sense his pain. Finally, Shavvir cut the silence. "So then...of our two options, which do we want to consider first? I have pushed too much to pursue the Shadowfell...if it is the Abyss that we wish to seek first, I will not argue."

Zaelynir shook his head. "No...Demons aren't going to politely wait for you to tell them when and where to attack. If we're seeking Orcus and he hears us out, we need to be ready to strike immediately...or else the demons are going to be there without us. The Shadowfell is really our only option at the moment."

"And I think I know a way in...I know we discussed this before, but finding a portal to the Shadowfell isn't particularly easy. A few day's south of here is a ravine known as the Pit of Lost Souls. It's been my most reliable source of getting to the Shadowfell as of late...the only concern I have is whether or not Empyria's presence has lessened the bond between the two planes there."

Phyrra cocked her head. "And why would that be the case?"

"The place got its name due to a string of mysterious disappearances in and around the ravine. People that jumped in or tried to scale the cliffs were never found again. A rift between the two planes exists halfway down the ravine...those that jumped unknowingly found themselves in the Shadowfell, while those at the bottom would only find nothing. With Empyria's absence, however, the flow of bodies has likely ceased entirely."

"And you think that's enough to sever the connection between the planes? I can't say it's altogether unlikely, given what I've seen in my travels...but it would be a touch surprising." Almost all of Wake's experience with planes had been hands-on, traveling to various worlds for any number of reasons. The Shadowfell and The Feywild often held a few strong grasps on the Material plane given the similarities between the two, as well as dozens, if not hundreds, of smaller portals. What Shavvir was describing very much sounded like the former if she saw it as reliable...to think that Empyria's mere presence could shift the balance of power on adjacent planes was a terrifying thought.

"I don't know, Wake, I can only speculate. However, if anything would close that portal, it would be this. The Pit has seen hundreds of sacrifices over the decades I have known it...while it has been less than a year since Empyria formed, we must be careful travelling there. Like I said, the rift is halfway down...the only method of arrival is to jump. For those of us without flight…"

"We will simply wait for those of us that do to venture forth." Wake turned his attention to Maul, the warforged characteristically quiet during the discussion. "Speaking of venturing forth, have you any news of your people, Maul? They were supposed to arrive here before us, correct?"

Maul nodded. "Affirmative. No contact yet established with Bulwark and his Legion. Presence unknown."

The others in the room all shared the same look of confusion, having never heard Maul slip from his tone of leadership and authority. It was odd, but not enough to mention...Wake carried on after a slight pause to let the nature of his words settle. "Perhaps we will find traces of them on our way to the pit. As Shavvir said, it is several day's journey. Unfortunately, I don't think we will have the time to go searching for them. We can leave word of our travels here, and hope that one of them can locate this place. If not, no doubt they will find a place to keep an eye on Empyria while we search the Planes."

"Agreed and understood."

Wake looked back at the others, and then directed their attention to the chart of the planes on the wall. "After going to the Shadowfell, I think our plan is going to stem from where we're able to go next...portals to the outer realms are few and far between unless you're currently on an adjacent plane. Carceri and the Abyss are next to each other...that certainly gives us an advantage, especially should we have to deal with Charon again."

"Charon?" Shavvir squinted, eyeing Wake with clear ill intent. "You said that was the only boatman's coin that you carried with you."

Wake nodded. "And I did that to preserve the rest. I was not lying when I said these were incredibly rare - to find more than two per century is a feat I'm still not sure how I accomplished." Wake reached into his pocket, pulling out the two glimmering pieces of metal. "These are all I have left. Check my belongings if you don't believe me, I will be understanding given the conditions." Wake again directed the group to the chart. "If we land in Hades, it will take us two coins to go through to the Abyss...during which we'll pass through Carceri. If that's how it ends up, we are exploring Carceri...if only for a few hours. If I'm expending the last of these, potentially the last I'll ever see...I'm not letting one of them go to waste."

Wake continued, sliding his eyes along the outer ring of planes. "However, if we should find ourselves at Pandemonium, then we can go directly to the Abyss. Given what Zaelynir's said about the Demons, I think that means it'll be our last stop...sorry Lance. Once we're all done with this, I'll be more than happy to help you search for Molag, but time is a luxury we have very little of."

Lance nodded, the frustration in his voice abundantly clear. "I understand, brother...let's not dwell on it though, right? We need to get to this Pit, right? Is there anything that's stopping us from departing now?"

The group all turned to Shavvir, seeing the shadar-kai shake her head. "No. Our situation is dire as is, let's not waste any more time deliberating here. Before we leave, however, I must warn you of the Shadowfell. It is a place of penultimate dread and hopelessness, a place where joy and excitement swiftly bleeds to apathy and despair. Stay focused on our mission...for if there is one place you will lose sight of it, it will be the Shadowfel."

"Understood, Shavvir...thank you. Unless there are any matters to discuss, let's set out in ten minutes." Wake looked around the room, waiting to see if there were, indeed, other matters.

To his surprise, his own brother responded. "I...I do have something. Not everyone in Empyria's bad...right? The rest of you don't think that, do you?"

Wake furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "No. It is corrupt from the top...but I have no doubt there are good people there. Some might not realize for whom they perform service for, but unknowingly serving an unjust ruler does not make one unjust themselves."

Lance nodded. "Okay...just making sure. We're talking about leaving the Abyss with an army of demons...a lot of innocent people are going to die if we do that. If we topple the entire city, there's going to be nothing left in this world...is that what the rest of you want, because this is not what I believe in."

"A lot of innocent people are going to die, Lance...that's just the nature of war." Lance could sense Phyrra's sadness...she didn't like the words she spoke, and yet believed them wholeheartedly nonetheless.

Lance shook his head. "I can't accept that. I've seen how the rest of you think - you only care about yourselves. I watched all of you abandon Shavvir to die, just so the rest of you could live. That's...that's not who I am. I don't care how dire our situation may seem, nothing's ever important enough to break who you are. If we're condemning an entire city, and its inhabitants, to fall into ruin just to save ourselves…" Lance threw Blink into the table, the dagger sticking into the wooden surface. "Then I'm out. I didn't sign up for any of this. I've already sacrificed myself once for the rest of you, and now I know why I was the one...nobody else is even remotely willing to."

"Brother, it's not like - "

Lance cut the archer off, snapping back. "No! It is like that. Don't tell me it's not, Wake, because I've watched it happen. I watched Shavvir get carried away, and the only reason she's even alive now is because it seems like I'm the only one here that has a shred of respect for someone besides myself!"

Shavvir folded her arms. "Though I was thankful before, I believe a more public thanks is in order - so thank you, Lance." The shadar-kai demanded the attention of the rest of the group as she continued. "As much as I don't wish to admit it, I believe he's right. Our quarrel is not with Empyria, but the people that created it...with your mother. There are thousands, if not millions, of people behind those walls, the grand majority of which came there out of fear of us, and of what we'd do to them. Do we really wish for our image to be exactly what they've come to fear? I think that only proves that Empyria is correct in its reason for existence - that we are a terror upon this world. I, for one, don't believe that - we're here to fix what's wrong in this world."

Lance nodded, continuing where Shavvir left off. "Exactly. At a minimum, we need to warn them of what's coming. For those that have no quarrel with us to leave before we engage with those that do. There's going to be enough bloodshed that day. Let's not make any more than it needs to be."

Wake shook his head. "Lance, you know Sariel. She's powerful, cunning...ruthless. You give her time to prepare, time where she knows what's coming and when? She'll find a way to pull through. I feel like we were set up at Alvesari...they knew we'd be there, and what happened? The sliver of preparation cost you your life. I know where your heart's at, Lance, I do. But it's going to get all of us, everyone, and everything we've been gathering amongst the planes killed if you give her a warning."

"An hour, Wake. We give them an hour. Powerful spells take time, right?" Lance looked at Shavvir, Phyrra, and Zaelynir, trying to get their input on the matter. An hour's not enough time for an archwizard to prepare, but it's enough time for people to evacuate."

The drow shrugged. "Well...that certainly depends. In mere seconds even an adept spellcaster can wreak havoc on a city, but they'll quickly exhaust their resources. What you're thinking of is rituals...and yes, powerful rituals take more time. Is an hour enough time to fight off an invading force of five planes? I suppose that'll depend on how you use it. I wouldn't say it's impossible, especially if she's as strong as she says she is."

Shavvir continued, cutting off Phyrra. "One thing to point out...she knows we're coming. She might not be able to scry on this place, but there's no doubt she's seen what we're up to. Her agents were in the Nine Hells, and they were only there because we were. They're going to get out and return back, notably because only one of us decided to thwart them as opposed to further our own goals." She scanned the room, eyeing all of the rest besides Lance. "Ignore hours, or even days. We're going to be gone for weeks, and she's going to know we're coming almost every second of it. For all we know, they're going to pivot what they've been doing and look into solutions to pulverize us. We're already not safe...and since that's the case, we might as well rescue who we can."

Wake remained silent for the time being, reaching out with his mind. _"You're being awfully quiet. I can only guess you want to see Empyria turn into nothing more than smoldering rubble, casualties be damned. Am I far off?"_

Wake could practically hear Zaelynir chuckle in his head. _"Darling, for one who told me to stop invading your mind, you do see oh so eager to invade mine...not that I'm complaining, of course. Yes, the demon in me wants to set the place ablaze, but I can't help but feel sorry for the poor kid...so young and naive, thinking that morals have anything to do with this. You're not falling for this ruse, are you? That we're the 'good guys'?"_

"_I've long believed there was no right and wrong in this conflict. Look at what we're doing, where we're going. Do you think 'good guys' would consort with the Lords of Hell? With demons, vampires, and drow? We're not much better than Empyria...and that doesn't bother me."_

When Wake refocused on the conversation at hand, Shavvir and Lance were still at odds with Phyrra, trying to justify their reasonings. Wake interjected, silencing the rest. "Here's how it will be. I'm not supporting this, Lance...I just can't. However, I won't stop you. I see where your heart's at, but your heart's going to get us killed. Now...unless there are any _other_ topics of conversation, we need to be on our way."

Lance frowned but remained silent nonetheless, the quarreling grinding to a halt. "Fine. Let's go."

There was no need for packing - the group hadn't even bothered settling in. Within seconds the Syndicate was ready to depart once more, exiting back out into the mountainside they'd made their home in. Wake waited for Shavvir, the shadar-kai leading the group onwards, and down the slopes towards the south. As they descended the mountainside, the colossal shadow of Empyria loomed higher and higher overhead. Everything was nearing completion, and it was clear from their time in the Hells that Empyria still had time for more...aggressive areas of focus. The firearms they wielded were like nothing they'd ever seen. The mere thought of what the megalopolis might be able to craft if given enough time was...haunting.

"You said it was a couple days to the Pit. Once we're in the Shadowfell, how far until we reach Zarovich's castle?"

Shavvir thought about it, turning and looking up at Empyria. "Like I said, the planes mirror each other. Strahd's now become the Empyria of the Shadowfell...which likely means about the same time to get back." She paused, looking back at Wake. "Why do you ask?"

The archer shook his head. "Nothing important...just setting the timeline." Wake added up the time, assuming they had a mere three weeks. Three days out, three days back...he was willing to tack on another two or three assuming the Count wouldn't simply hand over an army without compensation. That left less than two weeks for the Abyss, as well as rounding up their previous contacts...and Carceri. Wake sighed...he knew his brother would be disappointed, but there was just no way to justify it. It was one of the few planes he'd never been to, and getting lost, even on the scale of hours, could mean returning far later than they could afford. Wake had heard of Molag, and of the power that he possessed...but even that wasn't worth the risk. Afterwards, once the dust had settled...they'd go there together, and rescue his former mentor.

Wake continued the mental preparations...how were they going to contact everyone they'd reached out to? Lolth would hopefully be easy...Phyrra had direct and frequent contact with her deity, and now that said deity was in this world it should be simple to rally the drow forces. Bulwark, as well, was now on this plane...though they didn't know where. The challenge was where they'd just been, and where they were about to go. Contacting a devil usually involved darker rituals...Wake wasn't a stranger to them, but it was a part of his past he'd rather not relive. As for the Shadowfell...as far as Wake knew, the only way to contact a being in there was through what they were about to do. Sending even one person back through to the Shadowfell wasn't time that they had to spare. He could only hope Shavvir knew of a better method.

The first day of travel occurred without much event, sparse conversations populating an otherwise bleak experience. Empyria's mere presence sapped any hope that the group had, the monolithic tower glaring down at them, daring them to fight back against the city they had inadvertently created. Soon night began to fall, the Syndicate finding a small patch of woods to hide in as they made camp. Shavvir looked towards Phyrra, and then at the rest of the group. "We will take first watch...Wake, Lance, we'll notify you when it is your turn to rise."

Phyrra raised an eyebrow but remained otherwise silent - if Shavvir was doing this, it was because she was scheming something. Wake simply nodded, retiring to his bedroll with the others.

Silence reverberated between the two women for twenty minutes, the sun sinking below the horizon as darkness cascaded across the land. Phyrra sat, confused as to just what she'd been called for...the two had a history of not getting along. "I presume there's a reason for this?"

Shavvir simply nodded. "Yes, and I apologize - I wanted to ensure the others were truly resting. Tell me, Phyrra...why do you follow Lolth?"

"Because…" Phyrra paused, thinking about it...why did she? The answer seemed obvious to her - because she wanted to. However, that didn't feel like an apt description of it. This wasn't some whim that she was following. She'd devoted her life to Lolth...it was more than 'wanting to'. "Because it makes me whole. It brings me peace and a sense of purpose. It makes me feel stronger than myself, knowing that I have a deity that backs my every action. Why do you serve the Raven Queen?"

Shavvir verbally stumbled despite knowing the question was coming at her. "I...don't know."

"You don't know?"

Shavvir shook her head. "As you know, I'm not like you. I didn't simply choose to follow the Raven Queen, I paid a price. Made a pact. I _agreed_ to follow the Raven Queen. And, for centuries, I did so happily. It was as you said - a sense of purpose, a strength, a power. But now...I don't know. Can you pray, Phyrra? To Lolth? I want to hear what it's like."

A puzzled look turned to one of complete confusion. "Shavvir what's going on? Are you telling me you don't...believe?"

She shook her head adamantly, looking up to the sky. "No, I do. I know with every fiber of my being that the Raven Queen exists, even though I can't see her. Nobody can...she's not like Lolth, walking through some portal, towering over buildings. She's a faint whisper in the night, a flash of light on the horizon, a tug at the edge of your mind. Despite that amorphousness I know that she exists...I just don't know if I truly desire to follow her with the fervor I have in my past. Please, Phyrra, just a simple prayer...I want to know what the prayer of a true devout sounds like."

The drow let out a sigh. "I don't suppose you know Undercommon?"

Shavvir chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I don't suppose I do. That's not important. The words are less of what I care about...moreso, how they're spoken."

Phyrra nodded, closing her eyes. "I see. Very well then...I can do that for you." What followed was what Shavvir could only assume to be a prayer. The words were slow and deliberate, each one spoken as if it was as important as all the others. There was no rhythm to it that Shavvir could tell until the very end. The last sentence sounded rehearsed, perhaps part of a chant or ritual that Phyrra had learned in her training. As soon as it was spoken the drow raised her head and opened her eyes, a slight smile inadvertently forming across her lips.

"And what did you pray for?"

"It was less a prayer, and more of a conversation. I told her where we were going, what we planned on doing...what had happened since last we'd communicated. I did ask for safety in travel though."

"And the last phrase?"

The smile widened slightly. "I learned it when I was still a kid, and it stuck with me. 'May your many secrets remain hidden, and yet guide me to my own.' I don't know what drew me to it...I tend not to hide much from everyone." Phyrra paused, seeing a concerned look on the shadar-kai's face. "Something troubles you, Shavvir. Why did you really want to speak with me tonight?"

"Phyrra...I'm leading everyone into a plane of utter despair, following a deity I'm having second thoughts over. At any moment she could strip me of her gifts, deem me unworthy to be her vessel. What good am I to the rest of you then?"

The drow's expression softened as she scooted closer to her companion. "Well...you have two options, I suppose."

"Two?"

"Two...or perhaps three, but let's not consider that. The first is you come to terms with this new identity for yourself. Make no mistake, Shavvir, your prowess in the thick of combat is not all a gift. The Raven Queen may have given you your blade, but she did not teach you how to wield it. She may have given you your spells, but she did not teach you when to use them. You are a formidable warrior. Should you determine that the Raven Queen is no longer a deity you wish to devote your life to, I have no doubt you will find a new purpose for yourself."

"Thank you, Phyrra. From you, that means quite a bit. As for the second option?"

The drow nodded. "Well, that requires me to know a bit more about your relationship with the Raven Queen. If you don't mind me asking, why did you form this pact with her those centuries ago? What could have happened that would make you wish to strike a deal with her? If that's not something you wish to talk about I can - "

"No...it's fine." Shavvir closed her eyes for a few seconds, inhaling and exhaling in quick succession as she relived that memory. "Many years ago, my village was attacked. I still don't even remember exactly what by, or who sent them...I just remember wraiths cloaked in darkness falling on us like a plague. They slaughtered us like animals. Friends, family...they all died in seconds. My parents hid me underground when they came...I heard their screams as they were cut down. I called out for minutes asking for help...I wasn't even calling out to anything or anyone specifically, just help. Help to fight back this plague, to rid my village of these monsters."

"And the Raven Queen answered?"

Shavvir nodded. "She did, and without a word. My family's sword caught my eye, a new glitter it didn't have before. When I grabbed it, I felt strength flood into me...the strength of the Raven Queen. I knew I wasn't invincible...but I certainly felt like I was. And with Everlife in my hands…" She looked down at the blade glistening in the moonlight, turning it over and running her hand across the metal. "I practically was. For every one that I killed I felt strong enough to take on the next. I was caught in a frenzy of destruction...but in the end, I got what I asked for."

Phyrra sat speechless, taking in the tale. "I suppose a pact like that didn't come for free. What were you asked to do in return?"

"Seek out memories...or create them. The Raven Queen desires emotions of sadness, loss, regret, anguish...I was tasked with creating those, or finding them from places that had experienced them in the past. That's how I found the Pit...you can't imagine the amount of suffering I felt when I first went there."

"And did you enjoy that?"

Shavvir nodded. "For a time, yes...it felt less like a pact, and more like...like a purpose, a meaning. Over time, however, it got to me. The hate, the anguish, the despair...it got to my head. It made me...not me. I guess spending these past months in Acheron, doing something for me and not for Her...it made me realize just what had happened."

"I think you need to talk to Her. I don't know the exact nature of your relationship...but if you served her for centuries and are only now questioning your devotion, I wouldn't be worried. Everyone goes through phases like this...I have multiple times."

Shavvir almost looked surprised when she heard that. "And how'd you get through it?"

"It wasn't immediate. I continued to serve...I knew that if I'd made it this far, I'd make it farther. Eventually, something happened that reignited that spark. Something I knew I'd only be able to witness if I was where I was at the time, serving Lolth. If the Raven Queen is as you say, ethereal and ever-present, she knows you're struggling with this right now. If she wishes to keep you, you'll be presented a choice, and you won't know what the right answer will be. It'll be up to you to discern what should happen...and if you pick correctly, I guarantee you the Raven Queen will make sure it is worth your while."

That seemed to bring peace to the shadar-kai. "Thank you, Phyrra. I will take that to heart." Shavvir turned her attention back to the forest around them, the silence between the two women only punctuated by the sounds of the wildlife around them. Hours passed in silence as Shavvir thought about those words...a choice. She'd have to be on the lookout...and know what the Raven Queen expected of her when it came time to make that choice.

As their watch came to a close, Phyrra turned to the rest of the group, three of them sleeping soundly, while Maul sat in his intermediate state - there was a chance that he'd overheard the entire conversation, she wasn't sure. However, the drow trusted that Maul wouldn't speak of it...he rarely spoke to anyone besides Wake anyways. She moved towards the archer, gently nudging his shoulder until she saw him slowly rouse from his slumber. "You're up."

Wake simply nodded, sitting upright as he reached to his side, grabbing his bow. "Understood. Thank you for the report."

Phyrra bit her tongue, turning her head far to the side as Wake donned his armor. Ever since she'd spent everything she had on that bowstring, it felt like he'd only grown more distant...which was far from her intent. She didn't know if he was struggling with the same emotions she was, or if he truly thought less of her for the gesture. "Wake."

There was a pause in the movements of his armor. "Yes?"

"There's no...anger between us. Right?"

Again, another pause. "I see no reason why there should be. Why do you ask?"

Phyrra shook her head. "Simply verifying. Wanted to make sure nothing negative had formed between us recently."

"I understand. No, nothing negative. I'm grateful for the bowstring. Its worth was immediately shown."

Phyrra tried to act surprised. "Oh? That's a relief...I'm afraid I don't have the funds for anything else after that. I take it that you like it then, yes?"

The movements behind her stopped for a second, followed by a short shuffling. When Wake spoke, she could tell he was facing her and she turned around to see his armor-clad form. "Phyrra. I won't act like I don't know what this is about. Let me stop dancing around the answer you want. I have nothing against you, but attraction...it isn't something I feel. I've seen my fair share of allegedly beautiful women, be it humans, half-elves...or elves of all sorts." Wake let those words linger in the air for a few seconds before continuing. "But never have I felt attracted to any of them. I'm sorry, Phyrra. I don't exactly know what your objective is here. But, in all likelihood, I either can't or don't know how to reciprocate it." Wake hung his head to the ground, folding his arms in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Wake. I shouldn't have presumed. It's...I understand."

He shook his head. "It's okay, I know you don't. Nobody seems to. Get some rest...we have another day's travel ahead of us." Wake turned to look at Shavvir, the shadar-kai clearly trying to avoid the conversation at hand as she kept her back towards them at a fair distance. "Don't we?"

Shavvir turned around to face the two of them. "Yes. We'll be close, but I doubt we'll reach it at our current rate of travel. Now, as you said...you and your brother can continue on."

Wake gave one final, apologetic glance at Phyrra, an expression that practically screamed "I'm sorry" on his visage before turning, waking Lance. The two took the place of the two women, Shavvir and Phyrra taking their turn to rest...one struggling far more than the other to do so.

"Brother...what's happened to us?"

Wake turned his head, momentarily stopping his watch over any threats in the woods around them. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"We're on the right side of this, right? Against Empyria? I used to think that we were doing this because we thought it was right...but I'm starting to think this is all about petty vengeance."

"Make no mistake about this Lance...we're doing what's best for us. Does that involve vengeance? Absolutely. Does it also involve stifling a race that's wrong each and every person you've seen here, as well as countless others that are no longer here to stand up for themselves? Absolutely. I'm prepared to do nearly anything it takes to find an end to this. Are you, Lance? Because there's going to come a point where you're going to have to choose between victory and morals, and I'd hate to think that we'd find ourselves at different sides of that decision."

Lance shook his head. "Why do I feel like I'm the one pushing morals on everyone else? I've killed my fair share of people, stolen more than my share of priceless valuables, and wreaked just as much havoc as everyone else here. However at some point I realized that we weren't doing anything with that...that we're doing more harm than good now. I'm not going to say we'd end up at different sides of that decision, Wake...but I can't tell you the opposite either."

"Shame. There's no looking backwards, Lance, not with what we've done. You think Empyria's going to take you in kindly if you go up to their gates and feel sorry? You'll be dead before you even see what's inside those walls. Mourn the dead after they're dead, not before."

"That sounds like something Sariel would say."

Wake shrugged. "Probably. As much as we hate her, there's no denying the family ties."

"No." Lance stood up, repeating it. "No. The Wake I know wouldn't accept that. He wouldn't admit to being anything like Sariel."

Wake responded sharply, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "The Wake you know didn't have to watch his brother die, only to split his soul bringing him back so that he could continue the plot of expunging a race from existence. Face it, Lance. Your mere existence right now proves this isn't about valor or justice or any of that nonsensical hero crap. Make no mistake, I would have looked for the fastest way to bring you back anyways...but the situation around us certainly motivated us to take the first available option, repercussions be damned."

That silenced the rogue, Lance sitting back down, crossing his arms. He turned his head away from his brother, staring out into the forest that surrounded them. After a tense moment of silence, he finally responded. "Fine. But we're still better than that."

Wake nodded to himself, letting out a sigh. It was true...he was better than that. Empyria, the Syndicate...it felt like he'd been given the burden to direct the entire operation from seemingly nowhere. He did the best that he could - nobody had died yet, though there had been a fair share of close calls. He could only hope that the second half of their journey would be as fortuitous as the first...that everyone might survive to lay eyes on Empyria's destruction.

Soon it came time for the brother's watch to end, Maul and Zaelynir taking over where they left off. After another uneventful watch, the group set off, beginning day two of their journey. Shavvir guided them through more mountains and grasslands, and eventually made camp for the second day. The following morning, they began the last leg of their trek to the Pit.

When they were about an hour out they crested a hill, the sight on the other side giving them their first glance at the Pit. It was like a giant axe had simply carved through the earth. The massive chasm stretched for miles, the small town nestled at the center of it practically dwarfed by the actual Pit.

"I take it that that's where we're headed?"

Shavvir nodded. "Of course. The portal is near the town. I can only assume it's abandoned now, should be safe to enter."

Wake nodded. "Unless Empyria has known for days that this is our destination. If they're willing to go to the Hells, the Shadowfell is within their limits. Let's approach from the east in the event there's an ambush."

Shavvir nodded. "Understood." She guided the group around, continuing until the Pit was a stone's throw away from them. Zaelynir swooped in to scope it out, the expanse of darkness sweeping before him a void of threats. The incubi flew back out and joined the rest of the group as they continued forward, the small village seemingly empty of threats. As they got closer, the suspicion was confirmed - they couldn't find any traces of Empyrean activity, the only footprints around months old.

Shavvir started towards the pit, walking through the desolate town. She remembered when it was far from the sight before her - never cheery, but at least populated. The Pit, and the memories it gave so many of the townsfolk here, were enough to keep the village in a perpetual state of gloom...likely why it resonated with the Shadowfell so much. Now, with so many empty abodes...all that history and that suffering was lost and forgotten. The Raven Queen had sent her -

The shadar-kai's foot landed on something, a small 'click' the only warning she got. In an instant a spectral net formed around her, encasing her in an orb of force as she was flung high into the air. Instantly the others heard the commotion as she banged on the transparent walls that now encaged her.

From outside, the others heard a woman's voice emit from where Shavvir now hovered...Sariel's voice. "A coalition will be here within minutes to collect you. Surrender yourselves now and the consequences for your crimes against humanity will be minimal. Attempt any form of resistance and you will be promptly exterminated." The voice was as emotionless as the woman that spoke it, amplified by the magical nature with which it spoke. As if on queue, the group could see heads rising up over the horizon, somehow managing to camouflage themselves in the hills surrounding the 'empty' village.

Zaelynir flew to the sky to get a sense of just how bad the situation was...behind the first wave were several more. The incubus could see armaments of all shapes and sizes, the smallest of which they recognized from their time in Dis...and larger ones not far behind. "Loves, I think it's time we made our leave. Phyrra, can you break our dear friend out of this so we can find this portal?"

The drow nodded, already turning to where Shavvir hovered. She raised her hand up, concentrating on the magic ball as she attempted to rip it apart, sending a blast of dispelling magic forth as she succeeded in rendering it useless. Shavvir fell to the ground, stopping a few inches above as she hovered in place before landing safely on the ground. "Let's go. No time to waste."

Shavvir led the group to the massive chasm before them, holding her hand out to look at the surroundings. "If I remember right...face this way, line this up, take three steps to the left...back up one, turn to here...yes." Shavvir looked down, taking Everlife and carving an 'X' into the ground. "Jump from here. This is the center of the portal. Deviate too much, and you might miss. Zaelynir, mind flying down to affirm my theory?"

"Of course. Just make sure to pay attention dear...once I'm through, I doubt I'll be making it back out." Zaelynir swooped down, flying into the darkness. Shavvir's shadar-kai eyes watched as she slipped darker and darker until eventually vanishing entirely...not due to lack of vision, but from disappearing into the portal.

Shavvir nodded. "Alright, the portal is still there. Phyrra, Maul, Wake, Lance, time to go." On the horizon Empyrean forces loomed closer, breaking out into a sprint as they saw the Syndicate's attempts at escape. Maul was the next to go, showing a great deal of faith as he simply plummeted to his doom...until he too passed safely through the portal. Phyrra went next, fading away seconds after the warforged. Finally Lance jumped, fading away into safety.

Shavvir looked to Wake, the two of them backing towards the ledge as the Empyreans drew closer and closer, bullets now starting to fly at the duo, though missing their mark from the long distances. "No time to waste. Let's go."

"You first. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." A bullet bounced off of Wake's armor, skimming off his shoulder.

"Now's no time to be the damn hero, Wake. We jump together if this is how you want to play things."

The archer sighed, downing one of the closer targets with an arrow. "Fine. Let's go." He grasped Shavvir's arm, the two hurtling off of the ledge in tandem. As she fell, the sky grew thinner and thinner

And thinner…

And thinner. At some point Shavvir noticed she couldn't feel Wake's hand on her wrist...she missed the portal. It must have shrunk with Empyria's presence...being off by a shoulder's width wouldn't have caused her to miss it before. Instinctively she formed a Dimension Door, throwing herself back up onto the top of the ledge, adrenaline starting to run through her. Empyria was close now, and as soon as she was back up all manner of bullets started to fly at her. She looked down on the ground at the mark she'd made earlier, running her boot along it several times to hide its tracks...hopefully it would be enough that plenty of them would die trying to follow her.

The shadar-kai made sure to square herself up before leaping again, freefall taking her once more as she descended, the sky shrinking around her. This time a most familiar sensation took root. The sky shifted from pale-blue to dark-purple in an instant, the craggy chasm she was falling in growing ever-more jagged and fearsome, sides forming that would chew to pieces any creature unfortunate enough to fall down them. She held tight, knowing what would come next...while the Pit was a convenient portal to her home, it was far from the safest.

Breath was knocked from her lungs and blood bubbled into her throat as she landed on the sharp rocks at the bottom of the chasm, the sky now looking like a purple thread running along an otherwise-black void above her. All around her, the others were in similar states of peril, the rocky bottom of the Pit similarly damaging to even the warforged. Zaelynir seemed the best off followed by Phyrra, the drow running around to each of the others in turn, healing magic flowing through their veins as she tended to her wounds.

"You could have...warned about the landing, don't you think? I thought I was dead."

Shavvir groaned as Phyrra helped her to her feet. "I would have if we had a bit more time...unfortunately things got a little tense there at the end. Empyria knows we're here now...and for all we know, they might be coming. I tried to cover our tracks. We'll see how effective that was. In the meantime, we need to get out of here. I can take someone with me to the top. Dimension Door reaches just far enough."

"Then I can as well." Phyrra instinctively looked at Wake before averting her gaze, landing on Lance. She walked towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And I can fly the last up. Come here, darling...you know I don't bite." Zaelynir walked to Wake as Shavvir moved to Maul, the three casters taking their counterpart to the top of the chasm.

At the top, Shavvir nearly fainted from the sight before her. Strahd's castle, castle Ravenloft...to say that it dominated the skyline was an understatement. No...it was the skyline. Towers and parapets stretched to the clouds and beyond, a central spire disappearing into even the highest cloud cover. Natural terrain blocked most of the view of what would be at eye level, but Shavvir could see the upper sliver of a wall stretching to infinity on either side.

Strahd hadn't simply taken over the Shadowfell...he'd become it.


	17. Chapter 17

Phyrra looked around, the massive megalopolis stretching across the sky before them. "I...suppose we won't have trouble finding our way, at least?"

The shadar-kai shook her head, dusting herself off after the fall. "No, we won't. I can't even begin to fathom how the Shadowfell warped itself to take Empyria's formation into account. The bodies and resources he would have had to acquire in order to construct this in this timeframe...if I don't know better, I'd think it's impossible."

"Well...like you said, the planes are connected. The Feywild, the Shadowfell, and the Material plane between them. You were slightly misspoken earlier, though." Shavvir gave Wake a look of confusion before he continued. "All planes can cause ripples in all the others. It's possible that Empyria's formation was started here...that somehow, Strahd had been working on this...renovation since before we took Alvesari. It would explain the scale. That's not to say that he caused Empyria...moreso, he simply determined the scale of it. If we left Empyria untouched, this could be what it would look like in the future. One massive city, one where there can be no opposition. One where outsiders live in terror of the day they'll be tracked, hunted, and gutted." Wake met his brother's gaze as he finished speaking, Lance struggling to hide a scowl.

"Anyways…" Shavvir looked between the two brothers, recognizing and ignoring the situation. "Several days' journey, and that's assuming there's no interruptions. There's...no, nevermind. Time's of the essence, right? Best not waste any time." The shadar-kai turned around, heading off towards Strahd's domain.

Phyrra quickly chased after her, the others following suit behind the two of them. "I think everyone save perhaps Maul knows something's troubling you. Is it something you want to talk about?"

"My village is slightly to the west...it would add a half-day to our journey. I haven't seen it since this happened...Strahd, Empyria, any of it. People eventually repopulated it after the initial raid. I can only assume it's abandoned now...no need to waste everyone's time to sate one's curiosity."

"I would disagree." Shavvir immediately opened her mouth to respond, but Phyrra cut her off. "The mere fact that you thought about it means that you're curious, and in the grand scheme of it, a half day won't change much. Remember what we talked about earlier. Within that village is a place, a place where you and the Raven Queen formed something closer than a bond...a pact. What would she wish you to do? Return, or ignore it."

"Ignore it, save the time, and make sure we all survive this."

Phyrra raised an eyebrow in question. "And is that you speaking, or Her? I know little of the Raven Queen, but enough to know that that doesn't sound correct."

"She...yes, She would want me to go. To find the memories there, of those that were either slaughtered or forced to evacuate. To watch me be haunted by the flood of memories from walking through the now-desolate village. It's what She craves, Phyrra, but that doesn't mean it's the correct decision."

"Again, I would disagree if I was in your position. This choice I told you about...it's never easy. You'll never find a choice that's something-for-nothing. What is half a day worth to you, Shavvir? Is it worth finding what draws you to this place?"

Shavvir let out a sigh. "Why are you asking me this? This is detrimental to you, and we both know it. I've spent many, many moons concerned only for myself, and now that I'm trying to be beyond that I'm receiving nothing but backlash."

"Not backlash. Just differing opinions. Shavvir...this is a pact. You shouldn't run from it. Let me...let me put this in perspective." Phyrra took a quick glance at the rest of the group, seeing a decent bit of distance between them. "Everyone here's looking for a backup plan. Some of us have it...admittedly, myself included. Lolth is on the Material plane, Shavvir. That alone gives me the solace I need to know I can hide in the Underdark for as long as I need. Zaelynir can run whenever he wishes. Maul can join his people, and the Empyreans would be foolish to attack an army of warforged outside their walls. Wake and Lance...they're cunning. If I know Wake, he has five plans for where to go should this go south."

"In fairness, it seems you know less of Wake than you thought." Shavvir immediately bit her tongue, shaking her head. "I'm sorry...that was uncalled for. Still, are you saying I don't have a fallback? The Shadowfell is my home. This is a place of despair and dread...Empyria would lose the motivation to find me long before I was threatened. That's why I'm trying to be swift about this...I'm worried the same will happen to the rest of you."

Phyrra gently shook her head. "No...do what you must, Shavvir. Do what you know the Raven Queen wants you to do. You know it's the correct choice here. I won't think any differently of you if you chose not to take it...it's an equally admirable decision to look out for the rest of us."

Shavvir looked to the west...she couldn't tell if it was her imagination playing tricks on her, but she thought she could see the top of the clocktower that used to stand in the center of her village poking above the horizon. A flash popped in her head - one of her clutching Everlife with both hands, slashing at the wraith-like horrors around her. A moment later and it was gone, a chill running down her spine. Phyrra was right...she had to go. She had to find out.

Gently, she started walking more towards the west, slow enough that she hoped the change in bearing would be unnoticable to the others. Eventually she settled on her new direction, taking them towards her home village...for answers, and potentially even more.

After a half hour, Zaelynir felt a probing in his mind. The incubus let it in, knowing full well Wake was intent on having another secretive one-on-one. _"Again? You are truly persistent, I'll give you that."_

"_There's been something I've been keeping to myself ever since we got back. I think Empyria knew we were coming to the Nine Hells...and now, to here. I think it had to have been one of us...I don't know how they'd get the message out, but there's no way they coincidentally arrive in the Nine Hells days before we do, not after being in Acheron for that long."_

Zaelynir mentally nodded. _"Can't say I disagree with you, but I think you'll need to explain a bit more, dear."_

"_We changed course a half hour ago. Not much, but it's definitely a different direction. I'm wondering if it's Shavvir. She was 'captured' by the Empyreans...entirely likely that that was the way they were going to rescue their informant."_

"_You think after what we've done, they'd let her live? Even after selling the rest of us out?"_

"_I think they'd keep her alive the longest out of all of us. I'm just saying it's suspicious...I don't have much in the way of proof."_

Zaelynir couldn't hold back a chuckle, Lance giving him a look that the incubus simply waved off in passing. _"Well, I suppose I should be flattered that you trust me enough to tell me about this. I'm quite surprised...we've really come around, haven't we?"_

"_Hardly. This mental link is private, which grants plenty of benefits. If I could do this with anyone, rest assured you would be low on my list of conversations to have. You've self admitted that you've got the easiest way out of any of us. Perfect cover for someone that wants to pass that they're not a spy. The only one I trust is Maul...and that's primarily because I think his construction would prevent him from selling the rest of us out. That, and his apparent ineptness towards magic."_

"_Yes, well…"_ Zaelynir glanced toward Maul, the warforged ever-quiet, ever-vigilant. _"The rustbucket does seem loyal, I'll give you that. So what is it you intend to do? Drop Shavvir dead while we're in the midst of her domain? I don't suppose you know a convenient way out of the Shadowfell, do you?"_

Wake shook his head. _"This will be Shavvir's last warning. I'll see where this leads us, and if it's worth it. If she gets 'captured' again...I'll make sure it's the last time it happens."_

"_Oh my, so aggressive. Well, in any case I'll leave you to that. I'd hate to get in the way of whatever machinations you're planning." _Zaelynir thought to himself for a few seconds before re-opening the mental connection. _"And why should the rest of us believe you aren't this 'traitor' starting the witch hunt is often a successful way to safeguard yourself from being its culprit."_

"_Hmm...I suppose I don't have a good answer to that. Well played."_

"_I do like you, Wake dearest...these private little chats of ours keep all the travelling interesting. Before you start throwing out accusations, best to put together at least a passable defense for yourself."_

"_Noted. And with that in mind, I have thinking to do."_ Wake severed the link, planning his response to any questions that could be asked. Zaelynir was right...besides being the de-facto leader of the group, he had no real response as to why he wouldn't have sold the others out. In fact, being the leader made it that much easier...his 'plan' could simply be steering them exactly where he needed them to go. Proving his innocence would not be easy...but if his hunch was right in that there was a traitor, it would be something he'd need before delving any deeper. Due to that, he had to stay silent until he knew just why Shavvir had taken them on this detour...speaking too soon could backfire immediately.

Hours passed, the darkened sky bearing down on the entirety of the Syndicate. The Shadowfell's presence was making itself known...though the group rarely made idle chit-chat during their travels, it was deathly quiet as they walked forward, unending. The landscape around them was equally as inhospitable as the atmosphere - deadlands stretched in every direction around them, no sign of travel on the makeshift path they walked. Every so often, Lance thought that he could see someone off in the distance, a haunting figure that lurked amidst the dead and greyed ground...only to see nothing.

Several more hours passed before Shavvir finally, confidently, could see the highest buildings of her old village up ahead. The spire of the clocktower was the first signal that she'd steered the group in the right direction, but minute-after-minute, another rooftop popped up on the horizon. It wouldn't be long now...half an hour at most, and then she'd finally -

Shavvir saw a flash of movement to her left - they were approaching the narrowest part of the path, two jagged cliffs rising up on either side. Before Strahd - before Empyria, this was a frequent for ambushes of all sorts, bandits setting up traps here day in and day out. She'd been part of a few of them - on both sides, in fact. It was easy money, clueless travellers or hapless lost souls from the Material plane made for an easy paycheck. "Be cautious. I sense an ambush up ahead." Shavvir unsheathed Everlife, the sword glimmering despite the darkness around it.

Behind her, Wake shook his head. This was where she planned it, why she moved this way...this was where Empyria would 'capture' her, and make sure that she escaped unscathed. He could only imagine what would come next...how Empyria planned on exterminating the rest of them. And yet, despite that...he found himself unable to raise a concern. Let her go...let the rest of them suffer...what difference was it to him?

Shavvir looked around at the rest of the group...Wake wasn't the only one experiencing such apathy. This was what she was worried about, the Shadowfell's tug on their morale draining the energy from all of them...except Maul. Perhaps due to the Warforged's construction, perhaps his sheer resiliency, or maybe Shavvir's inability to get a good read on him...but he seemed no different than normal. "Maul, I'm going to scout ahead. If I don't return in...five minutes, rally the others and go through. Shadar-kai like me used to set traps here all the time, often after the second crook in the trail. Send someone up both sides...you should be safe then. Everything clear?"

"Instructions processed. Directions understood."

"Good. In that case...I'm going to take a tip out of Wake's book and see if I can't get the jump on them." Shavvir knew the landscape around her well...but even then, Dimension Door had limitations. She'd learned a new method of traversal, one that she hadn't been able to put into use on the Outer planes, but one that worked quite well in the Shadowfell...the Ethereal Plane.

Shavvir began casting the spell, pulling from the Raven Queen's power that rested within her. This was for Her...this was to return to the place where it all began. As soon the spell completed she watched as a raven swooped out of the sky towards her. In a panic she shut her eyes...and when she opened them, nothing but a swirling void of grey surrounded her.

This was what it looked like...she could make out where she'd come from, but everything seemed...distant. Maul was still an arm's reach away from her, the others not much further, and despite that it felt like they were impossibly far away, out of reach. She held out her hand and watched as it harmlessly passed through Maul...or perhaps, didn't quite reach him.

She'd never been here before...and didn't know what exactly to expect. She stepped forward, now positive that she was close to Maul...no, her form was wholly consumed by the warforged's ethereal presence. Despite that, he still felt far away, unreachable. In fact, everything did...the ravine, the cliff faces...her town, less than an hour away, felt like it would take days to reach in her current position.

Shavvir shook her head...she had to focus, and spot the ambush...if there was one. She turned around and headed into the ravine, walking the familiar passageway. She didn't know if she was safe here...she knew that she could never see Wake when he made his short excursions into the Ethereal plane, but she'd also never tried to harm him or ask if he even could be harmed. Now wasn't the time to find out...if she died here, it was almost guaranteed that her body would remain her forever.

Again, she shook her head. Was the Shadowfell getting to her? No...this was her home, its power meant nothing to her. She continued deeper into the ravine, past the first bend. She started climbing the walls, finding that instead she could just...float. Gravity was nothing here, her body simply a point in space that could move freely and of her own volition. She even moved into the cliffside before ascending up, moving through impossible terrain before reaching the ambush spot.

To her surprise...nothing. Her vision was foggy at best but she was confident she'd see the bodies of her ambushers if they were present, just like she'd seen the bodies of her companions earlier. Perhaps they were further ahead...it wasn't unlikely that a new set of thugs had taken up residence here, using a different lookout point to sprint their trap. She continued forward, floating amidst the rocky walls around her...nothing.

Shavvir paused. She could almost see the end of the ravine they were in...perhaps her imagination had been playing tricks on her, she'd seen nothing to indicate that it wasn't safe. Still, she doubted herself...she didn't know the limitations of this realm. Perhaps there were adversaries right in front of her, she just couldn't see them...would it be better to potentially endanger herself finding that answer out, or reconvening with the rest of the group?"

She didn't want to get them injured, not when there was a chance it could be prevented. Cautiously she stepped out of the Ethereal plane, her leg fading slipping into that shimmering veil. She dispersed the spell, now standing comfortably at the far end of the chasm.

Now to go back, and before Maul and the others started searching for her...she had no clue how long she'd been in the Ethereal plane, her only measure of time being that the others hadn't mobilized to look for her. She crept forward, finding slight purchase on the rocky walls as she scrambled back towards the entrance. Multiple times a handhold or foothold slipped, rocks tumbling to the ground as she flailed trying to catch her footing. So much for a subtle entrance...she could only hope that her fears of an ambush were unwarranted.

Shavvir made her way up to the top, the chasm walls levelling off slightly to make continued climbs easier. She had Everlife at the ready for whatever might be here, lurking in the shadows...just like her. She crept forward, almost getting to a point where she could signal her allies, let them know that -

"On the ridge!" She heard the elvish tongue to her left, but when she turned there was only empty chasm. A moment later and she heard Maul bark orders...it definitely wasn't the same voice, the warforged's dry, monotone expressions clearly coming from a different direction.

Shavvir watched as the entire opposing side of the chasm came to life, a half-dozen shadar-kai archers appearing from nowhere with bows drawn, unleashing a volley of arrows towards her. Shavvir threw herself to the ground, most of the arrows flying over her head while the rest stuck into the rock around her.

"Think fast, think fast…" Shavvir muttered to herself, her hands preparing to cast some spell...she would figure out which one along the way. An idea popped into her head and she unleashed the magic, an illusory duplicate of herself now lying directly beside her. From the ground she commanded it...she couldn't see where it was going, but she knew the terrain around her well enough that she didn't need to. It stood up, footfalls echoing from echoing from each step as it ran across the top of the ridge, throwing caution to the wind. She guided it to one of the major height differences, jumping into the air and rolling as it "hit" the ground.

It wasn't far from the entrance to the chasm, the illusory duplicate likely now out of sight of the archers...it was hard to tell the angles. Shavvir gave up on the perfect reenactment, simply translocating it down to the ground, hoping the others were there. She made it speak in hushed tones, making sure that her adversaries couldn't overhear it. "I'm up on the top of the left cliff face. I'm under fire, but I think this might have drawn their -

Shavvir felt a blunt object bash into her head. She'd been too focused on guiding the image to notice the lone shadar-kai climbing the cliffs right below her, the pommel of his blade bashing into her temple as she lost control over the spell. She grasped for Everlife and held it out in front of her as she blocked his next attack, only to see another shadar-kai climbing to her. She didn't have much time...she needed to escape.

In the blink of an eye she opened a Dimension Door right as another sword came swinging down, burning through the power granted to her by the Raven Queen. She appeared at the far end of the chasm, well outside the range of the archers. Here, she could hide and wait...and hope that the others would make it out safely.

Or would she wait...the others could take care of themselves. She looked over her shoulder, towards her village. It wasn't far, ten minutes at most. She'd come this far, hours passing by as she sat in thought of what could be waiting for her there...why she'd felt drawn to it ever since setting foot in this realm. The others would make it through just fine...there was no reason she couldn't get a bit of a head start on them.

She turned around, heading towards the village step after step. A slow rolling hill descended, dead forests surrounding the otherwise quiet town. Shavvir looked behind her one more time, any sounds of conflict either too muffled or nonexistent...they'd be fine without her.

After a few minutes she made it to the outskirts of her home, walking through the somewhat familiar streets. Despite how long it'd been since she'd been back, everything looked almost identical to how she remembered it...though that wasn't saying much. The last she'd been here she'd been in an adrenaline-fueled rage, fighting off the horde of ghouls that had swarmed her. Broken windows and shattered walls lined nearly every building, a sign of the conflict that had taken place here. It was impossible to tell whether or not a new group of denizens had taken root here only to pass with Strahd's growing influence, or if it had simply remained abandoned since then...no, it wasn't truly impossible. There was one place she knew perfectly well, a memory imprinted in her mind for eternity.

Shavvir traveled the streets, passing buildings she'd spent her childhood around. On her left, where her parents bought her her first dagger. On her right, a childhood friend's house. Up ahead, her mentor's home. It was all so familiar...but also, so painful.. Everything had changed since she'd been here. Everyone she knew from here was dead...everyone, except her. She'd managed to survive, only to see the destruction she'd wrought. As she drew closer to her house, it was more and more apparent. The slashes on the sides of the buildings were from Everlife, the sheer number of them a testament to how long she'd fought. The streets were piled with the bones of the long-dead people that used to live here...seemed it never got resettled.

As she drew even closer, something else hit her...something unexpected. The smell...the smell of dried, baked flesh. She drew her weapon, cautious of what exactly was there...but when she turned the corner, she sheathed it. Bones were strewn everywhere, a massive pile of skeletons that could easily create twenty bodies, if not more. Flesh still clung to some of the bones, scraps that had managed to persist all this time...the smell was beyond horrendous. All around the pile, oddly enough, were marks of her blade...that couldn't be right. It must have been the wraiths' claws...that would make more sense. Just beyond the pile of bodies was her old house, the walls barely held together as if the entire structure was ready to collapse.

She'd come this far...no turning back. She walked in, seeing the destruction...everything was shattered. Pots, vases, furniture...it looked like savage beasts had attacked it. Two skeletons lied near the entryway...it was undeniable just who they belonged to. They'd died protecting her...and there was nothing she could do to save them. There was no time to reminisce now, however...not when she was so close. She continued on, finding the carpet pulled away exactly as she'd expected, the not-so-secret hatch to the basement now in plain sight. She climbed down, the dimly lit room no issue to her.

Oddly enough, this was the only place that didn't send chills up her spine. In fact, it made her calm...at peace. On the wall, the mount that once held Everlife was still empty, the remaining items down here of little note to her. Shavvir stood silently, looking around...and finally, let out a sigh.

"Why am I here?" It was a question directed at nothing in particular...she knew she was the only one around, her companions likely several minutes behind her. There was no revelation to be had here, only pain from seeing the ruins of her home...like she'd expected, there was no value to be had strolling across old memories.

She looked around at all the rubbage in the basement, most of it a decayed mess from years spent abandoned, untouched. The mount was the only thing intact...when Shavvir looked back up at it, she saw a raven sitting on one of the pegs that held the sword, staring intently at her.

"What? Here to deliver a message? What have I missed?" It fluttered over to her, moving to sit on the tip of her sword. She shook Everlife, the bird keeping an oddly secure grip on the blade.

"What?" Shavvir held up the weapon, staring at the creature...she knew a sign from the Raven Queen, and this was undeniable. However, like her deity...everything was unclear. She was sure there was something demanded of her at the moment, but no way to find out what it was. The bird fluttered back over to the mount, now standing on the opposite peg.

"Is that it? Fine." Shavvir held up the weapon, letting it rest on the old mount. As it did, both pegs snapped under the weight of her sword, equally deteriorated from decades of abandonment. The sword clattered to the ground, the raven flying near it.

Shavvir knelt down and picked up the blade, the bird cawing at her. She swiped at it as the raven hopped away. "What?" She swung again, the bird backing away just in time. "Speak, damnit. You dragged me all the way here just to stay silent? Why do I bother serving you anymore?" Shavvir swung again, two lighting-fast attacks that caught the raven off guard. She slashed it in two...rather than the expected result, the bird faded into a dark mist, one that began to swell in size, surrounding the shadar-kai until it was all that she could see.

Her mind was barraged with images...images that didn't make sense. She was younger, back when she'd lived her. She watched herself swinging...but instead of the wraiths, it was the townsfolk. She heard her parents cry out in pain as she cut them down, their bodies falling limp immediately. _"Shavvir? Shavvir what are you doing? Stop!"_ She could hear their words, feeling every bit as real as when she was first here. She watched as her father threw her into the basement, slamming the hatch closed behind her.

The images kept playing in front of her more and more rapidly, all of them depicting Shavvir attacking her townsfolk. Over time, she realized this wasn't simply a dream...this was what had happened. The memories she had of the event perfectly matched with what she saw, the only discrepancy being who she'd been attacking. It hadn't been the wraiths that killed everyone...it had been her. Something had corrupted her, made her see phantasms instead of her townsfolk, made her think that they were a threat...made her kill them. She'd done this...she'd killed everyone.

Shavvir began to sob as the images continued...why had she done this? Clearly she wasn't in control of herself...she remembered the shadows, the wraiths...something had done this to her, but what? She looked down at Everlife...had it been that? She couldn't remember seeing a wraith before grabbing the sword, only being thrown in the basement. She threw the weapon on the ground, Everlife clattering as it skidded out of sight as the images flashed before her one after the other, more and more rapidly as the scenes of gratuitous violence continued.

"Stop!" Shavvir clutcher her head as tears stained her cheeks...but amazingly enough, the mist vanished. She fell to her knees, head flinging backwards. "Did you do this to me? Why? I...I trusted you!" She picked up Everlife again...as soon as she did, she could feel that it was different...that its power was gone. It was simply a normal sword now, rust quickly beginning to settle on it from years of not being taken care of. Within her, she felt a hollowness as well...the Raven Queen had revoked her power. Shavvir was nothing more than herself.

"Good." For the first time since she'd first set out on this journey as the Raven Queen's servant...no, puppet...she felt free. Free of the requirements she'd felt were forced upon her, as if she owed the Raven Queen something. In truth, she didn't...and never had. Her whole life, she'd lived thinking that the Raven Queen had given her the strength to save her hometown, or at least purge it of the corruption that had assaulted it. But no...she'd been given the strength to slaughter people, innocent people that deserved to be here in her stead. Shavvir looked down at Everli-no, at her family's heirloom sword. She didn't deserve to be here. Even if it wasn't her fault, she still murdered an entire town...and that was something she'd never be able to live down.

At the same time, she felt a hole welling up within her. Her sense of purpose was vanishing rapidly...even though the Raven Queen was cruel and sadistic, it gave her purpose nonetheless. Without that, she felt lost within herself...she knew that she had to serve the Syndicate's goals to the end, but beyond that...she didn't know what, if anything, could lie beyond that.

"Shavvir?"

The shadar-kai perked up, hearing her name. The rest of the Syndicate had finally made it here, Phyrra calling for her. She climbed out of the basement and into the streets, passing by the mountain of bodies beside her. Phyrra ran towards her, stopping a few paces away. "Shavvir...I thought we'd lost you." She looked around at the skeletons, the house, and finally circled back to Shavvir. "What happened? What did you learn?"

Tears were still drying in Shavvir's eyes, the beginnings of a story that she knew she had to tell...even if it hurt. "Let's talk...in private. Is that okay?"

Phyrra glanced back at the rest of the group, nodding. "Give us a moment...she appears unharmed."

Shavvir led the drow inside, through the ruins of her house and finally into the basement. There, she kicked her family's sword to the side, practically collapsing on the ground. It had taken every bit of her strength to stay composed for that long...and now that she was as alone as she could get, that composure was long gone.

"I did it, Phyrra...I saw visions. I wasn't fighting back wraiths and mists, I was slaughtering my townsfolk. The Raven Queen...she corrupted my mind, made me see the shadows that weren't there. She - she...she made me kill all of them."

Phyrra rushed over, holding the shadar-kai's heads as tears ran freely once again. "Shhh, shhh...slow down. Are you sure of what you saw? Are you sure it wasn't just a trick or a test?"

"I know it...the visions match my memory. The bodies outside...they match where I stood and fought. I did this, Phyrra...I did all of this."

"And what are you going to do next?"

That snapped Shavvir back to reality a bit, looking up towards the floor towards her ally - no, her friend. "What do you mean?"

"You have a decision to make, it seems. Is the Raven Queen someone you feel you should continue serving, knowing what you know now? Or not...in which case what will you do?"

"I think the answer has been made for me...She's revoked Her power." Shavvir gestured towards what was once Everlife, the sword now a rusty, unimpressive piece of metal. "My magic, my power, my blade...everything's been revoked. I hate her, Phyrra. I hate what she did to me, made me do, and likely has made others do. I didn't know that her pursuit of downtrodden memories would run so deeply that she would twist and corrupt the mind of a young girl just to scar her forever. I want nothing to do with her"

"You're...you're sure, Shavvir? You've served the Raven Queen for over a century now, are you - "

"Yes, Phyrra. I'm sure. This is the right path...this is what I was brought here for. To know the truth...to know what really happened, and to carve a path of my own. I'm still here. I'm still part of the Syndicate, and will serve our goals. However, I need to atone for what I've done...no matter what delusion made me swing the blade, it was my hand that held it. I can't forgive myself for that."

"Shavvir, you can't blame yourself. You were controlled and manipulated...I know you. You wouldn't do something like that. We both know that."

"Be that as it may, that can't suppress the guilt I feel. I did many terrible things while serving the Raven Queen...but this act here trumps all of them."

Phyrra sighed...Shavvir was deeply emotional right now. Trying to get her to see reason was something that she'd have to try later. "I understand, Shavvir. I do. Are you ready to go back to the others?"

Shavvir shook her head. "Not yet...I have to ask you something, Phyrra. Do you know if Lolth...if Lolth would accept me?"

Phyrra backed up, a look of mixed shock and confusion quickly taking over. "I - I'm not sure, Shavvir. What are you asking."

"Phyrra...I need to serve. I've spent my life serving...and now that I'm finally free, I don't know what I would do...what I'd want to do. The shadar-kai as a race have grown to serve the Raven Queen...but I can't do that anymore. I still need something to serve, some cause to champion greater than myself. Phyrra, you listened to me when I needed you to...you've taught me about Lolth, and it's a set of beliefs that I can follow. Do you think she'd...she'd let me serve her?"

"Shavvir, you're overreacting. You've had a lot happen to you in a short period of time. I...I can speak to Lolth, if you'd like." But for now, I think you need to give this time. Evaluate your options, please...for yourself. Don't enter into another contract so soon. Even if that is what you ultimately decide to do, rushing into something that serious can only bring pain."

There was a calmness between the two of them, before Shavvir uttered one final work. "Okay."

Phyrra smiled. "Good. Now, are you ready to see the others?"

Shavvir nodded. "Yes. Thank you again, Phyrra. You're a great ally and friend...and I won't forget that."

"We had our differences, but I think that's behind us now. Come on, let's go." The two women stood up, Phyrra noticing that Shavvir was ready to leave her sword behind. "Are you sure you want to leave unarmed? I know that that sword brings you a lot of pain...if it's too much to carry, I can offer this." Phyrra pulled out a simple and plain dagger, something she'd kept on her as a last line of defense. "It's not much, but it's all I have."

Shavvir looked back towards the blade she was more than willing to leave behind...despite the pain it brought her to look at it, it was hers. It had served her faithfully for the vast majority of her life. It wasn't Everlife, anymore...but it was her family's sword. Her sword. "No, that's alright...I can do it. I'll keep it as a reminder of what happened here...and that I can never let it happen again."

Phyrra cocked her head, climbing out of the basement. "What do you mean? We've killed far more than what happened here, and we did it knowingly. I understand your anger and frustration, Shavvir...what happened here was terrible and unforgivable. However, I caution you not to retaliate too strongly, in fear of pushing away those that you still need around you."

"Correct...I stand by my position that the Syndicate's actions were justified - we were slighted, and we retaliated accordingly. The Raven Queen, however, did not have cause for what happened here. This was an act of flippant aggression...and I will punish it whoever I can."

Phyrra ascended the ladder out of the basement quietly...the words Shavvir was spouting were troublesome, to say the least. The tenets she seemed to now believe in were not something that Lolth supported. Though she worshipped the Queen of Spiders fervently, she knew Lolth was a chaotic god...acts of flippant aggression weren't altogether uncommon. However, that might help Shavvir come to her senses...or at least reign in the retaliatory nature that had sprung forth. "I'll speak to Lolth at nightfall, Shavvir. I'm not sure how much you'll get out of it, unfortunately...I'm not sure if She'd be willing to speak in a dialect you know. If She does, however, you're welcome to listen...perhaps, even join. Does that sound good?"

"It does...thank you, again...for all you've done. Before we leave, I suppose it might go without saying...but do not speak of what was discussed here, understood? I'd...I'd rather keep this between the two of us. Now...let us not keep the others waiting."

"Indeed." The two women left the house, the end of a clearly awkward and forced conversation quickly coming to a close.

"Everything in order?" Wake looked upon both of them, doubt shared equally between the two.

Shavvir nodded. "Yes. I...apologize for the interruption. This is where I grew up...I would be beside myself if I didn't visit again since it wasn't far out of our way. I needed Phyrra for a matter of...religious import and obligation. I don't suppose you'd like to understand?"

Wake shook his head tersely. "No. I wouldn't. Now, unless there are any detours you intend to conveniently hide from the rest of us, do you have any objections for heading _straight_ to Strahd's domain?"


	18. Chapter 18

Phyrra stepped between the two of them, glaring at the half-elf. "Wake...nevermind. There's no sense arguing. The day is still early, I believe...let's get as far as we can before nightfall."

"Yes, let's. Shadowfell nights are bitter and scornful...it's dangerous to travel, so we best find shelter before it gets even darker."

Wake raised an eyebrow, eyeing Shavvir. "And I don't suppose that such shelter is conveniently out of the way?"

Shavvir suppressed her urge to roll her eyes. "It's more or less a direct route. If you'd like to lead the way, I'll tell you when and how long we need to deviate from whatever path you choose."

Wake eyed the shadar-kai suspiciously...it sounded almost _too _convincing...like she knew he was onto her, and wanted to throw a smokescreen. However, it got the task at hand accomplished...and that was all that was relevant for now. "Very well then. Let us go."

Shavvir watched as Wake veered north, towards the castle...but not directly towards it. She bit her tongue...he was testing her for some maniacal reason, seeing if she'd snap. The paradigm shift was almost unsettling, watching how the Shadowfell twisted and contorted his mind...she'd always seen Wake as the leader, the organizer, but now that slight pedestal she'd put him on made him suspicious, wary, and distrusting...it was something the rest of them would have to put up with it for now if they wanted to make it to Strahd with their wits intact.

After a few minutes, Wake felt that familiar probing in his mind, admitting the incubus in. _"You bother me again here...why."_

"_Oh dearest...you always complain when I come to visit you, but you certainly don't seem shy about contacting me. Why don't we drop the pretense that you don't enjoy these little fireside chats and move on with each other, hmm?"_

Wake snarled...not because Zaelynir was wrong, but because he was right. _"Fine. What is it?"_

"_You certainly don't seem keen on laying low, do you? Getting bit aggressive about this whole 'traitor' business, if I do say so myself. Aggressiveness might fit some people's tastes...but I think you wear rationalism much better."_

"_Phyrra and Shavvir go running off into some room for fifteen minutes, and you don't question anything? You expect me to believe that 'religion' can handwave that behavior?"_

Zaelynir kept a chuckle to himself. _"No, I don't suppose I do...but what if it is the truth? Religion is a powerful thing my dear, and wedging yourself against it is a snappy way to make enemies. Your quarrel is with Shavvir, right? Keep this up and I think Phyrra might start getting a little testy too."_

"_Let her...let them both, for all I care."_

The incubus paused...did he want to push this? It was a dangerous path he could see ahead of Wake...one he was all-too familiar with. Bailing had crossed his mind several times since entering the Shadowfell...the plane of apathy almost certainly had something to do with it, but watching the unfolding situation before him didn't do much to mitigate that. In his mind he heard the pulsing words of Lolth...of the glory and grandeur that could come from succeeding. At the moment, it was one of the things, if not the only thing, keeping him moving forward. He might not push too hard...but a gentle prod into the mind of Wake always proved amusing at a minimum. _"And dear...just what do you mean by that? Fancying a fight?"_

"_If it comes to that."_

"_I'd hate to think you'd draw that pretty little bowstring on the one that gifted it to you. She - "_

"_She did that for a purpose, and that purpose has been sufficiently rejected. End of discussion."_

Perhaps just a little further...Zaelynir didn't want to end up on the sharp end of Wake's newfound distrust, but...perhaps it was worth it. _"Oh? I don't quite think it is, my dear. Why so short?"_

"_That is not your problem to address."_

"_Honey, I'm a creature of lust. I dare say it's not only my problem to address, but my area of exper - " _

"_You could not be further from the truth." _Zaelynir felt the mental link snap in half on Wake's end. He tried prodding again, the once-pliable half-elf mind now promptly rejecting him at each attempt. Had he gone too far? Debatable...Wake certainly seemed to be succumbing to the Shadowfell far more than the others, so discerning whether it was true or manufactured distrust was difficult. He'd let it go for now...and perhaps later, resume that conversation.

Minutes turned into hours, the lifeless expanse of the Shadowfell passing by without event. The meek attempt at sunlight poking through the expansive clouds made it feel like time didn't even exist, the only sign nighttime was upon them being the soreness in their limbs. At Wake's allowance Shavvir directed the Syndicate towards a gash in the earth near a lone crop of long-dead trees, the only place that even resembled safety since they'd arrived.

"We can make camp here. We'll reach Castle Ravenloft midday tomorrow, so it's in our best interests to rest effectively. I will take the first watch with Phyrra. Lance, Maul, I presume you are good to follow up from there?" Shavvir wasn't having any of Wake's nonsense...it was clear there were differences that could not be reconciled at the moment, and those differences could fester for a bit longer...she had more important things on her mind.

Lance looked towards Maul, nodding. "That works for me. Now that I think about it, I think we can resume our training from when we were in the Underdark. I can finally use my own abilities now, but I'm still new to them. Sounds good?"

Maul nodded. "Training protocols initiation accepted."

"Then we'll let you know when you're ready to take over. Until then, get your rest."

The others made their way to their bedrolls, some far more begrudgingly than others...but quickly Phyrra and Shavvir were the only two awake. Shavvir eyed Maul to the side, the warforged stationary and upright, but not a single whirr or hum coming from his mechanical form. Was he asleep, resting, or simply immobile? She didn't know and never cared to ask, but due to the sensitivity of what was to come, it was a question she wished she had an answer to.

"So...how are we going to do this?"

Phyrra had to restrain herself from chuckling at Shavvir's sudden onset of timidness, especially after tasking the others so resoundingly. "Well first, I pray...and if Lolth wills it, you will hear her and understand her. I'm afraid there's not much more to it than that, at least for now. You've had half a day to rest on this idea...is it one you still wish to pursue?"

Shavvir nodded. "It is. I am shadar-kai, one that serves...I have disowned that whom I served previously, and the emptiness from before has continued to fester. It would be my honor to serve her in replacement."

Those final words sent a twinge of annoyance through the drow. "If you are entering this while viewing it as a 'replacement', that will not do. This is not a whim or fleeting bargain...this is true servitude. You don't get a third option should you find this one doesn't meet your standards, Shavvir."

"Yes, you're right, I...I didn't mean it like that. I can serve Lolth...no, I will serve Lolth, should she choose to admit me. I have spent my day thinking about this, Phyrra...I am mentally prepared for the ramifications."

"There shouldn't be 'ramifications', Shavvir...don't you see? You should look forward to this, see it as an opportunity...not as something with consequences. That's how it should be, at least."

"I...can you blame me even after what I've been through today? It is not that I distrust Lolth...it is that I distrust everything. I have spent a century dutifully loyal to a harsh mistress of a patron. Nothing make sense at the moment, no matter how hard I try to make it thus."

"And yet you still wish to serve a new patron, given this uncertainty? You confuse me, Shavvir...despite our past grievances, I consider you a friend, and I don't want that friend to get hurt due to a poor decision in a vulnerable moment. This will be the last time I ask you...are you sure that this is something you wish to pursue?"

"Yes." The answer came steadfast and confident...there was no doubting it.

"Okay. I will speak with Her...give me a few minutes."

Phyrra closed her eyes, praying just as she'd shown Shavvir last time. The tongue of the Underdark slipped from her once again, the tongue Lolth chose to communicate to her in...she was confident that She knew others,perhaps all languages, but the patron deity of the Drow likely had never before considered a non-drow follower.

"_Lolth, I come to you once again, in awe of your glory, grandeur, and power. Do you answer me?"_

A familiar rumbling filled her mind again, the all-encompassing response of Lolth consuming her being. _"Always, dearest Phyrra."_

"_I come with a request. I have a companion that has been troubled by her past...and she seeks respite from those troubles through you, my Greatness. She wishes to serve you unconditionally, as I do. To become your servant, and you, her patron."_

"_And she understands what that entails?"_

"_I have asked her that question multiple times...I believe she does."_

"_It is rare that one comes to me seeking to serve, Phyrra...this is a most unusual arrangement you are proposing. I can sense that you are uncertain about this...you are to tell me why."_

Phyrra let out a sigh, trying to play it off as anything but to the attentive shadar-kai next to her. _"She is troubled and scarred...I do not think this is what is best for her. She is chasing this on a whim and I don't truly believe she knows the consequences, nor do I think she knows as much of you as she claims to. I worry that an arrangement like this will only hurt her further. You are not the deity she thinks you to be."_

There was a hint of amusement in the words that followed. _"Oh? And just what that might be?"_

"_The opposite of whom she previously served. Kind, benevolent, loving, respectful. It is not far from the truth...you are harsh but fair, and while that suits me I fear it does not suit her."_

"_Your words wound me, Phyrra...though I will recover. If she has served one such as I before, I have no doubt that she will be a good and loyal servant. I have no quarrel with admitting one such as that, but what I do have quarrel with is straining the relationship with my most devout. I will not admit her so long as you oppose it, and that will not change."_

"_Understood, my Queen. I may continue to contact you on this...but I will notify you when I deem her ready. She...she may wish to speak with you soon, but she does not know our tongue."_

"_I know many tongues, my dear Phyrra...but I prefer this one of all. I think we have discussed this topic enough for the day, have we not? Perhaps another time. I still have a great deal of business in the Underdark...we are almost ready to rise to the surface."_

Phyrra had almost forgotten that...to her, it had been nearly a year since she'd last set foot in the Underdark. The visage of Lolth emerging from the portal was still emblazoned in her mind's eye...but the rest of the journey was but a fuzzy memory. _"Thank you, my Queen...I will ensure your efforts are not wasted."_

"_Yes, indeed...until next time, my loyal Phyrra."_

"_Until next time."_

Phyrra opened her eyes, looking towards a very expectant Shavvir. "Not tonight, I'm afraid...it seems she still has work in the Underdark to accomplish. I will contact her again tomorrow on your behalf."

"What was her initial impression?"

"She did not...oppose the idea." Phyrra threaded a thin line, trying to balance her view with Lolth's. "It is an unusual circumstance to her, both from your race and the nature of your arrival. Drow simply accept their servitude of Lolth...we do not seek it out as you do. Give her time to think about it."

"Okay...I will do that."

"Now...before tomorrow, one thing I think we should talk about…" Phyrra spent the next couple hours simply discussing the finer points of Lolth's ideology and belief structure with Shavvir, trying to give her as much information as possible...enough that, perhaps, she could make an informed decision tomorrow. The discussion lasted until it was time to change watch, Phyrra rousing Lance and Maul from their slumber.

The duo spent the idle time on their watch continuing their practice...now that Lance had full control over his necrotic bolts, it was time to hone the skills he'd been working on even further. The hours that followed were rigorous, Lance pushing himself to his limits as he tried to steer his bolts plast Maul's impenetrable defenses, learning to curve them sharper, control their movement, and rotate them to fit his needs. It was unique for him, combat now taking place in two dimensions - one physical, the other mental. His mind was working as hard as his body was to time his strikes, and many times he found himself face-first with Maul's namesake as he became too focused on guiding his strike, or found his bolt fly off into the sky as he lost focus trying to avoid a swing. By the end of the training he still hadn't quite gotten control over managing both aspects at once...but stopping now wasn't an option for him.

At the end of the watch he summoned Wake and Zaelynir, the final two taking over. Unlike the others, their watch was completely wordless, Wake staring off into the lifeless expanse. For once, Zaelynir didn't feel like messing with him...he'd pressed enough, and in Wake's fragile state, pushing even further might have more repercussions than he was willing to take on.

It was difficult to tell just when morning came. The cloud cover had never truly changed...at some point, a hint of light seemed to filter through them more than before, the best indication that the sun was somewhere above them. The others rose and packed their belongings, beginning another day of travel. Once again, Shavvir left the directions to Wake...he wouldn't have it any other way.

Once again minutes turned into hours, the only real sign of progress being the walls of Strahd's domain growing higher and higher until about midday, at least as best as anyone could tell, they were finally upon them. Towering walls that dwarfed Maul extended endlessly in both directions, seeming to have been hewn from the landscape itself. In fact, the rocky walls seemed magical in construction...perhaps a stone shaper had created them. In order for one mage, or even a hundred, to craft a wall of this scale and magnitude...it would take decades, and Shavvir knew that it wasn't the case. Shavvir knew Strahd was a spellcaster...if he had swelled with power in the same manner as his domain swelled with size, then he was no simple vampire anymore. He could potentially rival a deity in power, perhaps even exceed them...if such a feat was even possible.

Wake looked at the wall...as far as it stretched. He couldn't see any sort of entrance anywhere. It was easy enough to bypass it, of course...they had enough mobile persons in their group to even someone like Maul past the blockade. However, it didn't add up. "Is this a wall, or a gate? If this 'Strahd' has such a grand domain, why does he want to keep everything out of it?"

"I'm sure he doesn't. Think...if it wasn't here, every creature in the Shadowfell could enter. Put a three-story tall slab of stone in the way, and the only creatures that can enter - "

Wake cut Shavvir off, not giving her a chance to finish. "Are the ones that can get past it. You're saying it's a test? A rite of passage, that he only wants the worthy in his domain?"

"And does that mean there will be others?" Lance connected the dots, seeing just where this was going. "Is he making it difficult to even speak with him out of...narcissism?"

"It's Strahd von Zarovich. He was already a ruler, and now he's far, far more than that...here, he's whatever he wants to be. I don't know if he's much for pruning the weak, but if so I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trait that manifested. He likely thinks himself more important than the common riff raff...and if so, he's put this wall, and potentially others, in place so that those worthy of his time actually get a chance to access it."

"Then we shouldn't waste his time, should we? Most of us are worth his time...and we have the skills to prove that. I'll meet you on the other side." With that, Wake blinked out of existence.

Shavvir knew where he went...and now, she could follow him. She cast the same spell she'd used earlier, sending herself hurtling into the Ethereal plane...only to remember that she couldn't. She'd abandoned that ability, along with everything else...she was nothing more than a shadar-kai with a rusted sword now. She turned to Phyrra, a pleading look evident in her eyes. "Help."

She nodded. "It's okay. I've got you." The drow took her shoulder and sent them both hurtling through a Dimension Door, emerging near Wake on the other side. Zaelynir simply flew over it, Lance getting past the obstacle with a well-aimed throw of Blink. Phyrra returned to the other side, grabbing Maul and sending the last of them through another Dimension Door. With everyone past the wall, they could see well past it, the view of Castle Ravenloft even more unobstructed than before.

What they did, see, however...was a dome. It was nearly imperceptible from before, but the closer to the surface it went the more opaque it became. The ground even seemed to have curved up to meet it, the rocky surface warped from where the dome plunged into the earth. It couldn't have been more than a half-hour's travel in front of them, with Strahd's domain only a few more hours beyond that. If they acted quickly, they'd make it by nightfall.

Zaelynir muttered idly to himself. "That's an...interesting choice. So he only allows teleporters into his domain? Seems oddly specific...but I'm more than willing to show him what I've got."

"Are we sure these are actually tests? And not just barriers? Are we going to be attacked if we keep going? We've only lost 3 days at this point...it's not too late to turn back." Lance seemed genuinely honest...but he could tell by the looks the others gave him that it wasn't a question that should be asked."

Shavvir shook her head. "No...in fact, I think this only makes it more worthwhile. Say we make it to him...he might even show a shred of respect, something I think the man's never done in his life. Even if they are barriers, they're barriers we can overcome."

Wake didn't say it, but Shavvir could tell...he agreed. Nothing verbal was communicated, the archer simply pressing forward towards the transparent barrier. Shavvir shook her head, following after him. She was reaching a breaking point...the moodiness, the apathy, the general disdain for everything about her. She wanted to hurl a spell at Wake that would knock him off his feet...but she couldn't. She could swing meekly at him, and hope that it would catch him unawares...but the ensuing fight was not one that she would survive. She needed Lolth...not because she needed to serve, but because of the power that came from serving one as great as Her."

"And you're going to tolerate that?" Phyrra stood just behind the shadar-kai, speaking quietly.

"I don't have an option at the moment. Swipe at him? Hurl insults? I'm nothing, Phyrra...I'm dead weight in my own realm. I brought everyone here, and yet I can't lead them through it."

Phyrra continued pressing...she needed to understand Shavvir, and see how her instincts aligned with Lolth. The two were different, for sure...but perhaps the shadar-kai could change. "Suppose you could do something. Would you?"

"Most certainly."

"Even though there is nothing to gain?"

Again, a nod. "Self-gratification can be its own reward, and in this case there is plenty to be found." Shavvir turned, a skeptical look crossing her. "Why ask such pointed questions?"

"I was simply curious...nothing more. He's irritating me as well...I'd like to know if I'd have backup should I also choose to do something...reckless."

"You will...assuming I have the power to back up my anger."

"I understand...I am sure Lolth will find time to speak with you." She'd responded correctly...it was a small circumstance, but an encouraging one. She'd have to continue this gentle prodding, get into Shavvir's mind more than presently...see if perhaps there was compatibility. Unfortunately, Phyrra saw only one end to this...Shavvir was right, she was nigh-helpless here, little more than a guide for the others. She needed strength, and she knew Lolth could provide it. She'd have to wait until it seemed necessary...and then hope the two were compatible.

The Syndicate's journey continued, the journey to the dome not taking them long before they stood at its boundary. Wake was the first to make it, placing his open hand against the barrier. It was cool to the touch, but firm...like a slab of solid metal. He pulled out a dagger and struck it out of curiosity, the weapon simply bouncing off of it. "Impenetrable to conventional weaponry...should we see if we can pierce it by magical means?"

"Well...there's no reason we can't try, right?" Zaelynir's eyes flooded with energy as he held his hands to the ground, throwing them upwards as he ripped a chunk of the very earth out of the ground, levitating it in the air above him. He balled it up, compacting the earth and stone more and more until it was a mass of shards before slamming it into the barrier. He thought he heard a crack...couldn't see one, but the sound was definitely there. A second slam against the barrier, however, sent the earth flying out of the incubi's control, a spray of rock and stone erupting from the wall as it rained down around them.

Shavvir shook her head. "No use...Even if we did manage to crack it, we'd be too weak to get past whatever was next. Best just to blink past it, like last time."

"Except some of us can't do that here." Lance flipped Blink in his hands, tossing it at the barrier. It did seem to wedge in place, hanging invisibly in the air. "I've done the math. We can't get everyone across. Three, maybe four at most."

"Then those are the ones deserving of Strahd's presence, isn't it?" Wake drew his bow, notching an arrow before firing it directly at Shavvir. "Tell me why I shouldn't fire this arrow. I've learned to turn the energy from the shot into just enough to slip into the Ethereal plane...long enough to get past this barrier. Tell me why I shouldn't."

He didn't have the chance to receive his answer...at least, not a conventional one. Maul stood in the center of the group, slamming his shield into the ground...and then activating it. A bubble of energy erupted around him, fully encompassing the Syndicate, but slamming all the others against its outer wall. However, Maul could see the distortion in the dome of energy conflicting with the one Strahd had formed...as long as he could hold this, it was broken. "Barrier eradicated. Expedited travel advised."

Wake wasted no time, recovering from the knockback with elven agility as he scampered through the hole Maul had formed in the sphere, analyzing it once he was safely through. It was possible that the two barriers were hewn from the same magical properties...and somehow, those properties cancelled themselves out when overlapping. It was a level of arcane knowledge he knew almost nothing about, and likely never would for a very long time.

The others quickly scuttled through the hole, Maul being the final one as he ducked underneath it, dropping the forcefield as soon as everyone was safe. Before anything else could occur however a bolt of fire descended from the sky, lancing into Wake's shoulder.

"You've crossed the line. Threatening harm? You were our leader, Wake...I trusted you, believed in you. And yet here you are, threatening to harm one of us? The Shadowfell's warping and twisting you, Wake. You need to realize that and fight it, or else you aren't going to survive long enough to make it out."

"Is that a threat?"

Phyrra shook her head. "No...it's a promise. This group has had their differences and quarrels, but we've been working to overcome those. You're driving a wedge between yourself and everyone else here, Wake. I know you're smart, you know how this will end. You may think you're on top of everything at the moment, but somewhere in there is the rational man I know that realizes one versus five aren't odds worth taking."

For a brief moment, Wake felt a sense of reality coming back to him...he could feel the words Phyrra spoke ringing true, the reality of his current mental state blown wide open. Inside, he clutched at it, his inner consciousness screaming at what had happened to him over the past few days. Quickly, however, the blanket of mental fog fell upon him once again, the inner self silenced once again. "You're right, Phyrra, I - I'm well aware how it will end. Shall we test it now, or would you prefer if I gave you preparation?"

Shavvir drew close beside her friend. "Wake, stop this, you're - "

"Silence. The adults are talking. The important ones are talking. If your opinion meant anything, I'd have thought to ask for it."

Inside, Wake felt that familiar mental probing. _"Dear, you might be getting a bit over your head at the moment...just what play do you have in mind, exactly? You are thinking ahead, aren't you?"_

"_Do not judge me, fiend."_ At that, Zaelynir felt the mental link snap once again, Wake pushing him away.

"Let us go." Shavvir turned away from Wake, calmly walking away. "If the petulant child does not wish to cooperate, then let him carve his own path forward...unless he does need us?" Shavvir looked over her shoulder as she continued walking away, waiting to see if there was a response.

"All I need is my bow...the rest of you are dead weight - " The archer was cut off by a smack across the face, Maul's shield slamming into him. He found himself pinned against the invisible barrier from the inside, suspended in the air.

"Leadership disappointing. Psychological readjustments necessary; commencing imminently."

"Even...you?" Those were the only words Wake was able to get out before Maul's namesake was slammed into his face, promptly knocking him unconscious.

Maul looked at the others, slinging the slumbering archer over his shoulder as he stowed his weapon. "Psychological readjustments...postponed." It was difficult for the warforged to do even this...Wake was the leader, as Phyrra had aptly mentioned...and Maul viewed him as such. Doing something like this in warforged culture was beyond taboo...his rank in the army would be revoked for assaulting a superior officer. However, Wake's mental change was undeniable, as was the potential time loss from having such a predicament continue to fester. Maul's sole concern was returning to the Material plane and finding his people...and that was more important than his personal code. "Obstruction eliminated. Resume operating procedures."

Shavvir nodded, still dumbfounded from seeing Maul attack one of their own...he was the last she would have thought stoop to that level. For a moment, she didn't know if this was what the Shadowfell had done to the warforged, if it even could have an effect on him at all...he was always silent, but rarely violent unless provoked. Still, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Alright. Let's keep going, unless anyone else would like to have a mental breakdown. Be cognizant that you're in the Shadowfell...it will do that to you if we remain here for too long. Time is of the essence."

Shavvir pressed on, Strahd's castle now looming menacingly over them. It was still a way's out, but they could certainly reach it by nightfall, assuming there weren't any more traps in the way...admittedly not the best of assumptions, given what they'd just gone through. She couldn't see anything ahead, which either meant they'd passed the last test...or the next one was just that much harder.

An hour passed, silence filling the space between the group. The tension with Wake had put all of them on edge...that, and nothing else was even in sight besides the castle. It was like everything had been cleared out, not even plant life worthy of being in Strahd's presence...and certainly no other creatures. If Strahd had erected those barriers with the intent of keeping out -

A pyre of flame erupted from underneath Shavvir's foot, sending her stumbling backwards as she was drawn from her internal thoughts. Quickly she looked at the ground, seeing an arcane sigil flare to life for only a few seconds, the purplish-black glow fading quickly. She looked around, the group immediately stopping their advance. "What was that?"

Zaelynir was quick to respond. "Likely a Glyph of Warding, my dear...and if I had to guess, far from the only one. Best be careful."

Phyrra shook her head. "No, these aren't ordinary Glyphs...you can see them, though you have to be paying close attention. Do you think...do you think Strahd turned them invisible, assuming this was his work?"

"Certainly a possibility. That makes things quite fascinating though, doesn't it darling?"

"Phyrra." Lance had remained in the back of the group, rather silent after the earlier scuffle with his brother. "That thing you did in the Underdark, where you rescued me...would that help?"

The drow nodded...True Seeing...it would eliminate half the puzzle. "It would help me see the glyphs, hopefully...dispelling them is likely beyond our capabilities." I'm willing to give it a shot, but everyone will have to follow directly after me. I'm willing to bet the triggered effects only get nastier the further in we go, so if we trigger even one, it could very well kill us all, or worse." Phyrra shuddered at the thought...spells could do far, far more than just kill you. "Alright...here we go."

Phyrra cast the spell, immediately letting out a gasp. The glyphs weren't just on the floor...they were in the air. Hundreds of them filler her vision, floating specs that formed a wall to the range of her newfound vision...and likely even higher. They weren't so densely packed that they couldn't get through them...but the mere thought that Strahd had the power, time, and resources to create such an elaborate and deadly barrier was...intimidating. "They're...they're in the sky. If I duck, you duck...if I jump, you jump...and don't jump any higher."

"Oh my...seems our lovely host has pulled out all the stops, hasn't he? Well...best not disappoint, yes?"

Phyrra nodded. "Yes, let's...I dare say disappointment will be amusement for him, and unending pain for us. Now everyone...after me." Phyrra stepped forward, analyzing the ground. As she moved, more glyphs appeared on the far range of her vision. There was no telling how many of these there were, nor how deep they ran...however, the castle wasn't far now. They could make it, they just had to be cautious. The drow took her first step into the deadly maze, digging her boot into the ground as she marked a glyph to their right.

The process was excruciatingly slow...it had to be, lest they risk setting off a deadly chain reaction. Phyrra did her best to mark everything she could, the path behind them filled with scuffs of various shapes that she'd invented as they went - lines meant "do not cross", triangles meant "step high" or "duck", squares meant "crawl along the ground", and so forth. The entire time, beads of sweat dripped from the drow's brow...one wrong move, one wrong direction, or even one misplaced marking could spell the end.

Eventually Phyrra looked forward once more, turning sideways, marking the appropriate circle as she narrowly slid between two glyphs. They'd only grown more packed the further that they'd advanced, nearly twice as densely packed now as compared to when they'd started. As the drow looked ahead, though...for once, she saw nothing new. The walls of the castle towered above them at this point, and that closeness marked the end of the neverending maze...the end was in sight. "We're almost there!" Phyrra called out behind her, taking care not to accidentally trigger a glyph as she did so.

"Well that's quite peachy...I'm actually getting a tad uncomfortable. Wings like these are meant to be spread free, after all." Zaelynir and Maul had had the toughest times getting through the maze, the former due to his unique physiology, and Maul due to his sheer bulk and the unconscious ranger on his shoulder. Lance took up the rear, making sure everyone was safely through before advancing, leaving him trailing behind the group a decent amount. Shavvir stayed close to Phyrra, the two only a few paces apart from the other.

The group pressed forward, progress drawing even slower as Phyrra drew even more cautious, trying to find a path through the chaos that Zaelynir and Maul could get through. It led them on a roundabout path, sometimes even going backwards in order to reach an emptier cluster elsewhere. They were almost there...Phyrra could see the -

Suddenly, an eruption happened behind her. Phyrra turned around in time to see the blast of fire behind Maul and Zaelynir. Instinctively she reached out for Shavvir, shunting the two of them through a Dimension Door, darkness grabbing hold of them momentarily until they emerged, pressed against the walls of the castle. A half-second later and Zaelynir emerged beside them, holding Maul by the shoulder as they appeared in a similar manner. Wake was thrown through as well, still slung over the warforged's shoulder.

However...Lance. The pyroclasm went off like a chain reaction, shards of ice joining the deadly mixture as well as bolts of lightning, clouds of gas, and orbs of inky darkness. Spells erupted in quick succession, each one easily strong enough to kill a person...and Lance was likely being thrown around in the middle of them all. When the dust finally settled, the half-elf was unconscious in a crater of magical annihilation, one arm nearly burned off whilst his legs were encased in ice...his various pieces spread out amongst the crater

"Lance!" Phyrra screamed out, instinctively running forward before she stopped at the wall of glyphs she'd teleported past. Quickly fear turned into anger and then sadness...there was no way he'd survived that...there was no way anybody could survive that.

"I'm getting him." Phyrra shook her head, stepping forward and dropping to the ground as she slithered back into the chaos.

"Phyrra, he's..." The drow looked back, seeing Shavvir call out to her. Fiery determination and anger filled her eyes, nearly shocking Shavvir whose attitude immediately changed. The shadar-kai's expression softened, a slight smile forming. "He's going to be safe, so bring him home."

"I will...I promised I'd protect him." Turning back, she hurried forward, going far faster than she'd been when she'd been guiding the others through. Gone were the markings and directions, all she cared about was getting to Lance...even if he was dead. That didn't matter...she'd bring him back if she had to. She wouldn't back down on that promise.

"Where...am I dead?"

Lance looked around, his word filled with inky black. When he looked down, he couldn't even see himself. It wasn't even like being in a cave...he could instantly tell that there was no body of his here...that he was alone.

A voice called out - deep, rumbling, and omnipresent. It didn't sound like one voice but millions, all speaking in tandem. _"Yes."_

It felt as if his heart rate spiked...even though Lance knew he had no heart. "Is my brother here?"

"_Yes."_

Panic rushed through him immediately. "Will he survive?"

"_Unknown."_

Lance stilled himself for a moment, trying not to be overtaken by the fear that was beginning to consume him. He didn't know these voices, who they were, or what they wanted..but they were answering questions...and he wanted to know just what they knew. _"Is my mot - is Sariel Silvershadow here?"_

Phyrra reached Lance, the crater thankfully void of threats due to the previous eruption. When she got there, she was shocked...he was still breathing, admittedly slowly. How? In order to survive an assault of this magnitude, he would have needed deific levels of durability...especially given that the rogue was currently in five pieces. That must have been what sent off the chain reaction, the various limbs of the rogue all near the edge of the crater.

Perhaps it was his soul...or rather, Wake's soul. She didn't know the details of what had happened to restore Lance to life, only that devilish pacts were involved...perhaps that had given the rogue some unique perks that they hadn't had a chance to realize until now.

Phyrra quickly pushed the speculation from her mind, focusing on her dying ally. She held both hands on him, divine power flowing rapidly through her and into Lance, suffusing him with radiant energy. Wounds closed, necrotic gashes purified, and scorch marks faded as she violently forced life back into him. Still, he was barely more than a torso...but even that, she could fix. Phyrra scurried around as the residual effects of her spell continued to take effect, constantly pushing more and more life into Lance. She grabbed the lower half of one of his arms, holding it to the stump as the spell fused them back together, the fingers going from limp to a clenched fist in a split second. She gathered his other limbs, putting them to the stumps that they attached to. It was a careful operation, but she had time...if it meant that Lance would open his eyes, she had all the time in the world.

She grabbed his final missing limb, moving his right foot back towards the rest of his body, attaching it. He was complete...the spell continued to regenerate him, spreading to the foot as it healed. Even after that, Lance remained unconscious...she slammed her fist into the ground...that was supposed to do it. That was supposed to bring him back. She looked over at the others, tears staining her cheeks. They were all huddled around Wake, the archer on the ground in the center of the rest. She'd forgotten about their connection...Wake had also probably died residually.

That didn't matter, though...she'd promised to protect Lance. She held her hands on either side of his head, even greater amounts of energy pouring into him. It continued going, mingling with what was already there as the rogue's body practically hummed and shined with the power she was forcing into it.

"Damnit!" She slammed her fist into the ground again...it wasn't supposed to end like this...she was supposed to look out for him, protect him...save him.

"What...did I do something wrong?" Phyrra looked back down, Lance looking blankly towards the sky. His breathing was slow and forced...but it was there, and that was what mattered.

"No...at least, I don't think so."

Lance smiled, still unable to move his head. "That's good...I thought I set off one of those glyphs accidentally."

"Well...perhaps, but you're alive...everyone's alive. Now, let's get out of here." Phyrra looked around, realizing that she couldn't see the glyphs anymore...perhaps the spell's effects had run out, or perhaps she'd lost concentration on it during her outburst. Either way, they needed to get out...and she'd expended the vast amount of power given to her by Lolth. She grabbed hold of the rogue and teleported them out, throwing them towards the rest of the group.

Shavvir instantly grabbed Phyrra's attention, pointing at Wake. "He...he needs Lolth's touch too. I...we all know he isn't his usual self right now. He doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Him?"

Shavvir nodded. "Even him."

Phyrra nodded. "You're right." She knelt down...she couldn't do much, but she could at least save him from death's door. A small portion of magic fled from the drow's fingertips, Wake's ragged breathing instantly leveling out, though he remained unconscious. "There...that should keep him steady until nightfall."

Shavvir looked around...they were at the very center of the castle now, not even a minute's walk from the front doors just around the corner. "Let's go, then. We've made it this far, and we'll keep going."

The shadar-kai began marching towards the towering double doors, the others quickly following in line behind her. She turned the corner and continued, stopping until she was directly behind the doors. She held her hand up, ready to knock, pausing a hair's breadth from the door...were they ready? Was she ready?

Yes...she had to be. They'd all considered retreating at some point in this journey, but every time they'd pressed on...all leading up to this moment. Standing down wasn't something she could entertain anymore, at least not for a while.

Shavvir got ready to knock again, this time her hand drawing equally as close before the door opened seemingly of its own volition, silently sliding open just wide enough to slip through.

"Enter...I insist."

As the word rung out, it send a shiver down Shavvir's spine...that suave, icy voice could belong to one creature, and one creature alone. Phyrra put her hand down, walking into the entryway of Castle Ravenloft. The inside was as pitch dark and lifeless as the outside, the skeleton of a dead dracolich lining the ceiling of the hall, hovering above an elaborately decorated dining table that, despite its grandeur, felt empty. At the far left end of it was none other than Strahd von Zarovich himself, the vampire sitting with his high-backed chair pushed back, hands held aloft and legs crossed impatiently. "Please...you should take a seat. "Visitors" don't come by very often anymore."

Shavvir knew better than to do anything but comply, the true power of the being before them immensely greater than even the powerful and commanding aura he gave off. She walked to the far end of the table, taking a seat at the very end. Phyrra, Maul, and the others came around beside her, taking seats clustered near her. Maul set Wake down, the still-unconscious archer now lying on the floor.

Strahd smiled, his vampiric fang slipping out and glistening brilliantly. "You've come here for a reason, no? I'm surprised you made it here, truly...that eruption outside certainly doesn't give much confidence. Tell me, to whom do I owe the pleasure of dining with tonight?" With a snap of his fingers plates began to move on their own, a flurry of unseen servants handing out meals to the Syndicate. Despite Strahd's lack of a need for food it looked and smelled wonderful...enough that Shavvir almost lost sight of their goal. Almost.

"I am Shavvir Blackfire, and I'm here on behalf of - " The words caught in her throat...she wasn't. This wasn't the Raven Queen's mission that she was carrying out anymore, it was her own. This was a path she'd chosen to continue following...nobody had pushed her to do this. "Sorry. On behalf of the Syndicate of the Material plane, seated next to me. We've come to request your aid. I'm certain someone of your magnificence knows of Empyria, yes?"

Strahd let out a hearty chuckle. "Empyria? Oh, but of course? They are my spawn, after all...our two empires are dutifully intertwined now. I made them what they are now...and their progress fuels my own territorial gains. Tell me, what proposition is it you wish to propose?"

"We seek to expunge them from this earth." Shavvir said it matter-of-factly, knowing full well how it would sound to her audience. It was the last thing she thought he'd expect, and hope that it would pack a punch.

"And my dear...why would I aid you in that?" Strahd crossed his arms, looking intently at the shadar-kai. It was clear he was curious, hungering for an answer...that Shavvir's ploy had worked. Shavvir'd planned and rehearsed this conversation many, many times...and very few of them ever ended getting to this point. She was on her own now, nothing but her wits and her tongue to steer the debate into calm seas.

"Shall we call it...mutually beneficial? What is territory without a populace to inhabit it? Empyria intends to commit genocide, to wipe out every sentient creature that doesn't adhere to their beliefs. I'm from here, Count...I've seen what that hatred does to our cities, our towns, our villages. The petty feuds of the Material plane are nothing compared to what is coming should Empyria be left unchecked."

Strahd actually raised an eyebrow, as if impressed. "All very good points, Madam Blackfire. However, I will turn your argument against you...what is a populace without a territory to pen them in? Empyria is the cornerstone of this empire I have built, and laying siege to it is in now way beneficial to my interests. I'm afraid you'll have to be far more convincing than that if you want your journey to be worth it."

Shavvir nodded, continuing to try to map out where the debate could go in real time...trying to figure out which words posed the best chance at success. "I think you've got my group mistaken, Count. I have no qualms with the good city of Empyria. My fight is only for the people at the top of the city, at the people pushing this xenophobic agenda. My vision doesn't involve topping Empyria, but reimagining it, reinvigorating it...turning it into what it should have been from the beginning." She paused for effect, letting those words hang in the air for a heavy few seconds before continuing. "Tell me, Count...do you believe people to be inherently good, or inherently evil?"

Strahd smiled, tapping his hands against the oaken table. "I believe that to be a drastic simplification of a very complicated problem, Madam Blackfire. I believe we become who we are based on who raised us...that our upbringing steers us towards our future self. For some, that may be a virtuous path, and for others...not so much."

Shavvir faltered...she hadn't expected that answer, but Strahd's words were airtight...he avoided the fallacy she'd presented him with, leaving her with a narrow path to tread. "I tend to agree with you, Count...it's never that simple. However, I believe that extreme circumstances also shape ones future self...and that Empyria's leadership is shaping an entire generation of people on an unimaginable scale, something that - "

Strahd cut her off, Shavvir's breath catching in the back of her throat. "My dear, you're pleading to my humanity. Alas...I have none." He bared his fangs for a scant moment in a wicked smile before composing himself. "My concern is not with the Material plane. The status quo there suits my agenda perfectly fine. Tell me why I should support you in changing it."

"Because I can keep the status quo...that I'm not looking to topple a city, just its leadership. A new Empyria that welcomes all promises to keep more individuals alive than the current trajectory, while maintaining the strength of its borders. Empyria is technologically advancing at an alarming rate...and if you allow for a peaceful transition, you can reap those benefits as well."

"Very well put, Madam Blackfire. There are certainly advantages to your proposition. However, what you're asking is for me to risk my current population on the promise that I will gain more in the future...that's a rather volatile investment, unfortunately. I'm willing to entertain the arrangement you've mentioned...if you first prove your dedication by doing something for me, first."

Shavvir went wide-eyed for a second, swiftly composing herself. "That certainly can be arranged, Count Zarovich. However, we have witnessed firsthand your incredible powers...what could we possibly do that you would not accomplish faster?"

"Oh, it's simple really...I need you to kill yourselves."

**I've come to fully accept that this will be the first NaNoWriMo project I don't conclude within a year. I think that's for the better this time...I'd rather produce this correctly rather than quickly. There are weeks I can't think of anything to put down, and days when I'm behind my keyboard for hours. I will finish this, make no mistake...it'll just take some time.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Excuse me?" It was the first thing Lance had said at the table, nearly slamming his fist down in the process.

Strahd smirked, leaning back before continuing. "Careful Madam Blackfire...wouldn't want to lose what footing I've allowed you to procure here. Now, where was I...ah yes. Now, I don't mean the six people in front of me...no, of course not. No, I mean your mirror images."

Shavvir furrowed her brow, glaring daggers at Lance before responding. "I'm afraid I still don't follow, Count. We'll need any details you can provide if you wish us to accomplish this in a timely manner."

Strahd nodded. "Oh, but of course. I mean that I've been dealing with a bit of an insurrection problem as of late, coming from the north...coming from where your oh-so-secret cave is on your plane. You see, your actions seem to have reverberated as well...and they're the only thing even resembling a thorn in my side. Make no mistake, I am more than capable of expunging them from this plane, but...that's what you're here for. You see I won't be accompanying you on your grand march against tyranny, that's far, far beneath me. I'd like to verify that you aren't sending the soldiers of the Shadowfell to a certain death."

Shavvir nodded. "We understand, Count. Shall we return to you as soon as these rebels have been exterminated?"

Strahd nodded, gesturing vaguely towards the front door. "Oh, quite, In fact, I'll even save you some time...I'd hate for my new brave and loyal warriors to meet their untimely fate at the hands of my defenses. Once you've made your preparations, my entryway shall take you outside of my…"hazards", if you will. Do save some energy for the return trip, however...there's nothing I will be doing for you there."

Shavvir stood up, giving a slight bow. "Thank you for your generosity, Count, it is not misplaced. With that, we will leave you to your peace."

"And thank you, Madam Blackfire...always a pleasure to have guests in these changing times. I'll escort you out."

The front door wasn't far, the statement more Strahd's strategic posturing rather than a show of good faith. The Syndicate knew it for exactly what it was, but wasn't going to argue...they had their way in, and squandering it wasn't on their agenda. Maul hefted Wake onto his shoulder again as the group left, following through the massive double doors as they left. As promised, the Syndicate appeared just past the first ring of Strahd's defenses, the massive stone wall to their backs. Shavvir looked behind her as the others came through, the portal-like tunnel collapsing in on itself as soon as Strahd closed the door.

The shadar-kai looked around...it was certainly an interesting turn of events, to say the least. To think that their actions had reverberated through the planes, that a group such as them existed in not only the Shadowfell, but potentially the Feywild as well...it certainly had some implications. These were potentially like-minded individuals, resistance leaders that could potentially -

"Stop." Shavvir looked over, seeing Phyrra shaking her head. "I know what you're thinking about...I thought about it too. It's not worth it. It's too risky, and that's coming from me."

"Why not?"

"Because let's think about it for a moment." Phyrra held up three fingers, counting them off. "Three resistance leaders, and three Empyrias. That's three groups of individuals searching the planes for allies...except there's not an infinite amount of aid in the planes, is there?"

"But what if we can join those forces? Two resistances against one Empyria."

"Then I think you'd be bold to assume it'd only be one Empyria. Do you think Strahd would simply sit idly by and watch that happen? We made an agreement - a difficult one to uphold at that. Do you think the insurrectionists here would stay within that framework? We'd risk jeopardizing everything we've done up until this point and will do until we return to the Material plane...all while having a fully capable option at our disposal."

"You're...right."

Phyrra withheld her urge to beam, continuing. "Yes...and, beyond that, it eliminates our competition. Like you said, three resistances, three armies...with this, we cut it down to two. Any deals or pacts they may have made wouldn't matter any more. Again, aid is finite...so in helping Strahd with his problem, we're tackling two of ours at once."

Shavvir nodded...it was best to stick with the plan. They'd already made a few enemies in the Nine Hells...at least, they certainly never wanted to run into Tiamat again. Strahd was a powerful creature, made even stronger by Empyria's reign...if there was one entity in the entire Shadowfell to have a good relationship with, it would be him. "Alright. So we know where we need to go, assuming it's back where we came from. It should be…"

The shadar-kai looked around, trying to position herself. They'd walked south while in the Material plane to get to the pit, and turned around since then. It couldn't be too long of a journey to get into the mountains. "That way."

Shavvir's hand pointed high into the mountains, the tops of which nearly pierced the eternal blanket of clouds. Like everything else in the Shadowfell it was more ragged and dreadful than its Material counterpart, and this was no exception. The slopes were steeper, any semblance of plant life was either withered or nonexistent, and frequent rifts in the mountainside would make a treacherous climb just that much more dangerous.

"Before we go...perhaps we should make sure Wake is okay?" Lance looked at the others, blatantly gesturing at his unconscious brother. "Or are we going to ignore that, too? Are we still going to keep throwing each other around for the 'greater goal'?" The glare and snarl on his face was plain as day, Blink gripped tightly in his other hand.

"Lance he's - "

"He's my damned brother, Phyrra." The rogue stepped forward, Blink moving viciously fast towards the drow's neck. "You said you'd protect me, right? Well, in the event that you forgot, that includes him. You leave him behind, you put both of us at constant risk. Now let me make something clear...I'm not moving until he's on his feet. If he's still a...problem...then I'll deal with it. You can trust me on that."

Lance stalked backwards, anger immediately turning to concern as he knelt down next to Wake, trying to jostle his brother back to his senses. It didn't take long for the archer to come to, Wake looked around at the others, noting the lack of concern on everyone but his brother's face. In his head, he felt an alternative persona trying to break free...an angry, spiteful one. The entire past day played out in his mind in an instant...he saw how he let that persona break free, control him...how it turned everyone against him until they had no alternative.

"I...I see I've perhaps lost control. Rest assured, the one you're speaking to now is Wake...the Wake I'd like to believe everyone knows. I realize I've made some mistakes...and I'll be taking the necessary precautions to ensure that doesn't happen again."

Shavvir let out a sigh of relief. "Such as?"

"I...I think it might be a good idea to let someone else take the reins for a bit. I'm well travelled, make no mistake...but I don't think that gives me the right to direct everything. It's clear that you know this place, and there's no need for me to oppose that. Now, with that said, where are we going, leader?"

"Well...to take out ourselves. At least, our representations in this plane. Strahd didn't bother to give us much information on the matter, so I think we'll be improvising on many of the details."

Wake nodded. "Understood."

There was an awkward pause between the two, Shavvir turning towards the mountainside. "Well then, let's go."

The group departed off, most of the day already past them. Only a few short hours later, and they'd already begun preparing an area for the night. As usual, Shavvir and Phyrra opted for first watch...Shavvir was quite interested to have her first conversation with Lolth, or at least to overhear another.

After the others had settled down, Shavvir anxiously looked towards Phyrra. "Is...is it time?"

"I believe so, yes. I will speak with Her...and should she wish to speak with you, I will show you how."

Phyrra closed her eyes once more, focusing on the strand of energy that pointed her to Lolth, to her Queen. _"Greatest and most fearsome Lolth, I come to you once again."_

That all-powerful voice filled her consciousness once again, consuming her. _"Ah, dearest Phyrra...pray tell, what news will you be sharing with me today?"_

"_The same as last time, my Queen. I believe...I believe that we do not have a choice in this matter. I believe she is in need of your power."_

There was a long pause, Lolth's tone coming across skeptical when she finally spoke. _"This is quite different from your last message, my devout. What has caused such change in your heart?"_

"_We march against powerful foes. Without the strength of her previous patron, Shavvir...she is only a liability to us. I know that, should you grant her your gifts as you have me, that will no longer be the case."_

"_Ah...so this is no longer about just your dear friend, is it? Very well...I stated last that I would not endanger your trust with me, but your new viewpoint gives me concern for if I do not grant this gift...however, I wish to speak with this 'Shavvir' first. One does not forge a contract of this nature with utter strangers."_

Phyrra's eyes opened, responding to Lolth one last time. _"Yes, my Queen. I will teach her how."_

Phyrra looked towards the expectant shadar-kai, Shavvir only growing more anxious when Phyrra motioned for her to come closer. "Close your eyes, Shavvir. Envision Her...envision Lolth. See that image, and reach out to her. Say her name in your mind."

Shavvir did just that, closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around Phyrra's. She envisioned Lolth...it wasn't difficult, the magnificent Spider Queen's image still emblazoned in her mind from their time in the Underdark. The fear, the terror, the awe, the amazement, all of those feelings pushed through her once again, until Lolth's visage was plastered over the center of her mind's eye.

"_Lo-"._ She tried to call out to that image, but it felt...difficult, like trying to talk to someone on the other side of a wall. She focused harder, the image growing more vibrant in her mind, Shavvir trying to recall every miniscule detail she could.

"_Lolt-"._

"Calm, Shavvir...this is not something you achieve through strength, but peace."

Phyrra's words buzzed in her head, and Shavvir did just that...calm. Lolth's image grew fuzzier, but at the same time seemed to grow even more all-encompassing, expanding to fill the entire canvas of her mind's eye.

"_Lolth."_ This time, it felt like she'd broken through...that she was face-to-face with this deity.

A voice responded back almost immediately. _"Ha, ev'uoy deretsam siht raf retsaf naht I thguoht uoy dluow. Tsom evisserpmi."_

Phyrra shook her head, responding back to the words...she hadn't the slightest clue what had just been said. _"I'm sorry, great Lolth. I'm afraid I do not know the tongue of your people."_

The voice that responded back was the same...but clearer. _"Yes...Phyrra did indeed mention that. I can accommodate the Common tongue for the time being, lowly as it is. You are a fast learner, Shavvir. You show promise. Phyrra has explained your situation to me, and I must ask. There are thousands of deities at your disposal, and yet you've selected me. Make no mistake, your admiration is flattering...but I wish to know why a servant of the Raven Queen would next choose one so diametrically opposed from her methods of servitude."_

"_Because I have watched Phyrra...and I have watched her serve you willingly and faithfully from the day we met. She was the one I could trust when I needed it, she was the one to console me when I needed it, and she was the one to teach me when I needed it. Whether that is her person or your teachings that taught her to do things, it reflects positively on you all the same. She has taught me much about you...I know that you can be cruel and wrathful, but you give your followers the ability to choose for themselves, and Phyrra chose to love and comfort. That is not something I have had the benefit of knowing from the Raven Queen...but I wish to know it."_

"_And tell you...can you be cruel, can you be wrathful? While I do give you your freedom, there will be times you will do as I command...and those commands will not be to love and comfort. This is a pact, a contract, not a relationship. You may wish to serve me, but I wish to know if I want to be served."_

Phyrra's mental tone grew more stern, anger and pain flooding through her mind as the memories ran by one by one. _"I served the Raven Queen for over a century. I have seen more pain, suffering, and sadness and remained sane through it all whereas weaker individuals would have fallen to madness in mere decades. I have abandoned that contract, but I cannot abandon the memories, or what it did to me. I can hate...I can kill...and I can enjoy it."_

There was a playful musing in Lolth's tone. _"Excellent...you've been bred into a rather perfect follower, whether you knew it or not. Phyrra will be your mentor...you are fortunate to have my most devout so close to you, in our colony one of her ranking would be untouchable to you...but your circumstance is unique, and one must always adapt to the situation. We shall forge this contract, Shavvir Blackfire. I shall grant you my power and strength, and in return you shall serve me dutifully in all of your days until your life's essence is scattered. Do you accept these terms?"_

There was no pause, no hesitation in her mind...she'd had plenty of time to think, and she knew she wanted...no, needed this. _"I do."_

"_Then it is sealed. May my power and gifts serve you well."_

"_Gifts?"_

"_Ha...you are mine now, Shavvir. I must mark you as my servant, my property...but such a marking does not come without benefits. Open your eyes."_

When Shavvir opened her eyes, the first thing she'd noticed was that Phyrra had moved away from her, Shavvir in prayer all on her own.

The second, was Everlife...a new Everlife. Phyrra had apparently unsheathed it and dug the tip into the rocky ground, the blade standing erect on its own. The blade seemed to shine like polished silver on a full moon, radiating an energy from it...a familiar energy. She watched, however, as the form of a spider carved in black onyx appeared at the center of the cross-guard, eight onyx legs beginning to shoot and stretch across the blade. Two coiled around the hilt, travelling towards the pommel where they melded into a small, red gemstone. Two more stretched across the cross-guard, another, smaller red gem appearing on each end. The final four stretched up the blade in a sinuous, dancing motion, the thin-black tendrils weaving and melding themselves into the metal of the blade. The tendrils disappeared under the ground at the point of the once-simple weapon, a spine of red metal travelling down the length of the blade along the central ridge milliseconds later. The process happened over the span of a few seconds, but to Shavvir it lasted an eternity...for Everlife was reborn.

Shavvir grasped both hands on the weapon, unsheathing it from the ground and holding it upright, the blade pointed towards the sky. It was the perfect image of Lolth...eloquent, beautiful...and yet, intimidating and deadly. Shavvir closed her eyes, forehead resting against the revitalized weapon. _"What is my first order, my Queen?"_

"_Oh, not even a simple thank you? Such gifts of this quality are not given to ones so new into my servitude, but once again...unique times call for unique measures. Phyrra told me you will be encountering swift resistance in the coming days...and I would like to ensure that said resistance knows and trembles at my power."_

"_I apologize for my dismissal, great Lolth. I do not know the words to properly describe this weapon...it is terrifyingly exquisite, a beauty to lay eyes on. At the same time...I revel to think of the fear it will strike into m-your adversaries. It is everything that I could have hoped for, spoken and unspoken."_

"_No...it is more. In time you will find I have done more than simply breathe life back into your weapon, but that I have granted it even more than it once was...you will see."_

"_I...I am most grateful for this gift, my Queen. I am humbled by your ample generosity."_

"_There...that is better. Now, as for your command. It is my understanding that you intend to travel to the Abyss in the near future. Firstly, you are to ensure that that happens without delay. I am among the infinite residents of the Abyss, and with infinite inhabitants comes infinite enemies. I have left my home in the Abyss for the Underdark...I wish to ensure that any who wish to claim that home are put to a slow, torturous death, one where they have time to reflect over every misdeed in their worthless and insignificant life. You are capable of this, yes?"_

A smile formed on Shavvir's face, the cool metal of the blade the only sensation she could feel. _"With your power, my Queen...I am capable of anything."_

"_Excellent. I have high expectations for you, Shavvir. For your sake, I hope that you can live up to them. That will be all for now...my new servant."_

Shavvir opened her eyes once more, snapping back to reality. Everlife was still in her hands, embraced by Lolth's gift. It wasn't a dream...everything she'd experienced had been real. She was whole once more...she was a servant.

In front of her, once again, was Phyrra. The drow seemed almost as surprised by Everlife's transformation as Shavvir had been, still gawking at the newly-minted blade. "She must trust you a great deal to create something so precious so early into your contract. It's...it's magnificent."

Shavvir nodded, taking the blade and laying it across her lap, letting her hands run over the blade. The onyx spiderlegs seamlessly melded into the metal, not even the tiniest of crease or groove from where it intersected with the silvered blade. "It is...and I have Lolth to thank for it. And, by extension...you."

"Yes, well…" Phyrra hid her face, looking back towards the others. "You might not realize it, but you were praying for over an hour...don't worry, it usually only seems like minutes to me as well. We should wake Lance and Maul, let them take watch...I think it's been an eventful enough evening."

"That it has...and at least for me, a tiring one. I could use some rest...though given how hard those two have been training, I doubt I'll get much of it."

"I think it's for the best, though...Lance is still figuring out who he is and what happened to him. He's...he's a better soul than the rest of us, something akin to a moral compass in this rush that we've been on. It's necessary for him to feel comfortable in his own body, and to grow confident. We're headed to darker places than this soon...I think a moral compass might be what we need to keep our sanity."

Shavvir nodded. "Agreed on every point, I think Lance's training is for the better, and I'm glad Maul has found at least one person here that's...not a polar opposite...it's just quite a racket."

Phyrra stifled a chuckle, standing up from her kneeling position and walking back towards the others. "Yes...on that, I wholeheartedly agree."

The changing of the guard occurred, Maul and Lance taking over where the women started. Several hours of training commenced, the two pushing themselves to their limits, Lance still learning what had happened to him...even more questions popping up after today's experiences. He'd...he'd nearly died again, but this time it was different. There were voices...and though he'd never seen them before, he knew who they were. The voices of all that had died. They'd...they'd responded to his questions...all except one. He still didn't know if Sariel was dead or not...that was the only question he didn't get an answer to. Perhaps it was because Phyrra had brought him back to life...or perhaps the spirits of the dead didn't know, or couldn't know.

Eventually, the two reached the end of their training, transitioning over to Wake and Zaelynir. The two sat in silence for the majority of their watch, the incubus eventually cutting the silence.

"So, dearie...still have that head of yours on straight?"

"Oh, speaking out in the open are we? Fair enough...suppose it's no different at night. Yes, I'm still me. I...I feel that person that I turned into. It's still in my head, like an itch that just wants to be scratched. It's growing uncomfortable to keep it at bay, but I'm doing what I can."

"Oh…" Zaelynir paused...that description wasn't like the Shadowfell's effect that he knew of. "Well, I suppose as long as it's in check, there's no pause for concern. Poor Lance said he'd be taking care of it should things go awry again...just a hot tip."

"Thank you, I suppose. However, I've also got questions...but not for Zaelynir."

The incubus' expression immediately turned serious, wings folding defensively close. "Ah. Wishing for a chat with Thava, is it?"

"Not quite. Belgleth...why do you keep that hidden away?"

"Wake." Zaelynir looked directly at him, no playfulness left in the incubus. "Is this really a conversation you wish to have now?"

"Well...let's put the facts together. You're rather apprehensive about talking about it, clearly. The Abyss is the next place we're going to head to, and you've got strong ties there...as does Belgleth, but it sounds like for very different reasons. You heard Zariel...if they have suspicions as to your personas, the Abyss does too. All I want to know is what to expect, and to plan appropriately. Whether your name and faces are a liability or an asset."

"As I've said, I have dutifully served Orcus for - "

"And we have to get to Orcus. All of us. I'm sure once we're there all your honeyed words will do just nicely, but that's irrelevant until we're face to face with him. I'm...no stranger to the Abyss. You can get lost there easily, even if you've lived there for millenia. Do you dispute this?"

Zaelynir shook his head. "No, dear...no I do not. Now, let me make something rather clear. I...Belgleth will have this conversation, should you wish to have it. Consider it a separation of personalities, if you will...it makes it easier to keep my various personas distinct. That being said, I would much rather you simply trust me that this is not a conversation worth having."

"Belgleth. We deserve the truth."

Zaelynir rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Fine...have it your way, hun." With that, he began to change once again. Facial features softened as his body shifted like putty beneath his armor, feminine features overtaking masculine ones in mere seconds, eventually the visage of Belgleth staring back at the archer. "So...where do I start?"

"How about starting with why you don't get to see the light of day much anymore. Why there's only a few powerful people you can show your face to. I think that's as good a place as any."

"Well doll...for you, I suppose I can. Let's see...I'd been serving Orcus for quite some time, but always serving from the shadows. People like me, with my skill sets, like yours? We don't get the spotlight much. However Orcus, Orcus was pleased with what I'd done...all the people I'd killed and brought him, all the loyal and undying servants he'd made from them. He continued pushing me on more dangerous assignments."

"And?"

"And I grew cocky...and eventually, I was caught. I was sent to take out one of his more troublesome adversaries. Everything was going rather well until I ran into another assassin...hired for the same task."

"By Orcus?"

"I don't believe so hun, but I didn't ask. I got jumped...turns out when you put two assassins on the same target, we'll fight over who gets the credit. In the end neither of us did...the commotion drew enough attention that we were quickly overwhelmed. The...the scars took time to heal, but that did us in."

Wake nodded along as the tale was told. "So then, you were identified as an assassin...I'm sure that doesn't do well for one's reputation. Why, then, are you not universally shunned? If they know your face as a bringer of death, will they - "

"Because Orcus has allies...not many, mind you. Demon politics, if you can even call it that, is messy. Orcus' enemies are the enemies of many others. I've inadvertently aided others in my actions, solely because they have similar enemies to Orcus."

"That, I can understand. However, devils? I know Bel stepped on both sides of the War, but surely that's not widespread. Why would any of them perceive you as an ally?"

"That, my darling...will have to wait for another time." Belgleth smirked, blowing a playful kiss towards Wake, the archer simply rolling his eyes. Belgleth began to change form once again, stature growing and figure shifting as the familiar form of Zaelynir returned. "I think we can both agree you've heard more than enough, yes?"

"No...I don't think we can. We all have reason for our secrets, Belgleth. Make sure yours don't get the rest of us killed."

"My dear, Zaelynir is piloting at the - "

Wake stood up, walking closer to the incubus until he was practically standing overtop of him. "No...say what you want about your personalities, but we both know Belgleth is the one truly in control here. She dictates everything. She's the one I'm concerned with. You can continue to play these games, but at the end of the day you're just a shapeshifter. Your memories and knowledge don't change. Now come on… the others are about to rise, and I've the decency to make sure they don't catch wind of this."

There was a frustration burning behind Zaelynir's eyes - the incubus tried not to show it, but Wake could see it - he'd done his best to hide such frustrations many times in the past. "Very well then...for another time."

The two continued their watch in silence, less than a half-hour passing before the first of the others began to rise. They tore down their meager camp quickly, nearly ready to begin their journey up the mountain before Shavvir motioned for everyone to gather around.

"I don't know if everyone picked up on it earlier...but there is no Raven Queen anymore. I've abandoned my ties to her. We're not doing this by any divine mandate anymore...we're doing this because we've decided to. I figure everyone should know that before we go any further."

"So...your power is gone? Your magic came from the Raven Queen, right? So without it, you're…" Lance asked with genuine curiosity - had it come from others, Shavvir might have taken it as a prodding into her weaknesses, but it seemed Lance simply cared about her wellbeing.

Shavvir nodded. "For the past few days, yes...I've simply been me. However...I have a new patron now. One that I've grown to appreciate since beginning this journey with the rest of you...one that I know will not scorn me like the last." Shavvir unsheathed her sword, holding the glistening silvered blade in the air for a few seconds before turning it on end, planting the tip into the dirt. "Lolth guides my actions now...She has blessed me enough with this blade, and to grant me Phyrra as my teacher and mentor. I am not deserving of either, and yet I stand with both. I just wished to let the rest of you know, in hopes to explain any unexpected behaviors these past few days. I learned some...unsettling information when I returned to my village. That is the spark that lit the fire."

"Combat capabilities altered. Requesting reformatted explanations."

"And I'll give them to you in time, Maul...but unfortunately, I'm still learning much of this myself. I don't know how much changed, and to what severity it has. I believe Lolth's intent was to preserve as much as she could - Everlife's original power has been restored, though I've been told there are new secrets to find within this blade. As for my magic...time will tell. I know that's not the ideal circumstances given what we're about to carry out, but I felt it best to warn everyone rather than leave you in the dark." Maul didn't seem pleased with the response, but there was nothing he could do to alter it. This world of magic, deities, pacts...it was the one thing he had to rely on the others to understand.

"I believe I owe you an apology. Had I known something this serious was happening, I never would have - "

"Nonsense, Wake. That wasn't you. You don't have to do anything."

"I...okay. Thank you." Wake turned to the side, looking towards the ground. Back then, it still had been him...mostly, anyways. He'd just been so caught up in finding the rat in their group that he hadn't trusted her. He was fine to keep that silent for now...if Shavvir didn't care, he wouldn't either.

"Now, unless there is anything else to discuss, I think it's time we meet ourselves?"

"Lead on." Wake spoke for the rest of the Syndicate...he'd handed over the mantle of leadership, but, now that he seemed back to his senses, that didn't diminish the authority the others saw in him.

Shavvir nodded, sheathing Everlife in its scabbard, looking up towards the mountainside. There was a high chance they could reach it by nightfall, so long as they moved quickly. The shadar-kai'd never been to this portion of the Shadowfell before, so there was no tactical advantage to be had here. The razor-sharp peaks would be a new challenge for her as well.

The group set out, immediately working up the cliffs. Progress was expectedly slow, climbing gear not something they'd had the foresight to bring with them. Many times they were blockaded by sheer cliffs on the mountainside, Zaelynir having to fly up and scout for alternate ways around. Backtracking became the regular, massive chasms in the sheer rocks creating pits that seemingly descended down to the core of the Shadowfell littered across the mountainside. After several hours, it felt like they were no further than before, the clouds still impossibly high in the sky while their camp was still visible from this altitude.

"We need a different tactic." Shavvir took a break, leaning against a spire of rock in an attempt to find purchase.

"Such as?"

"It will help if we know where you're going. Zaelynir...come here."

"Oh? And what pleasures await me?" The incubi sauntered over to Shavvir, nearly falling amidst the loose rubble of the cliffs.

"I can give you more cover...for an hour or so. See if you can find any sort of cave structure around here...anything that might suggest inhabitants. If this group is anything like us, we've already made our presence known simply by journeying this far without direction. If we can locate them and find their blind spots, potentially even locate how they travel to and from here, then we've got a better chance of getting there in one piece. Remember, one hour...after that, the invisibility fades off." Shavvir placed her hand on the incubus, pulling from Lolth's gifts within herself and channeling outwards. Spots of Zaelynir's skin began to blink from existence, and within seconds all of him had vanished.

"Oh my...a whole hour? To think of the fun we cou - "

"Just go. For our sake." Wake motioned towards the sky, the sound of beating wings quickly following.

"Always playing hard to get...I'll break that shell soon enough…" The voice trailed off as Zaelynir flew away, the others remaining on the mountainside.

"Now, as for me...I'm going to try something as well. Wake, the Ethereal Plane exists here, right?"

The archer furrowed his brow, but nodded. "Yes...why do you ask? I can't be there very long, not without further training."

Shavvir smiled, holding out her sword. "Not you...me. I've picked up some tricks along the way...and now, I finally have the power flowing through me to put them into practice." With that, Shavvir shunted herself into the Ethereal plane, the entire world turning silvery-white around her.

A few moments later, she saw another form enter, right where Wake had been talking to her previously. "I can't stay long. It's easy to get lost in here, Shavvir...dangerous if you get trapped inside something. Make sure to - " As quick as he appeared, he vanished...whatever it was Wake had to say, he hadn't the time to say it.

No matter...she could take care of herself. Shavvir looked around her, her vision nothing but a silver blanket not far out, only a brief set of defining features surrounding her. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea...her hope had been to see underground, to try and spot where her adversaries were hiding from within, but it would be blind wandering in order to even come close to finding anything within this mountain. Still, she had a good portion of a day that she could spend here, plenty of time to give it a reasonably thorough search. She set off, descending straight into the mountain in this world where boundaries meant nothing.

Within minutes, any sense of direction was lost. The inside of a mountain had no defining features, no contours to give even a brief glimpse of vision. Shavvir tried ascending, rising high enough until eventually the top of the mountain was above her, enough that she could at least keep track of where she was...that was important. With that set she continued forward, riding just beneath the mountain's ridge as she floated along its peaks, flying through chasms and pitfalls, soaring over steep ledges and jagged spines. The terrain was nothing...and after a while, she stopped paying attention to it.

It was hard to tell just how long she'd spent in here...or how far she'd travelled. She'd felt herself climb higher and higher up the mountain, but there'd been no sign of any form of life anywhere. The shadar-kai considered turning back...she could still feel the invisibility spell active, meaning that Zaelynir could still be searching as well. Once that wore off, she'd return back...wouldn't want to keep the others waiting too long.

Shavvir continued onwards, now reaching one of the highest peaks in the entire mountain range. It was difficult to tell if she'd passed the cloud cover or not, but her gut told her that she had...she'd climbed high enough for it, anyways. Still, no sign of anything...but she had to be close. She'd searched almost the entire mountainside at this point, to her best judgement.

At that moment, she felt the invisibility wear off...Zaelynir would know how long it'd last, which meant he'd be back with the group. She needed to return as well. She'd been searching for nearly an hour at this point, and didn't have the slightest estimate how long it would take her to get back. Still...to go all this way, and not find what she was looking for. It felt like a waste...of her power, as well as Lolth's.

Such internal debates could wait, however...her duty at the moment was to her companions. She began descending the slope of the mountain, following it back down, past the presumable cloud cover. Everything looked...foreign. Her focus had been on anything anomalous, and the mountainside was anything but that. Quickly Shavvir realized that she didn't know where she was...or where anything was.

She couldn't afford to leave the Ethereal plane...if she was deep in enemy territory, that would be a death sentence. This was what Wake had been trying to warn her about...how easy it was to get lost in this place. She continued following the ridge for what felt like half an hour...nothing looked familiar at all.

She took a turn further downwards, towards the ground. Perhaps she could retrace her steps from the bottom of the mountain...she'd paid attention to the way up, after all. If she could find their starting position, she could follow it to the group. However, even that proved futile...with such low visibility, it was impossible to tell just where they'd started...without the bigger picture, it was impossible to do nigh anything.

With no other options left, Shavvir began aimlessly wandering...it was all she had. Up and down the mountainside, time growing ever-meaningless. She scoured each and every ridge, trying to find something, anything that looked familiar to no avail.

Eventually, she found the Syndicate...or at least, she hoped. Five figures resting at a break in the mountainside...it fit the description. Shavvir threw herself from the Ethereal plane, landing on her hands and knees in front of the others.

"You're back!" Phyrra reacted immediately, taking a quick step towards her and throwing her arms around the Shadar-kai. That gave Shavvir a moment of relief...perhaps not everyone would be angry at her.

"How long...have I been gone?"

Maul answered, not breaking his blank gaze towards the horizon. "Five hours, twenty-three minutes, forty-seven seconds."

Shavvir stared wide-eyed at the ground...five hours? No...it couldn't have been that long. It felt like two, maybe three at the worst. But five? She'd thrown away their entire plans for the day, and all for naught.

"I told you to be careful, Shavvir. The Ethereal plane is safe from many dangers, but not yourself. What did you find?" Wake was crouched down against a spire of rock, tuning his bowstring.

"Nothing, unfortunately. It all...blended in."

Wake nodded. "Sounds about right. It takes practice in there. You'll never be able to see farther, but you can keep from getting lost. If I could stay in there longer myself, perhaps I could teach you...for now, best I can do is simple words. Keep track of everything. The moment you stop paying attention, the moment you're lost. I'm surprised you got back at all, honestly. My first time I wasn't so fortunate. Anyways...that's another story. Zaelynir, why don't you brief her."

Shavvir looked up, brushing herself off and getting off the ground to face Zaelynir. "You found something?"

The incubus nodded. "It's only ten minutes by air...probably means a couple hours on foot. I'm rather impressed, honestly...they did their best to hide it. Better than us, even. Hidden entrance with an illusory blockade. If I didn't know illusions so well, I don't think I'd have spotted it...but that's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

Shavvir let out a sigh of relief...it hadn't all been for naught, then. They had a lead, and they could follow it. "Okay. Let's go. We can still make it by nightfall if we - "

Wake shook his head. "No...right now, you need rest. You've been wandering for hours in there...I know how that feels. Take a breather, the rest of us have. We can get back to it in an hour and still be there at nightfall. I know you said that the Shadowfell is dangerous at night, and I don't disagree...but I think we have our fair share of advantages in the darkness as well."

Shavvir nodded. "Okay...I'll let you know when I'm ready to set out again." Shavvir fell back to the ground again, finding purchase against one of the rocky spires to lean back against. She closed her eyes, thrusting herself towards that far-flung place...a place she wished to return to.

"_Lolth." _She didn't struggle this time, immediately making the connection to her patron. She could visualize the Queen of Spiders, but didn't need to...there was a serenity to her thoughts now, one where Lolth fit better as a voice, rather than a being.

"_My my...quite a talkative one, aren't you? What is it that you come to me with, my servant?"_

"_Nothing to report...I simply wish to apologize for misusing your gifts. I shall be more careful with them in the future."_

"_Nonsense." _Shavvir was almost startled by the severity of the word, a hint of scolding coming across in Lolth's tone. _"You have misused nothing. My gifts are yours to use to further my goals. Tell me. Did you learn something from this supposed misuse?"_

"_I did, my Queen."_

"_Then it is not misuse. It is adaptation and evolution. Should you make the same mistake again, then it will be a waste of my gifts. Do not misunderstand me...I am not disappointed. Yet."_

That final word resonated in Shavvir's mind...yet. She'd spent her life in fear of disappointing the Raven Queen, for fear that disappointment could have permanent repercussions. She was sure Lolth meant that word as a warning, to strike fear...as a reminder of who was in charge. However, Shavvir found it comforting...comforting to know that one failure, or perhaps even a second, would not be her undoing.

"_Thank you for your generosity, my Queen. I assure you that it is not misplaced."_

"_As well it should not be. I will continue watching you, Shavvir. Should you fail to meet my expectations, I will know. And should that time come, I expect you to use your judgement on how to handle it. I am your patron...I am not your teacher. That is Phyrra's duty. Use her well."_

"_Thank you for that gift, my Queen. I will not disturb you any longer."_ With that, Shavvir severed the mental connection, closing her eyes. The conversation brought a wave of peace through her...the mere fact that she could have such a conversation was relief enough, but that Lolth was...understanding? Perhaps 'accepting' was a better word for it. That Lolth was understanding almost seemed to humanize Her, something that was a completely foreign concept to Shavvir, but a welcome one.

After her prayer, the shadar-kai kept her eyes closed, simply continuing the rest. Stress rolled off of her, the short communion with her deity doing more to calm her than anything else. Eventually, she opened her eyes, the others in various states of rest as well.

"Alright...I appreciate your patience. Are we ready to depart?"

Wake nodded, as did the others. "I believe so. Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you." Shavvir looked towards Zaelynir, the incubi almost smug standing in the corner. "Lead the way."

**Work's absorbing more of my time and energy. I want to have more time for writing than I currently do. I don't know if its messing with quality too much, but there are days I wish I could write where I just don't have the energy to. That being said, I'm not backing down on my promise to finish this, so stay tuned for more. Next chapter will be wrapping up the Shadowfell portion of this, and onto...whatever's next!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Well then...follow me." Zaelynir gave a wink and a smile, looking at the rest of the group. For all but Shavvir, it'd been several long hours of utter silence, and any change of pace was a welcome one. The incubus leaped at the prospect of moving once again, wings beating as he took to the air.

Up the cliffs they went...slowly. Zaelynir hadn't given an idle thought to how the others would make it to their mirror-selves' base of operations. The terrain grew more hazardous the further up they went, sheer cliffs even taller, chasms even wider, and spires even more jagged. Progress slowed to a literal crawl at points as they had to worm past narrow passages, ascending higher and higher.

Soon, visibility began to dwindle...they'd hit the thick layer of clouds that blanketed the entire Shadowfell, dark grey soon filling their vision as they continued their climb. "Almost there dearies, I do promise. I'll give them credit...they did a good job at hiding their entrance." Zaelynir continued out front, flying lower to stay closer to the rest of the group.

By the time Zaelynir called for a stop, they couldn't see more than a few feet out in front of them, the thick layer of clouds hiding almost every feature of the craggy mountainside. The incubus fluttered down to ground level, pointing towards a potion of the mountainside...to the others, it looked no different than the rest. However, as he walked forwards and put his hand towards the mountain, it passed harmlessly through, sinking in up to the wrist. "Crafty, yes? Now...let's say we give them a welcoming present?"

"And how do we do that...correctly? We don't have the element of surprise. In all likelihood, they know we've been coming this entire time. We have darkness on our side, but they have the environment. We need to create some sort of advantage, or there's a chance this doesn't go our way." Wake pointed to Shavvir before continuing. "You know this place better than the rest of us. If these people are enough to truly pose a nuisance to Strahd, what should we expect?"

"I would not be surprised to find Shadar-kai among their ranks. Shadow tends to consume and corrupt many things that linger too long here...but that corruption also brings strength. I would be rather surprised if they possess a shadow-tainted dragon, but it is not without question."

"On top of that, are we not expecting...ourselves?" Phyrra seemed to linger on that, continuing after a brief pause. "I still don't quite fathom exactly how the parallels occur, but what if these people are truly...us? As in, a cleric, an archer, an assassin, and so on? Should we not consider strategizing how we would defeat ourselves? Or am I missing the mark?"

Wake let out a sigh. "It's...well, anything is possible. If you look at our mother versus Strahd, there aren't a lot of strong similarities. I think the individuals that make up a movement are less important than the movement itself. There's no guarantee that the individuals that make this up are, in fact, similar to us. However, the planes play tricks on you. I wouldn't leave it outside the realm of possibility. Shavvir...what's your plan?"

"The people of the Shadowfell do not do well against full-frontal attacks. We are a group of thieves, murderers, and sneaks. It is...rare that you find someone that holds their ground in a conflict. If they are like us, they do their work in the shadows. They will not be prepared for a fight."

"So our preparation is...no preparation? This seems ill-advised. If we circle back to Phyrra's comment - "

Maul cut off Wake, the warforged's usual droning voice piercing the conversation. "Zaelynir defeats Maul. Maul defeats Lance. Lance defeats Shavvir. Shavvir defeats Wake. Wake defeats Phyrra. Phyrra defeats Zaelynir." Each sentence was rattled off one-by-one, wary glances immediately circulating amongst the various pairs that had been called out as he progressed.

"That...I'm not sure I agree with all of that." Wake folded his arms, but didn't continue further.

"Persistent restorative properties granted by Everlife sustain through persistent arrowfire, while highly mobile adversaries are countered by diversification of melee assault and ranged spell fire."

"I...suppose I can agree with that. I think hypothetical examples don't quite - "

"Stop complaining. Maul's right...we have our strengths and our weaknesses...it's best to know about them and work around them, rather than deny them. However, it does help point out what we do need to accomplish...what sorts of adversaries we're most adept to handle. No matter how much we do prepare, there will be an element of surprise to this. We're storming their base, after all."

Phyrra nodded. "Correct. Without knowing exactly who, or what, we're up against, I don't know how much more we can prepare. To Wake's point, hypothetical examples don't equate to the real thing. I say we dive in, and adapt from there."

"I would prefer more preparation...but this is not my operation. If everyone else is comfortable, then I will not protest." Wake gestured towards Lance, who simply held his hands up, shaking his head - he wanted no part in this debate. Next, the archer looked at Zaelynir.

"Is it dangerous? Risky. Perhaps ill-advised? I think we'll do just fine...might be picking up a body or two when we're done, but that's never been an issue, has it?"

"I...I said I would not protest, likely much to my regret. Well then...let's make our way inside."

Shavvir nodded, following Zaelynir through the illusory doorway, and into the darkness beyond. Surprisingly, the door seemed to have some functional purpose - the obscuring clouds seemed repelled by the barrier, now the dim light being the only element that hindered vision. The rest of the group poured in behind Shavvir, entering into a small entryway with a spiral staircase descending into the mountainside.

"After you, darling." Zaelynir took a step to the side, gesturing for Shavvir to take the helm. The shadar-kai did so willingly, one hand resting on Everlife's hilt as she began walking down the stairs, footfalls quiet, and yet still gently reverberating across the stone. Infiltration was not her specialty...but she was about to get rather familiar with how it worked.

The staircase continued around several times, eventually coming to a fork - a doorway opened out in front of them while the staircase continued downwards. Shavvir turned around, silently gesturing for a suggestion on which way to go, both Zaelynir and Lance pointing towards the doorway. She nodded, stepping inside. Everything was dead quiet, the only sounds being the ones that the Syndicate made themselves.

The doorway opened up into what appeared to be a common room - rugs were thrown about on the stone floor in patches, a light layer of use on the entire room making it clear that people actively lived here. An opened book was left on an end table in the far corner of the room, a set of barstools at odd angles along the back wall, bottles of various liquors lined up behind them...and yet, nobody was here. Something was...wrong.

"Behind us!" It was the only thing Shavvir heard before there was an explosion, a blast of heat grazing the back of her neck as she was thrown down to the floor by some explosion. Lance had made the call-out...but both him and Wake seemed to gasp in pain as they were hit simultaneously by the detonation. How that interplayed with their linked souls, she didn't know...but it wasn't good.

From out in front of her, an invisible image appeared from behind the barroom, a shadar-kai wielding a very oversized crossbow. He knelt down, resting it on his knee as he loaded a bolt that looked more in line with a spear, drawing the heavy mechanism back before angling it right towards Shavvir.

"Gotcha."

The bolt fired - but didn't connect. Shavvir opened up a Dimension Door, grabbing Zaelynir by the collar and dragging them both through the portal. They reappeared on the far side of the room, hidden behind the bar...or rather, appearing alongside one of the other members that had been stationed there. Zaelynir held out his hand, grabbing the other shadar-kai on the forehead, forcibly exerting his will onto the unsuspecting member. "You'll be doing as I say, correct? Wouldn't want any misunderstanding between friends, would we?"

To Zaelynir's surprise, his target grabbed his hand, throwing it off to the side. "Nice tricks, freak. Try mine." With blinding speed, a dagger was grabbed, unsheathed, and thrust into his side, fresh blood coating the blade on its equally swift departure. Zaelynir let out a grunt, doubling over as one knee hit the floor.

Shavvir shook her head, peeking out from behind the barroom. She heard footsteps from the lower staircase, but that paled in comparison to the racket that was happening in the current room. An invisible figure appeared from the side of the room wielding scepter, a ray of necrotic energy leaped from the scepter towards Maul, lacerating the warforged with the eldritch magic. His shield caught the brunt of it, but that didn't stop the rest of the magic from blasting into him, dropping him to his knees.

"Brothers, to arms!" From the entrance of the room, a lumbering figure came up from the bottom of the stairs, a towering figure that filled the entire room. It wasn't a shadow dragon...but it was just as bad. A dragonborn with scales as black as night, flecks of purple adoring its scales. An oversized suit of plate armor sat on his chest, fluted pauldrons sprouting from the chestplate. The rest of his body was equally covered, save from his right arm - there, the metal from the armor fused with his flesh, creating an arm fully mechanical rather than biological. In it, an axe sprouted from his arm, starting from the wrist and rising up into a full-sized greataxe. It was nearly the size of his entire body, and yet it seemed like the dragonborn was more than capable of waiting.

As soon as the dragonborn uttered his warcry, two more figures, both Shadar-kai, emerged from behind him. One seemed to be in light robes, a stark contrast to the dark colors of everyone around her. In her hand seemed to be a relatively simple mace in design, but Shavvir could tell just from looking at it that it was anything but - the black obsidian of the handle, the small etchings on the blade, the wicked curve on the flanges...this was either carefully crafted, or it was forged...by the Raven Queen herself. The other figure was wielding a dagger, the emerging behind the larger dragonborn in a hunched, hooded position. The light-robed one extended a hand, twin bolts of energy leaping from her hand, lancing out to strike Wake and Phyrra. The cloaked one simply stayed back, seemingly waiting for an opportunity.

Shavvir immediately recognized what was going on - Phyrra's guess had been correct, these were aspects of themselves... The dragonborn gave it away...large, hulking, and clearly directing the battlefield. Shavvir glanced at the others, trying to guess who they all corresponded to. The crossbowman was clearly Wake, the hooded figure Lance, the figure with the macce perhaps Phyrra? That left the invisible figure and the figure right next to her between Zaelynir and herself...she hadn't seen enough of their capabilities yet to tell between the two. Based on Maul's calculations, however, that didn't matter...her target was Wake's Shadowfell representation. The two had different styles, of course...the "persistent attacks" Maul pointed out certainly didn't lend themselves to the hulking crossbow that this figure was lugging around, but she trusted the judgement nonetheless.

"As we practiced!" Shavvir hoped that that single rallying cry would be enough...either to get the rest of the Syndicate to follow her lead, or to strike some measure of fear into their opposition. The shadar-kai leaped over the barroom wall and lunged towards the crossbowman, still vulnerable from setting up in his firing position. She gripped Everlife in both hands and reversed her grip on the newly-revived blade, thrusting it forward as she crashed down upon her target. Despite the crossbowman's unwieldy weapon, he carried it with finesse, dodging out of the way such that the blade only grazed his side. Still, even that slight touch was enough for Shavvir to feel the blade's effects, to feel it sap its life from her victim and send it into herself. It wasn't a magical barrier or anything like that...no, it was simply sturdiness, raw constitution...the feeling that you could take more than you were meant to. Shavvir further pushed this feeling, flipping her blade back forward as she channeled Lolth's power into her very armor. The leather seemed to thrum with life, growing harder in front of her as arachnid symbols danced across the surface in strands of ice, the lower four legs coiling around her like reinforcing iron bands, while the upper four sprouted like spiked pauldrons from her shoulders. This was familiar to her...the exact symbology of this infused armor was new, but its effects were a welcome return. She stared down the crossbowman as he hurriedly reloaded his weapon, readying for her next strike.

However, the rest of the battlefield was far from as controlled as Shavvir's narrow viewpoint made it seem. To her side, Phyrra desperately tried to push her way out of the squad that had ambushed them from behind. She slinked out of the way, glaring at the dragonborn as she held out her hand, an imperceptible streak of magic flying across the air towards him. Shavvir could see the words muttered under her breath. "Please work...please work...please work...please - "

"You think we'd let our leader get mind controlled? Just who do you think we are?" The figure that had just dropped invisibility snapped her hand, dismissing the spell without a second though. A bolt of fire leaped from the tip of her sceptre, streaking towards Lance as he narrowly dodged out of the way, forming his own necrotic bolt in the process. He steered it back at his assailant, catching her unawares as the bolt struck her in the shoulder, pushing her a half-step back.

"Stick to the plan!" Shavvir continued focusing on the bowman, seeing that she was the only one following Maul's advice...potentially because she was the only one able to. The bowman teleported backwards as soon as the bolt was loaded, buying himself some space as he aimed down the length of the weapon, letting the ammunition fly. Shavvir simply smirked as the spear-like weapon slammed point-blank into her side, only to be deflected away by her augmented armor. The magic protecting her faded, one of the ice-like iron bands fading as it absorbed the shot, but otherwise unharmed.

"My turn." Shavvir dashed forward, gripping Everlife again as she brought it in towards her target for two debilitating strikes. This time, he couldn't dodge out of the way - she'd jumped on him too quickly to have that opportunity. The first strike raked from shoulder to opposite rib, a gash of blood pouring from the wound immediately. The seconds trike ran opposite across his body, forming an 'X' on his chest as she sliced at him.

However, something curious happened on that second strike, as soon as she re-dipped the blade in his blood. The onyx legs of the stylized spider on her became blood-red at their tips, the shift on color sliding along the limbs until it fully coated the upper four, the lower four further down the weapon staying as they had been. Shavvir had no clue what to expect...this was new, and she'd been given no instruction on how this new ability worked. All she knew was that her victim's blood seemed to trigger it...and that she'd need to plunge the blade in deep enough in order to soak all eight limbs and see just what she was dealing with.

Shavvir's focus wavered as a blast of magic erupted from behind her, the rest of the fight devolving into near-chaos. Zaelynir backed up from the target he'd tried to dominate, holding out his hand as lightning leaped towards his adversaries. The lightning leaped towards the one that had resisted the domination, then jumped towards the sceptre-wielder, and finally towards the dragonborn, each one suffused with the raw magical energy that shook them to the core. Maul followed up on the disruption, pushing himself free from the clump as he charged headlong forwards towards the dragonborn, activating his shield as soon as it made contact. The blast of energy repelled everything around him, even others in the Syndicate, sending the three adversaries by the door stumbling backwards while everyone inside the room was pushed even further inside.

From there, the madness only continued. Lance whipped Blink towards Zaelynir's target, the dagger flying into his skull before the assassin appeared on top of him, ripping the dagger out and taking a few steps back, ready to dodge whatever came next. Wake fired several shots across the room, each one giving him the chance to reposition as he rotated back towards the barroom to stay closer to his brother. Phyrra was left on her own to the side, forced to rush towards Zaelynir, closing the incubi's wounds in a spare moment.

However, the reprieve didn't last. A blade flew across the room seemingly conjured from thin air, and when Zaelynir looked down his target had disappeared out from underneath him. Behind the incubus, the caster began preparing a spell, arcs of lightning beginning to crackle between her hands as it grew closer and closer to completion. There was nothing he could do to stop it, save for try to duck out of the way...but even that wasn't going to be enough. A bolt of lightning leaped from her hands that stuck everyone in the Syndicate except Shavvir, sending them to their knees. When she spoke, only Shavvir and Maul could understand the words. "You were wrong to come here outsiders. Trespassing against the Resistance will be your death."

Shavvir didn't bother to respond...she didn't have the time. The crossbowman was still fighting for his life, and she needed to figure out what this blade did...if Lolth had given her enough power to turn the tides of a seemingly lost cause. She ignored her teammates, striking two more times in quick succession. With the first she plunged the blade deep, the head of the blade gouging deep into a crack between his ribs, Shavvir hilting the blade in the bowman's side. When she pulled it out, blood positively coated the otherwise pure and white blade, slowly absorbing into the onyx spiderlegs as it travelled further up the blade, eventually coming to the crossguard. Once it did, the red gem embedded there seemed to glimmer with light...and yet still, Shavvir was given no clue. There was no overt power, nothing that she felt she could do with this...it just felt like the blade...glowed. Shavvir shook her head, slightly frustrated but even more curious, hoping that the answer would come to her soon. With one quick slash she severed the bowman's head from his shoulders, the body slumping to the floor as the oversized bow fell to the ground.

When Shavvir turned around, she saw Maul somehow being pushed back, the dragonborn, against all logic, strong enough to push and shove against the seemingly-unmovable barrier that Maul erected with Aegis and Bastion. The bubble that surrounded him was pushed back, eventually granting enough space for the other two to slip in through the opening in the doorway. The hooded rogue lunged straight towards Shavvir while the lightly-robed caster seemed to remain in the back, watching everything play out...planning something. Maul dispelled the barrier as the dragonborn plowed into him, the two unstoppable forces colliding head on as Maul ducked low and lifted his shield up, getting the better end of the engagement as chest met shield. Maul carried the momentum onwards, lifting the shield up and over his head whilst managing to carry the dragonborn with it. Maul spun around deftly, slamming his namesake weapon into the dragonborn's back as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Shavvir had to swerve to the right as the rogue lunged towards her, blade grazing her side as she did so...a blade she very quickly realized was poisoned. Pain flared from the small cut as it coarse through her blood, her head spinning and vision blurry within seconds of the cut. "Maul...help." She stumbled to the side, trying to keep herself upright, only to see not Maul, but Lance appear right next to her. Blink had missed its target, clinking into the stone wall behind her but getting Lance to his desired location nonetheless.

"Careful Lance...it's poisoned." Shavvir wavered, stumbling on her feet as she felt a dagger plunge into her back, a howl of pain fleeing her lips as red danced across her vision and her entire spine seized up. Her armor dispelled, the second band around her waist fading at the solid blow, leaving her in nothing more than her usual armor.

She heard the sounds of war around her...steel against steel, bolts of fire, ice, and lightning all erupting around her, but Shavvir wasn't there for any of it...she'd fallen on the ground, too incapacitated by the poison.

"_Pathetic."_ The voice resonated in her mind, all consuming. She knew exactly whom it was.

"_I have failed you, Lolth...carelessly."_

If the voice could smirk, it would have...the tone that returned certainly gave Shavvir that feeling. _"No, you have not failed yet. Why do you not use my gift? After fawning over it, I expected better from you. I had my doubts Shavvir...am I nothing more than a tool to you?"_

"_My Queen...no, you are not. I simply don't know how to activate this blade that you have blessed me with. Its secrets...elude me."_

"_That is because you do not believe, Shavvir. When you believe it will open to you...but until then, know that there is always doubt within you. Doubt that you made the right choice. Doubt that you made the wrong choice. Doubt that any of this matters...that you truly wish for the path that you follow. You can speak any and all that you wish...but your heart, your soul...that shows the true answer."_

Shavvir paused, ephemeral space hanging between them. She knew Lolth was right...there was no reason even trying to deny it. There was always doubt...she thought she'd made the correct decision, but there was no way to know for certain. The fact that she was called out like this, however, especially by the one she'd put her trust and faith in...it wounded her pride in a way that couldn't be measured.

"_I...I do believe, Lolth. I believe in you, what you stand for, what Phyrra has taught me, everything. I swear on this...I believe. I just...so much has happened in such a short time, it's difficult to know if anything is correct. I know that my decision to abandon the Raven Queen was right, and I know that my decision to follow you was - is right. But...I'm still learning, and there's so much I don't feel I know quite yet. I believe in what you say now...I know that there is doubt in my mind, and I've been pushing it away, little by little...but I'm not there yet."_

"_Why do you admit your failures to me, Shavvir? Do you not fear the retribution that might come upon you, admitting you doubt the Goddess you have sworn servitude to?"_

"_I do...I fear it now. But I know you are all-powerful, and some lies are not with the risk. You have already shown that you know far more of me than even I know of myself. What gain is there to feign total loyalty when I know that you are aware of my true state of being?"_

Again, another haughty laugh resonated in the space between them. _"You are very different from my drow, Shavvir. Even Phyrra would lie to my face if it were to cover her failures. But you...you bare it all. I will admit, I find it amusing. You are correct, however...and thus, know that you cannot hide. I will grant you the powers I have invested in your blade this once, Shavvir...but it is the rarest of exceptions, and only because I find humor in your behavior. You are loyal and honest, and it is rare that I find a drow with one, let alone both, of those traits. May they serve you well."_

"_Thank you, my - "_

Shavvir was ripped back into reality, her sword pulsing in her hand. The poison was still thrumming through her body, her entire chest feeling puffy and bloated, her mind lethargic as if walking through mud. The one piece of information she could take in was Everlife...her eyes glanced over, seeing the unmistakable pulse of blood-red light from the gem in the center of it, her blurry vision able to make out little else. She looked around, dancing figures of all shapes moving across her vision, muffled sounds...it was too much information to process at once, her mind too fuzzy to perform even simple tasks.

She felt movement on her sword arm, squinting her eyes to try and make out something, anything, within the madness. What she saw was perplexing...the red pulse had risen, the gem moving from its socket and towards her. The red seemed to bleed out and onto the ground...but she couldn't make out -

Searing pain. It was blinding, all that Shavvir could even register for several seconds. It was like being tossed into an inferno, her skin crawling as pinpricks of heat pressed against every inch of her flesh. Her vision went blinding white, an unwelcome change from even the blurry view that she had before...whatever was happening, she had no control over it...and it felt nothing like a gift.

As soon as the pain found her, it left...and with it, came a rush of energy. Her eyesight was clear...no, not clear...it was better than usual. Her eyes were glancing absentmindedly around her, noticing the tiniest distortions of the stone floor, the glinting of Everlife's blade in the dim room, the blood-red spider that had -

Shavvir shook her head, snapping back to reality. Everlife's blade was barren, the spider that had previously decorated it now gone...but not far. It had...come to life? Shavvir missed that part, only seeing the results and not the methods. It was attached to her arm, its abdomen bearing the glowing red gem that previously sat in the crossguard of the weapon. Its fangs were embedded in her skin, a small pinprick of nagging pain that was insignificant, and yet impossible to ignore.

Shavvir heard a voice in her head. _"I'll give you one final push, my servant. This does not last long...if you wish to remain in my good graces, you'd be wise to not waste any more time than you already have gawking."_

Shavvir didn't respond, instead scrambling to her feet...an action that she performed faster than she expected. She felt more nimble, more agile...and yet, her muscles were brimming with power. Without a second thought she lunged forward, feet carrying her towards the dragonborn. In the chaos while she was down Maul had been knocked to the floor, the rest of the Syndicate still trying to use the barroom as some modicum of cover, only resulting in keeping them pinned down in the back of the room. She needed to be a distraction...no, she needed to be a turning point.

Before her adversary had even moved, Shavvir knew what he was going to do. How? She could only assume the onyx spider in her arm fueled her mind, giving her a battle sense she'd have to figure out later. The weapon embedded in its arm swung out, Shavvir easily sidestepping and thrusting Everlife forward, The sword cut deep, the dragonborn's heavy armor doing no better than parchment at stopping her blow. Once the sword was firmly embedded in him she twisted it, shoving it deeper into his side. Organs likely burst...if she slowed down she could probably figure out which ones, the flood of information spinning about in her head coming in faster than she could process it. Shavvir pulled the sword out just as his counterattack came at her, leaving her mere milliseconds to avoid the swing...but that was all she needed.

Next up, the mace-wielder. Shavvir hadn't seen her do anything yet...potentially by choice. She rushed at her, weapon out and ready to strike. Her blade swung true, but a magical shield was erected at the last second, deflecting Everlife just before it would have sliced her thigh. Shavvir repositioned, trying to make every second count. She could already feel the effects starting to wear off...she didn't know how long she had, but she needed to make it count. She lashed out violently, a flurry of blindingly fast swipes attempting to break through the barrier. The first cracked it, but deflected. The second furthered the crack, splinters running all across it as she continued going. The third shattered it, the weapon plunging straight into the mace-wielder's chest as Shavvir thrust it forward as hard as she could, ripping the blade out only to thrust it back in again for the deathblow.

When Shavvir spoke, it felt like Lolth's voice itself was underneath hers, the two voices speaking at once. "You serve a worthless, pathetic deity. And you will die for that mistake." Shavvir made one final blow to the side of her head, the blade ripping clean through to the other side...and that was her end.

Or so she thought. The headless form stayed upright for several seconds, blood dribbling down and staining the white cloth. A harsh, screeching cacophony of voices filled Shavvir's mind. _"No, you will!"_ The headless figure lunged at her, mace extended high overhead. As it came down, the flanges on the side spread out to even further resemble a raven's wings, the bird now engraved on its side cawing as the mace slammed into Shavvir with the force of an explosion. She was sent hurtling back into the center of the room, bumping into the dragonborn. When she looked up, he too was headless, blood cascading down his black armor, spilling down onto Shavvir as she tried to shield herself from the gore.

"_You cannot run, Shavvir. We will find you. There is no escape!"_ The words screeched and echoed in her mind as the dragonborn lifted his arm up, infused weapon slamming down towards her. Shavvir skittered out of the way, the last vestiges of her augmented abilities narrowly saving her from losing her legs as the sword slammed into the floor. Once free she scrambled to her feet, trying to escape this horrifying onslaught.

However, she only managed to bump into yet another of the opposing forces. She couldn't see her allies around her...she wasn't sure what had happened or where she was, only that she was alone...and, if she was willing to admit it to herself, terrified. The third member was also headless, staff held outright as a crackling of electricity began arcing at the tip of the rod. _"The Raven Queen does not forget. The Raven Queen does not forgive." _Shavvir clutched her head as the words dug into her like a knife, dodging out of the way as the arc of lightning leaped from the staff, blasting against the far wall. When Shavvir looked down, the spider on her arm was gone...not only that, it had not returned to her sword as well. Lolth...had left her. A second bolt of lightning forced Shavvir to jump towards the floor as it arced right overhead, the shadar-kai quickly rolling over and scrambling backwards, only to be stopped in mere seconds by the far wall of the room.

The three unholy figures loomed over her, seeming to swell in size as they did. Mace, sword, and scepter all prepared to come down on her as once, a fourth union of screeching voices invading her mind. _"The Raven Queen will be your end!"_

Shavvir tucked into fetal position, legs tight and arms hiding her head as she waited for the inevitable...but it never came. Seconds passed in silence, and yet Shavvir still didn't know what had happened to her. Was this...death? Had she been -

"Shavvir?"

It was Phyrra, unmistakably. Shavvir immediately pried herself open, legs falling limp and arms revealing her hidden features. They were the only ones in the room, but out of the corner of her eye she could see a member of their opposition falling down, an arrow lodged through his temple.

"It's okay Shavvir...it wasn't real." This time it was Wake that spoke, stowing his bow in the process. All around them were the bodies of those they had slain...somehow, they all had managed to survive the ordeal...somehow.

"What do you mean?"

Zaelynir quickly responded. "Illusion magic, and powerful at that. I don't think any of us could know what you saw...but given what we saw you doing, I don't think we'd want to anyways. Just know that it's not a problem anymore, dear. It's dealt with."

An illusion...if it was an illusion, it didn't feel like one. The bodies seemed real. The blades seemed real...the scars, they seemed -

Shavvir looked down at herself...there were no scars. The blade, the mace...there were no traces of where they'd struck her. To her side, her sword even looked exactly as it should be, the onyx spider surrounding the blade once more. Just when did the illusion start? Was it all -

"Yes...that part did happen." Phyrra finished the thought for her, the drow seeing where her companion's eyes were wandering. "I've never seen anything quite like it before. What did it feel like?"

"Raw power. Like I could take on anything. It didn't last long...at least, I don't think it did."

"No, it didn't. However, you used it well...I know Lolth will be pleased with that."

Right, Lolth...in the rush of events, she'd nearly forgotten how she'd disappointed Lolth...how she needed to be careful. However, the illusion only cemented that doubt in her mind...doubt that this was the right choice. That leaving the Raven Queen and seeking refuge elsewhere was what she was meant to do. Again, illusion or not, it felt real...and the words that were imprinted in her mind during it felt even more real than the rest.

Shavvir stood back up, still shaky from everything that had happened. From the moment that they'd been ambushed everything had become a blur of split-second reactions...and now, everything slowed down once more. "So...we've done what we came here to do, or at least so we believe. Do we risk staying here any further, or report back?"

"We should leave. These people...they didn't need to die. They died because we choose not to. Let's not also ransack their home." Lance seemed steadfast in his position...and Shavvir couldn't blame him. She didn't know quite when he'd grown the conscience he now had, but she always valued his input. The shadar-kai could rely on him to do the right thing, not the best thing...it was a fine line, but it was times like this when Lance was clearly on his side of it.

"It would not hurt to investigate the rest of this compound. See who they were in contact with...where we might be able to find easy allies." Of course, the other side of the line was Wake...and he was equally steadfast.

Shavvir shook her head. "No, I'm with Lance here...we've no reason to stay any longer. Time is of the essence, and given how prepared they were for us I'm confident there are traps in here should we search too deep. It's been an eventful couple of days...let's just get what we came here for and move on."

Wake let out a sigh. "I...will not argue."

Phyrra agreed. "I have no qualms with leaving. Like you said, we've done what we came here for."

"Mobilizing."

"We've had our fun, made a bit of a mess...I'd hate to leave without cleaning up, but I don't want to keep our dear Strahd waiting."

"Good, sounds like we're in agreement then...or at least, not objecting. Let us leave this place." Shavvir turned around, starting back towards the top of the stairs. From this side, the illusory doorway was completely transparent...given that they had invisible people among their group, it was entirely likely that the opposition was tracking them from the moment they entered. It was built to be a trap, and they'd walked right into it...the mere fact that they were alive was either sheer luck, honed skill, or both.

As soon as they were outside, the thick fog of the clouds consumed them once more. Shavvir stepped aside for Zaelynir to lead them down once again. It was treacherous, clearly, and some of them were badly injured which only complicated the journey. However, after a while the cloud cover began to lighten up and eventually recede entirely as they continued their descent.

From this viewpoint, the one thing that dominated the landscape was Castle Ravenloft. It stretched high into the sky and far across the land, Strahd's power exemplified by the behemoth of a castle that he lived in. They'd done what was necessary for themselves...but Shavvir couldn't help but think in silence if there was another way beyond aiding despots like Strahd fulfill their own plans and machinations.

Further down they went, eventually reaching the foothills surrounding the mountainous peaks they'd come from. Over that time, Castle Ravenloft went from sprawling out below them to towering above, from this angle now dominating the horizon similarly to the view they had when they first arrived. All they had left to do now was return...it was the dead of night, and the journey ahead of them would put them arriving in the early hours of morning...but if that was what it took, then they'd do it.

There wasn't much in the way of conversation on their way back...they'd gotten through the various barriers blocking the way to Strahd's castle once, and a second time required little communication to get through. It was only until they made it to the minefield of sigils that they had to stop, Phyrra taking the lead once again. The ordeal went faster than before, the practices employed previously making a return. They managed to make it through, this time even avoiding a rogue detonation in the process.

Finally, they were back...the bags under their eyes were very much present, each member of the Syndicate mentally and physically exhausted from nearly two days of nonstop exploration. Shavvir only hoped that the negotiations with Strahd were short, and that they could get much-needed rest soon.

The group made their way around to the front doors of the central building, Shavvir raising her hand to knock only for the doors to open of their own volition once more. Inside, Strahd sat at one end of the elongated table, extending an open hand towards the far end. "Madam Blackfire, I see you've returned. Please, take a seat...I'm quite interested in your report."

Shavvir circled around, taking the high-backed chair at the far end of the room, the others sitting on either side of her. "The obstacle has been dealt with. We found their base, entered it, and eliminated every creature we saw inside." Shavvir worded that carefully - the statement was true, but it didn't quite portray the entire picture. There was more to their base that they didn't see...and while there could have been enemies deeper down, they never saw them to eliminate the threat."

"Excellent. And just how many did you 'deal with'? You've brought me no evidence, you see...I expected to see heads, if nothing else. I'd like some proof that you've done what I've commissioned you to do, after all...that's how business is done, yes?"

Shavvir wasn't sure if Strahd had noticed her absent words, or if the question was worded to draw them out...but it didn't put her in a strong position. If she was wrong here...well, she wasn't quite ready to consider that. "I apologize for the lapse in preparation, Count Zarovich. There were six of them, each resembling one of us in some fashion."

Strahd tapped his fingers together, seeming to nod approvingly. "Good, good. That matches my intel as well. And tell me, Madam Blackfire, why do I have any reason to trust that you _actually_ dispatched these insubordinates? One can easily reason that your goals align, and that it would be advantageous to work together, no? Once again, I see no evidence of your claims before me...I know that you and your group are thorough, which makes this lapse even more troublesome."

Wake took the lead on the conversation, making sure to have Shavvir's grace before speaking out of turn. "Count Zarovich, we in fact believe that allying ourselves with these insubordinates is detrimental to our own goals. Suppose they were exploring the same options that we have been, seeking aid from extraordinarily powerful beings on other planes of existence, such as yourself. It is in our best interest to eliminate them before they can forge such bonds, allowing us more freedom in our pursuits. As such, we saw fit to eliminate them."

Strahd stood up from the table, palms flat against its surface as his fingers curled in anger. "And yet we come back to the simplistic issue of evidence, don't we. Thus far, you've only proven that you've met with these criminals, not slain them. Now, I do not fancy repeating myself, so I will say this once. Miss Blackfire. Show me proof of your claims, or I will have you escorted out immediately."

Shavvir let out a frustrated sigh...they had none. Lance had pushed them all to leave quickly, a decision she fully backed at the time...and in truth still did. However, they should have brought something back with them...anything. "I once again apologize, Count Zarovich. In our efforts to return to you as promptly as possible, we failed to acquire anything that could be used as evidence for our claims. I understand the look that this must - "

To her surprise, Strahd actually cut her off. "No, you do not, Blackfire. What you look like is a traitor to the Shadowfell. You have aligned yourself with my sworn enemy, the precise opposite of what you were tasked to accomplish. You are a danger and a threat to this world, and I will have you in my presence no longer. Will you see yourselves out, or will it come to force?" The vampire's eyes burned with hatred, fangs bared in a snarl as he glared across the table.

To her dismay, Lance spoke out before Shavvir had a chance to respond. "My Lord, this is my responsibility, and I - "

"I said get out!" Strahd threw his hand forward, a pulse of magic emanating out from it. Everything on the table was pushed towards them, and in fact the Syndicate themselves were pushed back as well, chairs toppling over as they were thrown to the floor. Before any of them could get up, Strahd snapped his fingers, a blur of arcane gestures following. "You will not interfere with my plans any longer. You _will_ be leaving."

A portal opened up beneath the half of the group as Wake, Phyrra, and Zaelynir were immediately sucked in. The other three managed to scramble out of the way, but Strahd simply shook his head, seemingly growing in size as he drew closer to them.

"No, there is no escape. There is no running. Only imprisonment awaits you...and it awaits you forever." Another quick flurry of arcane gestures happened as a similar portal opened up beneath the other three. This time, there was no escape...Shavvir, Maul, and Lance found themselves falling through the portal for mere seconds, until stopping.

When they arrived, it was pitch black, not even Lance's half-elven eyes giving him any hint of sight. "Where...are we?'

"Here, let me…" It was Shavvir's voice, the shadar-kai reaching out blindly, eventually finding Lance's shoulder...or at least, she hoped it was Lance's. "Damnit...my magic seems to be stifled. Do we have a torch?"

"Affirmative." Both heard Maul's movement not far away, shuffling towards him until Shavvir could lay her hand on the cool metal of the warforged. Maul rifled through his belongings, pulling out a torch that he set fire to.

Miraculously, it burned, revealing the room. Inside, they found what appeared to be a very simple room, a singular piece of smooth rock coating every surface, like it was carved, not built. There were no doors, windows, or exits of any kind...just the three of them, trapped inside.

"So, I ask again...where are we?' There was a hint of fear in Lance's tone, betraying the fear that he currently felt...this was not part of the plan. They needed to make it to the Abyss, to seek out Zaelynir's past and find aid with Orcus. Or, at the very least, they needed to make it to…

Carceri.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Thus far, I've done heavy research to try and make all locations as lore-accurate as I can, or at least not contradict lore. I have had a plan for what I want to do with this segment of the story, and it does not align with what is lore-accurate.**

"Where are we?"

Wake looked around, his elven eyesight quickly adapting to the darkness that surrounded him. He could see both Zaelynir and Phyrra nearby, the three of them trapped in an otherwise featureless room. Smooth walls made of...stone or perhaps metal surrounded them, no hint of doorway or window in sight. Wake stood up, pulling out an arrow and running it along the wall, carefully feeling the pressure to test if there were any seams, however imperceptible, along its surface. After an entire lap, he found nothing...as far as they were concerned, they could be anywhere.

"Find anything?" Phyrra remained in the corner of the room, not taking any initiative as of yet.

Wake shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. I...have one more test. I'll be back in a second." Wake focused his mind, trying to center himself on the Ethereal plane. He could be there for short periods of time, perhaps enough to get out of this box. However, he couldn't find it within the Weave...which could only mean one thing.

"We're in an outer plane. Not Shadowfell, not the Material, not even an Elemental plane."

"Well darling, that narrows it down a bit, doesn't it? Think about it...what planes do you know of that would manifest like this?" Zaelynir strutted about the small chamber, eyes running along the walls.

"Unfortunately, none...though I suppose that narrows down the options even further. I'm going to take the liberty of assuming this isn't a good-aligned plane...I doubt Strahd would be able to send us there. Among the lower planes or neutral planes, this isn't Mechanus, Limbo, Acheron, Pandemonium, or the Nine Hells. I'm doubtful that it's Gehenna or Hades as well, though I'm not confident of that."

"Well, if it's one of the planes of the Abyss, it certainly hasn't been one that I've traveled to...though there are plenty that fit that description. If we assume we're right, which of course we are, that leaves - "

"Carceri...the prison. It makes sense, given what we're trapped in. However, it's especially problematic. I don't think there are any records of escaping Carceri, and I have no knowledge of what might be inside. In addition, the timescale is...far more than an inconvenience. We'd need to escape in only a few hours if we want to return before Empyria is fully constructed. We need to act quickly, and that starts with breaking free of this cell."

"And finding the others", Phyrra interjected. "We're not leaving the three of them in here if we can avoid it."

"Darling, now's not the time to start growing a heart...truly, it doesn't suit you. Let's worry about getting ourselves out of here first, and then deal with the others. Bluntly put, this is no place for me to die...but many others certainly have. Demons and devils alike fill this plane, prisoners from the War that outlived their use and were banished here. I'm not planning to join them for long."

Wake looked Phyrra in the eyes. "Let me try something...perhaps it might jumpstart this escape. Phyrra, do you know of any cases where a prisoner has escaped from Carceri. And if so, are there any records detailing how the escape was performed?"

"I don't - " Phyrra suddenly fell silent, a familiar bright light overtaking her, lifting her off the ground as her eyes shone brilliantly...she might not know, but this did. _"There are no documented cases of individuals escaping from Carceri. The prison's defenses, consisting of magical dampening and numerous traps, prevent even the most skilled of wizards from breaking free of their cells."_ As soon as it came it had left, Phyrra collapsing to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Magical dampening...that certainly doesn't improve our odds, does it. I wonder just how strong it...is" While speaking, Zaelynir repeatedly performed arcane gestures, not even a spark appearing at the end of his fingertips. "Well, that certainly isn't promising. So...we're trapped in a room, no doors, no magic...I'm going to assume any magical equipment we have won't function either. We have no access to the Ethereal plane, no way to contact...anyone. Dearests, this doesn't seem too promising for us."

"Let me try...something." Phyrra closed her eyes, reaching out to Lolth once again. _"My Queen, if you would listen to me...I need your aid. Would you put me in contact with my mentee...with Shavvir."_

"_Ah, how fascinating...how amusing."_ Lolth's voice almost chuckled through the prayer, though no laugh was actually heard. _"You will be pleased to know she seeks her mentor as well...let it be known that I cannot see either of you. There is no help that I can provide beyond this. But this, through your collective devotion to me, I can do. Now, speak." _There was a slight pause, the image in Phyrra's mind of her deity flickering slightly, as if a wave of static passed through.

"_Phyrra?"_

"_Shavvir?" _The drow called out through the connection, responding to her own name.

"_Thank goodness...you're alive. What have you learned? Where are we? Are the others alive?"_

"_We're alive, Shavvir. We're in Carceri, or at least we think we are. Magic is suppressed here, even Lolth's gifts. We need to find a way out of these cells, and quickly. Remember, time passes quickly here...I wanted to get both groups in contact with one another."_ As soon as she was done speaking, she moved her lips, talking to the incubus and half-elf. "I am in contact with the others. Let us figure a way out of here."

Elsewhere in the plane, Shavvir's eyes were tightly shut, focusing all her will on maintaining contact with Phyrra...with the others. _"Yes, our magic is weak here as well. We can't find an exit, we can't even find how somebody would put us in here without the use of magic. Is this...where it ends?"_

"_No. We will plan a way out. Lance knows someone here, doesn't he? What information does he have?"_

"_If I...if I speak, will this - "_

"_No...it is safe."_

Shavvir nodded, keeping her eyes closed, but speaking to the others huddled next to her by the torch. "Lance, we're in Carceri. What do you know of here...if anything?"

"Carceri...no. No, no, no, this isn't good. This is where Molag's been since...well, for a century of our time, maybe longer."

"Anything else? We need to plan a way out of here."

"Uh, he, he…" Lance was frantic under the pressure, the walls seeming to collapse in on him. "He gave me this weapon. It's the only thing of his that I have." Lance held out Blink, the dagger twinkling in his hands. Lance had used it countless times since they'd been traveling together, but Shavvir'd never known that it had come from Mo -

Twinkling...that was odd. "Does the blade's magic still work?"

"I...haven't tried."

"Do it."

Lance silently nodded, taking the weapon in hand and moving back to one edge of the room. He threw the weapon slowly, the short blade rotating several times…and then Lance appeared on top of it, weapon in hand.

"_Phyrra, Lance's dagger is immune to the magical void here. He can still use it. It was a gift from Molag, who's been here for ages."_

"_Find out more."_

"When did he give it to you?"

"Blink?" Lance sat down in the far corner, dagger resting in both of his hands. "Well, not long after he got taken. We had two big heists planned, back-to-back. We made it through the first...during the second, we got caught. Sold out, even, by one of our crew. He gave me Blink after the first heist...it was one of the last times we interacted."

"Did he say anything to you when he gave it away?"

Lance shook his head. "No, not that I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Lance...I think that may be our key to getting us out of here. For all I know, it could be a _literal_ key. There's no chance that it accidentally ignores the rules of this plane. I think Molag gave this to you knowing that he'd be taken here, hoping that one day, you'd be able to free him."

Shavvir paused, returning to her prayer, to Lolth and to Phyrra. _"I think I need to dedicate my focus to the others here. Thank you for the guidance, Phyrra. And Lolth...thank you for the gift of a second chance."_

The spider goddess' voice returned, booming loud in her mind. _"Of course, my dear follower. You have used it well...which means you may yet earn another, should you need it. You know that they are limited, however...and that knowledge will serve you well. I await speaking with both of you once we see eye-to-eye once again."_

"_Stay safe, Shavvir. We'll meet up soon."_

With that, Shavvir diverted her attention from her Queen, looking towards Lance. "See if it...see if it can get us out of here."

Lance nodded, looking around the small chamber, immediately finding something else unique about Blink...it seemed to ignore the very presence of the walls here, slipping through them as if they didn't exist.

"I'm...going to see if I can leave this place. If I can, I'll see if I can't free the two of you...somehow." Lance looked towards one of the walls...in truth, it was completely arbitrary. There was no 'front', no 'back'. All he knew to do was to throw Blink, and watch as it sailed through the wall. He paused for a half-second, unsure of how long to wait...and then he leaped to it. His form disappeared, momentarily sucked away as it reappeared next to Blink, the dagger in his hand.

He looked around, seeing the space around him. Grim didn't describe it...empty, distraught, lonely...they were all much better descriptors of the endless walls of smooth, featureless stone that he looked down. The only noteworthy objects were sconces on the wall, perfectly round orbs of blue flame clinging to them like a torch, illuminating the space around them. They were spaced out wide enough that they didn't illuminate everything, however, as patches of darkness lurked between them.

He turned around to where he'd come from, presumably the chamber they'd been trapped in. There was something else here...something he could barely read. It was the Infernal script, taught to him by Wake before they'd gone their separate ways. The words were...haunting, to say the least.

**Lance Silvershadow**

**534 Counts Murder**

**194 Counts Burglary**

**12 Counts Arson**

**Shavvir Blackfire**

**1242 Counts Murder**

**18 Counts Burglary**

**Maul**

**5386 Counts Murder**

**2 Counts Assassination**

The text wasn't so much carved into the wall as it was glowing above it, shimmering amidst the darkness around him. Even from this side, Lance couldn't even sense that there was any hint of door, lock, keyhole, anything...if the script wasn't there to taunt him, he wouldn't have even known to pay attention to this portion of the wall.

Lance looked around, taking a step back. The corridor seemingly went forever in both directions, fading into darkness. There had to be some way to get out...he could only assume there must be a way to put new prisoners _in_, and thus take old prisoners _out_. He just needed to see what that was...and how to obtain it for himself.

And thus, he set off, searching, for anything...anything of note. Time quickly lost all meaning in the featureless plane of Carceri, but the half-elf did try to hurry...he knew they didn't have time to waste. He walked quickly, seeing nothing but featureless walls ahead of him, not even the sight of silvered writing signifying additional crewmates. It was empty...perhaps, too empty. He turned around, starting back towards where he'd been before, only to once again find featureless walls. He kept going, hoping that perhaps he simply hadn't gone far enough...and yet, still nothing.

The very ground he stepped on was magic, twisting and turning as he traversed it. The realization was an easy one to come to, and yet a hard one to accept. If his very path was random, there was no way to know where to go...in fact, there was no way to do anything with certainty.

Lance set off again, hoping to at least find the others...if he could find Wake, they could figure this out together. His brother had helped him out through plenty before, and he was sure he'd be able to figure this out...it might take luck to find them, but luck was all he had at the moment.

As time went on, however, even that proved difficult. He started to see cells...at least, he could only presume they were cells. Floating text on the wall before them gave it away, names and deeds of presumably the planes' most wanted criminals. Many of the names were of devils and demons, likely prisoners from the war left here for eternity. There were a scarce few that didn't fit that format, with names that were almost familiar, and yet others from planes he couldn't even guess at. However, as he walked by the halls, none of them bore his brother's name on its door, nor any of his companions...Molag, too, was notably absent from the walls as he passed by them.

Lance wasn't quite sure how much time had passed...twenty minutes, maybe thirty? He wasn't making progress at a time when he desperately needed to...but at the same time, there was no way to know just what progress looked like. He could keep wandering the halls, hoping to find something...but it seemed like whatever he was looking for just couldn't be found.

As he continued walking, that final thought hung with him for a moment...whatever he was looking for. When he was searching for anything, he found nothing...when he was searching for Wake, he found other cells. It was like the plane itself was warping in such a way to keep him away from his objective...and there was nothing he knew to do about it. He took a seat along the walls, hoping that a moment of respite could clear the mounting dread in his mind.

What did he know...he knew he needed to find Wake. If that didn't work, he needed to at least find Maul and Shavvir...and if neither of those panned out, he could search for Molag. His master would know how to escape this place, that much he was certain...the fact that Blink got him out off his cell meant that Molag knew how the prison worked to some degree. However, all of those were lofty goals at the moment, seeing as he couldn't find anything that he wanted to find. He doubted he could 'trick' the plane, and search for something counter to his actual goal...such a simple trick wouldn't fool the plane.

However, he did have a plan...or at least, he hoped he did. He assumed that this prison, like any other, had wardens...and those wardens needed to be able to get around. How they did so, he could only hope to figure out along the way.

"I...I want to find a prison cell." He said the words out loud, hoping that that would help him stick to it. It was opposite of what he wanted, but in truth finding a cell was one of his goals...a scarce few, specific cells, but cells nonetheless. He had to focus on his alternate goal, not his real one...if he was lucky, it might be enough to fool Carceri.

And off he went...and just as he expected, all of the cells that he'd been passing by vanished, nothing but the barren halls and lit sconces on the walls guiding his way. All he heard were his own footfalls reverberating down the hallway...minutes passed by with this, as Lance began to wonder whether or not this strategy actually worked...whether he'd outsmarted Carceri.

Suddenly, his answer found him...though not in the way that he initially thought. From much further down the corridors he heard a struggle, a muffled voice making noises he couldn't quite make out. Alongside the struggle was something...mechanical. He couldn't see what at this moment, just that the noises were getting closer...and that he needed to be ready.

Lance skirted closer to the walls, hiding in the shadows between two of the lights, shadows surrounding his form. From here, he could be safe...at least, he hoped so.

From one of the side corridors, he saw it...or rather, them. Being dragged along was someone that looked very similar to Zaelynir...or rather, to Belgleth. Some incubus, probably dragged here from the war, was in the clutches of something that only looked like Maul, but worse. Whereas the metal and wood of Maul was clean, the plates fitting together nicely with minimal overlap, this was...the only word he could come up with was bestial. Cracked wood shot up around its shoulders and waist, rusted metal connecting the various pieces. It was roughly humanoid in shape, though it appeared more blockish, more monstrous than anything else.

Lance stayed in the shadows, waiting this out...this wasn't a situation he wanted to dive into unprepared. He watched as the robotic figure continued dragging the succubus towards the walls, holding up its arm. Lance watched as its hand morphed, turning from a rusted, mangled hand to a dagger of equal disrepair...but even that didn't remain long. The dagger modified even further, grooves forming along its blade, looking almost like...a key.

The figure's new key-hand seemed to trigger something within the wall, a small slot opening up in the featureless wall, perfectly molding to the size of its newly formed appendage. As soon as the two met, a door formed, slamming down to create an open room that looked very similar to the one Lance had found himself in upon arrival. The succubus was thrown inside without any hesitation, the figure wrenching the key out just as quickly. As soon as it did the door was raised, melding perfectly into the wall once more. The next thing that formed was the illusory script...but Lance didn't read it. Now was his time to strike, while it was vulnerable.

Blink flew across the room at lightning speed, Lance's elven eyes and elven dexterity hitting his mark perfectly. It landed directly on the figure's wrist, Lance reappearing just on top of it. He made a quick motion while he had the element of surprise, making a quick, deep cut at the figure's wrist. It wasn't quite enough to cut the blade off...but it was a start. As soon as Lance appeared he left, throwing Blink off to the side and distancing himself once more, building space between himself and this warden...or whatever it was.

As soon as he did, however, it let out a groan...no, a roar was more apt of a description. An unholy bellow echoed down the hallways as its eyes flared with some sort of infernal energy, the blue that matched the torches along the walls slipping into a deep, crimson red. The warden turned to face Lance, fully aware of the rogue's tricks...and this time, he didn't have his allies to distract it.

However, he needed that key...if that could unlock his brother's cell, then it could get him out of here. Lance stepped back, ducking into the darkness, watching the warden's move, trying to analyze its movements. However, it was unpredictable, its movements erratic and uncontrolled. It dashed towards him, its key-hand reforging itself into its dagger form promptly. Lance kept his distance as it dashed towards him, dodging out of the way just as the blade swung at him, a bolt of necrotic energy leaping from the device on his back in the process. He focused his mind...he hadn't had much experience yet guiding this in actual combat, almost all of his practice coming from his training with Maul. The first one veered wildly off his target, careening into the wall.

The warden was on top of him, and he needed a way out. He threw Blink, off down the hall, warping to it after a second, buying himself some much-needed space. The warden tracked his movements like a predator stalking prey, a compartment opening up on its other arm, a dart flying across the hallway, gouging into Lance's forearm. He clutched the appendage, his dagger now hanging limply in his hand.

The second time the warden lunged at him, he dove forward, arms and legs scraping across the ground as he skidded forward. Another blast of necrotic energy pulsed from his back, this time its target infinitely easier to hit as it careened into the warden's leg. Lance scrambled to his feet and spun around, watching as the black and green energy gnawed at the woods and metals of the construct like a plague, boring a small hole as large as his fist. The metal creaked, a rusted spike jutting out as the metal continued to warp. The warden retaliated, a metal spike launching from its shoulder, Lance narrowly ducking out of the way as it passed over his shoulder…

...and right into the second spike. This one caught him completely unawares, jabbing into his ribcage deep, the rusted iron making him grunt in pain. He took a step back, taking his good hand and wrenching the weapon out of him, a cry of anguish fleeing his lips as he did. Blood was flowing freely from the wound, a problem that he couldn't solve without Phyrra's help...but to get that, he needed to find his brother. And for that, well...the solution was staring right at him.

Lance stayed upright thus far, his vision slightly hazy as he tried to maintain balance despite his weakened system, limp arm loosely clutching Blink hanging beside him. The warden was more than satisfied with keeping its distance...it was smart, and it had quickly learned that engaging in melee with such slippery opposition only proved fruitless. It opened up another hidden compartment on its waist, three needles firing out in quick succession.

Lance saw them coming, dodging to the left, feeling it graze against the leather of his armor as he did so. Clumsily he threw Blink forward...at least, he planned to. In reality, the dagger was launched into the air, Lance teleporting to it without realizing just where he was going to end up. He found himself quickly plummeting downwards, the warden just below him.

Again, he threw the dagger, waiting for it to hit the ground before warping to it. From here, he made a quick slash, only to find the weapon bounce off of the warden's metallic plates. He scrambled backwards, the dagger plunging towards him as he struggled to break free of the predicament he'd thrown himself into. It cracked against the floor, gouging closer and closer to him as he tried to squirm out of the way. Lance grabbed onto the warden's wrist, using the momentum to pull him out from underneath it as well as get a grip on his target. He took his dagger, wrenching it into the blade. A spark popped from the assault, the warden's key-hand now limply hanging on...and yet still, it didn't fall off.

However, the rogue did. Lance was flung off as the Warden raised its arm and hurled him across the hallway, slamming him into the metallic walls as his body slid down to the ground. When he stood up it was not a simple matter, his body battered, bruised, and barely holding together. He didn't have much left in him, but that was okay...he didn't need to kill this warden, just get the key. If he got that, he could do his best to make an escape.

Another compartment opened from the warden's opposite shoulder, a spear flying out towards the Lance. He swerved out of the way, nearly falling over in the process as a stray bolt of necrotic energy erupted from him. He did his best to steer it, the pain fogging up his mental abilities, requiring even more of his focus in order to guide it effectively. He guided it straight for the warden, aiming at the hand...completely blind to the second spear that was flying directly at him. As soon as it hit him his concentration snapped, the bolt flying off erratically into the wall as he fell to one knee, the rusty weapon gouged deep into his thigh. He couldn't even stand anymore...he didn't know if he ever would again.

Lance clutched the weapon in his leg, grunting...this would hurt. He grasped the spear, putting Blink in his mouth as his teeth dug into the blade, a low, drawn-out grunt issuing from him as he wrenched the spear out of his leg, averting his eyes from the unsightly gore that remained in its place. Rather than cast it aside Lance held onto the spear, using it like a crutch as he stood up, throwing all of his weight onto his good leg, Blink loosely hanging from his good hand. He needed to end this...or else, it would end him.

The warden was more than content to keep its distance...this wretched escapee was curious, but none would escape...none ever did. The figure looked to be about ready to fall over, at which point it would be taken to maximum security to rot out the rest of its days. The warden grabbed a rusty iron spike from the lone wound the prisoner had made on it earlier, its leg buckling in the process. With pinpoint accuracy, it threw the spike forward.

Lance saw it coming, and he knew what he needed to do...there was no way to dodge out of the way in his current state. He threw Blink forward, waiting for the point where the two projectiles crossed each other...and then warped forward. In the split second of travel he felt himself pass directly through the spike, appearing on the other side as a blast of necrotic energy erupted from him. A pit formed in his stomach as he nearly vomited from the concentration needed to control it, creeping red filling the edges of his vision from the trauma he'd suffered. He fell to the floor after appearing, relying on his memory to guide the bolt towards his target while his eyes slammed into the ground.

A half-second later, and he heard the bolt collide with...something. He turned his head, watching as the warden's hand was finally severed...the dagger-key was sent flying, the warden's forcibly-neutral expression unable to produce the anger that it's core felt.

Lance needed to go...and now. He grabbed Blink once again, throwing it towards the key that he'd risked his life for. He appeared next to it, throwing the spear he'd been clutching at the warden as little more than a distraction, his free hand now grabbing the key. It was larger than his fist, the metallic and wooden excess coming from it due to the ugly severance making it awkward to hold...but he didn't care. He had it. He looked behind his back to see the warden preparing for another strike, clumsily throwing Blink further down the hall in an effort to escape.

"Have to...find...Wake." He continued throwing Blink, his leg too injured to actually walk on his own. The repeated teleportations were disorienting, the lifeless halls of Carceri jerking forward at uneven intervals, spots of blood trailing the space behind him from where he'd landed.

"Have to...find...Wake." He began to see cells showing up on the walls, as hee would have expected...but they weren't Wake's. As he went, however, one name continued to show up...Neraxis. At first it was only every so often, but as Lane continued on, the name began showing up on every other cell...until, finally, it was all that he saw. The rogue stopped, partially out of curiosity, partially out of exhausting.

**Neraxis**

**127329 Counts Murder**

**754 Counts Assassination**

**45 Counts Arson**

**Phyrra Lockley**

**85 Counts Murder**

**7 Counts Burglary**

**Wake Silvershadow**

Lance didn't even bother to continue reading...he was there. However, Neraxis...was that...Zaelynir? That didn't make sense though. The incubi had come clean, Lance thought...as Belgleth. Was there even a deeper layer to this? Or had Zaelynir been imprisoned elsewhere, and the two were trapped with a stranger. The rogue didn't know, but he needed to...if only he could lift himself up high enough to reach the center of the door. He clawed his way towards the wall, using the solid surface to push himself upwards, the entirety of his strength required to do such a simple action. Once upright he took the dagger, seeing that it was reconfiguring itself as the various metals rearranged themselves, a key forming in his hand. He turned his head, finding the keyhole right beside his shoulder as he plunged the dagger into it. With a click, the door opened, Lance falling backwards into the cell. The impact of his head onto the solid floor was the last thing he felt, immediately falling unconscious.

Phyrra sat nestled in the corner of the cell, silent, waiting. It had been quite a while since she'd spoken with Shavvir, silence filling the room between the three of them. As time dragged on, however, Wake started to be injured...at first, it wasn't much. Then, he clutched his shoulder, letting out a surprised grunt as he nearly doubled over. Whereas Zaelynir only watched with passive interest, Phyrra rushed over to him, instinctively setting to cure his wounds, completely forgetting that the spell failed. "What's happening?"

He grunted a single word. "Lance..."

It took Phyrra a minute to understand just what that meant, but quickly recalled the link the two brothers shared. If Wake was feeling this pain, it meant that Lance was suffering it...which meant that he'd managed to escape, and found himself in trouble. The drow didn't know what would happen if one of them died...and she didn't want to. However, she sat powerless, unable to channel Lolth's divine graces into Wake as she saw him wince once again, now clutching his leg. His breathing grew heavy and ragged, as if he was grasping for every morsel of air that he could.

"Stay with me Wake...stay with me."

He shook his head, closing his eyes as his breathing continued to grow more and more strained. She saw his muscles contract, fists clenching as another stab of pain rocked his system. He was on death's door...both of them were.

After that, his condition didn't seem to worsen...which was fortunate, as much worse likely meant he was deceased. His breathing, though ragged, began to slow, his eyes closed as he tried to conserve every morsel of energy that he could. Seconds passed, the only sounds echoing in the cell being the occasional grunt from Wake. If he was still with her, then so was Lance...and if they weren't getting worse, she could only hope that meant -

The wall of the room she was in cracked open, a door forming out of nowhere as it plummeted into the ground...and as soon as it did, Lance tumbled inside. Phyrra let out a shriek, seeing his brother as the bloody mess that he was, slamming into the ground with a thud. At the same moment, she saw Wake's bowstring illuminate with its usual glow as a strange, key-like object tumbled from Lance's hand.

Zaelynir held out his hand, attempting to ignite a spark once more, this time a puff of fire appearing at the end of his hand. "It seems we've been rescued, darling...best tend to our savior lest we lose him."

Phyrra nodded, immediately moving to Lance...she'd sworn to protect him. She pushed a blast of healing into him, Lolth's magic rushing through her as her arms visibly brightened from the powerful magic, but its effects were clear as day, even in the dark cell. The numerous wounds and scrapes on Lance's skin immediately recovered, blood caking to his flesh as the wounds sealed and the bleeding stopped. In mere seconds he was breathing again, opening his eyes in a panic.

"What...where...are you…"

"Shhhh." Phyrra placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, doing her best to calm him. "You're alive...barely. Give me a moment and then we can talk, your brother is injured...both of you were." Phyrra turned her attention to Wake, the strongest of her healing magics already dried up. It took her a while, repeatedly casting some of Lolth's simpler gifts in an attempt to restore Wake to health.

In the meantime, Lance's eyes glanced over to Zaelynir, if that was indeed his name. His eyes gave a knowing look, the incubus immediately picking up on it.

"_Yes, dear...is something the matter?"_

The words invaded Lance's mind just as before. He nodded, responding in turn. _"Neraxis."_

Zaelynir's brow furrowed in genuine curiosity. _"Is that a name I should know?"_

"_The words on the door to your cell make it sound like it's you."_

"_I do not believe you. Show me."_ Zaelynir pushed himself from the wall, strutting outside and into the hallway. Lance pointed above the door, where the words still shimmered. The incubus read them, having no troubles understanding the script. _"And I suppose you think I'm lying to you?"_

"_Our cell had Maul, Shavvir, and myself. Yours has three people, and none of the names you've told us about are one of them. You can't fault me for being skeptical."_

Zaelynir shook his head, genuine worry starting to creep into him. _"No, I cannot...but I assure you, this is not a name that I know. This plane knows something I don't, and that makes me uncomfortable."_

"_We could ask Phyrra."_

"_We've already used that trying to figure out a way out of here. We'd have to wait for tomorrow, though we certainly don't have that much time left on this plane. Once we're out of here though, yes...I think some knowledge is in order."_

Lance paused for a second to look back at Wake...he was getting better. _"You genuinely don't know, do you?"_

Zaelynir let out an audible chuckle before responding telepathically. _"Boy, I am many things, and a liar and actor are among them. I know you can't trust a single thing that I say...but no, I have never seen this name before."_

"_Okay."_ He was right...Lance didn't believe her. He couldn't, for the exact reasons he'd spelled out.

"Lance, are you...what happened?"

Lance turned around, Wake coming to as Phyrra helped him up. His brother looked around in a daze, seeing the open door in front of him. "Blink wasn't affected by the magic here...and for some reason, it could go through the walls. I fought a warden to get here...this key unlocks the cells." Lance pointed to the key in the wall, still keeping the door open. "This place is weird. It doesn't make sense. Whatever you're looking for...you'll never find it."

Phyrra was quick to respond. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first I just started to look for anything...and the walls were empty. Then, I started trying to find you...and I began to see cells for everyone that wasn't you. The place rearranges itself. If you walk fifty feet forward and fifty feet back, you'll be in a different place."

"So how'd you find us?"

"Well...I think this key negates all of that, as well as lets you all use your magic. I found the warden by trying to find any cell at all...turns out when you remove the cells from the equation, only the warden is left."

Wake gave an approving grin. "Clever. And it sounds like you defeated it?"

"No." Lance shook his head, the flashback wracking him with a shiver down his spine. "I managed to get its hand, but it's still very much alive. Based on the fact that it hasn't found us yet, I'm guessing the key itself contains the power, and not itself...that, or we're being hunted."

"Well then we best get out of here without delay. Every second we spend here is precious, and escape should be first on our priority."

"With the others...yes?" Lance narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Wake rolled his eyes, shaking his head in the process. "Lance, this isn't the time for heroics. You know how - "

His words were cut short by Lance taking a step back, removing the key from its lock in the process. The door slammed shut once more, utter darkness filling the cell that Wake and Phyrra were still trapped in. Zaelynir was still outside, letting out a chuckle. "Feisty today, aren't we?"

Lance didn't bother to respond, counting down in his head before jamming the key back inside, the door slamming into the floor once again. "No time for heroics? Wake, I almost died to get _you_ out of here. Would you rather I didn't? Would you rather I just escape and leave you to rot in this cell for eternity?"

"If it meant knowing you were safe...I'd understand."

"I - " The words hung in Lance's throat...he hadn't expected that response. "Still, I risked my skin for you. With this key, things should be easier now. We can get where we need to. We can find Maul and Shavvir. We can find Molag."

Wake raised an eyebrow, quick to respond. "Lance, Molag is - "

"Our way out of here. He - "

"Lance we don't have the time for - "

"Shut up! Shut...shut the fuck up, Wake." Lance was seething with anger at this point, his fist clenched in frustration without even realizing it. "Molag knows about this plane. There's no chance he accidentally gave me an item that not only ignored the rules of this plane, but also helped me escape. He gave this to me so that I could rescue him. And unlike you, I'm not turning my back on my companions. I'm getting everyone out of here. If you don't want to, if any of you don't want to, then get out of my sight. Leave this place. Wander around for eternity, get captured by another damn warden, and get thrown back into a cell, because I'm taking this key with me and rescuing who I came to rescue. Is that understood Wake, because I get the sense it's not."

"No...I understand."

Wake nodded, looking at the others. "Good. Then let's go get our friends."

**NaNoWriMo is back, and though I'm not starting something else, I'm going to spend the month doing as much as I can to close this out. Don't know if I'll get all the way there (the Syndicate still has a ways left in their grand journey), but hopefully I'll get far enough along that closing this tale out should be an easy matter.**


End file.
